Stranded
by Nope
Summary: The terror of the crash has ended, but now there are new issues to be delt with.
1. chapter 1

Notes: Hey, I'm back and with a new story to boot. I figured I'd do my own take on the stranded on a deserted isle thing, but leave out the island, and leave them stranded elsewhere. This will eventually be a Helena/Dinah fic (of course), so if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to lie and say that they are mine, they aren't. . .darn it.  
  
"There's suppose to be a storm coming in on your flight path later. Are you sure that you still want to go on vacation?" Asked Barbara as she consulted a weather map, and a flight map superimposed onto one another.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. My only problem is that I have to take super kid with me. How was I talked into that one?" Helena questioned sarcastically.  
  
"It's summer vacation for her, and she's never been able to go on a holiday trip before, so be nice." Barbara scolded.  
  
They had held a discussion earlier in the week about the summer break and how they all would spend the time. It was then that they learned that Dinah had never before been permitted to go on a holiday away from home. During the conversation she quickly became uncomfortable and the subject was dropped. So, when Helena decided to take a trip Barbara convinced her to take Dinah along, although there really wasn't much need seeing as Helena was going to bring her along anyway.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever. We leave in like," Helena paused to look at her watch, "five hours, so she'd better get her ass in gear."  
  
"I think that she's just finishing her packing now. Most of her stuff is by the door. And you have hours still; forgive me if I don't think you'll be late. After all, you're taking a private jet aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I just don't like being stuck in a small space with that many other people." Helena admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Well luckily, neither of you will be. Both of you really do deserve this break, and it's been nice and quiet; not to mention that if something does happen your private jet can come and pick you up."  
  
"Seems all that money is good for something after all." Helena rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's not the issue. You two just need to relax and have some fun for a few weeks, so that when you come back I can put you back to work."  
  
This prompted another eye roll from Helena. "Dinah, hurry up!" Came the shout.  
  
"Alright, alright. I just finished." Dinah said as she emerged from her room with a suitcase in hand.  
  
"It's about time, let's go." Helena ordered as she strode to the elevator, stopping briefly to heft Dinah's other suitcase and backpack. Dinah followed quickly in her wake also pausing, but her reason was to give Barbara a good-bye hug.  
  
"Be careful you two." After a moments consideration Barbara added, "And try not to kill each other." The doors closed cutting off any rebuttal the two might have come up with.  
  
"Put your stuff in the back, so we can get going." Dinah gave a mock salute, but complied with the order.  
  
As both were finally seated in the hummer, and now off driving, Dinah turned to Helena. "Hel, I. . .I just wanted to say thank you." Helena gave her a questioning look, so Dinah explained herself. "For bringing me along I mean. You didn't have to, but you did obviously. So, just thank you."  
  
She was rewarded with a grin. "No problem super kid."  
  
"Can I just ask one, little, teeny favor?" Helena gave her answer in a nod. "Could you call me Dinah instead of super kid?"  
  
That remark earned her a laugh. "I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do." They drove silently for a few minutes before it got too much for Helena, and she began to speak. "So, you excited?" She asked casually.  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I am this'll be my first real vacation that doesn't include me being locked in a closet, or other things. . ." Dinah trailed off, her voice a mixture of shame, and resentment; as though she was embarrassed about her foster parents actions.  
  
"Hey, no worries kay? I'll make sure that you have a memorable vacation." Helena reassured her after sensing the discomfort Dinah's slip of tongue had caused her. "A nice beach with plenty of shirtless guys ought to make for some real relaxation."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Her voice betrayed a little of her real feelings, something along the lines of disappointment, but Helena figured it was simply because of the recent subject.  
  
Once again silence reigned for a few moments, but this time it was Dinah who broke it. "Did you ever do this with your mom?" The question caught Helena off guard, and it took awhile for her brain to kick into gear, but by then Dinah had made her own assumptions. "Never mind, it was a stupid question."  
  
"No it wasn't, you just caught me with my pants down so to speak. I did a few times, and they were some of the best times we shared together. All the new things she would show me, she even took me to Disney land once, we had a ton of fun. Since your mom's not here, and Barbara didn't want to come, I guess it's up to me to show you things like my mom did." This caused Dinah to smile shyly. The rest of the small trip was spent with idle chitchat, which finally brought Dinah's excitement back to the surface.  
  
Several hours later, their baggage was stored, and they were buckled into a little two-passenger plane. The pilot and co pilot had just finished final checks, and announced their intention to take off. "I'm a little nervous." Dinah confessed.  
  
"We'll get you there in one piece." The pilot assured her. Dinah, however, remained slightly uncomfortable until Helena mouthed 'me to' at her. Since the flight was going to take hours Helena decided to grab at catnap after informing Dinah to wake her when they landed.  
  
It was not Dinah who awoke her later though; it was instead an incessant beeping sound, along with a jerking plane. She spared a glance at Dinah who had turned ghostly white, and held a death grip on the arm rests. "This is my first plane ride." Dinah stated, clearly scared. Helena turned to look out the window, she was unable to see anything apart from complete blackness, which, was only permeated by the occasional flashes of lightning. Her next look was directed at the pilots, who were busy flipping switches and speaking on the radio.  
  
"We can't get through to anyone, the storm's causing too much interference." The co pilot explained. A large flash and then bang sounded from Dinah's side of the plane causing her to scream. "Shit! We've just lost a wing."  
  
"Well, what does that mean?" Asked a very frightened Helena.  
  
"It means that we pretty much no longer have control of the plane." Explained the pilot as calmly as he could.  
  
Helena again glanced at Dinah, who was holding her ears, and was clearly in pain, Helena figured that it was most likely from the noise of the thunder that had sounded only a few feet away from her; some tears had escaped her eyes, but Helena couldn't tell whether it was from pain, or from the intense fear. She reached over grabbing Dinah in a comforting hug stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her, knowing that any words of comfort would be lost among all the other noises.  
  
Abruptly, Dinah pulled away from the warmth of Helena's arms shouting to the pilots. "Is there any emergency landing place near by?"  
  
"Yeah, but in our condition we can't get to it." He called back. Another flash of lightening hit them, severing most of the wing from Helena's side. "There's no way we can get there now."  
  
"Yes there is." Said Dinah resolutely. "Where is it?"  
  
The pilot pointed, Dinah leaned forward, and was just able to make out the spot that he was pointing to. They had been flying over a group of mountains when the storm struck them, and now it seemed that they would be forced to make shelter there for at least a little while. "Just how do you suggest we get there?" He asked pointedly.  
  
"I'll handle it."  
  
"Dinah, what are you planning?" Helena asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm going to need all of you to be quiet. This is going to take a lot of concentration." All present continued to stare at her while she took two deep breaths, and closed her eyes briefly before opening them once again. Her hands found the arm rests once again, and Helena feared that she would break something with her grip. Slowly, the plane seemed to not shake as much, and was, in fact, turning towards the sight pointed to earlier.  
  
It was very slow going though, and the strain was beginning to show on Dinah, of course only Helena actually knew what she was doing, the pilots were still clueless. One turned to question them, but Helena put her hand over his mouth and signaled him to be quiet. At least now they were facing the landing, although if Dinah were to let go of her control, it was most likely that all on board would die. The other two now seemed to realize that somehow it was Dinah doing this, and not some natural miracle.  
  
As they grew closer it seemed that they would make it, but this did nothing to ebb Helena's worry, Dinah began to look steadily worse for wear. Helena desperately wanted nothing more than to take Dinah in her arms and soothe her like she had earlier, but her will for survival, and the knowledge that if she did, everything Dinah did would've been in vain, stopped her. Finally they were close enough, and Dinah relinquished control as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she released a low moan before falling unconscious. So Helena did the only thing she could do, she braced for impact.  
  
Despite Dinah's efforts they still hit hard, everyone bouncing off of walls, and Helena was suddenly very grateful for the inch thick piece of nylon strapping her into her seat. After another rough jolt Helena hit her head against the adjacent wall, and all went black.  
  
Groggily, Helena awoke, and for a few moments was completely unaware of her surroundings before it all came back to her. The thing that stuck out most in her mind was Dinah stating that it 'was her first plane ride' that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time; in the end, she decided to do neither. It was still storming outside, so she figured that she hadn't been out for too long. She fumbled with her seat belt, but finally managed to unclasp it, it was during times like these that she was thankful for her meta abilities that made it easier for her to heal, otherwise she'd be down with a concussion.  
  
First she checked on the still, out Dinah. There was some blood on her, but right now all Helena wanted was to make sure that she was alive. Feeling her neck, she found the pulse stating that she was still alive, although her breathing was a little off. Reluctantly she left it for now to check on their escorts, both looked to be in terrible shape which, was proven true when she felt no pulse from the first, and such a faint one from the second that she almost didn't find it at all. Unfortunately, she found that he would soon be dead anyway due to the blood loss, it was a hard decision to leave him.  
  
Moaning from behind her caught her attention, and she hurried back to Dinah's side. "Dinah, hey. Come on, wake up." She gently encouraged.  
  
"Helena?" Came the weak response.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Dinah gave out another moan. "My head feels like it's going to explode."  
  
"Other than that how do you feel? Any other pains?"  
  
"It hurts to breath, and my leg hurts." Dinah whispered.  
  
"I'm going to check your ribs and leg okay? Just be prepared for a little excess pain." Warned Helena before she began to gently prod Dinah's side until she heard her gasp. "I think that you only cracked a few, but I can't be sure. I'm not all that good with the medical stuff." Next she looked over the leg, her left thigh was sporting a nasty gash although Helena couldn't figure out how it got there. A first aid kit was located under her seat so she pulled it out and began to clean, and then dress the wound. Dinah was very quiet throughout the whole thing, only wincing every now and then.  
  
"I'm tired Helena. Are we going to be okay?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine, you just get a little bit of rest; I know that your head must be killing you." Dinah nodded and quickly fell asleep as suggested. After realizing that there wasn't much more that she could do, Helena followed her own advice.  
  
Notes: Well, what'd ya think? I really do hope you all liked it, but if you have any suggestions or comments let me know. Please send reviews, please. 


	2. chapter 2

Note: Wow, you guys are all the best. Thanks for those nice reviews for the first chapter. Here's the next chapter for everyone, and I hope you enjoy it, as much as you did the first.  
  
Disclaimer: I had finally gotten the documents to prove that they're mine, but they mysteriously caught fire only moments later, so I no longer have any proof, darn it.  
  
Both girls slept through the rest of the night, the storm outside slipping away from all thought as they dreamed as peacefully as was possible in such a situation. While Helena seemed restless, Dinah was dead to the world, and after the strain she had undergone, who could blame her. As for both pilots, well, they were dead; the second had passed away as both girls slept, but there deaths weighed heavily on Helena's mind, even in sleep.  
  
Eventually the rain slowed its pour becoming a mere drizzle before stopping entirely giving way to the early morning. It was still several hours before either girl woke from their sleep; even then, it was Dinah who first became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the lack of throbbing pain in her head, but after a look around the plane she remembered everything that happened putting a damper on her mood.  
  
She got up from her seat in an attempt to get over to Helena, but a pain in her leg stopped her short, and she collapsed back into her seat with a gasp. After taking a look at her leg and noticing the hastily done bandage, Dinah remembered earlier when Helena had taken care of her. "Is she okay?" Came the concerned thoughts as Dinah moved closer to Helena, although, a bit more cautiously." Hel, hey Hel. Wake up." Dinah continued to call and softly shake Helena until her eyes finally opened.  
  
"Dinah, how do you feel?" Were the first words from Helena's mouth.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you though? I know that you took care of me last night, and I also know that you don't like having to admit your hurt, but, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine." Helena said smirking, but amended her statement after a slap from Dinah. "My meta abilities allow me to heal quickly, so I should be fine by now; I wasn't very hurt to begin with."  
  
Dinah's face turned from one of happiness to one of shock. "Oh Helena, what about the pilots?" She made to get up from her seat, but Helena stopped her with an arm on her's.  
  
"Don't bother. Both of them are dead." Helena informed her dejectedly.  
  
"Wha. . . ?" It wound up being more of a breath than anything else.  
  
"You heard me, they're dead!" Snapped Helena. Tears began to form in Dinah's eyes, it hurt Helena to see them, and so she quickly apologized. "Dinah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off, I'm just frustrated is all."  
  
Wiping at her eyes, Dinah nodded to let Helena know that it was okay, and that she was forgiven. "Don't blame yourself for it Helena, there's nothing you could've done for them."  
  
"How did you. . .?" Helena started.  
  
"Know?" Finished Dinah, who continued after receiving a dazed nod from Helena. "You always blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."  
  
"You would know. You do the exact same thing." Retorted Helena.  
  
"Well I usually have a reason for it."  
  
"Like this? This isn't your fault, so don't you even start thinking it. If it weren't for you all of us would've died in a cart wheeling ball of flame."  
  
"We weren't on fire, nor were we cart wheeling." Dinah bantered, her mood-improving if only slightly.  
  
"We would've. . . eventually." Helena defended meekly.  
  
"Doesn't matter right now though. It's over and done with, and we've got something else to worry about." A small growl from her stomach accentuated her point.  
  
"Right, um, I guess that I should see if the radio's working now that the storm's passed."  
  
Dinah looked out the window. "I didn't even notice." She admitted sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay, you had more important things in mind." Helena assured, rising from her seat, and making her way to the front, crouching in between the two front seats. She found it unnerving to be between the two men, the pilot's eyes were glossy as they stared into nothing. Hesitantly, she raised her hand, and bringing it down over his eyes, she slowly closed them. After a deep, soothing breath, she looked towards the radio. "Here goes nothing." She thought.  
  
She grabbed the speaking piece, which had being dangling loosely, and following the cord she found what appeared to be the on switch. "Please work." Helena whispered under her breath. She flicked the switch upwards, a small light coming on nearby, she pressed in the button on the side of the mouthpiece. "Um, is anybody there?" Nothing but static. "Our plane went down, and we need some help." Still nothing, but an annoying crackling. "Hello! Anyone!" Just the crackling responded. "Damn it!" She yelled tossing the handheld into the control panel, then running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Helena, calm down." Dinah soothed sitting down beside Helena to put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down." Helena growled shoving Dinah's hand off her.  
  
"I was just trying to help." Her voice was soft, filled with need.  
  
Helena either didn't notice, or didn't care. "Well don't okay? Just don't." An angry sigh left her lips.  
  
"Right. Well, I guess we should see where we landed." Dinah muttered to give the impression that she was talking to herself so as not to anger Helena anymore, but she knew that Helena would hear with her enhanced hearing.  
  
"Don't you know? You're the one who set us down." Helena snorted.  
  
"I caught it through a flash of lightening, it was just enough to get an idea of where I was going. Most of it was guess work." Dinah ground out through her teeth.  
  
"Well, lucky us."  
  
"Why are you being such a bitch?" Dinah asked angrily. "Have I done something to you personally lately? One minute you're being all nice to me, and the next thing I know it's like I killed your cat. I'm sorry, that I couldn't put us down better, but I was too busy passing out." With eyes flashing angrily, Dinah stormed as best she could, which was a sad limp as far as a few paces, towards the hatch. She struggled with the stubborn handle for a few moments before it finally gave in and opened up.  
  
It was a short jump to the ground, one that she unfortunately had to take, and as she landed, pain shot up her bad let. She didn't cry out in anyway though, she didn't want to show any weakness in front of Helena right then. She suddenly felt very cold as a breeze played across her skin; the light t- shirt she had decided to wear not offering much in the way of protection.  
  
The area they had wound up in was actually fairly wooded area although, where they were suppose to have 'crashed' was actually very light with only a few trees scattered here and there. There was a soft thumping noise off to the side behind her, and she realized that it had to be Helena.  
  
"Dinah?" Helena's voice was hesitant.  
  
"What?!" Dinah snapped in return, after all, if Helena could do it, why couldn't she?  
  
"Look, I just wanted to apologize. . .again. You haven't done anything, it's just that I'm angry, and I just wind up venting it all on you mainly because even in my rage, I still consider it wrong to yell at a dead guy."  
  
"I don't think I actually heard 'I'm sorry, Dinah' in there anywhere."  
  
Helena sighed. "I'm sorry, Dinah. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you. Are we still friends?" She asked hopefully, still standing directly outside the exit.  
  
"You're forgiven." Dinah turned her head and smiled showing that things were, indeed, all right.  
  
Helena walked around a little bit, noticing that the plane's path of destruction from the crash was crooked. They had slid from a field, several feet into the woods, and Helena realized that the plane crashing into the trees must have been the cause of the second jolt that knocked her out. On the plus side, it really did smell nice out. "Do you have any clue where we might be?"  
  
"Nope, I'm as lost as you are." Dinah answered, limping closer.  
  
"Just wonderful." Helena muttered sarcastically. "We, me and you, are stranded in the middle of the woods, on a mountain, with two dead pilots, a broken radio, nothing civilized in sight, and a busted up plane for shelter."  
  
"What are we going to do? There's no way we can predict how long we're going to be stuck here for, and that," She said, pointing at the plane, "Is not going to be the greatest place to sleep every night."  
  
"You're right. I'm going to go unload the plane and see what we have; you just sit down and rest. Your leg hasn't been wrapped properly so I don't want you using it too much yet." Helena instructed.  
  
Although reluctantly, Dinah did as asked deciding that a spot leaning against the side of the jet would be best. The grass was still wet making for an uncomfortable sitting place, but she didn't want to be in Helena's way. All those words had hurt deeply, but as was in her nature, Dinah was willing to forgive and forget.  
  
Over the course of several minutes, not to mention trips to, from, in and out of the plane, everything had been taken out. Helena had put most everything near where Dinah was sitting so that she to could get a look at what they had to work with. "That's it. That's everything." Helena said. She stood beside Dinah with her hands on her hips and her eyes grazing over each object. All of it was few in number, consisting of the suitcases both had brought, the deceased pilot's suitcases, the first aid kid, a blow up raft, a few food supplies that were mainly pre packaged flight food, the thin blankets and pillows typically served on flights, and a small survival kit.  
  
"What now?" Dinah asked impassively.  
  
"Search through that kit that was so thoughtfully left for us, then I'm going to re-bandage your leg, and wrap your ribs. I don't know if you actually remember from last night that they're cracked, but I'd rather be safe since I'm not sure. Afterwards, I'm going to see if there's anyway that we can bury their bodies." Helena gestured over her shoulder towards the front; Dinah nodded uncomfortably.  
  
Grabbing the pack, Helena sat down next to Dinah. "Let's see what we have." She said. There were a few obvious things, such as matches, a flashlight, a signal mirror, and a flare gun, but there several other useful items. This pack just so happened to contain both a hatchet and an axe along with a few emergency rations, or at least, what Helena assumed were rations, they might have been meant for kindling, but the silver foil wrapper made her think otherwise. The last remaining items were a hunting knife, a pot, and even two flint rocks. "That's it, but I suppose that it's better than nothing." Said Helena.  
  
"I guess so." Dinah replied.  
  
Helena turned her head so that she was looking directly at Dinah, "I need to take care of you now."  
  
"Work away." Dinah said casually.  
  
"See the thing is that in order for me to uh, help you, I kinda need you to take off your pants and shirt." Helena bit out trying not to blush, but failing miserably.  
  
"Oh, okay I guess." Dinah said, as her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Stranded not even one day and already you're trying to get into my pants." She joked, trying to ease the small, but uncomfortable tension that had been created. It only caused Helena to blush harder.  
  
With Helena's help she stood up, and after unwrapping the former bandage from around the outside of her pants, she shimmied out of them. Helena left to get the medical kit from where she had left it as a way to give Dinah at least a little bit of privacy. "Hel? I think I'm going to need some help getting my shirt off."  
  
Slowly Helena turned around. "Excuse me." She baulked.  
  
"I need help with my shirt. It hurts to pull it up." Dinah tried to explain shyly.  
  
"Right, I'll just, right." After putting down the pack she moved so that she was in front of Dinah. Hesitantly, she grabbed the bottom of the shirt slowly lifting it up, her finger faintly brushing against Dinah's skin causing her to gasp. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Not really." There had been a little pain, but that was not what forced the gasp from her mouth.  
  
Helena nodded and continued to pull up the shirt. All the while Dinah fought hard to make sure that she didn't produce another noise of any kind. As she was forced to raise hr arms somewhat in order for the shirt to come off, she moaned slightly. "We're almost done." Helena assured, and true to her word, the shirt finally came off leaving Dinah clad in only her bra and panties.  
  
She couldn't help it; it was far too much to ask her, or anyone else had they been there, to stop staring. The blue bra seemed to accentuate the white of her skin; even the bruising on her side couldn't take away from the sight. Her midriff was toned, along with her arms and legs from all the training she had been put through. Something seemed to be calling her though, away from the sight before her. "Um, what'd you say?" Helena asked trying to snap herself out of it.  
  
"I said shouldn't you be getting out the stuff to treat me." Dinah said, her blush increasing ten fold, she had noticed Helena staring, and instead of feeling ashamed, she felt a little excited. Helena nodded dumbly, and set about her task. The rest of the time was spent in silence, this time neither dared to break it until Dinah had on a new pair of pants and her shirt back on.  
  
"I just thought of something." Helena stated.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know how we're going to go about burying the pilots." She answered.  
  
"You're right. It's not like we have a shovel just lying around. We could use our hands, but that would take forever."  
  
"Any productive ideas?"  
  
"No. . .wait, maybe. You're like really strong right?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. What's your point?"  
  
"Well if you can remove part of the metal frames from the chairs and straighten it out, then you can just sort of stick it into the ground, wiggle it around a little, and then I can use my powers to remove the dirt you loosen." Dinah enthused.  
  
"Hey, that's not too bad of a plan. It might take a day for each grave, but it's better than nothing."  
  
"Then, let's get started."  
  
The rest of the day was spent making the first grave. They chose a spot surrounded by many trees, a beautiful spot both had agreed. Idle chitchat filled their time as they tried to keep their minds off the gruesome work and what it meant. But eventually, they had to stop and rest, first for lunch, and then for sleep.  
  
Both were resting as well as they could inside the plane, but it was designed for that type of comfort. "Helena?"  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
Dinah scowled in the darkness, but let it drop. "I'm cold."  
  
"Alright, hang on a second." Dinah could here some shuffling near by and suddenly felt soft warmth next to her. "Is this better?"  
  
"Yes." She snuggled up into the warmth that Helena provided, throwing an arm over her waist and putting her head on Helena's shoulder. "How long are we going to stay here?"  
  
"I don't know. But if they don't find us in about a week, we'll work on making something better okay?"  
  
"Okay." Dinah sighed, snuggling in even deeper, which Helena had not thought was actually possible; she was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed the feeling, and not just for warmth.  
  
"No more questions now, just go to sleep." Helena yawned and shut her eyes, eventually feeling Dinah's breath even out lulling her to sleep.  
  
Note: That's it for now; I hope I'll have the next chapter in a couple of days, but who knows. If you can't figure out who the couple is by now, I'm just going to have to smack you silly. Please send more of those nice reviews to please. And as a little incentive, to my twelfth reviewer I will dedicate the next chapter, and if you mention an object of some sort, I'll do my very best to use it. That's all so bye for now. 


	3. chapter 3

Notes: Here's chappie three everybody cheer, and wave little flags, and blow those little noisemaker things. Or not, it's optional. This really ain't that great of a chapter, but I felt that I had to get something out for you guys who have been so great with the reviews. You all kick ass.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still trying to find that arsonists who destroyed my proof dang it, so for now there not mine.  
  
Dedication: Here's the dedication I promised to the twelfth reviewer who was frida. So this chapter is for you, I'm sorry that it's such a bad one. You didn't suggest an item though, so there's no odd item to use. Anywho frida's chapter starts now.  
  
The phone still hadn't rang. Five hours after when they were suppose to have landed, and the phone hadn't made any noise. Barbara rubbed her eyes, frustrated by the girls. The deal had been that as soon as they landed, they would phone to let her know that they were okay, and yet there was still no call. Helena wasn't one for going back on her word, at least to Barbara anyway, and even if she tried to get away without the phone call, Dinah would make sure that Helena called.  
  
When Alfred came over later to cook supper, he found Barbara doing her version of pacing near the phone, it consisted of her moving the wheel chair back and forth, over and over, much like real pacing. He looked on curiously for a moment before speaking up. "Is there a problem, Miss Barbara?"  
  
Her 'pacing' stopped due to Alfred's startling her, but she managed to compose herself well enough. "Oh, Alfred. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I gathered that from your surprise Miss Barbara. Now, is anything the matter?" He politely inquired.  
  
Her eyes moved towards the phone subconsciously for a moment before resting on Alfred's concerned face. "It's the girls, they should've phoned by now."  
  
"I'm sure that it's nothing to be concerned about."  
  
"I don't know, maybe I should check to see if their flight landed." She looked at Alfred, searching for his advice on the matter.  
  
"Perhaps, but first I would appreciate it if you were to eat dinner first." He said.  
  
"Why's that? If I looked now, I'd have something to do while you're cooking." She reasoned, and it was a good point, if only in her own mind.  
  
"Because if something is wrong." He held up a hand stopping her before she interrupted like he knew she would. "Not to say that anything is, but in the unlikely case that their plane did not land in the correct location, I know that you would not eat, or sleep until you found them. So, I would like you to eat first as a precaution."  
  
Barbara shook her head, slightly chuckling under her breath. "You know, you're probably right about that."  
  
"Of course I am. Not to be presumptuous, but I imagine that the reasons you keep me around consist of my superb advice, and my culinary skills." Alfred smiled, and winked before turning and entering the kitchen area.  
  
After a taking a moment to recover from his little joke, Barbara followed him. "You know, there just might be a few other reasons we keep you around."  
  
"Really Miss Barbara. What would those reasons be?"  
  
"You're a kind old man who takes care of everyone who lives in this tower, and I know that you like all of us to." She grinned at him.  
  
"I'm sure that all of that has something to do with it."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Barbara asked, moving closer to him in order to peak at what he was doing.  
  
"Normally it is my goal to keep all of you as far away from the kitchen as possible, but in this case I will make an exception. If you could put on a large pot of water, and then slice that celery into small pieces." Usually he wouldn't have accepted the help, but he realized that Barbara needed something else to occupy her hands, her mine, and her time; otherwise she would just start searching for the girls.  
  
Their dinner was delicious as it always was when Alfred cooked, despite the fact that Barbara had helped, and while she was a mediocre cook, she still managed to screw things up, or simply forget about them leaving food to burn. I was a nice stew, that was filling, and Alfred had decided that it was the perfect thing to make if Barbara wound up working over time. "Thank you, Alfred."  
  
"It was my pleasure Miss Barbara." He stood up and began clearing the table, leaving Barbara to her own devices.  
  
"I'm just going to check everything out now." She needlessly, seeing as he already knew, informed him.  
  
Computer screens were ready to display any and every information that Barbara wanted. Since it was a private flight, it actually made it easier for her to track it down; what she found, was no good. According to the small airport's computer records, the plane had never landed, and they had, in fact, lost touch with it about halfway through the flight. It was currently listed as missing with a note to contact any person of relation in another two hours.  
  
Barbara's mind was currently going over every single scenario that ended terribly. There was a plane crash and the girls died a horrible flaming death. The pilots got lost and after running out of fuel they were forced to land on a remote island where the natives were cannibals and were cooking the girls for their meal right now. Finally she was pulled out of her musing after realizing that the last one was a bit ridiculous. "My girls." She managed to croak out. Her throat felt constricted, and her heart ached at the thought of never seeing her girls alive again.  
  
That's what she considered them, her girls. She had looked over Helena for an admittedly small portion of her life, but she did feel that Helena was her daughter. The same went for Dinah whom she had known for an even shorter time, they had a strong bond that might have been caused by a deep lost from all three parties, but they were a family, and right now, all Barbara cared about was that her family was missing.  
  
Alfred had finally finished cleaning up and was about to take his leave; that was before he saw Barbara's crest fallen look. "Miss Barbara, what is the matter?" There was a bit of trepidation in his voice as he asked the question.  
  
"They're missing." Barbara whispered with her head lowered, it was just loud enough for Alfred to hear it.  
  
For a moment he looked surprised, and worried; while the surprise eventually left, his worry never did. He turned and began walking back towards the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Barbara asked.  
  
"To put on a pot of coffee." Barbara allowed a small smile before returning to her computers in order to find out where the small jet could be.  
  
The phone call came two hours later, and Barbara, knowing who it was, picked up the phone instead of Alfred. "Hello?'  
  
"This is the careway private jet company."  
  
"And?" Barbara prompted, she just wanted this phone call over with, but a chance to yell at someone, not to mention any additional information they could provide, made her endure it.  
  
"I'm afraid that we have some unfortunate news." Whoever it was sounded like they rehearsed it before calling, and that fact annoyed Barbara severely. "The jet that your charges were flying on is currently missing. We don't know what has happened to it, but I assure you that we are working as hard as we can to find out."  
  
"What do you mean missing? Where'd it go missing? How do you lose a jet? I want answers and I want them now before I have to come over there and start hurting people."  
  
"Uhm, I'm not authorized to tell you anything."  
  
"Then get someone who is."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
A new voice came over the phone. "How is it that we can help you, miss Gordon is it?"  
  
"Yes it's Gordon, and I want to know where that plane went missing right now." Barbara's voice radiated a threatening calm that told anyone listening that she'd better get an answer.  
  
"Uh, w-we lost contact with it approximately three hours into the flight. There was a storm causing interference, which may or may not have blown them of course as well. We're currently working on finding the location, so don't worry."  
  
"I don't have time for this." Barbara sighed angrily, and then slammed down the phone, taking a little of her frustration out on the device. "I will find them."  
  
It was well into the second night before Alfred finally managed to get Barbara to eat and rest. Although, he practically had to pry her hands off of the keyboard, and then had to put up with her sleepy protests, but he eventually made it. "Good night Miss Barbara."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
A group of whimpers and moans awakened Helena from her slumber. At first she was confused, not quite being able to comprehend where she was, or what was making that noise. All that she knew right then was that she was very warm, and even more comfortable. There was a nice weight against her shoulder and across her waist. It just felt right.  
  
Small shakes and jolts from whatever it was laying against her brought her out of her reverie and back to reality. It was Dinah lying across her, and Dinah who was sobbing in her sleep. "No. . .please. . .be better." Dinah whimpered the words, and it was breaking Helena's heart.  
  
"Hey, wake up, Dinah." Helena whispered as so not to startle Dinah, when she still didn't wake up, Helena tried to shake her gently. It only seemed to increase her distress causing her to shake violently, her sobs growing in volume. "Dinah, wait. It's okay, everything is fine, just wake up."  
  
Dinah finally awoke with a scream, trying to extract herself from Helena; however, her struggle was impeded by the tangle that the two girls legs were in. "No, please no. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She continued to apologize for seemingly nothing until it was drowned out by her sobs.  
  
Helena was bewildered by these events, and it took her a moment to react. Moving cautiously she laid her hands on Dinah's shoulders, using them to pull her gently into a soft embrace. "It's okay Dinah. Shhhhh, there's nothing to apologize for." Although Helena would never admit it, she was concerned, she had no idea what Dinah's nightmare was about, but it must've been pretty bad. For now, she simply continued to soothe and calm Dinah until she cried herself back to sleep.  
  
"What happened to you huh Dinah?" She softly questioned the sleeping girl. She noticed that Dinah's face still had a somewhat pained look, and so Helena pulled her in closer, tightening her grip, and felt Dinah move further into the comfort provided. On a whim, Helena kissed the top of Dinah's head before softly moving to wipe away the still wet tears. "I don't know what that was, but I'm going to find out."  
  
Her thoughts stayed on Dinah for the next few hours. Some moonlight managed to seep in through one of the windows casting a soft glow on the golden haired girl. It made her flesh look even more pale than normal, but it gave it a soft look as well, and Helena couldn't stop her hand from gently caressing that moonlit cheek. When Dinah smiled slightly from the contact, it brought out Helena's own small grin. "She's so beautiful. Whoa, where did that come from? I can't be attracted to the kid." Another voice within her debated 'why not?' For that Helena had no real answer, only excuses.  
  
Eventually her mind moved onto a different subject, or more accurately, Helena forced it onto another subject, trying to ignore the body pressed into her own. It was the rescue they were awaiting that occupied her right now. She was certain that Barbara had not only heard of the crash, but was now looking for them, it was simply a case of how long. Optimism told her that they would be rescued within the week, but her more pessimistic side was saying that they would never be found, that eventually Barbara would give up and they would be lost forever. "Come on Helena, have faith in Babs if only for Dinah. Would it really be so bad if we did get stuck here?" She thought to herself, but quickly snapped herself out of it. "What am I thinking, of course it would, and we still don't know jack about this place. I should really get some sleep." A yawn escaped her lips as if it was supporting her last thought. "Sleep well kid, and I hope you have pleasant dreams this time." She kissed Dinah's forehead one last time before falling asleep never noticing that Dinah's eyes had been partially open.  
  
Notes: Yeah I know, disappointing. I might wind up rewriting it, but we'll see. The thing is that I've got a small trip to take, and I'll be gone for four days, so probably no updates for six, sorry. My sixteenth reviewer will get the dedication this time, unless it's frida (sorry) so that everyone can get a chance. Again if you mention an item, I'll try to use it 


	4. chapter 4

Note: Please forgive me for being late with this. I know that I promised it earlier, but I didn't plan for getting completely swamped with homework. You guys still kick the most ass ever, I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and the fact that you enjoy this makes me all the happier to write it. I also got a few complaints about my chapters being to short, and I don't know if I can do much about that, but I'll try. This chapter looks kinda short, but there's actually a lot to it, bigger paragraphs, less pages. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, not unless I get real lucky, and then I'd put it back on TV, but I'd definitely lessen Reese's role.  
  
Dedication: To Kelly who gave me my 16th review, but again there was no item mentioned. Oh, well. Hope you enjoy your chapter.  
  
They had been working all morning; Helena digging into the ground to loosen the dirt, and Dinah lifting it out, they finally managed to burry the pilots. It had been morbid work, but it had to be done, and now that it was finally finished, there was a small sense of satisfaction. Dinah stood painfully from the rock where she had been sitting, the wound on her leg had been pulled partially open last night during her struggle, and it throbbed painfully on occasion, but it would only take about another week to heal. "Do you think that we should say a few works?" She quietly asked Helena, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"I suppose so. Maybe we should make some markers." Helena didn't sound too sure of herself, and she was fidgeting with her hands.  
  
"Here, these'll work." Dinah said as she used her powers to lift two large rocks over the top of each grave. Each one was uniquely shaped, one being jagged at the top, and the other looking like it had a bad diamond cut.  
  
"I guess everything's taken care of then so ah," Helena cleared her throat lightly, "Um well, we didn't know you well or anything like that, so, I won't say that we were good friends, or that I knew you well, or any other sort of lie. Really I only knew you for, maybe an hour, but you seem like you were normally good at your job, and may you rest in peace." Her respects were paid to the first pilot, and now she turned to the second. "I didn't know you any better than I knew him, and so, I can't have that great of a judge for your character, still, I hope that you've found some sort of peace. Dinah." Helena gestured for her to speak.  
  
"Right uhm, I guess Helena said a lot for the both of you. I may have only known you a bit longer, since Helena was napping through most of our time together, but during those few short hours, I did get to know you a little. Both of you had a good sense of humor, and each of you were very nice to me. I only hope that you felt the same about me. Each of you did the best you could to save the plane, and although I tried to save everyone on board, I couldn't, and so I hope you forgive me for that as well. Spend whatever time you have now, whether it be in a spiritual form, or another body, in peace. I'm done." Said Dinah after she finished speaking.  
  
"Let's go then, it's a little depressing around here." They left back towards the plane silently.  
  
All morning there had been an awkward silence filled only by a few clipped sentences, mostly spoken to ease their own minds. Each of their minds were one the situation that had happened during the night, but both were thinking completely separate thoughts. While Helena wanted to ask Dinah about what was going on, she couldn't figure out how to do it without making Dinah retreat. Every time she tried to get the question out of her mouth, it froze, this wasn't something that Helena was used to, and it was just confusing.  
  
Dinah's thoughts were the opposite. She was trying to avoid the issue, not wanting to talk about it in anyway. It was too shameful for her to share, and she was afraid that Helena would hate her; that was something that she simply couldn't stand. Death would be better than Helena, or even Barbara hating her, she couldn't let that happen, not with this family, not like all the other families. "No, need to get away from these thoughts." Dinah frowned to herself. "Please just don't let Helena ask." Their eyes met for a moment, but Dinah was unable to hold the gaze, afraid that Helena would see something in it. "Why did these stupid nightmares have to come back now?"  
  
Helena stopped walking all of a sudden, and turned to face Dinah. "Dinah I. . . I-I." There it was, that block again. "Damn it Helena! Just get the words out of your fucking mouth." She berated herself silently. "I- I-I." Was all that came out of her mouth.  
  
"What?" Dinah asked, practically praying that it wasn't about last night.  
  
"I. . .I think that we should eat now." She finished lamely.  
  
"Oh, okay." If it wouldn't have looked so odd, Dinah would've been dancing her relief.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just ask a stupid question?" Helena swore at herself. "Maybe because you know that it would hurt her." Another part of her answered. "Shut up." Was Helena's reply.  
  
A small lunch was eaten, there had never been that much food, but there was not much left, soon they would have to go searching for some. Besides that, it wasn't so bad being there, plenty of fresh air, and time alone together. It provided a chance for them to get to know each other a little better. Despite the fact that they had worked together for about a year, they never took much of a chance to talk.  
  
"Hey Helena, I think that we should take a look around now. We've been here for a while, and, even some water would be nice. Maybe some fish." Dinah suggested.  
  
"You're right I suppose, but I'll be the one looking around, there's no way that your coming." Said Helena firmly.  
  
"What? Why not?" Dinah question angrily, standing up with her fists clenched at her side. "I'm just as capable as you are, there's no need to protect me." Not all of her anger was because of Helena's comment, she felt vulnerable after the nightmare, and felt that it made Helena think of her as a child. "I'm not a kid like you so frequently call me Helena."  
  
"Hey whoa, I never meant for it to sound that way okay? I just meant, that with your leg hurt like it is, you probably shouldn't be walking on it too much." Helena justified, holding up her hands in a sign of peace.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Said Dinah tersely.  
  
"Oh you can huh?" Helena's temper was beginning to rise, and she stood to her feet as well. "Because I'm not too sure, right now."  
  
"You don't think I can? You've never believed that I can do something on my own, well I landed this plane myself, without any help from you."  
  
"And what a great job you did." Always one with a short fuse, Helena's anger was now controlling her words, even as she screamed at herself to stop before she said something she regretted. "You've got a nasty leg wound, and what else is there? Oh yeah, there's those two dead pilots. All in all, I'd say that you did a fan-fucking-tastic job." As soon as the words left her mouth, Helena wanted to stuff them back in.  
  
Dinah's eyes began to tear up; it was all too much to bear. The crash, the dreams, Helena's words, it was simply too much. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force the tears away along with the images running through her head. Her mother leaving, life with the Redmonds, Helena's rejection, her mother's death, the crash, the death, the dreams, her words. Flashing faster and faster, she sunk to her knees, no longer able to support herself upright. The tears finally spilled over, her anguish too great to hold them in.  
  
"Dinah, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just got angry and I said things that I didn't mean, please don't cry." Helena slowly walked over to Dinah's hunched form, and hesitantly reached out a hand wanting to soothe the pain that she had caused, not taking note of the quivering trees. She managed to make contact with Dinah's shoulder, but her hand was roughly swatted away as Dinah recoiled from her touch.  
  
"Get away from me." Dinah slurred, she was having trouble concentrating one speaking, it all just hurt too much. They were still playing, and now it was just too fast, barely even glimpses. Dinah's mind couldn't take it anymore and she passed out.  
  
"Oh shit!" Helena exclaimed as Dinah crumpled flat to the grass beneath her. Helena gently rolled Dinah onto her back and lifted Dinah into her arms. "Ah fuck, I can't believe that I did that. I promise that I'll make it up to you, I promise." Helena's eyes were glassy with unshed tears, she had promised herself a long time ago that she would never cry again, but now, she didn't know if she'd be able to keep that promise.  
  
Helena laid Dinah in one of the seat in the plane, fully reclined of course, it wasn't a bed, but it was the best that Helena could do right now. In her unconsciousness, Dinah's face was still contorted, tears still running from her eyes. Feeling like little more than the scum of the earth, Helena brushed several strands of hair off of Dinah's face. In order to keep a close watch on her, Helena chose to sit to the side of the chair, this way; she would always be close by.  
  
"How could I have said that to her? It wasn't even true. Talk about being insensitive, maybe I should go back to anger management when we get rescued. What's going to happen when she wakes up? She'll probably hate me." Helena berated herself. "You feel so bad because you l. . ." The voice started. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence, that has nothing to do with it even if it were true, which it's not."  
  
An hour later, Dinah awoke, she didn't yell, she didn't cry, in fact, she had stopped crying, she didn't even move. She just laid there, her eyes open, staring at the ceiling in the jet. "Dinah?" Helena questioned tentatively, there was no response. She stood so that she could stand nearer to Dinah. "Dinah? Hey, are," Helena took a shaky breath, "are you okay?" Still there was no response. Afraid, Helena moved to touch Dinah's face, and finally Dinah moved, although it was away from Helena's hand.  
  
"Leave." Dinah whispered so quietly, that Helena was hardly able to hear it.  
  
"What? But I want, I need to apologize. What I said was, completely out of line, I."  
  
"Please leave." Dinah cut her off, still whispering, as if she couldn't speak any louder. Hurt flashed across Helena's face, but she realized that she had no room to object, so, reluctantly she nodded, and left with what dignity she could muster, which wasn't much.  
  
What Helena said had hurt, it had hurt a lot. Bringing old, and new hurt to the surface, bringing back memories she'd rather forget, and ones that she needed to work on forgetting. Right now, Dinah didn't know if she could forgive Helena, but she did know that she needed time to herself; time to be completely and utterly alone. She couldn't do that with Helena so near at all times, even outside of the jet was too close, Dinah needed them to be further apart. Knowing now what she needed to do in order to get what she desired, Dinah sat up, and stepped outside.  
  
Just as she had expected, Helena was right outside, leaning against the hull most likely listening for any sound that she would make. When Helena turned to look at her, Dinah noticed the feral eyes of Huntress, and knew that she had been correct. "Dinah." There was a longing tone to Helena's voice, but Dinah ignored it.  
  
"What time is it?" Dinah questioned emotionlessly.  
  
Taken aback by Dinah's tone, it took Helena a moment to answer. "Uh, probably about two."  
  
"Okay. You should go exploring now."  
  
"D-don't you want to come with me?" Helena asked hesitantly.  
  
"No." Dinah answered simply.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to come with?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, I guess that I'll be back in a few hours then." Although she wasn't happy with the idea, Helena left anyway resolving not to go too far from their little camp.  
  
"I'll probably never get to hold her at night again." Helena mused despondently as she searched the area. If she turned to her feral form Huntress, she was still within hearing distance of the jet, and that brought a small bit of comfort to her. "Doesn't bother me though." "Liar." Hissed that inner voice that Helena had come to loath. This time she ignored it.  
  
Using the abilities that Huntress brought to her, she was able to hear the sound of water flowing to her right. It sounded a little further from the camp than she wanted to go, but they needed the water, and it probably flowed nearer to the camp further down. After a few minutes of debate, she left for the water.  
  
Moments later she found the stream, it was fairly shallow, just deep enough to stick your foot in and have it get wet all the way to a little past the ankle. It would suit their needs though, maybe the two of them could take a bath, after two days they were beginning to smell a tad rank; at least they had changes of clothes. Of course they would also use it for water, but it would probably have to be boiled first, which meant that her and Dinah were going to have to build their very first fire soon. "I did promise Dinah real shelter after a week to. How the hell am I going to do that?" Helena groaned.  
  
All of this was new to her, she had never been on a camping trip in her life. Helena was most definitely in every sense of the word, a city girl. This much nature was not something that she had ever experienced, but she found herself enjoying it despite the fact that they were suppose to be stranded, miserable, cold and hungry. They were none of those things, well, at least not until a few hours earlier where she had screwed that up royally. Helena noted how dark it had gotten and decided that her time was up and that it was time to head back to Dinah.  
  
As soon as she began her journey back, Helena heard, or rather didn't hear, that something was wrong. There were no sounds coming from the jet, "She's just sleeping, that's gotta be it." The closer she came to camp, the less she believed it, where she was at that moment, and she should've been able to hear Dinah breathing. The plane was just ahead of her now, and she rushed over to it. "Dinah, I'm back!" She called, hoping that Dinah would come out from wherever she was. There was no response, and Helena became very worried. She searched the inside and found nothing, then, she looked through the forest surrounding them, trying to see if she was anywhere near by.  
  
Still Dinah was nowhere to be found. "Fuck, she's got to have a couple hours head start already." Helena cursed, now realizing that she never should've left Dinah for even a moment. It would be completely dark soon, and Dinah was all alone out there in the woods, with who knows what in it. They had been fortunate so far not to encounter any wild animals, but the crash had probably scared the animals away, in the forest, there would be no such luck. So Helena was left with one choice, use Huntress's powers to track her down.  
  
Dinah continued her walk, away from Helena, away from the jet, away from the pain. With every step that carried her away, everything became clearer, and it made her feel lighter. Her problems were coming into perspective, and she had dealt with most of it already, now all she needed to get past were Helena's words. They were fresh, and stung the most, and although Dinah wasn't ready to admit it yet, she knew why. Walking was making her tired; after all, she had been walking for at least three hours, although it might have been more. She needed a break, and after finding a fallen log, she sat down, and began to brood.  
  
"Did Helena really mean what she said? She did try to apologize, but she still shouldn't have said those things. It isn't my fault it isn't. I tried. Maybe if I had just held out for another minute we all would've made it. Helena told me not to blame myself before, when she was being nice. Should I listen to that Helena, or the other one?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by a noise behind her. "Helena?" A feeling told her that it wasn't, but the only other thing that it could be, was too frightening for her to want to comprehend.  
  
Several pairs of glowing eyes surrounded her, a soft growling echoing from each pair. "Obviously not Helena." Dinah said, her eyes darting to each and every pair staring back at her. Out of instinct, she took a step back, bringing her closer to the creatures behind her. "I'm in trouble." Was all Dinah managed to get out before they attacked.  
  
Wolves assaulted her from all sides, coming fast and furious, ready to rip her to shreds. Dinah defended herself as best she could, using her tk to throw the wolves into trees, or skidding across the ground. One came up leaping at her face, a punch sent it back to the ground, where it lay for a few moments to recover. Others kept coming at her, and she was thankful for all the training she had gone through with Barbara and Helena. The combination of her powers, and honed fighting ability kept them at bay until one managed to sneak up behind her. Its claws sunk deep into her back, and its jaws clamped down hard into her shoulder. Dinah screamed in pain, and used her tk to pry the wolf's jaws apart and then fling it off of her. The blood coming off of her wounds spurred the wolves on.  
  
Helena had been following the scent Dinah had left for several minutes now, she had been running through the trees trying to catch up, only stopping to make sure that she was on the right track. She had been on one of her stops when she heard the scream, her head whipping towards the sound. "Dinah." She took off as fast as her legs could carry her, arriving only moments later.  
  
Dinah was breathing heavily, while the wolves were still coming strong as ever, Helena could tell that she wouldn't last much longer; she could smell the blood on Dinah. Without a second thought, Huntress leapt into action, g growling menacingly as she punched, kicked, and threw the wolves. Her thoughts were focused on saving Dinah, and on making the wolves regret ever coming near her. One by one they ran away, until none were left, and it was just Helena and Dinah standing there.  
  
"Helena. . .You came." Dinah said just as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Dinah!"  
  
Note: I know I know, cliffhanger. Well, only kind of. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and again I apologize for being late. I don't know when the next update will come, and I think that I need to slow down and take a look at where I want this to go, cause right now, I don't really have much of an idea. Keep the reviews coming and I'll see what I can give you. By for now. 


	5. chapter 5

Note: Okay I am really sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but there are reasons. The main one being that I had to make a major plot decision that dictates the entirety of this story. The original problem was that I had no ideas, and then I wound up with two separate ones that I wanted to do, so I chose what I thought you guys might enjoy best. I have to thank all of you again for the reviews, you guys are a large part of my drive to write, so thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Dedication: I actually have to dedicate this to helenakyle1 who gave me my very first review, and was a very large part of the reason that I started writing fiction for the birds of prey. Not only that, but also introduced me to the couple of Dinah and Helena. So, this chapter is for you.  
  
"Dinah!" Came Helena's pained cry. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Dinah had spoken to her, and she almost felt like everything would be all right again, that it would all go back to normal, but the illusion was shattered. Instead of running into her arms, Dinah had collapsed, falling to the unyielding ground. A small whimper of pain escaped Dinah's lips as her back came in contact with the dirt and leaves. Helena was by her side in an instant, cradling Dinah's head in her lap. "Oh shit, Dinah."  
  
"It hurts." Dinah whimpered. The pain wasn't horribly bad as of yet, and Dinah chalked that up to the adrenalin that was still remaining in her system. Sure, it still hurt, but she was more tired than anything else, her eyes begging her to close, but she refused to let them drop.  
  
"I know Dinah, I know." Helena said softly as she brushed some of Dinah's hair off her face. Never before in her life had Helena felt so inadequate, so out of her league. She'd hurt Dinah so many times in one day, and she had no clue how to fix it. "If I didn't have such a friggin motor mouth than none of this would've happened. How am I ever going to make this up to you?" She thought softly. "What if she dies? It'll be my fault; I'll have killed her. I don't think I could live with that, knowing that I killed the one I lo. . . Okay, really not wanting to go there right now."  
  
While Helena was lost in her thoughts, Dinah had been watching her face intently; so when Helena's turned to one of panic, she to began to panic. "Helena, am I going to die." She stumbled over the last word, afraid to actually get it out.  
  
"What? No, no. I wouldn't let that happen, not to you." Helena comforted. "I need to say this Dinah. I'm sorry. About everything, about suggesting this trip, about having your first vacation be a plane crash, and about all my words and actions. I've been a major bitch to you."  
  
Dinah tried to listen, she really did, but all of Helena's words were beginning to jumble together. The adrenalin had finally been flushed from her system as well, so the pain was coming on fierce and strong. Much of her concentration was diverted to deal with that aspect. "Hel, I need help." Dinah forced out between pain breaths.  
  
"Right." Helena nodded. She moved Dinah, so that she could be picked up and then did so. Dinah's face was a grimace of pain, but she impressed Helena by emitting no sounds of pain. It wasn't until Dinah was safely nestled in her arms that Helena noticed how much she was bleeding. Her leather pants were slick with it, and it was now seeping into the fabric of her shirt. "Don't worry Dinah, I won't let you die."  
  
Trying not to jostle Dinah too much, Huntress ran through the trees as quickly as she could. Small twigs were scratching at her skin, opening small cuts, but she found herself unable to care about that, all that mattered was Dinah's safety. Almost automatically her feet found the path, jumping over logs while barely having to think about it. Instead her attention was focused on Dinah, listening for any signs that something was going wrong. Every now and again she heard a whimper or a hiss, but she could deal with that, at least it meant that Dinah was still among the living.  
  
"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"I have some news to tell you Reese, I didn't think it was fair for you to hear this over the news or anything. You know that Helena was going on a small vacation to get away from being Huntress for a while. Well, she took Dinah with her, and. . ." Barbara was beginning to tear up just thinking about it, but Reese needed to hear this, so she stayed strong. "The plane crashed Reese. They're missing and I don't know how to find them."  
  
Reese looked dumbstruck. "Wait, what?"  
  
"The plane crashed, I don't know how to find them, and I don't even know if they're alive." Barbara reiterated.  
  
"That can't be right. I mean, it's Helena." Said Reese.  
  
"Just because she's a person that we know doesn't mean that it can't happen. I just thought that you might like to know."  
  
She moved to leave, but Reese stopped her. "Wait. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I don't know. Not yet anyway. I'll phone you if I think of anything." Barbara said with a sigh. "Don't worry too much Reese. Without the girls, this city is going to need you more than ever." With that she wheeled away.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"Vitals are holding steady, and the Growth process is nearly completed."  
  
"That's good news. The boss will be happy to hear it."  
  
"Do you know why boss wanted those two girls out of the way?"  
  
"No, I guess they might have been a problem."  
  
"They're just two girls though, the one wasn't even eighteen."  
  
"Yeah, well what the boss wants the boss gets."  
  
"Heard that the boss doesn't want them dead though. What's going to happen if they are?"  
  
"Don't know, and I don't want to know."  
  
"What about our guys, what do you think happened to them?"  
  
"No matter what the outcome, they'll be fine. After all, they're supposed to make sure that those girls stay alive, no matter what."  
  
"It's time for the injections again."  
  
"Do it."  
  
Helena had broken the plane seat so that it would now lay fully back. Dinah was currently laying on it, her body raging with the pain from her back and shoulder. Her breath was coming in pants, anything larger seemed too painful, or made her feel like she would scream. The only good thing that had happened in the last few moments, was that her mind had regained some clarity. Blood still ran freely from her wounds, its flow only being lessened by the fabric of her clothing. Earlier, Helena had positioned her so that her back wouldn't be pressing into the seat; it brought only a small amount of comfort since she was positive that it would've hurt more to be laying face down.  
  
"Why did I do that? I'm so stupid. I should've never left, I just should've toughed it out or something. I'll bet Helena hates me now, having to take care of me constantly. Why did this have to happen, isn't there some code where things like this can't happen to super heroes. It's not fair." She released a hiss of air after moving her shoulder, straining a few of the muscles. "Fuck this hurts. I can't even fend off some stupid wolves. I'm so useless, why does Helena even care if I live. I don't."  
  
"Hey, I'm back. How are you?" Helena asked gently. She had just been outside collecting up everything she thought she'd need to treat Dinah. "Sorry, stupid question." She said after receiving a pained grunt in response. "I need to take off your shirt again."  
  
"Al-always trying to get me out of my clothes aren't you?" Dinah joked. She knew that it wasn't really appropriate in the given situation, but it made her feel better emotionally.  
  
"You know it." Helena returned. "But seriously now, I'm going to cut it off. I don't think that you should be moving too much." Helena pulled out the small knife that she had set aside and began her work. "I'll be honest with you Dinah, I don't really know how to treat something like this properly. I'm just sorry."  
  
"Don't be so h-hard on yourself. It was my choice t-to l-leave." Dinah was trembling now her voice was unsteady. "It's my f-fault."  
  
"That's not true and you know it." Helena said. The shirt was now off, but now a pesky bra blocker her. With a large, and very audible gulp, Helena cut the straps. "Chill Helena. It's not like it's the first time you've removed a bra, this shouldn't be any different." Helena mused.  
  
"It is t-true. I'm being p-punished for my actions, just l-like they always said I would." Dinah stated as though it were a fact.  
  
"Damn it Dinah! Stop saying that. Who said that you'd be punished? And who'd they say would punish you?" She paused in her work, wanting, or maybe needing to hear this.  
  
"God. The Redmonds said that G-God would p-punish me." Dinah admitted quietly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't want to t-talk about it."  
  
"Alright, I'll leave it alone. For now." Helena added silently. "Brace yourself, I'm going to need to move you a little to get your shirt and b- bra off." She stumbled a little over the word, almost oblivious to why, but now wasn't the time for an internal argument.  
  
Lifting her uninjured side slightly, causing Dinah to wince, Helena pulled out the remnants of the clothes as quickly as she could. Dinah yelped in pain, squeezing her eyes shut to try and block out some of the pain. The bright colors that would burst from behind her eyes seemed to do a good job distracting her from the hurt. "Did I hurt you?" Helena asked.  
  
"Yes, but I can d-deal with it." In truth, Dinah didn't know how much longer she could stay conscious. The constant fatigue that was plaguing her had finally started to win. Then she felt the cool water running over her back, it helped cool the fire burning on her skin. The cloth that came next, did not feel nearly as good. The rag felt rough, and scarped against her wounds. No matter how hard she tried to stop them, tears sprang from her eyes; it was getting to be far too much.  
  
"Dinah, you don't have to be brave all the time. Cry, scream, or even pass out, just do whatever you need to help with the pain. I would give you some pain killers, but I don't know if it's a good idea right now." Helena's soothing voice, allowed Dinah to fall into slumber. Now Helena could continue working without too much fear or causing Dinah pain.  
  
"Have you come across any new ideas, Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked politely.  
  
"No. I've got nowhere to turn Alfred. There's nothing to even go on. They could've changed the flight path, speed, maybe they were turning when the storm hit, and there's nothing conclusive." Barbara sighed, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Perhaps, you're just not looking in the right place. Usually what one is looking for, is in the last place one expects it." Alfred spoke cryptically.  
  
Barbara's head perked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"That you might try looking else where." Alfred answered.  
  
An idea seemed to strike Barbara. "I think that I just got the craziest idea. Thank you Alfred."  
  
"I do what I can, Miss Barbara."  
  
Before Alfred had even left, Barbara began calling up the flight path given along with all the weather reports for that area. Something wasn't adding up, Barbara could see that right away. The flight plan that the company had given her, stated that a storm would be happening in that area, but all the weather reports said otherwise. "The path they gave me flies over several tropical islands, and they told me that the plane crashed because of a storm. All the weather reports say that it was bright and sunny. They've lied to me, there's no way that any of the information from the company is right." Barbara thought internally. "Alfred!"  
  
"Yes, Miss Barbara?"  
  
"Could you get Reese on the phone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Moments later, Barbara was having a serious discussion with Reese. "I need a favor."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It has to do with the crash. I can find out all of the technical information myself, but I was wondering if you might help me out."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"I need some one trailed, Dr. Hector Freedman."  
  
"I'll handle it personally." Reese assured. "Goodbye."  
  
"Thanks Reese."  
  
"You really do know how to fuck it up with the best of them Helena. You may as well have fed her to the wolves yourself." A quick glance at her hands told her that they were still covered with Dinah's blood. "Look at what you did, it's all your fault. I shouldn't have left damn it." She pounded her fists against the side of the plane, immediately pulling them away afterward, afraid that she might have woken Dinah. She slid down the hall till she was sitting with her back to it. "God, why do I have to be such a bitch? She's already got so much baggage at seventeen, and here it go adding some of my own to it. At least she did something while you just sat there twiddling your thumbs." Helena thought depreciatingly.  
  
As her thoughts began to grow darker and darker, so did her mood. The bloodstaining her hands was maddening, a reminder of the guilt that she couldn't shake. " Reminder of what I did to her. She's going to hate me." That thought bothered Helena most of all. "I don't want her to hate me, but I don't deserve her love. All I've done is ignore her and yell at her, there's no way that she'll love me like I do her. Stop it stop it stop it! I need to stop thinking about that, it's not true, it can't be." A noise from inside brought her out of her thoughts, and she went to investigate.  
  
"Dinah? Shit Dinah." Helena was now officially worried. In her sleep, Dinah had curled into a fetal position, and had begun to sweat and shake; the noise Helena heard was several of Dinah's whimpers and moans. Helena went in to try and rectify the situation. "Dinah it's okay, just calm down." Helena continued to soothe, but it had no effect on Dinah who was growing increasingly distraught. Their hands drew together, and Dinah clasped Helena's in a death grip, then, everything changed.  
  
No longer was Helena in the jet, she was now in a house, it seemed to be one of those ranch style ones with only one floor. "Dinah?" She took a cautious step forward, unsure as to what would happen in this mindscape.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out of my head, you're not invited." Dinah insisted. Her response completely surprised Helena causing her to spin around, her breath a little harsh.  
  
"You scared me half to death. I don't know what I'm doing here, you're the one that brought me." Helena accused.  
  
"I did no such thing." Dinah stated angrily, and then more quiet with a scared undertone she said, "You have to get out, they're coming." Her eyes showed her terror, scarring Helena in turn.  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
"Them." Was her only answer. She turned from Helena, her eyes wide, and then she vanished.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Helena asked confused and annoyed.  
  
"What did you do you little devil spawn?" Came an angry voice.  
  
"I didn't- I didn't meant to. I'm sorry I'll do better just please don't, please." A small voice begged. It sounded familiar, and all at once, it hit Helena. That was Dinah.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do. This isn't my fault; I do not bring this upon you. God is punishing you, not me, and it's your fault that God is punishing you." The angry voice came again. Helena raced towards it, being confronted with an ugly sight.  
  
There, right in front of her very eyes, was a young Dinah, and who she assumed was Mr. Redmond. That wasn't the ugly part though, oh no, it was worse than that. Dinah's eyes were red rimed, tear tracks staining her cheeks as Mr. Redmond continued to yell at her. Her body wore old bruises, and she looked far too thin for someone her age and height. Mr. Redmond towered over her, over this little, broken girl who was clearly terrified and ashamed, yet still he continued to yell while preaching.  
  
"You have angered God, and as one of his loyal followers, it is my duty to punish you. Now come with me." He ordered.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong, honest. I can't help it please." The young Dinah continued to plead.  
  
"Don't make this difficult girl. There is a reason you were left on my doorstep, and that was so that your stepmother and I could cleanse you of the evil that plagues your body and mind. Now you come with me, obviously the devil still possesses you." He grabbed her arm forcefully, dragging the small girl down the hallway, and into a room. Helena followed behind.  
  
"Hey, stop it you asshole! She's just a little girl." Helena shouted at the man, but quickly realized that her voice could not e heard, it was only a memory.  
  
"I didn't mean to go into mama's mind, I didn't."  
  
"You get down on that bed girl, you know that you need to be punished." He ordered, and the young Dinah, although hesitantly, complied.  
  
He opened the armoire, from it, pulling a worn leather belt; he snapped it, watching Dinah flinch. Helena knew what was coming, and she felt sick. "Take off your shirt girl." Once again, Dinah complied her hands shaking badly, then, she lay back down as if this routine was so familiar, she didn't need to be told.  
  
The first lash was harsh, and unexpected, causing a resounding smack. He continued to flail Dinah with the belt, and Helena could only stare on in horror. Each hit left her feeling disgusted with these people, especially since they claimed that their work was divine.  
  
Dinah was crying and screaming with pain from every blow. Her back was red, raw, and bleeding, the wide belt marks marring her young, pale skin. Then Mr. Redmond did something that Helena didn't think that even he, was capable of; he switched the side of the belt he was using. Now, he was laying into a little girl, with the buckle of his belt, reading off quotes from the bible (as near as Helena could figure, not having actually read it). After only two blows, Helena found herself unable to keep watching.  
  
At last, the blows tapered off, finally stopping all together. The belt was returned to its place, and Mr. Redmond left the young, broken, bleeding, crying little girl alone. "Do you see why I don't want you to be here?" A soft voice asked from behind Helena.  
  
She turned coming face to face with the Dinah she knew. "How can you deal with that? What he did to you in there was. . .unthinkable. How can you be so bright and happy all the time, after coming from," Helena gestured to the bed, "this?"  
  
"I have to, it's the only way I know how to survive, to forget that it happened, and to erase it with better memories. I have to go now." Again, Dinah disappeared.  
  
"Wait Dinah, please don't go." Helena called. "I don't want to be here alone." She whispered almost silently.  
  
It wasn't over yet, after only a few minutes, Mr. Redmond came back. "Alright, it's time to get back up." The young girl moved as fast as she could, sliding off of the bed, and, to Mr. Redmonds insistence, put her shirt back on. "Let's go." They walked out of the room, and after a few seconds debate, Helena followed.  
  
"Now you be a good little girl, so that Satan will leave you." He shoved her into the closet that they had stopped outside of. It was tiny, merely a broom closet with no light, and the only opening being that of the crack under the door. It broke Helena's heart to see Dinah being treated in this manner.  
  
Muffled sobs came from inside the closet. Mr. Redmond had left long ago, but Helena stayed behind, hoping against hope, that the memory would know she was there, and would thusly, take some comfort in that. "I didn't want either of you to know."  
  
"You're back." Helena stated plainly.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I never really left, she is me after all."  
  
"Right. I'm sorry Dinah."  
  
"Don't do that, I don't want your pity. That's the last thing I've ever wanted from you or Barbara."  
  
"How can I not? Sure, my mom died, but you've had it ten times worse than I ever did."  
  
"Don't pity me, because I survived. I suffered through this, and I came out strong, in the end, I won, not the Redmonds. That's the one memory that I like to keep with my, my victory." Dinah explained.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Is it over?"  
  
"No. It never ends, not as long as I have the memories." Mr. Redmond came down the hall again. "Stay strong, if only for me."  
  
"You can come out now." The door opened and Dinah stepped out. "God see your mama." He slapped her on the ass intending to make her move faster Helena followed in the little girl's wake, but not before sending a glare in Mr. Redmond's direction.  
  
"Dinah you come in here now and lay down, but remember to take off your shirt." It was Mrs. Redmond. At first Helena thought that Mrs. Redmond intending to beat the girl as well, as it turned out she meant to clean Dinah's back. "Now if you would just stop letting Satan control you, this wouldn't be happening."  
  
"Yes mama."  
  
Rubbing alcohol was poured liberally onto Dinah's back causing her to scream, and Helena to coil in anger. Mrs. Redmond may have been cleaning the wounds, but that did not necessarily mean that she was not causing pain intentionally. "You're a dirty girl Dinah, and you need to be cleaned, but nothing we do seems to work. We think that we'll just have to try harder until God decides you're worthy to save." Mrs. Redmond continued to spout this nonsense the entire time she cleaned Dinah's back. Then she to left, leaving Dinah alone mumbling to God to save her from this.  
  
Finally it ended, and Helena was transported back to reality, coming face-to-face, eye-to-eye with Dinah. "I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
"Don't be, it's nothing to be ashamed of Dinah. Like you told me, you survived, and that's something to be proud of." Helena praised. "Whatever the Redmonds said, I want you to know that it's not true, and that neither Barbara nor I will ever think that of you."  
  
Notes: I hope you all liked it. If you noticed, it's about twice the length of normal, which is my way of making up for the long wait. This was supposed to be two chapters, but it works well as one. Please send reviews, I know that I'm not really worthy right now, but if you all could find it within the goodness of your hearts, I would really appreciate it. Once again all the readers kick ass even if you don't review, I just hope that you like reading my story. 


	6. chapter 6

Note: Hey all. Some of you were asking for a little bit of Helena angst, and don't worry, I was already way ahead of you. I like dealing with my character's emotions so, we'll see plenty of Helena's emotions coming up, and how she's dealing with everything, which is actually how this chapter starts. And to VixenRaign I think you'll find a little something that you had asked for earlier on in a review in this chapter. You guys have all been so great with your reviewing to. I said it once (well, actually wrote it, but that's not the point) and I'll say it again, you guys all kick ass.  
  
Disclaimer: Let me see, I own some cds a computer, some cards and my ever- faithful dictionary and thesaurus, but I can't seem to find the birds of prey anywhere, oh well.  
  
It was earlier morning, the sun was just sprouting from the horizon, casting its multi colored glow on the trees and grass. The whole forest seemed to come to life, the birds were chirping, and the squirrels were chattering. A gentle breeze blew, and the tops of the trees swayed in the gentle caress. Everything was covered in a thin layer of morning dew that sparkled in the sun. Helena found herself staring in awe at the beauty that was an average morning for nature, unfolding before her eyes.  
  
She had stepped out for a few moments unable to stand the sight of Dinah looking so broken and helpless, and then being pulled into only one of several bad memories of Dinah's, it was a lot to take in. It was only increasing the guilt that pounded in her soul, never resting, never tiring, and always in control. Right now she wished for nothing more than a bottle of whiskey to drown her sorrows. At this point, she would do almost anything to get rid of the torment. With a sigh, Helena headed back inside.  
  
For now Dinah seemed to be sleeping peacefully, this brought a small amount of comfort to Helena's heart. "You look so happy right now, I wish I could feel the same, but you deserve it more than I do." Tenderly, Helena stroked Dinah's hair. She kept her touch light, barely even present so as not to awake Dinah. Her hand began to drift, tracing along the side of Dinah's face as she reveled in the softness of Dinah's skin. "So smooth." Helena thought to herself. Along the jaw line she continued until she reached the middle of the forehead, then she brought her fingers straight down with her touch still as light as air. Down the bridge of her nose, and then she arrived at Dinah's lips. Softly, she traced the outside, and then across the middle where the top and bottom lip met.  
  
Quickly Helena pulled her hand away from its exploration, ashamed and embarrassed by what she had done. "Just take advantage of her why don't you?" Helena sighed and turned away. She never noticed the slight smile that slid over Dinah's features.  
  
"Why do I have to feel like this? I want a seventeen-year-old girl. You've sunk real low Helena." She thought sadly. "But is it really that low? I don't just want her, there's more to it than that. Sure, she beautiful, and I'll bet she knows it, but that's not the only reason I want her. She's stubborn, compassionate, cool headed when needed, and funny. I'm such a coward, I could never say what I feel to her face; I can't even think it. She can't feel the way I do anyways, not after what I've done to her." A headache seemed to come upon her, and she knew that it was because of the feeling she was sure would be rejected.  
  
"I don't even know what I'm going to do. Fuck, those stupid wolves." She chanced a look at Dinah, not her face, but the wounds she had sustained. All that was covering Dinah's upper half was one of Helena's coats. During the night, it had slipped down a fair distance from its original position around her neck. Dinah was leaning to her uninjured side slightly, and it exposed a small view of her breast, Helena found herself enjoying that view very much. "Take a look at yourself Helena, she has a chance of dying and you're taking a peak." Again Helena looked away this time resting her head in her legs, which she had pulled up to her chest from her sitting position. She felt like crying, but pride refused her that release.  
  
"She's going to die, I just know it. It's my fault. I've lied to her again, she asked me if she was going to die, and I said no. But I can't tell her the truth. She'll die knowing that I lied to her, and probably hating me." Helena ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I can't lose her, but I don't know what to do. I can't take care of her, that's Barbara's job. If there was ever a time that Barbara needed to be here, this is it." She had spent most of the night thinking, not wasting a moment on sleep. Desperately, she had racked her memory for anything that Barbara had done to treat something like this, but all she came up with was Barbara using her many machines. There wasn't much use for basic first aid in a high-tech lab.  
  
Helena wanted to retreat back to the outside, but she was too afraid to leave Dinah alone for long. The half hour she had spent outside just a few minutes ago was long enough. If Dinah woke up and needed anything, Helena felt that it was her duty to be there, all of the guilt telling her so.  
  
A groggy voice came from behind her. "Helena?"  
  
"Yeah kid, I mean, Dinah?" Helena quickly corrected.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Dinah asked after taking in Helena's blood shot eyes. She pulled Helena's jacket back up to cover her better, only slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Not long." Helena lied, finding herself inexplicably, and embarrassingly, blushing. "I don't blush." Helena thought.  
  
Dinah just managed to hold in her laugh from the look of Helena's pink cheeks, but could not, however, hold back her smirk. "You're lying." Dinah stated, still smirking.  
  
Averting her eyes, Helena attempted to lie again. "I really haven't been, just a few hours."  
  
"And how many hours is a few hours?" Dinah asked, sleep was trying to cloud her mind once more, but she stubbornly held back knowing that if she didn't get Helena to rest, she wouldn't.  
  
"More than two." Helena replied quickly. "You still look tired, why don't you go back to sleep?" She suggested, thinking herself very clever by her change of subject.  
  
Dinah knew what she was up to, but also knew that at this point, Helena would do almost anything for her, if asked correctly. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I wouldn't feel right." Helena just looked at her confused. "I'd feel better if you went to sleep with me."  
  
Dinah watched in fascination as, for the second time, Helena blushed. "W-what?" She stuttered.  
  
"I want you to get some sleep with me." Dinah reiterated.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Dinah, somebody needs to keep watch." Said Helena, finally catching the real meaning behind Dinah's innocent words.  
  
"Please? I'll feel better if you do. Pretty please, Helena?" Dinah begged fixing Helena with a pair of puppy dog eyes that Helena found herself unable to resist.  
  
"Alright, fine. Just stop looking at me like that." Helena caved. She found herself as comfortable a position as she could in one of the pilot's chairs. "Sleep well Dinah." Mentally she added, "You knew that I'd do anything for you now."  
  
Dinah, while being very pleased with her, watched Helena fall into a world of dreams. She wished that Helena was there with her, that those well- muscled arms were wrapped around her, holding her safe and warm. But she would respect Helena's wishes. "I guess that was just a one time thing." She mused, referring to the second night, when she was cold, and Helena held her. "Maybe she just doesn't want to take advantage of me. Or, it could be that she doesn't want to hurt you anymore stupid." Dinah thought, finally remembering the wounds from the wolves.  
  
They were starting to hurt again, namely where the wolf had gotten its teeth into her shoulder. It was deep; Dinah had no doubts about that. She also knew that she had lost a lot of blood, which was probably what was making her so tired. When she had woken up, the pain seemed to not even exist, but now, it was coming back strong as ever. It just seemed to hit her full force, bringing tears to sting in her eyes, as the pain just grew exponentially. She tensed, and tried to curl into a ball, reopening the wounds that had scabbed over. They began to bleed once more, and the world began to grow wavy, almost like she was looking at it from underwater as it tiled back and forth. The pain, and blood loss became too much, and she blacked out, the sleeping Helena never knowing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"How are the subjects coming along?"  
  
"A few more days, and I think that we'll be ready for a field test."  
  
"That's news that the boss will like to hear."  
  
"I know. They're ready for the next injections."  
  
"Any word from the two agents?"  
  
"You're asking the wrong person. I only deal with these creations."  
  
"Right. The boss needs to know if they'll be ready to take on the girls."  
  
"They will, you just better hope that those girls are ready to test these to their full potential."  
  
"The agents will see to that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Tremors moved through the patch of dirt, it shifted up and down, seeming to be loosened from the inside out. It pulsed, almost as if something was trapped and trying to escape, to break free. A hand shot out from the soil, clawing its way around, another followed in its wake; the stone that had been sitting on top fell to the side. More and more of a body was exposed as they continued to fight their way out of their grave. Eventually the head and torso were uncovered, and the body freed itself completely.  
  
Coughing, the figure sluggishly pulled itself along the ground and away from the grave that it had just newly escaped. Shakily, it climbed to its knees, and began to wipe at its face. Dirt seemed to be lodged in every exposed orifice, and it clawed away at the soil. It seemed to grow in strength, and now rose to its feet, still brushing at the dirt covering its clothing and skin. It was now distinguishable that the figure was male.  
  
He stumbled over to a rock near where he had just escaped, there, the ground was pulsing as well, although, it wasn't as strong as it was from the other area. The rock seemed to be hindering whoever's plan of escape, so, the man pushed it off, finding that it was oddly heavy. A hand also found its way out of this patch of dirt, the man began to dig around it, trying to help whoever was under there get out. Enough dirt was removed and he grabbed the other person's hand, pulling them out of a grave similar to his own.  
  
Much like he had been, this person was very disoriented at first, but with the first person's help, they slowly recovered. This one was female. "That took long enough to come into effect." Her voice was horse, and annoyed.  
  
"I was designed to be that way. We couldn't have them figuring out too soon. I almost thought that they would know when the one woke up earlier than expected."  
  
"It was a close call. What should we do now sir?"  
  
"What do you think we're going to do?" From out of his pocket he pulled out a case, and the inside was filled with syringes. "You still have the other half?"  
  
"Yes." Reaching into her own pocket, she pulled out a similar case this one filled with several vials.  
  
"Good, let's get going." He ordered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"This is it? You are kidding right?" Reese asked in disbelief. Right in front of him was a cowboy hat, implanted with a video camera.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Another police officer asked. He was dressed as a cowboy, and it seemed that the job of wearing the hat was his.  
  
"You're supposed to be following Dr. Freedman." Reese said, and the other officer nodded, clearly not getting the idea causing Reese to sigh in frustration. "When following someone, you need to remain inconspicuous. A cowboy hat," He picked it up, shaking it a little, "is not inconspicuous. Do you see the problem?"  
  
"Yes sir." Said the officer.  
  
"Then go fix it." Reese ordered, pushing the hat into the officer's hand.  
  
"Yes sir." And he ran off to do just that.  
  
When the officer had left Reese started muttering to himself. "I'm working with a bunch of idiots. A cowboy hat? I mean really, could it have gotten any worse." A phone call interrupted his ranting. "Hello?"  
  
"Reese, its Barbara. How's it going on your end?"  
  
"Not so good, we've found him and are almost set to take care of everything, but nobody seems to realize that you need to blend in to follow someone without them noticing." Reese said irritated.  
  
"Don't stress too much about it. The only reason that it really needs to be done is as a precaution. Take it easy and call me if anything comes up."  
  
"Wait, what about everything you've found out?" His question came too late as Barbara had already hung up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What did Mister Reese have to say?" Alfred inquired.  
  
"There not moving as I hoped, everything for them is behind schedule. Nothing important has happened yet, but he'll call me if anything comes up." Barbara said, obviously angry that things were not progressing as she had hoped.  
  
"And, what about you? Have you found anything?"  
  
"I did a background check on the entire agency, and everything checks out. They have nothing to mar their record in anyway. As far as I can tell, they are what they say they are. My only idea now is that there's been an outside influence that sent us the wrong information in place of what I asked." Barbara explained.  
  
"Then, what shall you do now?"  
  
"The next step would be to run a background check on every person that works there, that could take a while though. This company is actually quite expansive, and it could have been anyone of them. So, in order to tone down the search, I'm going to start with the two pilots, and see if I can find out anything there."  
  
"Do not forget that you will eventually need something to eat." Alfred advised. "As much as you seem to like to think otherwise, you are still human. There's sandwiches in the fridge when you are ready."  
  
"Uh huh, thanks Alfred." Barbara replied, mildly surprising Alfred since he had not expected her to answer at all.  
  
"You are welcome, Miss Barbara." Alfred replied, his smile making his eyes crinkle.  
  
Note: Well there you go. Hope you have plenty of questions, such as, will Dinah live? And who are those strange people? Of course I'm sure that this one is the most popular, 'when are Helena and Dinah going to admit their feeling for each other?' Well, I hate to tell you, but I'm thinkin at least another few chapters. *Dodges the rotten fruit being thrown* Please send your wonderful reviews. They inflate my ego and make me happy; it might even force me into writing some fluff eventually. 


	7. chapter 7

Note: Fifty reviews, wow, I can't. . .wow. I'm sorta speechless right now, so, here's the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Dedication: To all you wonderful readers and reviewers love you all.  
  
The two companions trudged through the woods, searching for their destination. It wasn't an easy task either since they had no idea where they were in proximity to where they wanted to be. Only years of training allowed them to lessen the time by utilizing only slightly rusty tracking skills. It was still night, and only an hour or so had passed since their 'awakening' so the darkness helped conceal them, but at the same time, covered the tracks they were trying to follow.  
  
"How far away do you think we are?" Asked the girl.  
  
The male was currently examining the ground trying to find where they needed to go in order to stay on the right track. "I don't think that we're too far away, Sanders. The signs are old, but still recognizable"  
  
"That's good news, if something's happened while we were away, we'll be in deep shit."  
  
"Watch your language." He replied curtly while rising from the ground. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Sanders. "What are we going to do when we find them?"  
  
"First we'll get in close and do a quick check; it's night so they should be sleeping. All we need to do is make sure that nothing significant has happened. After that we'll keep close surveillance on everything they do." He explained.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Stevens."  
  
They continued on their way, with Stevens stopping every once in awhile to make sure that they were indeed heading in the right direction. There was no idle chitchat exchanged for the entire trek, neither felt the need, and their job entailed that everything be kept professional. "Did you check the background on these two?" Sanders asked.  
  
Stevens didn't even bother to grace her with a glance as he responded. "Of course I did. Do you think of me as incompetent?" She started to respond, but he cut her off. "Don't bother answering that."  
  
"All I meant is that I'm a little worried. These girls' abilities are amazing enough, and there's no telling about how much further they will grow. If they're pushed to the limit like the boss plans, well, there's no telling what the reaction will be. It could easily be a negative one for all parties involved." Sanders tried to reason.  
  
"You worry too much. The idea is to test abilities here. These girls are powerful, and that's why they were chosen, that plus the fact that they were a convenient target. This Huntress and Canary, protectors of the city of Gothem didn't get their positions for no reason, but it does not mean that they are a threat to us. No more talk now, we'll keep moving until we arrive." He wasted no more time on her, and continued to walk while she followed as her superior ordered.  
  
Their little journey didn't last much longer as Stevens soon held up a hand to halt Sanders. He put his finger to his lips indicating for her to be silent, and then signaled her to get down so that they were better hidden by the brush. From their position, Stevens parted a few branches so that both would have view of what lay in front of them, a private jet. The very one that they had been the temporary pilots of, and the one that Helena Kyle, and Dinah Lance had flown in.  
  
A private jet company had been easy enough to sneak into, and not at all difficult to make all the necessary arrangements. Such as, faulty flight patterns and weather charts, along with getting themselves to be the pilots of their prey. There had been other things that needed to be taken care of as well; they had needed to sneak in a custom built jet that looked exactly like all the others despite its improvements. Nobody had ever suspected a thing, and so, everything went off without a hitch.  
  
Now, they lay silently, watching, and waiting to make their move. "Get out the glasses." Stevens ordered.  
  
From out of an inside pocket, Sanders pulled out what appeared to be a pair of regular everyday glasses; they were anything but. Sanders put them on and squeezed the left eye frame gently. A series of icons came over the glass, and she squeezed again, keeping the pressure light, now the glass took on a green tint. "One's staying still, possibly sleeping, the other, is moving a little, like she has the jitters or something."  
  
"Can't you be more specific?" Stevens asked, with an annoyed tone.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but it's only heat detecting x-ray, I can't tell you anything in more detail." Sanders replied.  
  
"Fine, it looks like we'll have to wait, at least until the one settles down." No more words were exchanged until hours later.  
  
"Stevens look." Sanders pointed. Morning had just come when she noticed a figure exiting the plane; she had been watching all night since the figure inside had not settled down at all. At least now they could see who was causing this annoyance.  
  
"So our little Huntress has finally come outside, now if she would just go to sleep, we could get on with our objective."  
  
"Bitching about it isn't going to make it happen faster." Sander snapped.  
  
"Watch your language, and while you're at it, never speak to me in that tone again." Stevens eyes were hard and cold, Stevens looked away quickly, not wanting to incur any further wrath. A few more minutes passed before Sanders indicated that it was safe for them to head in.  
  
They crept on quietly as was possible for them, which in fact, was very quiet for an average human. As they peeked through the entrance, Sanders had to fight the urge to blurt out a cuss. Inside they could see Dinah convulsing from the pain, and making her injuries worse. They knew that their luck was incredible to arrive when they did, although Sanders couldn't help but feel the 'super hero arriving just in the nick of time' cliché.  
  
Immediately they swept in, still being quiet, but also moving quickly. Only a glance was spared at the unmoving figure of the sleeping Helena, all of their attentions were focused on the younger, dying girl. "Get out the vials." Stevens snapped in an uncharacteristic display of panic.  
  
"Right, here." She quickly passed him her case.  
  
"Stop just standing there!" He whispered harshly. "Hold her down before she hurts herself."  
  
First Sanders clamped a hand over Dinah's mouth, so that any noise she made would at least be muffled, and thus, have less of a chance of waking Helena, and then did her best to pin Dinah down. Stevens pulled out one of the vials, and filled up one of his syringes with the clear liquid. He tapped it to remove the bubbles, and then sunk the needle into Dinah's arm, depressing the plunger before he pulled it back out. Almost immediately, Dinah quieted down, her body completely relaxed. "Let's go, she'll be fine now." Said Stevens, exiting immediately followed by Sanders.  
  
"You know that Huntress is a meta human feral right?" Sander asked.  
  
"I do know, and I know what you were going to suggest. We need to hurry before she wakes up, this dirt will lead her right to us otherwise." They headed back into the forest, this time searching for a body of water to erase any tracks and any scents they left behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"This is much better." Reese sighed in relief. The whole cowboy hat issue had finally been resolved, and now the same officer stood before him, only this time he looked more plain and ordinary. "See, now this is what I was looking for. Nobody is going to notice you, unless they're actually looking."  
  
"Yes detective, thank you." The officer beamed.  
  
"All right now Anderson, go on and do your job." Reese dismissed the still happy Anderson from his office.  
  
There were various files and folders in a state of disarray all over Reese's desk, many had coffee spills littering them, and it seemed as though he had barely glanced at any of them. In truth, he hadn't, not for several days at least. All of his time was consumed with his own personal matter, Helena. No doubt lingered in his mind that he loved the powerful woman who went by the alias of Huntress, unfortunately, so far nothing had developed between them. This managed to disappoint Reese to no end, and now with her missing, he was saddened by the fact that he never took the chance to try and ask her out.  
  
Really, they had only ever met for work purposes, and every time he used the ring Helena gave him for a more personal reason, she seemed a little angry. He had been trying to ask her out for some time, but some thing always seemed to interrupt, or he would suddenly loose his nerve. Sometimes, she could just be so unnerving with her occasionally abrupt manner, but for Reese, this just made her all the more desirable. His hopes were high that he and Barbara together would find Helena, and when they did, he made a vow to himself to make sure that he and Helena got together, no matter what the cost.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Barbara had worked diligently during the day, almost never resting, the only time being for lunch when Alfred forced her to take a break. Her check on the two pilots at first seemed fruitless, as she could not find any information at all; it was as if the two didn't even exist. There were no records of them ever attending any pilot schools, and after a little bit of digging, it was found that their licenses were fakes. All leads pointed to dead ends, and Barbara was more frustrated than she thought possible.  
  
Then, she stumbled across something faulty in the company's database. There seemed to be a change in the records, along with something foreign that would've never been noticed unless you were either extremely lucky, or looking for it. While the trail of the pilots had ended dead, this proved a new lead to follow. The item seemed to belong to a prominent military technology development company, Phoenix Inc. This was indeed an interesting development, for Barbara.  
  
A little bit of expert hacking and Barbara was browsing through all the files in Phoenix Inc. One of the first places she looked was in the personnel files, where, to her lack of surprise, she found the two people she had been searching for. As it turned out, their names were Amanda Sanders, and Trevor Stevens, both special agents. Barbara made it her goal to look deeper into everything that this company was currently working on.  
  
"Alfred?" Barbara called.  
  
"Yes, Miss Barbara?"  
  
"Could you do me a favor and call Reese?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A moment later the phone was in her hand. "Hello?" Came Reese's voice.  
  
"Reese, I've found some interesting information that you might like to know." Barbara said.  
  
"Oh really, what do you have?"  
  
"The pilots are frauds, they really work for Phoenix Inc." Barbara recounted.  
  
"Phoenix Inc. I've heard of them, they're that military corporation. Do you really think that they're involved?" Reese inquired.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough, I still have more searching to do. How are things going on your end?"  
  
"Better than before. Dr. Freedman is being staked out as we speak, the issue holding us back was taken care of; I even managed to get a phone tap on him. If he's up to anything, we have a good chance of figuring it out."  
  
"Call me if anything comes up." Barbara demanded before hanging up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Helena finally awoke from her deep sleep, she had no idea how long she had been out, but that wasn't a real concern for her at the time. Her first thoughts were of how rested she felt, but then the guilt hit once more, and she felt terrible for not thinking about Dinah. With a few stretches she climbed to her feet and went to go check on Dinah, or at least that had been her intention, until she smelled something odd. An unfamiliar scent that belonged to neither her nor Dinah was present, so she transformed into Huntress to investigate it further. One was male, and the other was female, she found this odd, but the smell seemed somewhat familiar, she just couldn't place it though.  
  
For now, her thoughts returned to her young companion, and she sauntered over to Dinah's side. Something was odd here as well. Dinah's eyes fluttered rapidly, her breathing was quickened, and small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. This worried Huntress considerably, and she quickly pulled back her coat that still lay covering Dinah, to check for any infection. What she saw before her eyes amazed her. "H-how is this possible?" Helena asked in awe. The muscles on Dinah's injured area's seemed to be clenching, almost as if they were shivering, and the once terrible wounds, were slowly growing smaller. It was Helena's estimate, that within a few hours, Dinah would once again be all right.  
  
Aside from the outward symptoms, Dinah didn't really seem to be in any pain, and that brought great comfort to Helena. "See Dinah, I didn't lie. You're going to be fine." Once again, Helena felt like she could cry; only this time, it was from happiness. Taking a seat right by Dinah, she sat quietly; perfectly content to merely stroke Dinah's hair. "You mean so much to me." Helena whispered, nearly inaudibly.  
  
As predicted, Dinah woke up only hours later, three to be specific. Her first thoughts were of how much she wanted whatever was tenderly caressing her, to never stop that comfort. A warm, caring aura seemed to be projected onto her by someone, and she never wanted him or her to leave. That's when she noticed how strange she felt. There was no pain, or dizziness, which she felt was out of place. "The last thing I remember is pain, and feeling scared, but now, I feel like I'm okay again." She thought to herself. Finally Dinah opened her eyes, and they landed directly on Helena's face. "Helena?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here Dinah. You scared me for a while there kid." Helena was surprised that she was admitting this. Her usual motto of never showing your weakness usually prevented such things from coming out of her mouth.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. Somebody was here though."  
  
"Do you think they did this?" Dinah asked, finally deciding that she should sit up. So, she twisted around and sat up, completely forgetting about her partial nudity, allowing Helena a peak.  
  
"Huh, wha?" Helena stuttered. She was having a large amount of trouble thinking in that moment. It was then that her nudity dawned on Dinah, and with a yelp she pulled the coat back up, blushing furiously. "Sorry." Helena squeaked, turning away. "Oh get over it Helena, it's not like it's the first pair of tits you've seen." Helena thought to herself, wondering why it was that she was again blushing.  
  
"It's okay." Her small answer made Dinah want to groan in frustration. "I can't believe I said that. Oh, it's okay for you to take a look Helena, don't worry about a thing." She mocked herself mentally. "She must think that I'm such a tramp." Dinah thought miserably.  
  
"Anyway, um, what were you asking?" Helena's nervousness seemed to be wearing off now.  
  
"If you think it was, the mystery people who did this?" Dinah, on the other hand, was still considerably embarrassed.  
  
"I don't know what else could've done it, so yeah, I think they healed you."  
  
"Right, so um, could I maybe get a shirt?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Oh, right. Just give me a sec." A moment later, Helena came back with both a shirt and bra in hand. "Here." She turned around to give Dinah some privacy.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Dinah questioned as she dressed.  
  
"If you're up to it, I'm gonna go find out who these people are." Was Helena's response.  
  
"You just don't want to leave me alone." Dinah declared with an air of smugness.  
  
"Look, do you want to come or not?" Helena asked impatiently, trying to hide the fact that she had been caught.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Using Huntress's advanced senses, they quickly followed the trail that was inadvertently left behind. But eventually, the trail was lost by the one thing that could disguise it, a river, or in this case, a stream. "Damn it!" Huntress swore.  
  
"Calm down Huntress, we'll find them." Dinah tried to soothe.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Huntress sighed. She looked in each direction the stream ran before choosing to go down stream. "We're going this way." Dinah followed behind.  
  
The small stream grew steadily deeper and wider as they continued, eventually turning into a raging river. "I don't think they went this far." Said Dinah with trepidation in her voice, the further they had gone, the fouler Huntress's mood had gotten. Dinah was pretty sure that the only reason Huntress hadn't snapped at her was because of her previous injuries.  
  
Huntress walked down towards a ledge that had about a six-foot drop down to the water, and sat on the edge. "You're probably right." She looked at the liquid below, and realized that it had to be true. The water was rough, with plenty of white caps, and it had taken a decidedly black color. Anyone would have been wary of this, but Huntress, being a feral, felt a bit more nervous around it than most would.  
  
"Let's go back before it gets too dark." Dinah suggested, standing away from Huntress to give her some space.  
  
"Right." As Huntress stood up, she suddenly slipped on the wet grass beneath her feet, and not even her feral balance could keep her from plunging over the edge, and into the deep, cold river.  
  
Note: I know, another cliff hanger, and Dinah and Helena still aren't in an official relationship, but, this chapter is longer than usual, so that's my gift for all the reviews you guys gave. Fifty, wow. You guys are great, so keep sending the reviews please. 


	8. chapter 8

Note: I hope to hell that you guys'll forgive how late this is. I've been wanting to get it out sooner, but school and a tad of writers block have held me back. We'll be getting a little bit more of Helena angst, which is always fun, so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Sad to say that they're not mine.  
  
The water was frigid, and it's current was stronger than Huntress had thought it would be, so she stayed feral to give her that extra boost of strength. She had been sucked under, completely submerged in a cold blackness. A feeling of helplessness slipped over her, she couldn't tell what was up and what was down. All that she could see was water, and sand. She was panicking, flailing her arms in an attempt to get somewhere, to get anywhere, to just break through to the surface. Her lungs burned in need for what was being denied, and then her foot hit the bottom, and she pushed upwards.  
  
Greedily she sucked in air while she could, trying desperately to just stay above the water. It was getting rougher as it flowed downwards, and Huntress knew that she needed to get back to the shore, or else she would face a brutal bashing. She swam with the current to one of the walls that surrounded the river, every time she tried to grab hold of a rock, or a root, the current would tear her away from it either that, or they were simply too slippery. She was pushed under again.  
  
When she emerged once more several seconds later, she noticed the rocks protruding out of the water, white caps crashing onto them. "Dinah!" She called, but it seemed to be of no avail, she couldn't spot Dinah anywhere. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. "I could die, and I never told her." This thought made her struggle harder, but she was growing tired, the river was simply too strong for her to fight.  
  
Waves kept sending her under into that unfamiliar territory that kept changing every time she was forced to visit. Under there it was an uncomfortable sensation, none of her powers were of any use at all, the only thing she could sense was the water, that pounded in her ears, and swirled before her eyes. Huntress was not used to being at such a disadvantage, usually she was the strong and powerful one, now, the river had taken her place. Her only hope was that Dinah would save her.  
  
Closer and closer Huntress drifted towards the jutting rocks despite the fact that she was fighting to stay away from them. Her shoulder hit the first one sending an almost blinding pain throughout all her nerves. Somehow, she managed to avoid the next three, and that led her into a clearer area for a short amount of time, however, that time was ending. She could swear that she could hear Dinah calling to her, but the pounding of the water drowned out most other noises.  
  
The next batch of rocks hit her, and she was sucked under the water once again. This time, she would not be resurfacing under her own power. A few rocks hit her here and there, but she could not manage to surface, and each beating was taking its toll. Finally, as she was still trapped, her head hit on a rock, causing the world to grow dark.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
She was in an all too familiar place. Helena didn't like this at all; she knew that it could be incredibly painful in an emotional way. "Fuck." She whispered silently to herself. Although she was loath to admit it, Helena was terrified; she didn't think that she could survive reliving this ordeal. It had been crippling enough to go through even once, but now that she would be reliving it outside of a dream, she didn't know if she would get through it.  
  
Then it truly did begin. The man came out of nowhere, and Helena desperately tried to stop him, fully knowing that it would make no difference what so ever. Vainly she lunged, only the pass right through him. "No! No! Leave her alone. Please leave her alone." Her shouts dissolved into forlorn sobs. Weakly she reached out, wanting to stop it, or to touch her mother, even if she could just take her younger self's hand and run away. But no, that would be cowardly, and even though Helena wanted to be that coward, her pride kept her in place.  
  
In slid the knife, cutting her mother's skin like butter. It was almost fascinating in a gruesome sort of way that made Helena want to throw up. Helena's long-lived guilt over the matter always had taunted her, telling her that she could have done something, that she should have done something. Always in her head, she had saved her mother, and they were living happily as either super heroes or thieves, it never matter to Helena which of the two they were, just that her mother was there. This was only her imagination though; it could never be real, at least not in this reality.  
  
Out gushed the blood next, like some small, crimson waterfall. Her mother's life essence poured out of the wound as the knife was removed. She watched her mother fall to the ground, and watched as a red puddle began to form around her mother's still form. "Mom." Came Helena's pathetic cry, she sounded much like a small child. Her younger self was also crying, pleading for her mother to hang on just a little longer, just until an ambulance arrived. It was no less painful now, than it was then to watch, to experience.  
  
Then she watched the murderer run, and she felt the hatred coursing through her. Touching down to every part of her core, pounding through her veins, and always driving her towards revenge, the hatred wanted to rule her. Somehow, most likely with Barbara's help, Helena managed to suppress it. However, it once again pulsed with a vengeance, and the only thing keeping Helena down, was the knowledge that she couldn't do anything to the man, and that even in this product of her mind, she didn't want to leave her mother.  
  
For no reason known to Helena, everything faded out, leaving nothing but a space of pure white in all directions. "What is this?" Helena asked thoroughly confused. Now that the moment was over, Helena rubbed furiously at the tears in her eyes, and at the marks down her face.  
  
"That's my little fire cat. Never wanting to cry."  
  
Helena turned, and came face to face with her mother. "Mom?" Helena asked in quiet amazement.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Selina affirmed.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"You never were slow. I've come to talk to you, my soul with yours." Explained Selina. "You're so beautiful, but then, I always knew you would be."  
  
"I've missed you so much. I needed you, and you weren't there. Why did you leave me?"  
  
"I didn't want to, but it was my time. Something about karma I suppose. You have no idea how much I've wanted to be with you, but it just wasn't meant for us." Selina said gently.  
  
"Why not? Why were you taken from me? Why not somebody who didn't deserve a family?" Helena asked angrily.  
  
"I know that it's unfair, but it had to be. You need to accept it, and to move on no matter how hard it seems. That's not what I came here for though."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I came here, for matters of the heart."  
  
Helena just gave her a disbelieving look. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.  
  
"Don't give me that Helena. Remember, we're talking soul to soul, and I know what you feel. That's why I had to show you it again."  
  
"Why would you make me go through that? What reason is there to do that to me?" Helena felt hurt; her own mother had showed her death to her daughter.  
  
"It was to teach you that life is short. People die everyday Helena, most not getting a real chance at anything. I want you to have that chance. You and Dinah live dangerous lives. Think about it. You're both super hero's meaning that you face more danger than most, and then there are regular street happenings. You could die Helena, and she might never know. Neither of you might have that chance of happiness." Selina's mood had turned somber as she explained this, it was important that Helena understood.  
  
"What are you saying? I don't want to deal with any of this beating around the bush crap, just tell me." Helena demanded.  
  
"You were always impatient to, I see that hasn't changed." Selina said sarcastically. "Tell Dinah how you feel, tell her that you love her." Once again, everything faded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dinah, still keeping her distance, watched and waited as Huntress got to her feet. She also watched Huntress's ill-fated slip that sent her tumbling into the water below. The shock and surprise of the whole thing kept her from reacting as quickly as she was capable since her brain needed to catch up with the idea of Huntress slipping. A fatal error of balance for a feral Meta human wasn't an everyday thing to happen, and Dinah realized that if she didn't react soon, it could be her own fatal error as well.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Were the first words out of her mouth, followed by, "Helena!" With only a moments hesitation she ran along the bank trying desperately to find Helena. It wasn't easy though, she realized that Helena had most likely been sucked under, and was thusly hidden from view. If Dinah couldn't see her for a long enough amount of time, then she couldn't use her powers to pull her out. This scared Dinah deeply.  
  
"Please be okay, please be okay, and please be okay." Was Dinah's mantra as she continued to run. Briefly she paused, scanning the water for any sign of Helena. None was found; Helena still had yet to appear. "What if she drowns?" Came an unpleasant thought. "No, I can't let that happen."  
  
Finally Dinah caught sight of her, however, she almost wished she hadn't. Helena was floating helplessly towards a group of rocks, and Dinah could only watch on as Helena hit her shoulder. Dinah flinched in sympathy and continued running on her way. As of yet, Dinah still hadn't been able to catch hold of Helena, and this frustrated the blond. "If I can't help Helena, what use am I?"  
  
Abruptly her thoughts turned to a more depressing nature, and although she wished that she could turn them off, she couldn't. "Why can't I save her? I need to. She's saved me so many times; I have to pay her back. That's not it though; I don't think that I could do any of this without her. I need her." Then she yelled aloud as she saw Helena once again be sucked under water, only to resurface unmoving. "Helena! Don't you fucking die, I need you!"  
  
Now that Helena could no longer fight to keep herself above the water, Dinah figured that there was only one thing she could do. Jump in, and lift them both out. If Helena was in Dinah's grasp, there was no way that she wouldn't be able to get Helena out. She had to act fast though; there was no doubt that Helena was going to drown if she didn't.  
  
Into the icy water Dinah leapt, immediately noticing how her limbs numbed. The determination to save Helena kept her going though, and so she swam with the current bringing her closer and closer to Helena. "Hang on Helena, I'll be there soon." She thought.  
  
Things were easier in the water for Dinah, every time she was forced under; Dinah simply used her powers to push herself back up. Quickly enough, she caught up to Helena, a wave of relief washing over her being. However, it was not yet over, Dinah had no time to rest. With Helena now firm in her grasp, Dinah closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. While she had not expected it to be a walk in the park, she didn't think that it would be so difficult and tiring either. With much effort, Dinah managed to 'levitate' both herself, and Helena to safety.  
  
Once they reached the ground, Dinah collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily from the exertion, while Helena merely fell to the ground. Dinah did not allow herself much rest though, and she checked to see if Helena was breathing, it was a relief to find that she was. Still, Dinah maneuvered Helena so that she was lying slightly on her side, allowing her to cough up any water that might have been in her lungs.  
  
Helena did so gratefully, and Dinah put her back down. "Dinah." Helena half rasped half coughed out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I. . .just thanks." Helena relented, while mentally calling herself a coward. It just didn't feel like the right time yet, not after something like this, Dinah would just think that she was being emotional.  
  
"It was the least it could do, right? After all, you saved me, and I'm a super hero. That makes it my job." Dinah smiled, just thankful that Helena would be all right.  
  
"I guess so. Let's get back." Helena suggested. Her advanced healing had helped with both of the wounds she sustained, but it was not quite enough. As she tried to rise to her feet, Helena wobbled and almost fell down; it was only with Dinah's help that she stayed upright. Pride made her want to refute Dinah's assistance, but her more sensible part realized that she was going to need Dinah's help to get back.  
  
To their temporary home, they walked in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. Helena mulled over what her mother had advised, and continued to berate herself for being such a coward. Her uninjured arm was draped over Dinah's shoulders, and Helena couldn't help but notice how good it made her feel, how safe and warm. It was something that she had felt very few times after her mother died. Just then she felt Dinah shudder, but then remembered that both were still wet, and she was most likely cold. She wanted to tell Dinah right there, but both of them were exhausted, so Helena would wait for a time when she had the courage, and for when the feeling was right.  
  
There was no doubt that she loved Dinah, and this short time spent with the blond at her side only seemed to increase the affection. Truth be told though, Helena was nervous. She was concerned about how Barbara would take it mainly. The thought of Barbara rejecting her was a painful one, and that helped in delaying the truth. Then there was Reese. Helena wasn't incredibly smart, but she was far from stupid. She knew full well that Reese was in love with her, and she didn't know how he would take the news of her in love with a seventeen-year-old blond. It was impossible to deny it forever though.  
  
Dinah's thoughts were something along the same path as Helena's, but still held their differences. She thought of the terror that this day had brought. How first she had almost died, the agony that she had gone through made her shudder to think about. It was an experience that she never wanted to go through again; feeling your own blood pour out of you was extremely unnerving.  
  
Then she thought of Helena, and her near death experience. That felt far worse than her own had, although she couldn't exactly understand why. Dinah knew that she had something of a crush on Helena. Helena was dark, mysterious, and ever the bad ass that Dinah herself could never be. The panic that she had gone through just moments ago though, felt like something more than friendship, or idolization. She wondered if her heart would've raced as fast had it been Barbara. What Dinah was slowly coming to realize, was that Helena was perhaps the most important person in her life. While there had been animosity between them in the beginning, Helena was still there. Nobody had ever been there like Helena had. Her mother abandoned her and then died later, the Redmonds didn't even come close to counting, and even with Barbara there was more space than with Helena. Dinah was beginning to suspect that she was in love, definitely more than in a sisterly way, and more of an 'I want to be with you forever' way.  
  
Her concerns switched back to Helena's state of well being once more. "How are you doing?" She asked gently, knowing that Helena was not a happy little kitty cat right now.  
  
"Fine." Typical answer meaning that there's something wrong, but I'll be damned if I tell you. Dinah sighed in disappointment only to be surprised a moment later. "My shoulder still hurts, but my heads almost healed." Choosing only to smile, Dinah said nothing more until they were back at the jet.  
  
Minutes later they did arrive thanks to Helena's excellent back tracking skills. No problems were encountered along the way, although now there was an awkward silence. "I'll go get us some dry clothes." Dinah spoke almost hesitantly, and went outside to check the compartments where they had stored most everything. When she came back, Helena was trying to strip down, and while she had gotten off her coat, shoes, socks and pants, she could not get her shirt. "Need some help."  
  
"Now who's trying to get who out of their clothes?" Helena teased playfully referring to all the times Dinah suggested that she was trying to cop a feel on the young blond. Dinah flushed from the embarrassment of having her words tossed back at her, and Helena laughed. "I could use some help though." Helena confessed once she stopped her laughter.  
  
With only minimal shaking in her hands, Dinah helped pull the shirt, the wet shirt, off of Helena's back. Dinah felt her mouth go dry, and her brain functions numb; all she could think was, "Helena, wet, me pull off shirt." However, that seemed too embarrassing to say aloud, so instead she said, "I think that we should share the 'bed' tonight, body warmth and all that." She actually did make the quotation marks around bed, making Helena smile slightly.  
  
Both were secretly pleased with the idea, however, Helena wasn't going to make that obvious to Dinah. "I guess that you've got a point."  
  
Dinah felt like jumping for joy, but in the end decided not to. "You should finish getting dressed." Outside the plane she waited until Helena was finished, then she to went in and changed out of her clothes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Did the agents contact you?"  
  
"Yes. According to them, the canary was dying. They did manage to patch her up though."  
  
"The question is if or not they'll be ready for the. . ."  
  
"They don't need to be ready just yet. Our creations will not be finished for at least another few days"  
  
"So says the doc. They're only the prototypes, there's no need for them to be perfect."  
  
"Freedman wants the best results that he can get. After all, why do things more than once if you can get it right the first time. We're making the ultimate weapons; there is no room for failure. Remember that."  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
"Stevens says that they've got a nice spot set up to observe. They'll know everything that's going on."  
  
"The boss'll be happy."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The mood was nice and relaxed. Despite the scare of earlier this morning, both girls seemed to being doing surprisingly well. They joked and talked like they always did whenever they had had the time before crashing here. Most of the time here so far had been strained and tense, with all of the arguments and breakdowns. Now the atmosphere was loose, simply comfortable. Neither girl realized why the other was like this, but each knew that they were in love.  
  
Helena mused over this thought. "I'm in love. In love with Dinah Lance, with Dinah Redmond, with Canary, I love all of her. I wonder if she feels the same. I am pretty damn hot. But that wouldn't be love, that'd be lust. I need her. She has me wrapped around her finger, and I don't think she even knows it. There's plenty of modesty in that girl."  
  
Again, Dinah's thought bordered on being the exact same. "What does that woman do to me? I can believe how deep she is. There's so many layer. She plays a bad ass, but I know that she's a pussycat. I love her. I can't deny it. I'm head over heals in love. I'd do anything for her."  
  
"So then I pounded his ass into the ground. The guy was begging for his mommy." Helena finished her tale.  
  
"You have the best stories Hel." Dinah complimented.  
  
"I have a bit of inspiration." Helena said, turning and winking at Dinah.  
  
"And what would that be?" Dinah asked.  
  
"I'm not tellin you nuthin'" Helena taunted.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Challenged Dinah.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"Just remember that you asked for it." Dinah warned as she lunged at Helena. "I'm gonna make you break." Threatened Dinah beginning to tickle Helena.  
  
"What- what are you doing?" Helena gasped out in between breaths.  
  
"I thought it was pretty obvious." Dinah stated, still tickling Helena.  
  
"If- if you d-don't stop. . ." Helena trailed off with her threat.  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"Do t-this." Helena managed to catch both of Dinah's hands and flip them over so that she was on top. Now that she had the advantage, it was Helena's turn to mercilessly tickle.  
  
This continued on and on for several minutes until both were simply too tired to carry on. "Who won?" Asked Dinah breathlessly.  
  
"Why don't we call it a tie?" Helena suggested, and Dinah agreed. They both sat up, and then caught each other's eye. "Dinah, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Dinah asked, her tone hopeful. "Let her tell me, please let her tell me." She begged silently.  
  
"I-I." Helena took a deep breath to calm her nerves. This was harder than she would've ever imagined. Remembering her mother's words, Helena took a chance, and went for it. "I love you." She admitted shyly.  
  
All breath had left Dinah's lungs. The moment she had waited for had arrived; Helena told her that she loved her. "Helena, I need to tell you something to."  
  
"What?" Helena asked nervously.  
  
"You've just made me the happiest person alive, because I love you to." A full out grin spread over Helena's face. "Come 'ere." Dinah beckoned.  
  
Helena did just that, and their lips met gently. Each caressing the other using only lips. For both, it was electrifying. Helena had never been in love before, and neither had Dinah. Gently Helena ran her tongue over Dinah's lips, wanting to taste the sweetness inside. Permission was grated as Dinah gasped, her mouth opening, and Helena immediately took advantage of that. Their tongues met, and both moaned from the contact. Finally, they pulled away in desperate need of oxygen.  
  
A few moments were spent catching their breath when Helena asked. "So, does this mean you're my girl now?" Dinah's response was to kiss her once again."  
  
Note: There you have it, feelings have finally been admitted. Plus I tried to write a little bit of fluff in there. I've never really done that before exactly, so let me know what you thought. I've been working on that chapter length thing to, so you'll notice that this chapter is longer. To all readers and reviewers, thanks again. I appreciate all comments given. 


	9. chapter 9

Note: Yea! I got another chapter done, and I think in record time to. I seriously think that this is my quickest update for this story. We get a few more questions and answers in this chapter, so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own them, no really I do. Oh wait, we're not talking about a can of mountain dew? Never mind then.  
  
Dedication: This one goes to Kelly() for the most flattering review I've ever gotten. I practically did a happy dance when you said that this was your favorite story.  
  
Patiently he sat in his car, sipping at the by now luke warm coffee, and eating the last pastry he had brought with him. Currently he was parked a little way up the street a cross from a very prominent building in New Gothem, Phoenix Inc. His job was to keep careful track of Dr. Freedman, his comings, his goings, and anything in between. The end of the workday was coming to a close, which meant that Freedman should be coming out soon. So he waited, and waited, and waited until hours had passed, still with no sign of Freedman.  
  
The coffee was now all gone, and it was washing through his system like none other. He found that he was in almost desperate need of a bathroom break, but couldn't leave unless Freedman came out. After a few minutes of debate, he got out of the car and went to a near by gas station.  
  
After he returned to his car, he found that Freedman must still be inside since his car was still in plain sight. This elicited a sigh of both relief and disappointment. He was relieved that he didn't miss Freedman, but disappointed that this was taking so long for Freedman to go home. After all, Anderson had been sitting there from around six in the morning, to now ten at night with only small breaks when it was unlikely for Freedman to go anywhere. Although now he couldn't help but wonder if he had in fact, missed Freedman. Maybe he had gotten a ride home for some reason instead; Anderson dismissed this as not making sense though, and continued to wait.  
  
Another hour passed, and Anderson found his eyes getting heavier and heavier; a sure sign that he was about to fall asleep. The only things keeping him awake were the determination to do his job right, and the curiosity of when Freedman would leave. Out of boredom, he pulled out a tape recorder, and began to speak. "It's eleven oh eight now, and Freedman has yet to leave. I did take a small break when I should've been watching, but I find it unlikely that Freedman left during that time. His car is still parked in the same spot. How late does this guy stay? Me and him must be the most dedicated people to our job since nobody else would stay this late. I don't really know why I'm even here. All Jesse told me was to follow this guy; I wasn't given much of a reason except that he might be involved in something. I think that Jesse just doesn't want to tell me the real reason." Out of the corner of his eye, Anderson spotted some movement from the building. "Well, company has finally arrived." He shut off the recorder  
  
Pulling out a pair of binoculars to get a better look, he saw that it was indeed Freedman, and that he was headed to his car. Anderson made sure that he was ready to go as soon as Freedman left, but it seemed that it was not to be. The good doctor got back out of his car, and went back inside. Anderson sunk into his seat with a groan of disappointment, noting the time at eleven forty three. "How much longer?" He whined silently. However, our doctor came out once again, this time with three men in suits, who were obviously some kind of guard.  
  
Freedman seemed to be talking to the men while pointing in the direction of Anderson's car. It looked as though Anderson had been discovered. All of the men in suits began striding towards Anderson's car, their hands by their sides as though they considered him no real threat at all. Anderson figured that this could be messy though, each one of them looked to be obvious professionals; suddenly he was glad that he had brought his gun.  
  
They had finally reached him, and had all but surrounded the car with one on one side and two on the driver's side. One of them motioned for him to lower his window, and, although hesitantly, Anderson complied. "Is there a problem?" He asked.  
  
"Step out of the vehicle." One of the men ordered, Anderson figured that he must be the lead guy.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Anderson asked, playing the innocent fool.  
  
"Step out of the vehicle." The lead man reiterated.  
  
Seeing that the act wasn't getting him anywhere, Anderson tried for a different approach. "Look, I'm a cop okay. I'm just doing my job, so if you want to go back inside, and let me handle my business . . ." He trailed off hopefully.  
  
"Step out of the vehicle." The man still wasn't letting up any. His tone was still as harsh and curt as it had been the first time he said it.  
  
"I told you, I'm a cop so back off." The lead man nodded to the one beside him, and they both reached in grabbing Anderson by his shirt, and dragging him out through the window. "What the hell are you doing!?" Anderson questioned in complete outrage. "You can't just do this to people."  
  
"Let's take him in." Lead guy suggested.  
  
"Hey, whoa. You're not taking me anywhere, let go!" Anderson demanded seeing as one still had a tight grip on his shirt. When they started dragging him down the street, it became obvious that they would not let go willingly. A little persuasion was in order, and Anderson figured that he knew what he was doing.  
  
By now they were inside the company parking lot, and Anderson struck out at the people holding him, forcing their hands off his shirt. Once he was free, he backed up some and then removed the gun from where it had been effectively hidden by his coat, from the small of his back. "Hands in the air. All of you are under arrest for assault and harassment." The men looked over to Freedman who urged them onwards with only a look.  
  
Anderson noticed one reaching for his holster, and immediately moved his gun in that direction. Just as he was about to let out another warning to not touch their weapons, he was hit from the side. It seemed that the one was only a distraction for another one to launch a physical assault. Anderson kneeled clutching at his side, by then the other two had drawn their weapons.  
  
Freedman came over to look at Anderson, almost as if he were examining some sort of experiment. "Well, he's far from perfect, but then good specimens are always hard to find."  
  
"What do you mean specimens?" Anderson asked cautiously.  
  
"I mean humans, without any enhancements. From what I can tell you're not Meta, I'd know if you were. Yes, I'll think you'll do just fine in this project." His tone was light, sounding very much like he was extremely pleased with this discovery.  
  
"I'm not going to be a part of any project." Anderson stated with determination. He rose to his feet with the intent to escape, thinking that these people wouldn't actually shoot him since it seemed that Freedman wanted him. As it turned out, he was wrong. Only one opened fire, and the bullet tore through his shin, causing him to fall to the ground in agony.  
  
"You don't have a choice. Whether you want to or not, you will be part of my experiments. Take him inside." He told the three men in suits.  
  
They obeyed unceremoniously dragging Anderson behind them, as he writhed in pain, and struggled to get away. "Noooo!" He screamed; his cries cut off by the closing door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oh my god. This place is either incredibly good, or incredibly evil." Barbara mused out loud.  
  
"How so?" Alfred asked from behind her, causing her to jump a little.  
  
"Don't do that." Barbara scolded.  
  
"You have my most sincere apologies." Alfred smiled.  
  
With a roll of her eyes accompanied by a small sigh, Barbara continued. "The things they've created Alfred. I've only hacked into half of the system, and what I've found already, is amazing. I'm almost afraid to see what they have under higher security."  
  
"What is it that you have already discovered, Miss Barbara?" Alfred politely inquired.  
  
"All sorts of things that I wonder if the military has even seen yet. Weapons that are so advanced, with faster shots, less noise, and less recoil. Silencers that not only reduce sound, but help disguise the flash a gun gives off when it fires."  
  
"That doesn't sound too terrible." Alfred noticed.  
  
"No, it really doesn't, but that's not the bad part." Barbara tried to explain. "They've made drugs, a lot of drugs. Several Human enhancements for sight, hearing, speed, strength, it's like super charged steroids. Then there's other ones two, some to heal wounds, there's one here that brings on a death like state for twenty-four hours, and then you wake up a little disoriented. It gets stranger as you go along though, metal alloys that will bond with your bones for a few hours. I don't know what they're dabbling in with some of this stuff, but it's almost supernatural. Like this one, that's supposed to make you like a werewolf, and were bears. There seem to be a lot of side effects for each drug to, like flash backs, and hallucinations."  
  
"Now, I can see your concern, and it is most definitely warranted. What will you do from here?"  
  
"More research, more hacking. I need to know, what part it is, that Helena and Dinah play in this, and I can't figure it out. I know that the plane crash wasn't an accident, but I can't figure out why. Why Dinah and Helena?"  
  
"Perhaps, it is because they are Meta." Alfred suggested.  
  
Barbara looked as if she had just made a break through. "That's genius, I can't believe that I didn't think of that. Why would they need two Meta's though? It has to have something to do with the secure files. They need them for something, but I don't know what."  
  
"New drugs, or weapons?"  
  
"No, if it was the drugs, they'd just capture them, there'd be no need to make an elaborate plane crash. Weapons are a possibility if they wanted to do a field test; it's obvious that they want us to think of Helena and Dinah as either lost or dead. I don't know though, I've got a lot of work ahead of me." Barbara rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. "I need to talk to Reese, see how he's coming along."  
  
"I will go and give him a ring for you, Miss Barbara."  
  
"Thanks Alfred."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Reese asked.  
  
"It's Barbara."  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to know how the thing with Freedman is going."  
  
"Normal stuff so far. Anderson called in a little while ago to say that Freedman is still at work, he hasn't phoned back since then."  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"A few hours. It's still another three before he needs to check in again."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Before you hang up on me again, I want answers."  
  
A sigh was audible from the opposite side of the phone. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"How about what's going on. All I know is that this Phoenix inc. has something to do with the crash that Helena was on."  
  
"Dinah was there to."  
  
"Right, sorry. So are you going to tell me or not?'  
  
"Fine. This place is in a bad way Reese. The crash was not an accident, it was set up entirely, so that we would think they were dead or stranded by natural causes, in a completely different location."  
  
"Does that mean you know where they are?"  
  
"No. For now they're still lost, until I can figure out why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why they were picked. I also need to know what they're up against."  
  
"Any ideas."  
  
"A few. It's possible that they're going to do a field test of weapons on live subjects."  
  
"Helena." After a moment's pause, and an angry grunting noise from the other side of the phone, he added, "And Dinah."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"I wanted to ask you something a little more personal." Reese added after a pause.  
  
"I reserve the right not to answer."  
  
"Fair enough. I was wonder, if when Helena, and Dinah came back, that you might let me date her."  
  
"Dinah?" Barbara asked sounding confused.  
  
"What? No! I mean Helena."  
  
There was another sigh from Barbara's end. "It's really not up to me. Helena's her own woman and she can date whoever she wants. If you're asking if I would have a problem with it, then I guess not as long as you treat her well. Now, if that's it I have things to do."  
  
"Yeah, that's all." Both phones were hung back up, and Reese sat back looking fairly pleased with the result.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"How are things coming along?"  
  
"We can finally perform the field test. Everything is holding steady. Their bodies have finally adjusted."  
  
"I'll get a team down to load them up and drop them off."  
  
"Alright, just make sure you're careful. You don't want these things getting out early."  
  
"I've got it under control."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hey beautiful." Helena said to Dinah. She couldn't get over the fact that they were a couple now; it just felt so perfect, like it was meant to be. And Helena figured that after all the shit that had gone down in both their lives they deserved a little happiness.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Dinah joked as she pulled Helena in for a kiss. They had done this what seemed a million times over, and neither was getting tired of it. Every time, it just seemed like electricity pouring through their lips.  
  
"I love you." Helena said when they finally separated. Looking her ice blue eyes with Dinah's baby blue ones. The depths that she found were amazing, she was drawn in, and didn't really want to escape.  
  
"I love you to." Dinah was feeling the exact same things, and was just aware enough to reciprocate the sentiment.  
  
They basked in the warmth of those words for a few moments before either dared to speak again. "This is nice. It's been a long while since I felt something like this." Helena confessed.  
  
"I could say the exact same thing." Said Dinah with a rueful smile, thinking about the childhood she had grown up though. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"Why did you tell me?" Dinah was truly curious; it was a question that had burned in her mind for sometime now.  
  
"Tell you that I loved you?" At Dinah's nod she continued. "To tell you the truth, it was my mother. She came to me while I was out, and basically told me to stop being such a coward. And for once in my life I actually listened."  
  
"So, you're mother came to you?"  
  
"Yeah, she did."  
  
"I'm happy for you." Dinah smiled. They were sitting outside the plane, basking in the sunlight. Dinah's head was rested on Helena's breast with Helena's arms wrapped around her. They decided to just relax after the ordeals that they had gone through so far, and this seemed just perfect. Dinah almost felt as though she were about to fall asleep because it was that comfortable.  
  
"As much as I'd like to keep the happiness comin' we have problems." Helena stated. She really didn't want this moment to end, but her stomach would need attention soon enough.  
  
"I know, water and food."  
  
"I wouldn't ruin a moment like this for just anything. We'll have to go hunting, or looking for food or something."  
  
"Well, no time like the present right." Dinah bounced to her feet, and grabbing both of Helena's hands, pulled her up as well, giving a quick little peck on the lips before letting go.  
  
"I'll grab the knife and hatchet, then we can get goin'"  
  
Within moments they were off, trudging through the woods in the need for survival, but treating it as a casual stroll. Helena held onto the hatchet, and Dinah the knife, in their other hands, they held each other. This new relationship was so comfortable, and natural, that they barely even thought about what they were doing. Maybe it was the year that they spent as partners in fighting crime, neither really cared though, as long as they were together.  
  
They had arrived at the river that had caused them troubles not too long ago. "Here, why don't you go fill up the canteens?" Helena suggested, passing them over to Dinah.  
  
"I got it covered." She sat down by the edge and let the water flow in. "I was so scared when you fell in." Helena's ears perked at this, and she moved closer to lend her presence to Dinah. "The thought of losing you was just so terrifying, and I didn't know why. It took a little bit of thinking, but when I jumped in after you, I knew the answer. I was in love." She turned and smiled at Helena.  
  
"Any reason why you told me?"  
  
"Not really." Dinah shrugged. "You told me, and I thought I'd return the favor."  
  
Helena crouched down pulling Dinah into a hug, and kissed her on the temple. "You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did." Even now, holding the blond in her arms made Helena's heart flutter, and she wanted for this moment to never end.  
  
"I want to stay like this forever." Dinah sighed in contentment.  
  
"You're reading my mind." Helena chuckled.  
  
"You know that I wouldn't without your permission, right?"  
  
"Wouldn't what." Asked Helena, sounding fairly lost.  
  
"Read your mind." Dinah answered.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Here." Dinah said, passing one of the full containers to Helena. "We should get going."  
  
"Right, come on." Helena helped Dinah to her feet. "We'll be eating some real food by the end of tonight." Helena bragged confidently.  
  
"Jeeze, give the woman an axe, and suddenly she's a hunter." Dinah bantered.  
  
"No, just a Huntress." Helena said, her eyes turning to the feral ones belonging to Huntress.  
  
"Dumbass." Dinah said shaking her head, as she laughed lightly.  
  
"I prefer smart ass thanks. Come on, let's keep going."  
  
Note: There you have it. As you can see, I do plan on Reese being a problem, and I'd tell you why, but that would develop into a big rant. Anywho, longer chapter once again, and I'm working on that plot still. This turned out soooo much different than what I had originally planed, but the further I go into it, the more I like it. Once again, I need to thank all you wonderful, perfect, delightful, incredibly nice readers and reviewers. Till next time. 


	10. chapter 10

Note: I really hope that you'll forgive the lateness, but I had a reason. I was completely bogged with homework of the writing variety, and, I still am. There's a short story that I have to write, and I don't know how long it'll take me. So, I'm giving you guys this. It's about half the length of what I intended this chapter to be, and it pains me to cut it short, but I feel that I have to give you guys something.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. But when I take over the world, they will be.  
  
"I want you to keep a careful watch on them." Freedman instructed.  
  
"Don't worry. I think that we can handle this. Two of us will be flying and another will be keeping a watch on those two." The man gestured towards two tanks that were about the size of people.  
  
"These are very important, I cannot stress that enough." He poked the pilot in the chest to emphasize his point.  
  
"Look, we need to get going soon. I know what they are and what they can do." He replied impatiently.  
  
"Do you? Do you really? Then why don't you tell me? Because I obviously know nothing about them and their capabilities." Freedman was purple in the face with rage.  
  
"Look, I never said you didn't okay." He held up his hands in a subconscious sign of peace. "Tell me anyway. I want to know, how well you grasp this concept."  
  
"There things that you made, smarter, faster, and stronger than any other being."  
  
"That's right. That's exactly right. And that's why you need to be careful. They are lethal killing machines, and nothing more. If they get out earlier, if you don't watch them, and they get out. . . all of you will be dead."  
  
"It's a good thing that it's not going to happen then. Even if it did, we're packing heat." He patted a gun at his side.  
  
Freedman nearly growled at that, but managed to keep it in check. "That's all you have? That's not near enough, they'll take you out with their bare hands, before yours even reach your thigh." Then he got right into the pilots face, or at least chest since the pilot had a good few inches over him. "They would survive a crash, there probably wouldn't even be a crash because they would figure their way out of it." Now he pulled something out of his pocket. "This is a drug, you'll need to inject it into the tanks every half hour. If you don't, they'll go ballistic when they wake up, and won't listen to anyone."  
  
The pilot looked slightly off put. "Right, thanks for that."  
  
"It's nice to see that you're finally taking this seriously. Those could be the next soldiers, remember that."  
  
"I know this already. We weren't sent into this without knowing jack."  
  
"That's a far cry from usual, normally they leave you in the dark about everything. The boss must finally realize how important these things are." Freedman looked thoughtful, and proud for a moment.  
  
"Pride is one of the seven deadly sins you know." The pilot pointed out after recognizing the look on Freedman's face.  
  
"That, is of no consequence what so ever. I will not let some silly religious nonsense dictate what I do. God cannot be proven scientifically, therefore, he does not exist."  
  
"Right then."  
  
"Come on, we've gotta get going. We're already behind schedule, and the boss'll have our asses if we get any more behind." Another voice called from beside the plane.  
  
"Right, I need to go now." He told Freedman.  
  
"Well, don't let me keep you any longer then." With that said, Freedman left.  
  
"Alright, let's get this guys loaded up and outta here. Move, move move!" He ordered sparing one last look at Freedman, that guy just sent shivers up and down his spine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It would be fairly safe to say, that Reese was a little ancy right now. Anderson had yet to check in since his last one, and Reese wondered what was going on. So far the call was only a few minutes late, so, Reese figured that it was the jitters more than anything else. This was after all, a case that possibly involved the well being of Helena, and he would do anything for her, anything to get her.  
  
Reese wouldn't say that he was obsessed or anything like that, not like one of those stalkers that he had to arrest on occasion. No, it wasn't like he was some sort of psychopath; he was just deeply in love. A sigh came from his lips, he was willing to bet that what he thought, was exactly was all stalkers thought. "I've gotta get myself out of this. I need a distractions." The only difference between Reese and all the other stalkers was that he knew, so far at least, that what he was thinking was wrong.  
  
It would be reasonable to say, that Reese was now a little nervous. A half hour later, and Anderson still had yet to phone in. While he figured it was possible that Anderson had just lost track of time, he found that unlikely, Anderson was a person who didn't like to be late, and Anderson would know that Reese would be unsure. Then again, it was also possible that he was following Freedman right now, but that's what radios and cell phones were for.  
  
Anderson was a good cop, and Reese found that although they weren't the best of friends, he really did like Anderson. He was a good cop, did his work well, almost as though he had been made for the life. It was no secret around the force how much Anderson liked his job, he always seemed so gung ho on every assignment he got. Of course there were mistakes every now and again, but nothing that wasn't fixed soon enough. With out any doubt, Reese could say that this is what Anderson was meant to do, and he would have full support of most of force.  
  
Everybody has enemies, some arch nemesis that maybe we don't fight with, but they're definitely not a person we like. Anderson was no exception to this; he had made an average amount of enemies, one guy who hated him, and a few shaky followers. It was never anything major though, just some verbal sparing back and forth, both knew better than to actually fight with each other, a fact for which Reese was extremely grateful. Both were good cops, and Reese would hate to see either one of them go due to some petty squabbling.  
  
It would be accurate to say, that Reese was now worried. Anderson was long overdue by now, over an hour and a half. Reese had stayed late hoping to catch the call, and give a little heart to heart about checking in on time. By now it would be considered early morning, and Reese was dog tired, but the nagging worry in the back of his head wouldn't let his eyes close for more than a few moments. "Damn." He sighed in resignation, knowing that he needed to check things out before he could go to bed. "Damn." He repeated as he left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"How's that new subject of mine doing?" Freedman asked a security guard.  
  
"As expected, he's very reluctant to do as you wish. He doesn't seem to understand too much of what's going on, so we had to sedate him for the time being." The burly man responded.  
  
"Hmmmm, truly unfortunate, but that can be fixed I suppose. Open the door, and let us have some alone time." Freedman ordered.  
  
"Are you sure doctor? He's out of it, but that doesn't mean that he won't cause trouble."  
  
"I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve if anything happens. Open the door." Freedman gave a pointed look to accentuate his instructions. Without any other words, the guard opened the door, and Freedman stepped inside.  
  
There was Anderson lying on a table nearly stoned out of his gourd. Freedman shook his head in annoyance; clearly this was no way to hold a conversation. "I need you to be at least a little coherent." Freedman sighed as he pulled a syringe filled with a clear fluid from his breast pocket. "Now hold still, and you'll barely feel a thing." Anderson groaned in response. The needle went in, the depressor went down, and then the needle came back out.  
  
Anderson found that his head was already clearing, nothing was as muddled anymore, and colors weren't nearly as entertaining, not that he could see very many of them. "Freedman?" His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, and it took some effort to get the word out.  
  
"Your memory is fine, but don't ask stupid questions anymore. I here that you've been causing some trouble."  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Anderson returned.  
  
"I'll have you know, that any number of people would be honored to be in your position." Declared Freedman, a little anger showing in his voice.  
  
"Then go get them." Anderson's mouth seemed to be working better now; it was no longer much of an effort to say things.  
  
"I've already gotten most of them. Sometimes though, you need to use the unwilling, they react differently to certain tests."  
  
"Tests? What are you talking about?" Anderson questioned hesitantly.  
  
"Well, let me try to explain this to you." Freedman suggested.  
  
"No! There's going to be no explaining because nothing's going to happen."  
  
"Nonsense." Freedman waved away the outburst. "Whether you want it to or not, something is going to happen. I just thought that knowing might make you feel better."  
  
"Letting me go would make me feel better. I'll even forget this whole thing, it'll be like I was never here." Anderson pleaded wanting nothing more than to get away.  
  
"I know you want to escape, but I think that you'll find that very difficult. The security inside, is very tight, we're not so much concerned with keeping people out, as we are with keeping them in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what? Keep them in?" At Anderson's nod he continued. "Because, stragglers can be used for alternate purposes." If it was possible, Anderson looked even more worried than he had been previously.  
  
"What I did to them is what I'm going to do to you. You see, I am a genius. I am creating the future. Imagine, soldiers that never tire, and that are so powerful they cannot be touch, and then couple them with the weapons I have created. You will be treated to several injections, to enhance your capabilities. During your entire duration here, chances are that you will be in a phenomenal amount of pain, most people don't even live through the procedure."  
  
"And I should be grateful for this. I'm not going to spend any amount of time here you psycho."  
  
"There will be no concept of time for you. I've developed a tank where you will be stored, and the injections will be administered through that. All your needs will be attended to, and all your memories will be erased except for the ones we choose to let you keep, or provide you with ourselves. So really, you won't ever be missing anyone, because you won't remember them. My soldiers will be perfect, because they have no need for any sort of companionship."  
  
"That makes them weak." Anderson challenged.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Freedman asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"People make us stronger. I think the reason you do this is because you're alone."  
  
"The other good thing about my soldiers is that they will have no opinions of their own. They will follow orders, and only orders. That smart mouth of yours will be wiped clean from your memory." Freedman was seething with anger. "I think it's time to put you in the tank." He stated coldly, pulling another syringe from his pocket, and injecting Anderson once again before leaving.  
  
"Doctor?" The security from before asked.  
  
"Phone the blue sector, and tell them that I want another tank readied immediately."  
  
"Right away Doctor."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Barbara rubbed at her tired eyes. She had hardly gotten any sleep over the past few days and none last night after talking to Reese since she was far too concerned with trying to find what was in the files. After all, what was in there could answer some questions about what happened to Helena and Dinah. She was almost through though; another few minutes and the information in those files would be hers. "Come on, almost there." She said almost silently to herself, her fingers clicking along the keys, then, she was in.  
  
As she read, her expression grew more and more horrified. These people were sick. Everything they were doing was morally wrong, and despicable. The tank program was what all of this was about. Tank program, the enhancement of human beings in order to create super soldiers. According to files, the army had yet to learn about this little item, which led Barbara into deep suspicions. "Alfred, could you come here?'  
  
"Of course, Miss Barbara. How may I assist you?" Alfred asked as he came in from the kitchen.  
  
"I need someone to bounce idea's off of."  
  
"I will help however I can."  
  
"Let me fill you in first. This place called Phoenix inc. is involved in the girls' disappearance, as you know. I just finished hacking into the higher security, and it's worse than I could've imagined. They take people, anyone, volunteer or otherwise, and they make them into these perfect soldiers. It's like Meta human's, only unnatural."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"They confine these people, into tanks that are just a little bigger than they are with tubes an wires shoved into their body. Through those, the drugs that I found earlier are injected, only, in very large amounts. At the same time, the brain is stimulated with thousands of battle strategies while the memories are erased. That's not even the worst of it, most people don't even survive this whole procedure."  
  
"Oh my." Was the only thing Alfred could get out of his mouth due to the shock.  
  
"So far, only two people have survived the experiment fully, and I think that that's the reason they wanted Helena and Dinah. The only thing is that I can't be sure; it might've just been a convenience issue. Maybe, they just needed any Meta to test these things abilities against."  
  
"It seems very probable, Miss Barbara, but what do you plan on doing about it?"  
  
Barbara let out a sad sigh. "As of right now, there's nothing I really can do. I can know what's going on, but as for where my girls are, I have no idea. They're out there with only each other, and now someone is after them, and I can't do anything." She choked back a sob. "I miss them so much. It's only been a few days, and I miss everything about them."  
  
"It's perfectly understandable. I too, find myself missing them."  
  
"I feel so stupid; like some mother whose kids have gone off to college." She tried to laugh off her worries while wiping at the tears that had formed in her eyes.  
  
"It is never silly, to miss one's family." Alfred comforted, moving closer until his hand was resting on Barbara's shoulder.  
  
"I suppose you're right. That means that I just need to get them back, so that I can stop missing them." Her hand found Alfred's and she gave it a small squeeze. He was almost like a second father to her, and she appreciated everything he did. "I should talk to Reese, tell him the news."  
  
"I'll go ring him up." A moment later Alfred returned with the phone in hand.  
  
"Thanks Alfred." Barbara said before returning to the phone.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" An unfamiliar voice answered.  
  
"I need to speak with detective Reese."  
  
"I'm sorry, but he left a little while ago."  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't say. Can I take a message?"  
  
"No, no don't worry about it, I'll just call back."  
  
"Alright, thank you for calling." That voice was just way to perky, and Barbara wondered how many cups of coffee this girl had.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Barbara hung up, it wasn't like Reese to not be in his office, but then again, he was a police officer, and maybe something came up.  
  
"Reese was not available?" Alfred correctly guessed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll have to wait until later to bring this up with him."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They had been walking for a few hours now with periodic breaks every now and again. As of yet, they had not come upon any sort of game that would make a fit meal, and if they had, then neither girl had known. For a while they had at least been enjoying the walk, but that soon wore off as their stomachs began to complain about not being fed for such a long period of time. "Where the hell did all the animals go?" Helena complained aloud.  
  
"Helena, they're not just going to show up so that we can eat them." Dinah reasoned.  
  
"Well why not? They should be lined up like a buffet." Helena pouted causing Dinah to giggle.  
  
"Everyone knows that animals only show up when you don't want them to." Dinah said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Sighing, Helena dropped down to the ground. "Somehow I don't think yelling 'I don't want any animals around right now,' is going to help us any."  
  
"You never know." Dinah returned with a roll of her eyes. The lack of food and luck was making both rather miserable, and irritated. "At this point I'd be willing to try almost anything."  
  
"I know what you mean. I think we should just sit back and listen for awhile." Was Helena's suggestion as her eyes turned feral signaling the return of Huntress.  
  
"Alright." Dinah agreed sitting down beside her girlfriend. That word was still able to make her unimaginably happy, especially when coupled with the other word Helena. Then she thought of the other things that made her happy, such as her lips on her girlfriend Helena's. Just as she was about to act on that thought, Huntress's head perked up. "What is it?" Dinah asked quietly.  
  
In response, Huntress held a finger to her lips in the sign to be quiet. Slowly, and cautiously, she got up from her perch on the ground, and crept forward with the axe in hand. For a moment, she paused, not daring to move a muscle, her breath slow and even.  
  
Dinah watched from her seat on the ground, after working with Huntress as a partner, she had learned to read the half Meta's body language. Right now, it was telling her to be as quiet and still as she could because Huntress had found something. This could be their meal ticket right here, and due to sever hunger, Dinah wasn't about to ruin it, that along with the fact that Huntress would be pretty pissed. So Dinah sat still, and slowed her breathing as Huntress had once taught her, and waited for the Huntress to catch her prey.  
  
One baby step forward, never once making a sound despite the leaves and sticks that littered the ground. It was followed by another, and then another, not one of then ever making any noise as Helena made her way slowly forward. Her muscles tensed in anticipation under the leather duster, and she turned her head towards Dinah and gave a small nod. Acknowledging the signal, Dinah stuck out her arm with her palm facing outward, ready to catch whatever it was with her tk.  
  
Only one more minuscule moment passed before Huntress lunged forward into a set of bushes right in front of her. There was a little bit of thrashing that left Dinah cocking an eyebrow, but in a few seconds it was over. Emerging from the bushes, it seemed that Huntress had indeed been victorious. Caught in the vice grip of Huntress's hands, was a frantically squirming rabbit. "Hey, how's that for my first catch?" Huntress grinned in pleasure.  
  
In the meantime, Dinah looked on in half horror half pride. "We're not actually going to eat that are we?"  
  
"Uh oh." Huntress thought. She knew this voice, this was the voice that meant Dinah would try to get all cuddly with the rabbit, and talk about why they shouldn't eat it. "Not one more word Dinah. Not one, we're eating this little fella here, no arguments." To accentuate her point, Huntress put her foot down.  
  
Although it was meant to be domineering and final, Dinah found Huntress's little speech cute, and endearing. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Know what?" Huntress asked as she reverted back to Helena.  
  
"That I was going to defend the little bunny."  
  
"Oh, well, I just kinda figured, you know?" Helena flushed with embarrassment.  
  
All Dinah could manage was to grin stupidly at her girl. "You win this time, but only because you're being so incredibly cute right now."  
  
"Cute?! I am so, not cute." The rest of her argument was cut off by a yelp as the rabbit finally bit her hand. "Dinah, would you mind doing something about this thing?" Helena asked while trying to make sure the little rascal didn't bite her again.  
  
Chuckling softly, Dinah raised a hand and caught the creature in her telekinetic powers. "I'll save you from the big bad bunny rabbit."  
  
A playful growl came from the back of Helena's throat. "Come on woman, let's get back to camp so that you can cook me some dinner."  
  
"If you're going to put things that way, I might just let this guy here play with you." Dinah threatened.  
  
"Oh, did I say that? I meant, let's get back to camp so that I can lavish you with attention." Helena quickly restated.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Dinah agreed, setting off with Helena at her side, and the rabbit floating behind with a seemingly bewildered expression.  
  
Soon enough they arrived back at the jet, once again thanks to Huntress's excellent skills. Now with the promise of food, they were in much better spirits than they had been earlier, although Dinah was forming a twinging headache from having to sustain her powers for so long. She didn't dwell on it though knowing that the pain would soon dissipate as if it had never even been there at all. "Take a break for a little bit. I know that your head must be hurting by now. I'll take care of that thing, and get some wood." Helena suggested gently, pushing Dinah down until she was sitting in the entrance to the plane.  
  
Dinah gave a grateful smile. "All right. Do you have a good grip?" She was asking about Helena's hold on the rabbit, and at Helena's nod, she let go of her power's hold. Letting out a relaxed sigh, Dinah sat back and decided to rest for that little while. "C'mere." She beckoned Helena.  
  
Obediently, Helena came forward, and leaned down towards Dinah, who then captured her lips in a kiss that nearly made her drop their dinner. "Thanks for everything you did today." Dinah said.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anytime." Helena said in a small daze.  
  
"Go on, we need to get that thing cooked up soon. I'm starving." Her belly rumbled as if to prove her point. "See?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I'll be back in a few minutes, and then we can try to make a fire, and get this sucker cooked up." Helena gave Dinah a kiss on the cheek and then left to go take care of business.  
  
Dinah found herself falling into a short sleep filled with dreams of one very sexy brunette, and what she was going to do to that gorgeous woman. Before the dream could get juicy though, she was woken up by the brunette in question. "Hey, I was dreaming about you." Dinah informed while still half asleep.  
  
"Only good things I hope." Dinah's answer was to lick her lips suggestively causing Helena to gulp. "I guess so. Anyway, you want to help me start a fire?"  
  
"Yeah, you poor city girl." They walked a few feet from the plane. "First, we're going to need a pit, so let's start digging. Get the hatchet, it'll make this easier." Helena returned with hatchet in hand and began to hack at the ground until they had made what Dinah said was a good enough hole. It was shallow, and Dinah had told Helena that it was just to make sure that no grass caught on fire.  
  
Then she proceeded to chops off little bits of wood, and when Helena asked what for she answered, "It's kindling, it's the way most people start fires because little pieces will catch fire easier." After only a few minutes, they had their fire all set to be lit. "Do you have the matches?"  
  
"Right here." Helena said as she produced them from her pocket.  
  
"Good, give them here." Helena did so, and Dinah took one and lit it. Holding her hand around it to block any wind, she placed it on top of the kindling, and blew gently. Soon, the small pieces of wood caught fire, and Dinah added a few bigger logs, and in no time, they had a roaring fire. "Yes!" Dinah hollered victoriously.  
  
"How many other hidden talents do you have?" Helena paused and considered that sentence for a moment. "Wait, on second thought don't tell me. I'm too hungry to get all hot and bothered right now." Dinah laughed merrily as she embraced Helena. "Time to get that rabbit cooked up don't you think?" Helena asked as she grabbed the carcass that had once been a very lively little bunny.  
  
"How?" Dinah asked in return. They shared a frustrated look between each other, and then set to work on figuring out how to work it. After several minutes, and several more logs, they had an awkwardly roasting rabbit. "Now they hard parts over with."  
  
"We get to just relax for a bit." Choosing not to stray far from their meal, they instead decided to lie down on the grass near by, and just hold each other. "I do love you. You're such an amazing person."  
  
"Helena, that's not all true, I mean, I'm just me." Dinah said modestly.  
  
"No, stop. I think I need to get this out, for my sake. When you first came, I was a bitch, and I know that. All you wanted was my approval, and I wouldn't give it to you. It. . . I just didn't want to get attached to anyone else was all. I didn't think that I could stand losing anyone else when it was just me and Barbara. Then you came along, and I was scared. I want you to know, that even though I never showed it before, I did appreciate you being there. You brought some life to our tower, which is one of the reasons I love you.  
  
Tears formed in Dinah's eyes at the words. "That's a nice thing to know. I always thought that you thought I was just an annoying little sister or something. I like you to then, and now, I love you. So, now that we've talked about that, let's keep the rest in the present. I want to focus on the love, and not the past."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Helena grinned widely as she leaned in to give Dinah a breath-taking kiss.  
  
They continued to make out for a good amount of time until their food was finished and their stomachs demanded that they be attended to. They gorged greedily on the food before them, it wasn't much and it was filled with bones, but damned if it didn't taste like fillet mignon to them. Due to a lack of forks and plates, they were forced to use their fingers and stripes of wood, but that didn't detour them any. For a while, they almost managed to feel normal thanks to a good meal, and excellent company, but there was one important factor missing, Barbara.  
  
"I miss her you know?" Dinah said out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah, I do. If she were here, we'd probably be flying back to Gothem by now." Helena praised.  
  
"What do you think she'll say when she finds out?"  
  
"About us?" Dinah nodded, and Helena continued. "I think she'll be okay. Probably just give us a lecture about not letting it interfere with our job. And even if she does have a problem, she'll either get used to the idea or we'll go else where."  
  
"I don't know if I could do that. She's the mother that I've never had."  
  
"I know, and I kind've feel the same, but I'd do whatever it took to be with you." Both smiled at the other and continued to eat.  
  
A snapping branch caught Helena's attention and she turned to her feral counter part. "Huntress, what is it?"  
  
"Sounds like people, coming this way."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Reese had gone to the first place he could think of, the one place that could explain Anderson's lack of calls. Outside of Phoenix Inc. was Anderson's car, this alone worried Reese, but when he saw the keys in the ignition, his worry grew stronger yet. Obviously something had happened to Anderson, something that they had not expected, and thusly, had not planed for. An empty cup of coffee lay on its side in an empty doughnut box, so it was possible that Anderson had gone out for more food. This idea was quickly refuted as unlikely since it took not even the extremely fat and lazy hours to get some doughnuts and coffee. "Where'd you go?" Reese muttered.  
  
Glancing across the street, the idea struck him that Anderson may have been found out. Sure, the car and person had been inconspicuous enough, but a car parked outside a major company for most of the day was sure to arouse some questions. However, Reese was still having problems figuring out what was going on. If they did have a problem, Anderson would have been told to leave, anything else they could do would pretty much be illegal since Anderson was a cop.  
  
From what Barbara had told him though, it seemed like Phoenix Inc. wouldn't have any inhibitions about illegal activities. This brought on new possibilities; such as Anderson being kidnapped again his will, which would explain the keys in the ignition. It also brought new questions though, such as, why would Phoenix Inc. want someone like Anderson who was pretty much Joe normal? What good would a cop off the street do them?  
  
Taking a quick look across again, it seemed that nothing would be paying too much mind if he were to talk a walk over to the lot, and take a little peak. So, he crossed the street and took a look through the fence using a small pen flashlight, nothing seemed to ordinary, until Reese manage to spot something. Some sort of red stain on the pavement that definitely seemed out of place. Reese stored this information away, and decided to leave before anything could happen to him, like he suspected happened to Anderson. His intention was to get back to the office, and find a way to get in contact with Barbara, but eventually he needed to take a detour to his house for some sleep.  
  
"Good morning detective." A bubbly blond greeted enthusiastically.  
  
"Who is this perky in the morning?" Reese asked himself. Out loud he chose instead to say, "Good morning Becky."  
  
Becky offered a bright smile, and returned to her duties by the phone. "Oh wait!" She suddenly called to Reese, who stopped mid stride and turned to look at her. "There was a phone call for you earlier."  
  
This managed to peak Reese's interest. "From who?"  
  
"I don't know. Some girl just wanted to talk to you. I asked if she wanted to leave a message, but. . ." She trailed off with a shrug.  
  
"All right. Thank you." A look of realization came over Reese's face and he hurried into his office, closing the door behind him. "I must have been Barbara, but I have no way to get in touch. Damn it." He contemplated his problem for a few moments, trying to work a way around it. Reese wasn't stupid; he knew that there was no way he could get a phone trace on her, so that idea was out of the picture. Suddenly, it came upon him, the answer to his question in the form of a ring; specifically, the one Huntress had given him. Barbara would have to notice, and then she could give him a call. "You're brilliant Reese." He congratulated himself.  
  
Several minutes passed before the phone finally rang, and Reese leapt at it eagerly. "Hello?"  
  
"Reese, why did you activate your ring? Helena isn't here to answer." The tone in her voice was sad and wistful.  
  
"I know that, but it wasn't my goal to get her over here." He said.  
  
"Oh, I see, you needed to talk." Barbara caught on.  
  
"Yeah, my guy Anderson has gone missing."  
  
"That's an interesting twist. You think that Phoenix Inc. has him don't you?"  
  
"I do, but I can't see why they would want him. It doesn't make any sense. There's no way he could've seen anything from where he was." Reese could hear a sigh from the other side of the phone. "You know something don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Tell me what it is. That's one of my fellow officers that you know about, and I want to know what you know right now!"  
  
There were a few tense moments before Barbara answered. "I don't think we should do this over the phone."  
  
"What does that mean?" Reese asked, holding his arms open in a sign of questioning despite the fact that Barbara wasn't there to see it.  
  
"I'm sending someone to get you. Wait outside the station. When you see a hummer pull up with an old man driving, get in." She instructed.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You're coming to the clock tower."  
  
Note: Okay, that's where I have to end it. I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update again, but it'll probably be over a week. I'm really really sorry about that, but there's no way around it. Damn, this really pisses me off since I had so much more to get done here, but I guess that'll have to wait until I get a new chapter. I'd be grateful for any reviews, all you guys still kick ass. 


	11. chapter 11

Note: Holy shit, look at that. I finally updated. I'll do a short author's note for part of my apology. This is the second half of the last chapter, that I didn't have the time to write, so, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
Dedication: This time it's to Savagelove, helenakyle1, and Kelly(), who were the only people to review. Thanks for your support through all this.  
  
Dusk had just arrived, so the plane touching down in a clearing of trees wasn't too noticeable, at least not to an average person. They knew that the metas would most likely both hear and see them, but that was perfectly all right, it would probably even be for the best. It would be an excellent way to test a few more of these creations abilities, such as tracking a moving target. For now though, the only goal was to land, set their cargo free, and hope that they survived the encounter. Touching down lightly, the plane bounced a little before cruising to a stop in the miniscule amount of space provided.  
  
Once it had come to a stop, the back opened forming a ramp to the ground, and four people walked out, rolling two large tanks with them down the incline. The figures floating within looked ominous in the bare amount of light that was left. If it weren't for the air bubbles forming in the tank, along with the heart monitors, anyone would've thought that they were nothing more than corpses. These were hardly cadavers though, no, they contained an enormous amount of power within their bodies. The question was, whether or not that power could stand up to the already naturally enhanced humans of the world, commonly known as Meta-humans.  
  
"All right now, let's be careful with this. I'd like to get home in one piece." The pilot walked down the ramp just after the four men, passing out a card to each of them. "These'll open the tanks. One for the top and bottom. Put 'em in at the same time, the water will drain onto the ground, and then we have ten seconds before the tanks open. I want everyone back on the plane by then. Dr. Freedman says that they've been instructed only to hunt the metas, but you never know. Let's do this."  
  
Each group inserted their cards, and two lights above the tanks flashed green briefly before the water began to drain. "Come on." The pilot spared one last, wary look at the two abominations, then, he left with the others. By the time the water finished draining, everyone was back on board, and the back ramp had been closed up.  
  
A hiss sounded as the doors popped open on the tanks. The figures within slouched forward as they stumbled out looking as though they had never used their legs before. Eventually, they managed to regain their footing, and walk around a bit, as if they were searching for something. Their features were distorted, so much so that they hardly looked human anymore.  
  
One had a large metal blade coming out of each forearm, water still dripping from the tips. Its eyes seemed to glow an eerie green, and any hair it might have once had was now absent except for a few stray wisps. From it's knees sprouted two more blades, both looking wicked and deadly. The other seemed to have the same for as a wolf. A snout sprouted from its face with fangs protruding from the sides of the mouth. Slobber hung from it's jowls as it whipped its head back and forth, sniffing the air for any sign of what it was searching for. Silver fur covered its body, and the only clothing it wore was a loose pair of pants.  
  
The beast seemed to find a scent in the air that was blowing towards them, and with a snort and a signal of its hand, it signaled the other to follow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Where are they?" Dinah asked, scanning the trees in front of her.  
  
"I don't know yet. Whoever it is, they keep moving around too much." Huntress's face was one of deep concentration as she tried to pinpoint it.  
  
"What if it's wolves again?" There was a waver to Dinah's voice that Huntress easily picked up on. Obviously, Dinah was terrified of this idea, and was trying to act brave for herself and for Huntress. She didn't want to be a coward in front of her girlfriend.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's not wolves. There's too much noise. I think that there's more than one." Huntress knew what Dinah's little ploy was, and decided to ignore it for now.  
  
"How do you know?" The trepidation was still there.  
  
"Some of the steps are heavier than others. Be quiet now, I need to figure out where they are." Dinah nodded her consent, and Huntress continued to listen intently. "Over there." Huntress pointed to her left as one figure emerged from the woods moving fast. Another one came from behind moving a little slower, but looking no less dangerous.  
  
"You get that one, and I'll get this one." Dinah suggested in a split second decision as she ran at the one coming from behind. Knowing that Huntress could deal with the faster one with more ease she opted to take on the one that ran rather clumsily.  
  
Dinah noticed that the thing she was about to face seemed to have trouble with moving its knees comfortably, although she couldn't fathom why. It wasn't until she finally got up close and personal that she figured it out. As soon as she was within distance, it struck out at her with one of its forearm blades that she just managed to dodge, coming away with a gash across her cheek. In shock, she took in the sight of the thing before her, it was horrifying, like something out of a nightmare. "What are you?" The question was aimed more toward herself than the creature, and she rolled to the side as it lashed out with a knee.  
  
Landing in a crouch, Dinah held up her hand and threw the creature to the ground. It hit the ground on it's back, but managed to spring back up and head for Dinah who was meeting it half way. Carefully Dinah blocked a blow of the thing's forearm, and retaliated with a punch to the stomach followed by an uppercut to the face. It reeled back leaving its chest wide open, and Dinah kicked it hard, sending it back to the ground again. Dinah approached it cautiously, waiting for any attack that might occur, but the thing didn't seem to be moving. Getting closer, Dinah decided to peer into the creature's mind to see what it was and why it was here. Before she could, it grabbed the hand that had been moving towards its own, and tried to strike her in the chest with its other blade. Dinah grabbed the fist coming at her, stopping the blade centimeters from plunging into her chest. Using her tk, she threw it away from her, and into a tree.  
  
It impacted, but then used the same tree to launch a flying kick that caught Dinah in her left shoulder, and pushed her to the ground. Once she was down, it fell forward with both blades aimed at her; she rolled to the side and just managed to avoid it. The blades lodged into the ground, and Dinah figured that she was safe for a few moments until the creature easily managed to rip its weapons from the soil. It rushed at her again, and caught her by surprise by leaping up, and using it's knee blades to cut into her torso. She was still standing so it jumped up again, but this time with a drop kick that caught her right in the kisser. Both dropped to the ground although the creature was the first to get to its feet. Still on the ground, Dinah flung the creature into another tree with her powers, hoping to knock it out.  
  
Instead of falling unconscious, or running at her again, the creature used its spikes to climb into the tree and out of Dinah's sight. "Shit." She cursed as she looked into the trees. "Come on, where are you?" For a moment, Dinah turned her eyes to where she last saw Huntress; concerned for the safety of the woman she loved. There was no sign of her though, and that worried Dinah greatly. However, her thoughts were pulled back to her own problem as the thing jumped down right on top of her, only Dinah's tk kept her from being skewered and chopped to pieces. It came again while she was still lying on the ground with its blades crossed and hovering just above her neck.  
  
Now it was down to a battle of wills, Dinah's to survive, and the creature's to kill its target. Dinah was putting forth a huge amounted of concentration, but the creature still stayed in one place resisting her power. Eventually, its arms started to shake, and it finally flew away from her. Dinah was breathing hard from the exertion that it had taken, and climbed to her feet unsteadily. There was now way she could keep this up forever, but whatever she was fighting seemed to have boundless energy. She watched as it climbed to its feet, and made her decision, a decision to run.  
  
Huntress didn't have the time to argue with Dinah's snap decision since as soon as Dinah had said it; Huntress was tackled by the one she was supposed to fight. Its snout was shoving into her face, trying to bite her, but Huntress used one of her hands to hold it back. Slobber dripped onto her face, and Helena flipped the beast off of her using her leg. "That, is disgusting." She complained wiping the spit from her face. It growled in response, circling her almost as if it were sizing her up. "You wanna dance? Then come and get some." She taunted.  
  
It continued to circle her, snarling and raking its claws along the ground. Without warning, it leapt at her once again intending to slice her throat open with the claws at the end of its massive paws. Huntress dodged to the side, and managed to plant a knee in its stomach, and an elbow to the back of its neck. The blows sent it to the ground, but it used its hands to handspring back to its feet. Turning, it snarled at her before crossing the small gap that separated them with ease. It feigned a jab at her stomach and Huntress pulled back bringing her head in closer. The beast wrapped one of its huge paws around her face, and picked her up before slamming her into the ground over and over.  
  
Huntress was trying to remove the paw from her face, but the beast's grip was so strong, and it was too stubborn to let go. No matter how hard Huntress would squeeze its wrist or hit its arm, it wouldn't drop her. The pain was starting to get to her, and there was no way that she was going to spend a fight like this so, she opted to deal a low blow with her foot. Almost surprisingly, it worked, and the beast let go while howling in pain. Huntress landed on her feet and somehow managed to stay there. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped, but then again, there was a giant wolf man standing in front of her. She looked over to Dinah who seemed to be doing just fine, no need for a rescue. Anyway, Huntress had her own problems to worry about, and it would probably be best to catch him while he was hurt.  
  
Rushing at it, she caught it with a powerful uppercut, and a nice snap kick to the abdomen. From there she did left cross after right cross repeatedly to its face before grabbing its shoulders, and ending with a head butt, which was a little awkward due to the snout. Her actions only seemed to enrage the beast and it slashed its huge paw at her hitting Huntress soundly in the side, and sending her flying into a tree much like a rag doll. The strength contained within that body was immense to say the least, and Huntress became worried. It launched a heavy punch at her, but she dodged and actually heard the tree groan from the force, there was no way she could beat this thing right now. She needed to catch it off guard and do some heavy damage, cause right now, she felt like a fly trying to destroy a fly swatter. Hoping that Dinah would be okay, she took off into the woods.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Reese was waiting patiently outside for the vehicle in question, he would finally be allowed into the clock tower. (Note: obviously I'm ignoring the fact that he's been in there before). He was anxious to get there, to finally find out what exactly was going on without being certain that she was leaving something out. This was his chance to really help in finding Helena, in finding the one that he loved. When he saved her, he would tell her how he felt, and then they could become the couple they were meant to be. After a few months of that, they could even get married, and she could be Mrs. Helena Reese. Things were definitely starting to look up. (Note: Oh god, that was so sickening to write. I feel unclean).  
  
A hummer pulled up bringing him out of his silent musings, and back into the present. The windows rolled down, and he could make out an old man beckoning him to come forward. Reese complied and asked, "Are you my ride?"  
  
"That I am Mister Reese. If you would please enter the vehicle, Miss Barbara is waiting for your arrival."  
  
His voice was honest and kindly, so Reese decided that he was trust worthy and got in the hummer. "What's your name?"  
  
"Alfred, will do just fine, Mister Reese." It took a few minutes, but soon the clock tower was looming ahead of them.  
  
Inside, Barbara had already been waiting for them. "Reese, good to see you here. I want you to understand that this is a secret location, and no one else can ever know about it." Her voice was stern and demanding, obviously, she was not in the mood for any games.  
  
"I understand completely. So, why don't we just skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point?" He suggested.  
  
Barbara was sitting at the Delphi system, and offered a seat to Reese. He declined, and Barbara shrugged. "I told you that Phoenix Inc. has a lot to do with this. They take people, and they experiment on them Reese, trying to create the perfect soldier." Reese looked taken aback, but Barbara forged on. "Chances are that they're doing the same thing to Anderson right now."  
  
"What? But they can't?"  
  
"They can. They can do anything they want because they can either keep things secret, or pay off whoever needs to be. These are powerful people Reese, and right now they're tormenting Helena and Dinah."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Barbara pulled up a few screens on the computer. "Right here, it says that two tanks were flown out, and here, it says that tanks is what they keep these people in. Do you see the connection?" Reese nodded. "This right here, is the cargo plane's flight plan, which means that this is where Helena and Dinah are."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go and get them." Reese was both elated and annoyed. Elated because his love was now found, and annoyed because Barbara had yet to do anything about it.  
  
"Slow down, it's not that simple. Here's the mission plan. It's wordy, but what it basically says, is that this is a capture mission. Their plan was to bring the girls here all along, which means. . ." She trailed off waiting for him to figure it out.  
  
"That we don't have to go to them. They'll be coming here." He caught on after a moment.  
  
"Right. It says that no serious harm is to be caused, but this is still a field test. Who knows how well those things will listen?"  
  
"Don't you mean people?" Reese asked, a little anger showing in his voice.  
  
"No I don't. As much as I hate to say it, they're no longer people Reese; you can't expect them to be after something like this. A complete wipe of memories, and then extra enhancements, that's not human Reese." She really was sympathetic, but the important thing now was stopping it from ever happening again.  
  
"What else do you know?" He sighed, giving into Barbara.  
  
"I think that they're planning to do this same thing to Dinah and Helena when they're brought in." Barbara speculated.  
  
"Helena." Reese whispered forlornly, never noticing the slight glare that Barbara sent him.  
  
"I won't let that happen to either of them." Specific emphasis was put on the word either. "I'm going to keep monitoring the systems and see when it is that the girls are brought in, an alarm will go off as soon as word comes in."  
  
"That could be any time though, and what if these things don't work like these people want them to, and Helena gets away?"  
  
"Then I'll find out and we can go and rescue them, but, I have a bad feeling that that won't happen. So, we need a plan to get inside Phoenix Inc."  
  
"And I suppose you have one?" He sat on the desk and crossed his arms.  
  
"I have the start of one. I can set some security cameras on loops so that it will be like we were never there. There are cards that I can imprint security codes onto, and I can make us employees without them knowing. That would be our way in, from there I don't have much else planed. We'd have to get Helena and Dinah out of the tanks that they will undoubtedly be in. From there we would all have to sneak out, and who knows what kind of damage will have been caused?" Barbara was looking tired, but determined, and Reese had to respect her for that.  
  
"That sounds pretty good, and we'll figure everything out. I have no doubts there. Helena will be fine. . . and Dinah." Her name was added only as an after thought and nothing more.  
  
"Right." Barbara looked at him oddly, he was kind of creeping her out with his tone. "For now at least, you can stay here if you want. I just figured that it'd be easier."  
  
"Sounds good. Do you have a room for me?" He asked. "Please let it be Helena's." Was his silent prayer.  
  
"How do you feel about the couch?" She asked looking over her work.  
  
"For how long?" He countered.  
  
"I suppose a crick in your neck wouldn't help too much." Barbara conceded. She thought about giving him Helena's room, but the creepy vibe she got from him earlier made her reject that idea, and she didn't know how Dinah would feel about Reese in her room. "You can take my room. It's the last door."  
  
"Won't you be needing that?" He was actually almost pleading.  
  
"No, if I need somewhere I'll take the couch or Helena's room." She answered.  
  
"I could take her room." Came the offer that Barbara had been expecting.  
  
"I don't think she'd appreciate it too much, so you'll have to deal with mine." If it weren't so pathetic, Barbara would've laughed at the 'kicked puppy' expression he was poorly trying to hide.  
  
Note: Okay, it's still not what I planed. In fact, there were about four other segments that I wanted to get through, but once again, I feel bad about leaving you guys for so long. The truth is, that I was having a shitty ass week, and writing wasn't something I wanted to deal with. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the action that I finally got to savagelove. Till next time, and I swear that it'll be out a hell of a lot sooner than this. Also, I'll hopefully have the rest of the stuff that I wanted to get up last chapter done. 


	12. chapter 12

Note: Using the word count on my computer, I found out that had chapter ten gone as I planed, it would've been over ten thousand words. That hurts, that really hurts.  
  
Disclaimer: So, I went to this raffle ticket drawing that I thought was for ownership of the birds of prey, but it turned out that it was for a bird of prey, and imaginary. I was crushed.  
  
Dedication: Alrighty, VixenRaign, and Squibler, this one goes to you guys. I figure that you could use a chapter for yourselves so I hope you like it.  
  
Hidden within the cover provided by the surrounding trees, two figures watched the battle rage on. All of it was being recorded on a video camera that one held steady in their hands. "Are you getting everything?" Stevens asked, not taking his eyes away from the fight in front of him.  
  
"I've got everything, don't worry about it so much. This is some amazing shit." Sanders was also in awe of the strength, power, and pure skill that was being displayed before her.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Stevens scolded sternly. "I should wash your mouth out with a bar of soap."  
  
"Too bad there ain't no soap here. I guess you'll just have to deal." All sympathies expressed were obviously false.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm our superior and that you shouldn't be speaking like that? I could report you." His threats were very serious.  
  
"You're going to go all school yard on me, and tattle?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"There is nothing 'school yard' about this. You're living in the real world, and here there are consequences to go along with your actions." Almost surprisingly, he turned away from the continuing fight in order to talk.  
  
"I know full well that this is real. I'm not a fucking moron." She started.  
  
Stevens interrupted, bellowing, "Language!"  
  
An angry growl was given before she continued. "I'm not a moron. Real life? I understand that, I've been living in it for awhile now, and I'm thinking that maybe you're the one who'd like to join me there."  
  
"What are you implying?" He challenged, veins popping in his forehead.  
  
"That you're a dip shit. You think that you can just go running off to tell on someone every time they do something you don't like? Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but that doesn't happen for most people. They have to deal with things they don't like, and that is the real world." The video camera had been discarded and was now laying on its side, still recording the duel.  
  
"I'm the in charge officer and I'll tell you what's right and wrong." He was raging, and not the quiet kind either. Only the concentration of all fighters kept them from being discovered.  
  
"You think that's going to last forever? That you'll always be higher up than everyone else? Well fuck you. If we take another little trip to real life, we'll see your career diminish over time leaving you taking orders. What are you going to do then?" They were inches apart now, each challenging the other. Obviously, they had been a bad choice to team up together.  
  
"That won't happen." There was an almost forced confidence to his words.  
  
"Except for one problem, it will happen. Grow up." Her eyes were flashing.  
  
"Shut your mouth." His voice was stern, brooking no argument.  
  
"Why don't you make me asshole?" Came the expected retort.  
  
Both were trying to stare the other down now, their gazes fierce and unyielding. At the same time, both chose to move into a standing position, Stevens to use his height as an advantage to intimidate, and Sanders to prove that nothing would make her back down. Chest was pressed against chest; they were toe to toe with barely any space between them. Hands fell clenched at sides with the knuckles turning white from the strength. Still neither would back down; too full of pride and too stubborn to let the other win on something like this. They had insulted each other, and now one needed to be proven right. Finally Stevens moved, slapping Sanders across the face, snapping her head side ways.  
  
She turned back to him, placing a hand on her split lip to wipe away the blood. Promptly, she hit him back only instead of slapping him, actually punching him with enough force to send him stumbling to the side. His hand was put to the side of his jaw, feeling for the bruise that was sure to form later. Both of their eyes narrowed once more as they tried to make the other back down before the fight began. As expected, neither would, and a brawl broke out.  
  
Punches were flying left and right each hitting the other with as much strength as they could muster. Neither were really even trying to dodge, their sole thoughts were that of making sure the other person felt ten times worse than they did. Sanders tackled Stevens to the ground and began punching him over and over while smacking his head into the ground. It became a battle of who could get on top then with neither of them winning. Sanders managed to pin Stevens once more, but he managed to snap out of his rage for a moment and remember something, he had a gun. With a surge of strength, he shoved her off, and reached for his gun.  
  
Sanders stopped when she saw the gun pointed at her. Their breath was labored, and the memory of their mission was nothing more than a buzz in the back of their minds. "You don't want to do this." She warned, edging away from him.  
  
"Don't I?" His voice was cold and his eyes were colder. He fired, and she ran.  
  
Luck seemed to be on her side as every last one of the bullets missed her while she ran into the trees. Cover was provided afterwards, and she could here Stevens yelling behind her, but still she ran on with a desperate need to get away. "Psycho." She whispered under her breath.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
She had gotten lost long ago, even her abilities, as Huntress were too confused to figure anything out. On the plus side, she seemed to have lost the big beast that had been lumbering after her. The entire time had been spent running and it was only now that she slowed down to a walk in search of some place to sit that wasn't on the ground. A fallen log was just to her left, so she sat down and took the time to catch her breath and to think.  
  
That fight had been harder than she expected, much harder than she could've anticipated. Sure, there had been a giant wolf man running at her, but it didn't just posses strength, there was a level of intelligence there. It didn't just attack her, it actually fought her, using all of the abilities it possessed to its advantage. Whatever it was could learn, and react as was appropriate. There was no point in denying it, that thing had kicked her ass, actually getting the mighty Huntress to repeat. That was completely unacceptable; she shouldn't have to run from something like what that thing was.  
  
Then her thoughts drifted towards her girlfriend. Both of those things had to have been working together for a charge like that to come about. If she had that much trouble fighting her own opponent, how much trouble did Dinah have? There was no way for her to tell since she hadn't gotten a very good look at Dinah's enemy, but if it was anything like her's, well, she shuddered to think. But when she had last looked, Dinah seemed to be doing okay, so it was possible that she at least won. It also meant that she would be worried sick.  
  
Not that Helena herself wasn't worried; the thought of Dinah alone somewhere almost had her panicking. If Dinah had won, then maybe her own opponent had gone after Dinah. That was a hard thought to comprehend. Especially if she hadn't beaten the other one, then Dinah would be up against both of them. Guilt flooded Helena as she thought of that scenario. "I should've stayed." She scolded herself. She was still a little fatigued, but nothing compared to the concern she felt for Dinah right now.  
  
Just as she was about to get up and find her way back, something stopped her. That something was big, fury, and very strong, something it proved by throwing her into a tree. Helena was stunned, she hadn't heard the thing coming at all, and it just blind-sided her. Without Huntress out, the blow hurt a lot more than it usually would too, and Helena was having trouble recovering from it. The beast however, was having no problems at all and hit the dazed Helena across the back sending her skidding into the ground. Pain was coursing through her body, especially in her ribs, which had taken the brunt of the first blow. She was fairly sure that they were cracked at least if not broken. Slowly, she managed to rise to her feet, and was surprised that the beast let her instead of attacking her while she was down.  
  
All at once she transformed back to Huntress knowing that her chances were better that way. This time she launched the attack and caught her opponent by vague surprise. It was a snap kick to the thing's jaw followed by a backhand that seemed to barely hurt the thing, although it did whimper in displeasure. No way in hell was Huntress going to let that thing recover though, it could already do enough damage and she needed to get in what hits she could. She gave a kick to the diaphragm that doubled over the beast, then she clasped her hands together, and brought them down across the thing's back. It nearly sent it to the ground, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough.  
  
It's head lifted, and it let loose a low and deadly growl that chilled Huntress's bones. Swiping at her, Huntress tried to block, but was still tossed to the side, she did however, manage to land on her feet this time. Recovering well enough, she managed to dodge the next blow that was aimed for her, but when she stood back up, she wound up in an unexpected bear hug. Her already sore ribs felt like they were going to cave in, and she was struggling to breathe. The beast just snarled in her face, almost as if it was taunting her, but could figure out how to say any words. Her world was blurring, but there was no way in hell she was going to go down like this, so she rounded up what strength she had left, and delivered a hard kick.  
  
Immediately she was dropped to the ground and allowed to catch her breath while cradling her sore ribs. A grimace crossed her face as she attempted to get into a fighting stance, however, the pain was great and even Huntress failed to do so. It finally recovered and tackled her down to the ground; paws on either side of her face, and its snout so close that she could kiss it were the desire to come upon her. The breath coming from it was foul beyond all belief, and for the second time that day it slobbered on her. This time though, she did nothing, she just didn't have the energy to fight it and the pain right then. It saw that she wasn't fighting, and picked her up along with itself. Snorting in her face from disappointment, it threw her into another tree, which her head hit hard. Everything went black for Huntress.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I don't want to just sit around doing nothing. I feel useless." Reese complained as he paced back and forth.  
  
"We aren't doing nothing, Reese. Charging in unprepared is no way to do this." Barbara was t ring to reason with him, but over the past while, he had become increasingly annoying. She longed for the silence that she was once allowed to work in, but unfortunately, Reese wouldn't let that happen.  
  
"And what exactly am I doing? You're the one getting us all prepared, and you have the technology. I'm just standing here." He shot back.  
  
"Oh how I wish you were just standing." Barbara mumbled.  
  
"What?" Reese asked confused.  
  
"Nothing. In all honesty Reese, there's not much you could do right now even if you weren't in the clock tower. So, my suggestion is to deal with it." There really was nothing to do at the moment, and even Barbara was taking the time to enjoy a nice book. "Why don't you try reading?"  
  
"I can't concentrate that long on something right now." He responded still pacing.  
  
"That's it! Sit down." Reese looked at her in shock having not suspected her to yell at him, and it was that shock that got him to comply. "Why can't you do anything but pace, and annoy me to death?"  
  
"I'm worried about Helena." He confessed easily as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I find it interesting that you always seem to forget that Dinah is out there too." Barbara commented sarcastically.  
  
"What are you implying?" He eyed her warily.  
  
"Nothing really. I just want to know what your intentions really are. Is it to help, or are you simply trying to get my daughter, I mean, Helena into a relationship?" Blushing a little at her use of the word daughter, Barbara managed to finish the sentence.  
  
Reese quirked an eyebrow, but his better judgment told him to say nothing about the little slip. "I want to do everything I can to help, and if in the end I wind up in a relationship with Helena, then I won't fight it."  
  
"What I really want to know is how that 'relationship' might come about." Hand mimed quotation marks were used around the word relationship.  
  
"Well, uh, I might, uh," He swallowed deeply, "ask her?"  
  
"After the experience she's gone through?" Barbara's tone displayed neither disapproval nor approval, so Reese found himself lost on the right answer.  
  
"M-m-maybe?" He actually winced at his answer.  
  
"Try again, and this time, with a real answer."  
  
"I-I might mention something." He answered cautiously, looking at his hands that were neatly folded on his lap.  
  
"And if she doesn't want anything?" Barbara looked straight at him at the seriousness contained in her eyes was almost frightening.  
  
"What would I do?" He silently asked himself, however, this obviously wasn't an answer that Barbara would like, so he lied. "I would leave her alone."  
  
Her gazed remained pinned on him for a few moments, but she soon turned back to the original subject. "Just stay sitting, we'll get them back." She went back to reading her book and said nothing more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Okay, so maybe running into the woods with no direction wasn't the best idea, but it was the best choice at the time. Between getting lost or getting shot by a gun-wielding maniac, well, it really wasn't too hard to pick. She was fairly certain that she wasn't being followed, and so had opted to slow down to a walk. There was nothing to worry about now, that psycho was left far in the dust. She was safe, or at least she thought she was when there came a noise like something running through the trees. "Shit."  
  
What came out of the trees though was hardly what she had feared. It was one of the girls they had been watching, Dinah, she believed her name was. Unfortunately she had yet to be spotted by the girl running, and they collided together both being sent to the ground.  
  
Dinah got up from Sanders with confusion written all over her face. "How can you be alive?"  
  
"Gee, I'm fine, thanks for asking." She remarked sarcastically. "I don't think that I can answer that right now."  
  
"Look, I want some damn answers. Last thing I saw of you, you were dead laying in a grave that Huntress and I dug for you."  
  
"I took a drug that simulated death." She finally admitted still sitting on the ground.  
  
"Why? What are you doing here?" Dinah was shocked to say the least, and nothing seemed to be making sense.  
  
"Running from a gun toting psychopath. You?" Her tone was casual, and Dinah found it disconcerting and annoying at the same time.  
  
Responding in kind, "Running from a freak with lot's of sharp metal coming out of places where there shouldn't be any."  
  
Sanders looked solemn for a moment, then rose to her feet with eyes still to the ground. It looked as though she were making a hard decision. "What if. . .What if I were to tell you, that I know about the things sent after you and your friend?"  
  
Within a second she found herself pinned to a tree by an unknown force and a dangerous looking blond scowling in her face. "Tell me what you know. Why us? What did we do? Who do you work for?"  
  
"Slow down. I'm an agent who was hired to look after you two. There was nothing personal in it being you guys, the only reason you were picked was because you were going on a trip, and were Meta. We were here to make sure that you got to where you were supposed to be, and to make sure that you didn't die before those things showed up."  
  
A look of realization came over Dinah's face. "My injuries. You, it was you wasn't it?"  
  
"Well, me and my partner." She tried to shrug but it wasn't working too well.  
  
"The other pilot?" Dinah correctly assumed the anger was slowly fading away.  
  
"Exactly. As for the things that are after you and your friend, you've just been introduced to the prototype of the next generation of soldiers." Dinah's brow furrowed as she let go of her hold on Sanders. "They're forced mutants. None of them asked for this, they were just some unlucky people who have been made into monsters."  
  
"How can someone do something like that?" It truly was hard to comprehend.  
  
"Some people are just twisted okay? I'd tell you to get out of here, but there really isn't anywhere to go." This time she was able to pull off her shrug.  
  
"What do you suggest then?"  
  
Sanders eyes turned wide with fright. "Fight that." She pointed behind Dinah at the former human she now had to fight.  
  
"Not again." Dinah pleaded under her breath as she dodged to the side while using her tk to push Sanders out of the way as well. Rolling into a crouch, Dinah awaited the next attack. The attack didn't come for her though; instead it was aimed at Sanders.  
  
Using her tk, Dinah caught the abomination in mid leap trying to keep it away from its target. It seemed to have a resistance against long-term use of her powers though, and had Sanders not gotten out of the way, she would've been dead. Sanders noticed this as well, and as the thing turned to face Dinah, Sanders jumped on its back sending it into a frenzy of trying to get her off. This was an opportunity not to be taken lightly, so Dinah took advantage of it by getting in as many hits as she could. In no time, Sanders had been thrown off hard into a tree and was now of no more help due to her unconsciousness. One opponent was out of the way, and that left Dinah alone to deal with this creature once again.  
  
There was no time to think, only to react. Slashes were coming at her faster than she could counter, and she began to back pedal while trying to dodge the strikes. An inconveniently placed tree wound up behind her though, and she dropped to the ground in order to dodge a swipe aimed at her head. While still on the ground, she swept its legs from under it, and then slid it backwards with her tk putting in so much force, that I wound up lifting from the ground despite the fact that she hadn't meant it to happen. Now she used her tk to grab Sanders's prone body, and float it behind her as she ran through the forest once more.  
  
The next sight she came upon was most unpleasant; in fact, it was one of the worst things she had ever seen. Huntress being tossed as though she was nothing, and then hitting the ground with a sickening thud of dead weight. "Helena." Dinah whispered in anguish, dropping the prone Sanders without even realizing it. Blood was forming in a pool under Helena's head, and Dinah knew that it was bad. "Helena." She repeated, her voice more strained than the first time. Tears blurred her vision and she did nothing to stop them from falling. "Helena." She felt lost, she felt scared, and she felt alone, things that she never wanted to feel again. "Helena."  
  
A whir of blades was coming from behind her, and the monstrous beast had finally spotted her, and decided that it too would rush her. None of this really mattered, except that they were the ones who hurt her love. Their fault, and now they would regret it. Letting loose a scream of rage, frustration, and sorrow, Dinah unleashed her attack. Using her powers, Dinah threw the beast at the bladed wonder, damaging both of them although not severely. They managed to rise to their feet, but Dinah was already in front of them. Using the beast as a sort of ramp, she ran up it, and then kicked it into the back of the head to get leverage to perform a spin kick aimed the blade's head. It connected solidly and it stumbled a few paces along with the wolf man.  
  
Both were surprised by the ferocity, but quickly got over it. Blade tried to punch her, but she stopped the fist, and preformed a drop kick sending them both to the ground. While there she used her tk, and wolf man's momentum to send him crashing face first into a large tree. Flipping back to her feet, Dinah waited for blade to get back to its feet as well. When it finally did, they had a small stare down before trying to beat the shit out of each other. Dinah unleashed a kick that was blocked by another leg then followed up by an attempted punch, which she batted away and then grabbed to bring blade in for a vicious head butt and right cross. It tried to jab her with its knee, but she was prepared and used tk to block it before backing away to hit with an open palm thrust to the thing's chest.  
  
By now wolf man was back on his feet as well, and more than willing to take Dinah out, she was hardly about to make it easy though. Odds were against her though; she now had two immensely powerful creations to fight in close quarters at the same time. The strikes came one right after the other, and Dinah was forced to use her tk to block the wolf man, while careful blocking blade with her own hands. She made as though to tackle blade, but grabbed its sides and brought her foot back and into its face, a move that it had not expected, but it left her free to deal with the wolf for a minute.  
  
She turned to backhand him, and connected, but it didn't absolutely nothing to him. He was busy trying to get in his punches and slashes, none of which could hit her, but he was also ignoring every hit she gave out. Nothing seemed to phase this thing, and it was no wonder that even Huntress had lost. Dinah was running low on steam, and blade had recovered from her last attack. During her distraction of looking towards blade, the wolf man managed to get in a hard punch to her Diaphragm, knocking the breath out of her, and sending her to her knees. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the sensation of being unable to breathe.  
  
Blade unhooked something from the wolf man's pants, and pressed a button on the side. "We're bringing the objectives back to base."  
  
Note: So, this was where chapter ten would've ended, about twenty-seven pages had it all been together. Wouldn't that have been fun to read? I know, I should let it go, and I will. Anywho, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and sorry helenakyle1, but they have been captured. But what will happen now? Lot's of fun stuff I hope. That's it for now; please send reviews, I like to know what you guys think. 


	13. chapter 13

Note: Short chapter, I know. But this is what you guys get for now. I'm giving you guys a choice too, but I'll put it at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Since I don't seem to have any papers saying otherwise, I'm gonna guess that I don't own them.  
  
Dedication: To Nyix(), thanks for your continuous reviews, they are noted and appreciated. Enjoy the chapter since it goes to you.  
  
"Are you sure those things are locked back up?" It was the pilot from before asking one of the guards that had accompanied him on the trip.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't be getting out." He reassured the pilot by patting him on the shoulder. "We'll be back soon, and then those things, and those girls will be outta our hands, and we won't have to worry about a thing."  
  
"You're right, I just worry sometimes. Could you imagine what would happen if those things got to the public? I hate that I even had to fly them. This whole thing sucks." Currently they were en route back to base, with four new passengers locked up in the cargo hold. Two looked a little beaten up, but it wasn't any of their jobs to ask questions. The other two were the original agents sent to look after the two girls, but it seemed that they got into a spat during their little trip. Once Stevens boarded and saw his female partner, he had to be sedated to keep him from doing something stupid.  
  
"Stop worrying so much and just fly the plane. You let me and the others look after everything, okay?" Was the generous suggestion provided.  
  
"Why not? If this keeps up, I'd wind up crashing." He admitted with a small smile to show his joke.  
  
"Just fly the plane." It sounded tired, but a slap to the back proved that it had been in good nature.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"SHIT!" Barbara cursed. She couldn't figure out what just happened. By all means, it had to have been impossible, it just couldn't have happened to her. There was no way in hell, if she closed her eyes and opened them again, then everything would be fine, and back to normal. After proceeding with her idea of denial, she found the same results, and did what any reasonable person would do. . .she cursed again. "Damn it!"  
  
All of this shouting brought both Reese and Alfred running to her in a panic. "What is it, what's wrong?" Reese asked.  
  
At the same time Alfred was also asking, "What is the matter Miss Barbara?"  
  
"I've been kicked off." Disbelief was written across her face as she finally accepted it.  
  
"Been kicked off what?" Reese was the picture of confusion.  
  
"Phoenix Inc. Somehow they found out that I was there, and they've disconnected me." She answered simply, typing at a few keys half-heartedly.  
  
"Well, what does that mean? Everything's going to be okay isn't it?" Reese questioned anxiously while Alfred placed a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder. No answer was forth coming from Barbara. "Answer me damn it!"  
  
"Mister Reese!" Alfred snapped. "That is quite enough. You're yelling is not helping anyone, instead it is merely hindering." Alfred realized that Reese was upset over this, but he also knew that Barbara was in far worse shape, and the last thing she needed was someone else yelling at her along with herself.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. All of the stress was finally catching up to her, and this was the one feather that broke the camel's back so to speak. Inside, Barbara was berating herself for letting this happen, for not knowing of the possibility, for not even considering it. She had been foolish. "I'm such an idiot. I screwed up, stupid stupid stupid stupid." Was her silent reprimand. "How could I have messed up like that? I should've known that there'd be safety measures. But I was so careful. How'd they find me? I may have just screwed Helena and Dinah over. I'm sorry."  
  
"Do something. Get back on there. How are we going to know when they get in?" Reese was still raging despite Alfred's warning. "Stop just sitting there, and do something!" His shout was accompanied by him strewing several papers about the floor along with a few small devices.  
  
Barbara seemed to take no notice, but Alfred was outraged. "If you are unable to control yourself sir, I will ask that you remove yourself from this tower." The normally quiet spoken man was firm, and seemed almost frightening. Reese, still very angry, stormed out of the room and into Helena's. Alfred did take notice of this, but decided that Barbara was far more important right now. "It is all right to cry."  
  
Lip quivering, Barbara finally leaned into the embrace of the old man and let it all out. All of the stress, anger, and pain was flowing out of her with every tear. "I don't know if I can keep doing this." She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"You will Miss Barbara because it is who you are. I know that you will never relent on finding Miss Helena and Miss Dinah and bringing them back where they belong." He played his role and continued to let her cry while rubbing small circles on her back.  
  
"It's just so hard. Knowing that they're not here, that they might never be here again. . .it just hurts so much." She admitted to him. "I want them back. I want to be selfish for a change, and just have them back." Her sobs began to taper off into hiccups now.  
  
"If there is anyone who deserves to be selfish, it is you Miss Barbara. They will come home, they will."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. Thanks for taking care of Reese for me."  
  
"Reese was merely upset, he had no right to talk to you in that manner. Perhaps, he could make use of some time to 'cool down.'" Those two words sounded odd coming out of his mouth, but it didn't really matter right then.  
  
Finally Barbara pulled away wiping at her eyes. "I should get back to work." She said with a small laugh. "Thanks for everything Alfred."  
  
"I only did, what any person should do, Miss Barbara." He rose from his position and gave a smile before retreating to the kitchen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At least one thing had come out of this whole thing; he was now in Helena 'Huntress' Kyle's bedroom. The idea itself was intoxicating alone, but to actually be there, to experience this, well, that was just incredible. Despite her long absence, it still smelled just like her, leather, a little bit of booze, and that special smell that could only be described as Helena. "Incredible." He uttered slowly walking to her bed and picking up her pillow to inhale deeply at the scent that was imprinted in it. Gently, he put it down and caressed the covers on the bed running his hands over the silk sheets and just imagining her lying there.  
  
The walls were Barren, but there were a few pictures that adorned her night table. One had to have been of her mother because Reese didn't recognize her from anywhere else coupled with fact that the woman in the picture seemed to share a few physical characteristics with Helena. All of the others were group photos, her with Barbara, Barbara and Dinah, and one of her, Dinah, Barbara, and even Alfred. In every last one, they all looked so happy, much like a family, and Reese could only hope that he would be allowed to be a part of that. After he married Helena though, they'd have to accept him.  
  
His feelings were so deep, and there was only one word to describe them, love. Sometimes it hurt to see her there, just walking along the street, or kicking ass when Huntress, it hurt because she didn't notice him. Although, she had given him that ring, and that could be consider a short of relationship gift couldn't it? That meant that she must have took notice of his existence, of course it was given to him by Huntress, but once him and Helena were in a relationship, Huntress wouldn't be needed anymore. She would be able to let go of that persona, and let him handle all the bad guys in this city. Maybe she could even convince Barbara and Dinah to give it up.  
  
Looking away from the pictures, he decided to scout the rest of the room. There was a closed door on the side, he walked over to it and then opened it. A bathroom. Letting himself in, he looked around a bit, her brand of shampoo, soap, conditioner, toothpaste were all around. Maybe he could take something from here, something that had touched her, so that he could have her in some way since she wasn't here right now. After a moment's deliberation, he decided on the toothbrush, it had been in her mouth, and now it could be in his; almost like French kissing, but not really.  
  
Although he wanted to stay in her room forever, a glance at his watch told him that he had been in there for a good hour. Maybe it was time to go back out and see if Barbara had finally done anything to correct the problem encountered earlier. Perhaps he had been out of line when he yelled at her, but there was no need for apologies, she would understand his position. He needed to look good in the rescue of his beloved.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So, they've been brought in safely?" Freedman asked looking at the pilot with disapproving eyes.  
  
"Everyone is where they need to be. You're two pals are back in their tanks, the two girls are chained up, although I don't think they're doing so good." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, back towards the plane that was being unloaded, and was about to go off in a little tirade, but was cut off.  
  
"The rest of the report please?"  
  
"Um, right. The two agents are back too, except that the guy seems crazy, and the girl looks like she got beat up." That concern was showing through again despite the fact that he was supposed to stay objective.  
  
"Get the guards to take the girls to the medical facilities, I'd like to take a look at them before we do anything." With that said, he saw no more reason to stick around, and so walked off.  
  
"Sure." Our pilot called out to the retreating figure.  
  
Currently, the girls were being carried out of the plane still unconscious, and still in shackles. A deep pity rose in his heart, but he pushed it back down, and directed the guards to do as told.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
There was a light shining in her eyes, and it was painfully bright. Her hand rose to try and block it out, but didn't get very far before it stopped moving. "What the hell?" She mumbled. One eye was slowly cracked open followed by the other one. This time there was a person hovering above her, although she was having some trouble making out the features. "Who are you?" Her voice sounded horse although she had no idea why.  
  
"My name is doctor Freedman. Do you remember who you are?" He asked, as his visage began to become less and less blurry.  
  
"Dinah, where's Dinah?" Helena tried to sit up, but noticed the thick leather straps holding her down.  
  
"Don't do that, I don't want to sedate you just yet. You're friend is just fine." He moved out of the way and gestured over to a bed holding the unconscious Dinah.  
  
"What'd you do to her? If she's hurt I'll kill you!" She continued to strain against the straps while switching from glaring at him, to gazing with worry at Dinah.  
  
"Calm down! I told you that she's fine. I already woke her up earlier, all of her injuries were treated as were yours." He explained, stepping so that he was once again standing in the view of Dinah.  
  
"What do you want?" Helena asked cautiously, finally managing to calm down some.  
  
"To see if you'll be fit to take part in our program." He answered casually.  
  
"What program? Stop speaking in the sentences that don't explain jack." She ordered both angry and confused.  
  
"What I'm going to do to you in your friend, is alter you. Remember those things you fought?" She nodded her head yes. "You'll become something like them. Speed, strength, endurance, and more."  
  
"Psycho. Let us go, we already have enough enhancements without your crap." She began to strain again.  
  
"I must have forgotten to mention that you don't have a choice. Good night." He bid her injecting her with a sedative.  
  
"What the hell?" Was all Helena could manage before she blacked out.  
  
Another man now entered the room. "Where do you want them?"  
  
"Put that one in the yellow section." Freedman said pointing at Dinah.  
  
"Yellow, are you sure?" The man seemed wary of this idea, but a stare of 'don't tell me what to do' kept him in check.  
  
"This one, I want her to go to green." He turned and faced the other man. "Be careful with them, I think these two just might make it."  
  
Note: And that the end of the chappie, like I said, short. Anywho, here's the Q. If given the choice, would you rather that Helena and Dinah loose their memory about everything except each other, or that they loose their memory about their relationship? Where are my reviews? I feel so under appreciated *sobs uncontrollably* No, not really, but please review. Till next time. 


	14. chapter 14

Note: Well, the votes have been calculated, and it was pretty much unanimous, so I think you know what's going to happen. Also, I hear that you think Reese is annoying, I was going for disturbing and creepy, but that works just as well. The point to it all is to make sure that you just don't like him. And hey, I found reviewers that I didn't even know existed, *waves hello*  
  
Disclaimer: Does a deep belief that I own them despite the fact that I have no proof count? No, well then, I guess they're not mine.  
  
Dedication: This time it's for those readers who I now know exist. I was almost thinking that everyone had stopped reading this. But you do exist, you really, really do!  
  
When Reese finally worked up the will power to leave the room, he found Barbara working diligently at the computer. It seemed, to him at least, that she had taken his advice to heart. This idea brought pride to his heart since he had now actively helped in bringing Helena back. He took a moment to admire his work, but soon walked down the stairs and over to where she was sitting. Looking over her shoulder, he saw several computer signs that when put together, he didn't understand. At least it meant that she was indeed working and not looking at some dumb website while wasting time, his time. "Barbara." He acknowledged from behind.  
  
"Reese." Her tone was met with some disdain that Reese chose to ignore. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"You could tell me what you're doing." He suggested moving closer until he was right behind her shoulders.  
  
Realizing that he was not going to apologize, Barbara came upon the urge to sigh, but managed to hold it back. The urge to bash him in the head with her escrima sticks was not so easy to suppress, somehow though, she managed to leave Reese conscious. "Hacking back into Phoenix Inc. What else would I be doing?"  
  
There was a challenging tone to her voice this time, and Reese was still sane enough to realize that he wouldn't win if he were to accept it. "I don't know. How long will it take?"  
  
"I don't know. This time around I have to be more careful or we won't be getting anywhere. My guess is that it'll take a week before I'm done with everything that needs to be done." Inwardly she grimaced and clenched her teeth knowing that Reese was going to get pissed off again. However, if things got too out of hand, then she could beat the hell out of him and claim self defense. Her grimace, turned into a grin.  
  
"What do you mean a week? Those guys flew in there yesterday, and who knows how long it'll take before Helena goes down. They could already be back at Phoenix, we should just go there." He argued while throwing his hands around wildly in an almost comical manner.  
  
"Jumping in feet first will get us no where. Without some sort of plan all we're doing is sabotaging ourselves. They could easily capture us, and then how would we help them?" She turned her angry, and unyielding gaze upon him.  
  
Gulping, he made his reply while trying to sound like he was still in control. "Fine, we'll do things your way for now, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to be happy about it."  
  
"No one asked you to jack ass." Barbara snapped, his remarks finally digging their way under her skin. Reese was looking like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing while he tried to say something. "That's right. Just remember this Reese, you need me, but I don't necessarily need you."  
  
"You need me more than you know." He argued pathetically.  
  
"Do I?" She asked almost rhetorically.  
  
"Yeah, you do. What are you going to do when it's time to go in and get her? Them?" He corrected himself. "You gonna just wheel in there and carry both of them out? Admit it, you at least need me for that part."  
  
"They should be able to walk for themselves Reese, and if they can't, then maybe yes I will need your help. But I won't be wheeling in there. I'll be walking."  
  
"How?" A look of confusion over took his face.  
  
"I have my ways. So, now that we've established the fact that I don't need you right now, I'd appreciate it if you left my lab." She said.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be back to check on your progress." His threat was empty and boring, Barbara wasn't the slightest bit worried. "If you realize that you do need me, I'll be at home picking up a few things." With that said he left the clock tower as calmly as he could manage.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"How is the subjects progress?" Freedman asked while examining the figure in the tank with great interest.  
  
"The memory wipe is going smoothly so far. She has a fairly traumatic past, and we thought it might be best to erase that first." A lab tech was explaining.  
  
"That's good news. How soon until we can proceed with the implants?"  
  
"I'd say tomorrow. By then enough of her memory will be erased, and we can start entering battle tactics, and adding the enhancements safely."  
  
"Good, keep up the work while I go check on the other one. I'll be back tomorrow." Freedman said, and then left.  
  
The door out led to a large room that was circular in shape, and had several different colored doors. As for himself, he had just left the yellow room, and was now crossing over to the green room.  
  
"Dr. Freedman, I assume you're here for the progress report." A lab tech said.  
  
"Yes, how is this one coming along?"  
  
"We're very happy with it sir. This one has had some bad experiences, and so we're erasing the early memories first. As for how soon we'll be able to start the treatments, well, I'd say as early as tomorrow."  
  
"Excellent news. Her and the other will be my greatest accomplishments." Freedman stated proudly. "I'll be back tomorrow to see how things are coming along."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
One week later  
  
"It's time to go, Reese." Barbara spun her chair to look at him. During the week their plan had been finalized and both had come upon an unspoken agreement to stop antagonizing one another. After a few days progress, they found that the girls had indeed been brought in and were currently under going treatment. As much as even Barbara wanted to rush in and get the girls out of there, they realized the foolishness of that particular idea.  
  
"It's about time." Reese acknowledged huffily. "Finally I can save you, and we can be together." This part however, was merely thought, and not spoken.  
  
In the meantime, Barbara was putting on her spinal unit that allowed her to regain the use of her legs for a period of time. (I don't know the name of it so forgive me). Earlier, Barbara had managed to get a hold of some lab coats, and both were now clipping on their nametags. It had been stressful, it had been tiring, it had been a living hell, but now it would all be worth it, because everything was coming together. Soon Barbara would have her family back, and Reese might regain some semblance of sanity.  
  
"Let's get this over with. I want my family back." Barbara stated as she stepped into the elevator.  
  
"And I want mine to start." Reese quipped before also entering.  
  
"When we come back Alfred, those girls will be with us." Barbara assured before the doors closed.  
  
"One can only hope." Was Alfred's response lost in the emptiness of the tower.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Deceptively calm they had invaded Phoenix Inc without a hitch as of yet. Their fake badges/keycards allowed them free access with no questions asked. Apparently, the scientists weren't afraid to get a little rough and tough, or to threaten the guards with tanks. So far it was easier than Barbara had expected, but she didn't dwell on that fact and instead chose to go about it as though it were difficult. That way, when or if something did go wrong, she could deal with it as necessary.  
  
Barbara had insisted that both she and Reese memorize the path to the colored sections just incase only one was able to make it through. Now, both walked down it as though they had done so a million times before. Against her better judgment, Barbara had agreed to let Reese handle Helena, while she took care of Dinah. The reason behind this was not only that Reese had pitched a fit, but also that she had no reason to believe that he would take care of Dinah properly in his haste to see Helena.  
  
After the girls were out of the tanks and safe with either Barbara or Reese, the plan stated that Barbara would plant a virus in the company's systems. An hour after they were scheduled to leave, the virus would act up erasing all of their data, and disrupting the tanks so that the people inside would be released. By that time they would be back in the tower safe and sound. And in the off event that something was wrong with the girls, both carried a sedative to calm them.  
  
In order to get out, they decided to pull an alarm and have the building evacuated and locked down. This way, no one would notice the two lab technicians sneaking out with two of the subjects. All in all, they had agreed that it was a fairly well constructed plan; even Alfred had supported the endeavor.  
  
Now they had arrived and everything was still going smoothly. This whole thing had been timed to where Freedman was out, he could've put a damper in their plans, but now they were free to do as they wished. With a nod they separated, Barbara stepping through the yellow door, and Reese stepping through the green door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
For some reason only one lab assistant had been assigned to each room, and Barbara easily dispatched him. Dinah had been placed in the tank directly in front of her since she (along with Helena) was to be Freedman's greatest accomplishment. Due to the nature of the water inside the tank, Barbara couldn't see what he had done, but she prayed that the damage wasn't too severe. Walking up to it, she used a device she had made, and would trick the locking mechanisms into releasing. It worked as planed and the water began to drain. "Please be all right Dinah." Barbara begged as she watched the water get lower and lower.  
  
Finally, the door hissed open, and Dinah took a wobbling step out only to crash into Barbara's arms. She was unconscious. "I suppose because she wasn't ready yet." Barbara mused. Laying Dinah on the floor, Barbara began to check for anything. Fortunately they gave her an outfit so she wasn't naked. It consisted of loose black pants, a black tank top, black gloves, and Barbara supposed that the odd red trench coat on the side of her tank was indeed for Dinah. Barbara noticed that there were inlays on her lips that blended in smoothly with the flesh leaving no scaring. There was no real time to check out anything else, so Barbara left her for a moment, and started up the virus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Reese had also taken down his own lab assistant easily, and was now anxiously awaiting the tank's door opening. Finally it did, and Reese plastered a huge smile on his face, ready to show all the concern necessary while subtly hinting that it was he who saved her. However, things didn't go as planned, and Helena collapsed before even catching sight of him. Almost disappointed, he realized that she was clothed, all in black, and that a black coat was on the side of her tank. He would bring it along since she was wet, and it would help keep her warm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the circle outside the doors they both met up. "Is it done?" Reese asked with Helena in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, the alarm should sound. . .now." And true to her word a klaxon sounded, and people started running. She sent a triumphant grin to Reese. Dinah was in her arms as well with the modified trench coat around her.  
  
"Why did she collapse?" He asked gesturing to Helena with his head.  
  
"Since Dinah did as well," Barbara made extra sure to put Dinah's name in there, "I'm going to guess that it's because their treatment wasn't finished. We need to get out of here though." With that she began to run with the crowd of people, and Reese followed behind. As expected, no one asked them about the girls carried in their arms. Without ever arousing any suspicion, they climbed into the hummer and left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Alfred greeted them warmly back at the clock tower when he noticed the two girls held securely in their savior's arms. "It is reassuring to see them again Miss Barbara." He commented.  
  
"I know Alfred. Now, let's get these two onto the med tables." She instructed Reese over her shoulder. Putting them down, they both stripped out of their lab coats, and Barbara took off the spinal unit before it shut down.  
  
"Is she all right?" Reese asked from beside Helena holding her hand as though he had always done so.  
  
"I can't be sure until they wake up, but the scans show that their vitals are good." Barbara informed while brushing some wet hair from Dinah's face. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Helena was twitching, a sign that she was going to wake up. Almost immediately after, Dinah began to do the same. "They're waking up." She commented, a smile on her face while tears of joy filled her eyes.  
  
Reese found a pair of ice blue orbs staring into his own (what color?) eyes. Barbara however, found herself eye to eye with one blue, and one green. Helena was the first to speak. "Dinah? Dinah?"  
  
"Hel."  
  
Note: Sorry, I have to leave you hanging there. Why, because I think it'll be more fun to write a chapter filled with reactions. You know, I should ask you guys questions more often, and fortunately I have one. I already have plans for what's happened to Dinah, but I only have vague not all that great ideas for Helena. So, my question is, what would you like done with Helena? Keep in mind that this was physically done to her, I can't just give her control over plants or something because it has to be able to be done with machines or drugs or something. If no one answers, then I'll just figure out something, but I would appreciate help. Thanks for all the reviews, all eleven of them. I'm so close to one hundred, and when I get there, I'll do something nice to celebrate. Till next time. 


	15. chapter 15

Note: I had considered doing all of this in point of views while playing out the whole scene and then repeating it with each character, but I thought that it would get old repeating the same thing even if it included the different reactions. If you think this chapter was easy, then I dare you to try writing four point of views about single scenes based on about two word sentences and have it be good while making sense. I had to do plenty of rewriting to get this where I wanted it to be, so show your support through reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: How do I put this delicately? . . .I don't own birds of prey, nor will I ever. Don't sue please.  
  
Dedication: Buckster, this one is yours. Why? Because you reviewed. Everybody applaud, Buckster. Applaud damn you! They're not being cooperative, so I guess you'll just have to enjoy this without the nice sound of clapping in the background.  
  
"Dinah? Dinah?" Helena's first waking thought was that of her companion, her love. Although she wasn't really sure what was going on, Helena knew that it probably wasn't very good. Their luck of late had been less than appealing, and who knew what was happening now. The last thing she remembered was talking to that doctor, Freedman, she thought his name was. What had he done? Her vision was swimming, and that didn't help with her paranoia. There seemed to be a blob situated above her, a person, a lamp? She didn't know, but it wasn't all that important right now. Whoever's here, was letting her talk, and that mattered. But where was Dinah? Why wasn't she answering? How long had it been since she asked? Hours, minutes, seconds?  
  
Her voice seemed hoarse and tired, not that any could blame her. The concern shown for Dinah was touching, that she was the first thing Helena thought about. Perhaps they had sorted out their differences. It would be nice for Barbara to hear a little less bickering. This wasn't really Barbara's main concern, what mattered was that both of her girls were awake now. After such a grueling ordeal, they could continue to be family again. Although she would have to check for how much damage had been done to them during their week stay. There would be time later though; right now she just wanted to enjoy this, to bask in the warmth of seeing her two girls well.  
  
For Reese it was a little bit different. Those first two words out of Helena's mouth should have been his name, and only his. They were meant to be together weren't they? A mere glance was spared in the other girl's direction, and only because he wanted to see why Helena was asking about her. Nothing great there, but that was only his opinion. Of course, Helena would share his thoughts about every subject since they were made for each other. Most likely the only reason behind the other girl was because they had spent so much time together, and his Helena cared about people. There was nothing there though; nothing could compete with himself after all.  
  
It was taking her mind a while to bring her up to speed. Nothing seemed to make sense, with her vision blurry beyond all words, and her hearing sounding much like she was underwater. Above her was a dark silhouette distinguishable from the rest of the background only by the brightness that outlined it. Vaguely she heard someone calling out to her. But who was it? Her memory was shaky as well, the last thing she remembered was fighting those two things, they had hurt Helena. Helena, was that who was calling her? She had been hurt, did this mean she was all right? "Hel." It took so much effort to say that one word, actually it was only half a word, but it was all she needed.  
  
A wave of relief rushed through Helena as she heard her love's voice say her name, or at least half of it. Dinah's voice sounded so tired, and the relief was replaced by concern. What had been done to make her feel that way? She'd kill that bastard! . . .As soon as she found the strength to sit up. Currently, she found her vision growing steadily better, and she could now make out the shape hovering over her. It was some man, probably a doctor, she'd show him who was boss. She attempted to hit him, but her arm was rising so slowly, and to her surprise, he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his cheek. There was some sort of look in his eyes, but she couldn't figure out what it was; all she knew was that it sent a shiver up her spine.  
  
As for herself, Barbara was nearly brought to tears. Now both of them were coherent, which meant that they would all be okay. Even if there was some memory loss, they could eventually be brought back, although it would most likely be easier for Dinah due to her touch telepathy. This all seemed to be going by so slow. She wanted nothing more than to make sure that her two girls were all right, that nothing had been done to them, but this moment was needed.  
  
Reese noticed some clarity come to her eyes, only to be replaced by confusion. She must be wondering why or how he was in the tower. Then her hand started to rise, and he just knew that she wanted to touch him, to make that contact in order to assure that he was real, and that the nightmare was over. Since she seemed to be having some trouble, he helped her along tightly grasping her hand, and bringing it to his cheek. Her skin was so silky, so soft; it was everything he had imagined and more. There was some rage in her eyes, but in his bliss filled haze, he chose to ignore it. "You're back."  
  
At last Dinah found things to be clearing up, her vision was still off, but at least she could hear again without it being distorted. Back? Did Helena know this guy? His words almost seemed tender, but an undertone suggested something else, although she couldn't be sure as to what. She wanted to get up, but she felt so heavy. Helena, she wanted to be with Helena so that she could get that stupid man away from her. The figure above her had yet to be distinguishable as either male or female, but Dinah did know that they had red hair. It was unfamiliar though, all of this was, and she found herself afraid despite something she remembered about never showing fear. She felt a slight buzzing running through her body, but ignored it since it wasn't uncomfortable, and was in fact, almost pleasant.  
  
Barbara's sentiments ran along the same lines of Reese's, although she found herself not liking the fact that Reese was holding Helena's hand like that. Some how she felt that the action wasn't really appreciated. Call it mother's intuition. Her gaze returned back to Dinah though, and she watched certain emotions flicker through Dinah's eyes. There seemed to be some anger, as Dinah's head tilted towards where Reese stood with Helena, but that dissipated to fear. Why was she afraid, what reason did she have? It was most likely confusion; Dinah didn't seem to be as coherent as Helena yet. There was something else happening though, as the fear grew stronger, so did something else. Barbara could swear that she actually saw Dinah's eyes glowing their separate colors. What the hell was going on? "What the hell?" She asked out loud.  
  
Due to Barbara's question, Reese found his attention momentarily drawn away from the raven beauty that lay beneath him. What was she asking questions about? Was something wrong with Helena? No, apparently not. The blond one's eyes seemed to be glowing softly. Reese wasn't actually sure that he was even seeing it. Soon it disappeared, and Reese figured that it must have been some sort of play of light or something. It was of no concern, so his attention returned to Helena. "Hel, aren't you glad to see me?" He never saw it coming.  
  
Some woman had spoken now, and she sounded alarmed. Since the man was by her that meant that the woman must be near Dinah. Something was wrong with Dinah? No, no, no, no, no, no, that just wasn't right. Everything was supposed to be fine. Now the man was talking again. There was no concern in his voice, he obviously only cared for her, and she doubted his intentions severely. Hope was filled in his voice though, but there was also a bit of smug expectance. Like she'd ever want to remember whoever this was. However, something was going on with Dinah, and this man was annoying her, so she made the only choice possible, she ripped her hand from his and hit him as hard as she could. Helena took much satisfaction in the sound of his body hitting the metal floor. Rolling off the table she was on, Helena looked for Dinah and spotted her immediately. Some red head in a wheel chair was right beside her. For a minute, Helena considered attacking, but something seemed to be holding her back. Instead, she dropped her fists, and walked over to Dinah's side. Taking her hand, Helena whispered, "I'm here now."  
  
A deep joy filled Dinah. Helena was here now right beside her. Although she still found her limbs heavy, and had yet to muster the strength to really move, Helena's presence was reassuring. Now nothing would hurt her. Unlike Helena, her healing skills were not as fast, and she needed sleep to recover. So, with her love's presence at her side, Dinah felt safe to drift off into a short slumber.  
  
Barbara had been shocked to say the least. One second Helena was simply laying there, and the next, Reese was flat on the floor, and a very feral looking Helena was staring at her. There seemed to be some hesitation, some indecision in her eye as Helena looked at her though. Barbara honestly couldn't figure out why this was. As of now, she was lost as to what was going on. She watched as Helena slowly came to the decision to walk up to Helena, and she listened as Helena whispered to Dinah. Was there something more going on between these two? There seemed to be a fragile trust between her and Helena though, and Barbara would be damned if she did anything to ruin it. "Helena?" She asked tentatively.  
  
She had hit him. Helena had hit him. Why?  
  
Helena had watched fondly as Dinah fell asleep. Clearly this whole ordeal had exhausted her, and Helena knew it was best to let Dinah sleep for now. For some reason she felt enough trust with this red head to feel a little more at ease. The fact that she could easily kill this woman if she tried anything might also have had something to do with it. Helena heard the question asked, and decided to pose her own question. "Who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember me?" Barbara asked, and watched, as Helena shook her head no. She also noticed that Helena's gaze never left the blond for very long. "What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Talking to a doctor." Helena saw no real reason to lie; it would serve no purpose if she wanted answers. "Who are you?" She repeated.  
  
"Barbara Gordon. You honestly don't remember me?" Barbara was stupefied. They remembered each other, but not her, not her.  
  
"Should I?" The question was posed honestly.  
  
"I knew your mother, and we've spent years living together. You don't remember any of that?" Barbara was sure she sounded desperate, but she didn't much care.  
  
"No. Does she know you?" Helena's head tilted towards Dinah.  
  
"Yes. She had come looking for the two of us because of a dream."  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
"Reese and I broke you out."  
  
"The man I hit?" Barbara nodded in response. "Whatever. Do you have any rooms here?" Again Barbara nodded. "Where?" Barbara pointed up the stairs. "I'm taking her to get some real rest, make sure he, and that man in the door way over there stay out." With everything said, Helena easily hefted Dinah in her arms, and then jumped over the railing on the second floor. Entering through a door, they both disappeared.  
  
Barbara was shocked that Helena noticed Alfred's presence; she was also surprised that they were staying. She would ask Helena why later. After all, as far as those two were concerned, they had no reason to trust anyone here. This wasn't going as planned though, this was meant to be a happy reunion. Where did it go wrong? Something else was different about the both of them; obviously, some changes had been made during that one-week. If there was enough trust, Barbara would see if she could scan them later. For now, it was best that they rest. "Neither of you enter that room. I won't be responsible for what she does to you."  
  
Reese was still in shock. His love had hit him, hit him. How could she? After all he had done for her. It had to have been something Phoenix Inc. did to her; it just had to have been. Nothing else could explain why she did that. Everything was fine, or at least it would be soon.  
  
Alfred had watched the whole exchange with interest. So much had happened within the course of about two minutes. This could possibly be the worst thing they had ever faced, but Alfred knew that they would triumph in the end just as they always did. For now, he decided to make himself useful the only way he could think of, to cook. Those two would be hungry later, and Alfred wanted everyone to have a sort of feast in celebration despite the tragic turn of events.  
  
Note: Wow, I'm just whippin these chapters out lately. Two days on this one. Anywho, what did every one think? It wasn't confusing was it? Cause if it was I will re write it. I have to admit that despite the difficulty, this was actually kind of fun. But where are my reviews? Where did everyone go? I know you exist now, so you can't fool me. 


	16. chapter 16

Note: Reached. . . one hundred. . .reviews. One oh one. . . to be exact. Brain. . .on overload. . .shutting down.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own pretty show.  
  
Dedication: Everyone who reviewed. I can't tell you how happy I am about this. It's just amazing to get that many. I never expected it to happen when I first started writing this, but here we are. One hundred and one reviews. (Isn't that a movie? Hmmmm.) I cannot tell you all, how much ass you kick.  
  
Tenderly, Helena laid her sleeping girlfriend on the bed in the middle of the room. Smiling fondly, she brushed a few errant strands of hair from Dinah's face, caressing the skin as she went. Dinah seemed to enjoy the action as a small smile was placed on her lips, and she leaned into the touch. How in the hell did she ever get this lucky? Sure, things weren't so great right now, but everything would be okay again soon. They were together, and in the end that was all either really cared about. Were they separated, then they would've sought each other out, letting nothing stop them.  
  
For some reason or another, Helena didn't feel the need for sleep. She knew that she had been through whatever Dinah had, but she found herself wide awake, and listening to the sounds just outside the door. Sitting down on the bed, Helena continued to gently stroke Dinah's sleeping face, which looked so peaceful at the moment. Obviously things had changed, not in their relationship, but something more physical, and possibly mental if these people were who they claimed to be. Helena had taken notice of Dinah's one green eye, and last she remembered, Dinah had two blue ones. There was also the metal now imbedded in her lips, and Helena couldn't help but wonder what else had changed. So many differences, but they could be sorted out later. Right now Dinah needed her rest, and Helena merely wanted to watch over her.  
  
Despite everything, things still seemed to be all right between them. Although Helena couldn't remember anything before the plane crash, she found that for some reason, she could stay in this place. Something was also telling her that they were better off here since there was no place else they could go. And the streets were no place for either of them right now, especially Dinah who wouldn't be able to do much in a fight at the moment. In this place, there seemed to be no reason for worry other than that obsessed guy, and even he wasn't that much of a concern. Obviously she could take care of him anytime she wanted. The red head was in a wheel chair, and how hard could that opponent be to defeat. Only that old man was left, and one push could take him down. Yeah, they'd be okay here until Dinah was better.  
  
A knock came on the door about three hours later, and Helena felt her muscles tense. Apparently Dinah could sense this even in her sleep, and a look of concern over took her face as she tried to get closer to Helena. Not really wanting to disturb her girlfriend, Helena forced herself to relax, and watched as Dinah calmed down in turn. Somehow Helena could sense the next knock coming, not in the sense that she knew it was coming, but more like she could almost see the hand moving towards the door. Before it could connect, Helena was at the door, and opened it. A very surprised red head was on the other side, and Helena found herself glad that it wasn't one of the men. Although she wouldn't have any qualms about it, she thought that it might not be prudent to kick the crap out of her hosts. "What do you want? She's trying to sleep."  
  
"Um, sorry. I just thought that maybe you two would like something to eat." This was so hard. Just talking to them was nearly excruciating. While Barbara wanted nothing more than to wrap them both in a hug to prove that they really were right there, and simply talk about all the good times they've shared, she knew that this wasn't possible. "Alfred made some soup, and some sandwiches, if you want them." It was sort of stuttered through, as she was trying to not scare Helena away.  
  
"Give us a few minutes, and we'll be down soon. Just keep those other two away from here." Abruptly Helena shut the door in Barbara's face, and walked over to Dinah. Carefully, she sat down on the bed, trying to make as little disturbance as possible. Being as gentle as she could, Helena tried to shake Dinah awake. "Hey, time to get up." She cooed softly.  
  
After a little bit more prodding, Dinah's eyes opened. "Hel? What do you want?" She was still tired, but she also seemed to be doing better. Her eyes seemed to have more focus than they had before, which must have been a good sign.  
  
"You okay?" Helena asked in the same gentle tone she had been using before. There was no denying that she had been a little worried. How could she not be? Things had happened, and maybe Helena didn't know what exactly, but she did know that it was real. Every time she tried to think back to before the crash, there was just an empty space, and she felt different physically too. She wondered if it was the same for Dinah, or if she had retained her memory thanks to her powers some how.  
  
"Yeah." Dinah replied while stretching. "I can move again, so that has to be a plus." Her smile seemed a little forced, but no one could blame her.  
  
"They've got some food downstairs. Do you feel up for getting some?" It had been who knows how long since their last meal, and Helena knew that Dinah had to be hungry.  
  
"We're staying here? Why?" Even as she spoke Dinah was sitting up, and she pulled Helena into a light kiss.  
  
For Helena, the kiss felt a little bit different, sure, it had only been a small peck, but the metal just felt odd against her lips. She'd be damned if she complained about it though, all she really cared about was Dinah's presence. "Because unless you want to be on the streets, we don't have much choice." Helena explained. "Come on, let's go." Taking Dinah's hands she pulled her up, and continued to and out the door.  
  
Down the stairs, Helena quickly found what she supposed was the kitchen/dinning room by using her keen sense of smell. A table had been set up with three chairs surrounding it, Barbara, and 'Reese' Helena supposed his name was, were already sitting down. Each had a sandwich on their plate, and a bowl of steaming soup, a nice beef stew to be specific. Helena pulled out a chair for Dinah to sit down, and hesitantly she did so. The next closest chair was by Reese, and he sent her a wide smile, one that she returned with an impassive look. It would do no good to provoke him, or anyone else here. So, she took the chair and moved it closer to Dinah, so that there was more distance between her, and the man. "Help yourselves" Barbara said, while beginning to pick at her own food.  
  
Spooning out some soup for both herself and Dinah, Helena took the time to give each bowl a whiff, and then a quick taste to search for any poison. Finding none, she grudgingly gave the bowl to Dinah along with a turkey sandwich while receiving a grateful smile.  
  
Reese had watched the entire exchange, and needless to say, it pissed him off. First she had hit him, and now, she was actually avoiding him. It was like she didn't even know that they were supposed to be together. How did that work out? That stupid fucking blond bitch. What had she done to his Helena? Damn it! Maybe she was just being shy, but there was no need to be like that around him. They loved each other. Sending out a glare to the blond, he stood. "Excuse me, I've suddenly lost my appetite." As he walked past Dinah he whispered, "Whore." Thinking that only Dinah would here it. This was not to be.  
  
It was too bad for Reese, Helena had heard the word, she had heard it, and it did not make her at all happy. She watched how Dinah's eyes fell downwards from confusion, and shock. Now there was going to be trouble. No one, no one, called her girlfriend a whore. No one said anything negative about her girl, especially not any derogatory terms. She hadn't liked this guy from the beginning, and now she had another excuse to kick his ass. In less than a second she had stood from her chair, knocked him down to the ground, and was about to beat the living crap out of him. Something stopped her though, and invisible force halting her fist, which was provided by Dinah for some reason or another.  
  
"Don't do it Hel. It's not worth it." Her voice sounded a bit defeated, but there was a large amount of determination to go with it.  
  
Reluctantly, Helena agreed to the request. "This time I'll let you go. But you'd better hope and pray that I never find you alone." She threatened, but rose to her feet, and returned to her chair, never once sparing a passing glance.  
  
Getting up with as much dignity as he could muster, Reese left. "She just needs some time to cool down." He thought.  
  
Back in the tower, things were a little awkward. Helena was too pissed off still to want to talk with anyone, Dinah was saddened by the display put on before her, and Barbara was locked in wonder of how bizarre this all was. In a unanimous, but above all, silent decision, all decided to return to their meal. As Dinah went to pick up her sandwich, she noticed the gloves still on her hands. Not only were they sort of irritating, but she didn't really want to pick up her sandwich with them on, so, as any person would do in said situation, she took them off. What she saw caused a surprised gasp to escape her lips. Immediately, two sets of eyes turned to look at her. "Hel?"  
  
"Dinah, what is it?" Concern showed clearly through her voice.  
  
"What did they do to me?" She turned to look at Helena, holding her hands for all to see. Along each finger, and thumb was a line of metal running on both sides down the middle of each digit. It didn't just stop there, each one continued on its course down along her palms and the back of her hands, to imbed themselves in her wrists. All of them stuck up a little from her skin, but seemed to blend in easily, much like the same metal in her lips. Next her eyes came up, begging for answers, but once again, they seemed to glow.  
  
Needless to say, all present were in shock. "Dinah. . ."  
  
Barbara chose this moment to interrupt, blurting out, "Let me do a scan."  
  
"What?! Why would I let you touch her?!" Helena raged.  
  
"Hel, stop." Dinah's pleading was barely audible, and both ignored her.  
  
"Because if I do, then I can find out what happened to the two of you." Barbara tried to explain her case.  
  
"He was an ass, so how do I know you aren't lying? How am I supposed to trust you at all?" She fumed.  
  
"You don't have much of a choice. What will you do otherwise? Live with that constant wondering? That's not your style Helena. You may not remember me, but I remember plenty about you." Barbara stated firmly. "Let me help." Her voice grew soft, almost pleading for that part.  
  
Helena was about to bring up another stinging retort, but Dinah got there first. "Don't say another word Helena. I want to know what's going on, and if this is what it takes, then I'll do it." A little bit of impatient anger was showing through, and both eyes had a stronger, more unearthly glow to them.  
  
This sight calmed Helena down very quickly lest she incur any more wrath. "All right, fine. But you do one thing wrong and you'll be dead before you hit the ground." Helena threatened with a feral growl.  
  
"I will always do my best to never hurt her." Barbara stated solemnly, sounding lost.  
  
Some of Helena's anger ebbed at the red head's dejected voice. "Let's just do this." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.  
  
Dinah seemed to have calmed down, and almost took Helena's hand in her's. Something stopped her though, perhaps the buzz that she could hear inside her head again. Helena looked hurt by the gesture, and Dinah jumped to explain before any wrong ideas were gotten. "Hel, it's not you. It's just. . .there's this noise. . . in my head, and. . . it might be bad. I just. . . I don't want to hurt you." Her eyes begged Helena to understand.  
  
"It's okay. I forgive you. Let's get this over with. Lead the way." The last part was said to Barbara accompanied by the gesture that typically meant 'lead on'.  
  
They walked over to the lab part of the clock tower. "Just lay down on that table there." Barbara pointed.  
  
Complying, Dinah lay down on the table tapping her fingers nervously. "This, uh, this won't hurt will it?"  
  
"No. There's a light above you that will run down the length of your body, and transmit all the information to my computer. It's like an x ray, only fancier." Barbara tried to explain. "Don't be so nervous."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you. You know that right? I love you" Helena asked, softly running the back of her fingers along Dinah's cheek in a soothing motion.  
  
"I know. You'll always be there for me, just like I'll always be there for you. And, I love you too." Dinah affirmed.  
  
Barbara was having trouble keeping herself in check. That admission of love would've knocked her off her feet had she not been in a wheel chair. "You two wha?" She blurted out, too shocked to speak properly.  
  
"We two what, what?" Dinah asked confused.  
  
"Nothing." She squeaked. Now might not be the best time for this. One wrong word spoken, and Helena would be more than ready to make sure that she was nothing more than a pancake on the wall. But still, they were in love. As in like, love love, not the sisterly kind. It was such a huge shock. There would be time to think about this later though; she should get back to work before Helena got pissed. "I'm, um, starting the, uh, the scan now." Just as Barbara had told them, the beam of light came down, and washed over her body. Within seconds, it was gone, and Barbara allowed Dinah to get back up.  
  
"That's all?" Dinah asked with a skeptical tone.  
  
"It doesn't take long. All I needed was a scan of your body. It tells me the properties, and anything I could want to know pretty much." Barbara tapped a few keys, and a sort of X ray of Dinah appeared.  
  
"Okay, so what's wrong with me?" She sounded so scared right there, like she was positive that she was carrying some terrible disease.  
  
Sensing this, Helena came up from behind, and wrapped the blonde's smaller frame in a gentle embrace. "Don't worry okay. No matter what happens, I'll stay beside you."  
  
A blush rose up Barbara's neck as she suddenly wondered how far they had gone. "Um, so, back to your scans." She did her best not to sound uncomfortable, although she was sure that Helena had picked up on it. "They've made a lot of changes to you Dinah." Her voice to them sounded matter of fact, but had they actually remembered her, they would know that she was simply trying to be strong.  
  
"What is it? What'd that bastard doctor do?" Helena asked, increasing the strength of her hold on Dinah.  
  
"Well, first off, your entire skeleton now has a metal coating over it. There are also some connections from your jaw that lead up and through your lips. The same for you hand, except that they come up out of your wrist obviously. If you check under your shirt you should find three metal inlays coming up where you lower ribs are."  
  
Wiggling out of Helena's embrace, Dinah lifted her shirt a fraction, and found the six strips of metal. "Hel." Pain filled her voice, and Helena wrapped Dinah in her arms again, letting her take some comfort in that.  
  
"That's not all though, I'm sure you're wondering why your eye is green."  
  
"What?" Dinah asked.  
  
"It's okay sweetie. Your one eye is just green now, that's all." Helena tried to reassure her, and while Dinah's face was buried back in to her chest, she sent an exasperated glare to Barbara.  
  
"Oh, well sorry. I didn't know that she didn't. . ." Barbara trailed off. "Um, there's a small generator placed behind your eye somehow. I really don't know how they managed that one. But, whatever chemicals it has that make it work, give off an energy, that's tainted your iris green. From what I can tell, it might send a strong electric current through all the metal in your body."  
  
"Then why aren't I dead? I've heard it start up before, a sort of buzzing noise. If it really is sending out electricity, then shouldn't all of my muscles and stuff have been horribly burned or something?" Dinah asked with her head still hidden in Helena's chest.  
  
"No, I think there's a membrane covering the metal that keeps it from doing so. Just out of curiosity, how malleable is the metal? Can you flex your hands?" Dinah tried it out and nodded in the affirmative. "I'm sorry for this. Had I done a few things different, then none of this would've happened."  
  
Dinah could sense Helena about to go on the offensive again, and stopped it before it could start. "Could you see if they did anything to Helena?" She asked quickly, sending a meek grin to an irritated brunette.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that I already know. All of your feral abilities have been increased ten fold. It seems to be at the point where just as Helena, all of you senses are above where Huntress's used to be. I can only imagine what she must be like. And judging by how quickly you were able to recover, I'm guessing that your regeneration has increased dramatically as well. Basically, you're super human. As Huntress, chances are that you'd be nearly impossible to kill."  
  
Dinah sighed heavily. "Leave it to you to get the long end of the stick."  
  
"Huh? Oh. Don't worry about that Dinah. As far as I'm concerned we're even. I don't love you any less, and if anybody gives you any crap I'll shove their face so far up their ass that they'll be able to watch their food digest." She noticed that Dinah was looking a little tired again. They hadn't gotten around to getting anything to eat, but they could get some sleep for now. "We're going to head off."  
  
Panic flared up in Barbara's body. They were leaving, so soon, after just a few answers? But they still needed to gain back their memory; they still needed more time together. She had to be around them even if they didn't remember her. Damn it, wasn't there a way to reverse what that ass Freedman had done? He took their memory, he took everything.  
  
"Come on Dinah, let's head to bed." Helena suggested, and a sleepy Dinah followed in her wake.  
  
The panic receded; she had just been talking about going to bed. "Good night." Two waves were all she got in response.  
  
At least she could spend some time thinking about the little revelation that came about tonight. Helena, and Dinah were in love. Never had she expected that turn of events. They seemed like such opposites, one cocky and bad ass, while the other was golden sunshine. Even their powers were opposites, one using a more physical means, and one using a more mental one. Her girls were lesbians, together, both at the same time. This world was just so messed up, not only do the two most important people in her life not remember her, but she was denied the chance at seeing them fall in love. Although, she wondered if she would have even known had they never been abducted, or if it would've even happened. Her next thought was of Reese. When he learned that it wasn't him Helena was in love with, well, there could be trouble.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Reese was sitting at home, nursing a glass of scotch as he looked at some photos. Beside him was a case that he was supposed to be working on, the key words being supposed to be. He had chosen to disregard it however in favor of the pictures he was currently examining. A fire danced in front of him, keeping him nice and toasty while he contemplated certain issues.  
  
Why wouldn't she just run into his arms? That's what she was supposed to do, she knew as well as he did that she was meant to be in his embrace. That doctor did something to her, she was acting so weird when he was around. What was that deal with hitting him, and then attacking him again? Then there was that whole avoidance issue she had going on. That wasn't how he remembered her. Not at all. He remembered that she loved him, deeply. Why else would she have given him that ring? It was frustrating. All of this was wrong, none of it was supposed to be happening like it was. So why? Why was she acting the way she was?  
  
That blond had to have something to do with it. Helena seemed so protective of her, almost like the world was too much for the little bitch to take in. But, she had helped him before. Even after he called her a whore. No, no, there must have been some sort of ulterior motive behind it. Of course, by acting that way, she was trying to show that she was better than he was. That skanky slut was trying to steal Helena from him. It was the answer to everything. That dumbass blond was confusing his love, trying to make her think that he wasn't good enough for her. Well, he might just have to take care of that problem.  
  
With his revelation fresh in mind, Reese downed the rest of the scotch, and tossed the photos he had been looking at into the fire. The edges curled, leaving a recognizable picture of Dinah as they burned. Soon, it would be the real one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
About three hours earlier  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Freedman asked angrily having just come back from a lunch break. For some reason, the whole building had evacuated and was now standing on the opposite side of the road due to security's enforcement.  
  
The officer he had been talking to turned to look at him. "One of the alarms went off, we were required to evacuate the building." He explained.  
  
A confused look encompassed Freedman's features, but it quickly reverted to annoyance. "Get the building open right now."  
  
Although it was against protocol, something in Freedman's voice made the guard agree. Walking back over to the building, he swiped his card, punched in the code, and the doors all opened up again. Once inside Freedman quickly made his way down the halls, until he arrived at the circular one. Checking in both the green and yellow doors, he noticed that his two prized possessions were missing. "Damn it!"  
  
Immediately he began checking the computers, trying to figure out what was going on. Apparently someone had set off the alarms on purpose, and what's more, they had planted a virus. One that desperately needed to be stopped. "When I get my hands on this person, they'll be spending the rest of eternity in a tank!"  
  
While he tried to purge the system, he ran a tracer program to try and figure out just who planted the virus. It seemed to be too late to completely stop the virus, and just then the tracer came up with a result. Apparently the virus had been planted from within the system, which meant that he really couldn't find out anything. All the tanks were going to be opened soon, so, he could only think of one thing to do, send out orders to all tank occupants. Since whoever this was took those two girls, he would send all his super soldiers to get them back.  
  
The program was set quickly, and there was still twenty minutes before the tanks would open. Freedman found that he didn't really want to stick around for that; chances were good that they would be on the unpredictable side. There was someone he needed to see anyway, and that someone was not going to like the news he had.  
  
Note: There you have it people. I made it longer in a bit of celebration. It seems that you guys really enjoy Reese getting smacked around, and to be honest, so do I. It was so hard to make Helena stop, but I knew that I needed her to. We did witness a real insanity moment with Reese, I think he's pretty much lost it, although he will be losing it further if things work out the way I want them to hehehe. To answer you question helenakyle1, chances are that I won't have the girls do anything other than kissing. There's a possiblity I suppose of a lemon coming in later, but I doubt it. 


	17. chapter 17

Note: This took longer to get out than I wanted, but there was actually a lot that needed to be done here set up wise, and it was kind've hard to write it so that it would turn out right.  
  
Disclaimer: They're really not mine. I've been telling you this for sixteen chapters. Why won't you believe me?  
  
Dedication: to KelleyGaither. Consider it a 'your welcome'.  
  
As Freedman was leaving the site, he told the guard that it was now safe for the rest of the employees to enter. Sure, it was a blatant lie, but what did he care? He knew that he was in a lot of trouble, just the fact that someone had managed to infiltrate this part of the company was enough to get him killed or possibly worse. However, if he was going down, then so were a whole lot of other people. Those creations of his would stop at nothing to get their target, or at least that's what he hoped.  
  
The truth of the matter was that Freedman wasn't really too sure of what was going to happen. Most of those things were still undergoing various treatments, and still had some free will. That could cause several potential problems, and he bet that the person who planted the virus didn't think about that little tidbit. This whole city was in a lot of trouble now. Several of the creatures would die, there was no doubt about that, and it would probably be the vast majority, but those who survived would be all the more dangerous. He couldn't help but wonder how the city would deal with this new threat. It was likely that none of these creatures were going to be all that keen on hiding their presence. But then again, many of these former humans were supremely intelligent, and could band together to form their own organization for whatever purpose they wanted. No one had enough power to stop them.  
  
However, while Freedman still had many issues to consider, right now, he really needed to get out of that place. Before too long, those things would be running rampant with only expendable workers to stall their progress. As an estimate, he gave himself fifteen minutes to get a safe distance away. So, he started up his car, and left leaving all those people to die what could be agonizing deaths.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Calmly, they reentered the building, grateful that it had only been a false alarm, but also annoyed by the same fact. For a lock down to occur, there had to be an extremely dangerous situation where some chemicals had been spilled or mixed incorrectly, or something else along those lines. But, false alarms were always an unwelcome disturbance that distracted from work, and caused unnecessary panic. Fortunately, this had been one of the few ones that occurred over the past several years, so all involved found that they could deal with it. Everyone went back to work like good employees, and those who worked with the tanks never noticed the warning that the tanks were about to open.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
There was still the matter of what would happen to him. He knew that if he didn't go right up and explain the situation directly to the boss, he would be hunted down, and then most likely tortured for his cowardice. So really, it was in his best interest to confess now, and bear whatever punishment would be given. Still, at any rate it was a frightening thing to think about. The boss could be sadistic at times, giving no mercy especially when really pissed off. It didn't take anyone of any significant knowledge to realize that Freedman was going to be in a lot of trouble. Phoenix Inc. worked in several branches spread out across America. The branch here was of experimental human soldiers, ways to improve the army, to make it stronger, and more formidable than it already is. It was also the branch that Freedman was in charge of, and now it had been compromised by an unknown person or persons, not to mention that all of the super soldiers were about to be released. Yeah, he was pretty screwed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
With hardly any sound, the water began to drain from the tanks in unison leaving more and more of the creatures exposed. Their eyes opened, some slowly with an air of uncertainty, while other's snapped open leaving them completely alert. Still, no one noticed it happening, all of them too engrossed with trying to finish their work for the day. There was a muted hiss as the tank doors opened leaving the beasts able to freely roam about. All of them ripped off the wires and other devices attached to their bodies, some with an assassin's stealth, and others with a feral roar. Finally they were noticed, and all hell broke loose.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Maybe he could find a way out of it though. The chances were slim to nil, but if he could find something useful, then maybe he would earn forgiveness. However, nothing was coming to mind as of yet, and despair began to settle in as he drove down the streets heading towards the main building of Phoenix Inc. If only he could find out who did this, who it was that had broken into the building and violated his systems. Were he to accomplish this task, it might be enough to keep him safe for a while longer as it would prove that his purpose had not been fully served. Then the idea struck him. The day that those two Meta girls had been brought in was also the day that someone who had been hacking into the system was kicked out. Using that information, and hacking into his own system from his house, it was possible that he could figure out who it was, and if he figured that out, then chances were good that he also found his perpetrator.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In one of the rooms, absolute chaos had erupted. People were screaming in terror trying their damnedest to escape, but they had beast like creatures to contend with. One by one they were ripped to shreds by those who had lost the majority of their humanity. Others of the animals simply decided that they wanted to leave, and didn't bother to deter their more feral counterparts from their rampage of death. Instead, they made their way through the building, while being joined by some of the other more human looking experiments.  
  
In another room, the more human like creatures were also killing mercilessly, but theirs was in a less fierce manner, and in a more secretive sort. Necks were snapped, heads were cut off, and hearts were punctured before anyone knew that anything was happening. Hands and blades were dripping with blood, but the room remained oddly clean. It was a terrible sight to behold, but those who remained seemed uncaring as they stood almost as though admiring their handy work. Not all participated though, there were others who simply left and met up with the more feral creations.  
  
As they finally made it outside, they got a good look at their new appearance, and knew right away that they would never be accepted. Most had no recollection of any family or friends, and those who did knew that they would not be able to return to the life they were stolen from. Now, they had no idea what to do, or what they even could do. Finally, one of them spoke up. "What are we going to do?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After heading home and pulling out his laptop, Freedman began to enter his own system. It wasn't a hard task since he knew all of the firewalls and all the ways to get by them. His fingers pounded rapidly at the keys, never missing a beat, as he continued on his way. Soon, he had made it inside past all of the precautions that had been set up, now he was free to do what he pleased. A quick check of the system showed that all of the tanks had opened as scheduled, and that the programming had gone through for several. All it was now was a test of which were still loyal to Phoenix Inc. They would find their way to the building eventually if they were, that way they could get any equipment that they desired. Several minutes later he completed his search triumphantly. He had a name, Barbara Gordon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
All looked around for a moment, most choosing to stare at the ground, but the truth was, that none of them knew how to answer the question that had just been asked. "We can't go back. I don't even know who I am." One spoke up. Now that the situation had been put into words, they all felt about ten times worse than before.  
  
"It's true. I may not remember a lot, but I remember enough to know that we're freaks." Yet another voiced.  
  
"But we can't just separate ourselves from society. We need some sort of human contact."  
  
"It's not like we have a choice. Whatever the hell we are now, would never be accepted. They'd probably try to kill us, or experiment on us."  
  
"That still doesn't answer the question of what we're going to do. All we know right now is what we can't do, and what we shouldn't do."  
  
Once again, all went silent as they tried to answer the question that had been proposed earlier. "We stick together." One of them had finally found the answer. "We have no one else. We can't remember our families, and we can't turn to normal people. All that's left is all of us. I say we band together."  
  
"How will that help us? We'll still need the usual things, food, a place to stay." A feral looking one asked.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed, some of us have minor inconveniences to our appearances. If we cover them up, we could pass for human, and go out shopping for the basics. As for a place to stay, well, we can find an abandoned building of some sort." Her voice was so strong and sure.  
  
"And what about money? You can't shop without money." He seemed almost smug that he was proving her idea pointless even though it was the only hope they had so far.  
  
"Our abilities exceed that of a regular person, I suggest that we turn to robbery. Or those, whose enhancements are easier to hide, could go and get a job. Details can be worked on, but survival says that we stay together." Her words spoke to everyone, and one by one, they all agreed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Still inside, the remaining few creations had already banded together since their orders were all the same. It was agreed upon that they would split up into separate groups, one heading to Phoenix inc., and one heading for the city to scout about. All knew to keep out of sight, and so decided that it would be best to use the cars belonging to those they had just brutally murdered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Nervously, Freedman waited for his appointment with the boss, he figured that making you wait was a form of intimidation, and it was working. At last his time came though, and the secretary waved him through. He sat down in the chair provided, knowing that he shouldn't speak first.  
  
"I'm sure you already know that I have a status report of what just happened in your division. Needless to say, I'm less than pleased." The voice was cool and calm displaying only a note of displeasure.  
  
"I know, but I've done all that I can." He stammered.  
  
"And what is that exactly?"  
  
"Well, I gave orders to find the two girls that went missing, and I found out who compromised the building ma'am."  
  
Her eyebrows rose in a small amount of surprise. "I'm mildly impressed Freedman. So tell me, who was it?"  
  
"Someone named Barbara Gordon. I don't know how she managed to get in, the systems are top of the line I assure you."  
  
"Idiot. Obviously you know nothing. Barbara Gordon could be a very large thorn in this company's side if she chose to be. Judging by the fact that she hacking into your computer mainframe, I believe that she may have decided to be that thorn. You have disappointed me just now."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll do better, I swear. I can find out where she is, and. . ." His boss had cut him off.  
  
"Quite. Are you really that foolish?" She questioned harshly. "She was in your system, during a time when you just abducted those girls. Think about it for a moment, and tell me what you come up with."  
  
"Well, maybe she was looking for them." His answer was almost a question as he was so afraid of being wrong.  
  
"Correct. You told me only moments ago that you gave orders to those experiments to find those two girls. Now, if you find those girls, I'm sure that you will find Barbara Gordon as well, therefore, I see no more use for you."  
  
"But. . .no I- I found out who. . .I ordered. . .please don't kill me. Please boss please." He begged completely dumbfounded that his plan hadn't worked.  
  
"Hmmm, yes well. Most of that was some sort of luck. You see, your mind works too slowly, it doesn't piece together the things it should quite quickly enough. Just now I had to help you figure out how to find Barbara Gordon. And based on your overall performance, well, I see no purpose for you any longer." She pressed a button on her phone and spoke into it. "Excuse me, I have someone who needs to be taken care of. If you could send in the boys to see that Mr. Freedman here gets what's coming to him."  
  
Moments later two large, burly men walked into the room, and dragged a kicking and screaming Freedman out of the room. All in all, it hadn't been a bad day, and she was confident that everything would work out in her favor.  
  
Note: Okay, so no birds this chapter. I'm sorry; I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I promise they'll be in the next chapter. I just figured that I needed to get this in here, so yeah. . . Again, this did take longer than expected, but I'm hoping my five day weekend (that's right, be jealous), will give me a leg up on the next chapter. It's getting more involved though, now I have the birds, one group of freelance freaks, one group of loyal killing machine freaks, and then a bit with the boss of Phoenix inc., not to mention Reese (for those of you who haven't realized this, I really don't like him). I'm beginning to wonder when this thing'll end too. It's officially the longest thing I've ever written. Till next time. 


	18. chapter 18

Note: Sorry this is late, but my computer and I had a bit of a disagreement, and it decided to delete this chapter. Needless to say, that really pissed me off. In fact, I didn't just delete it once, oh no, that would've been too good for me apparently. This stupid thing has deleted it three times. THREE. I hate you right now word. Also, fanfic, why won't you indent damn it? Why? Have I offended you in some way? Grrrrr.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Dedication: Nightstalker, this is for you, and all because of that angsty story 'Home' that everyone should go and check out, even though it's over. *Sighs in disappointment*  
  
"Helena?" Dinah tried to shake her partner awake. After the duo had gone to bed, and had long since fallen asleep, Dinah was awoken by a strange feeling. "Helena?" The brunette was still refusing to wake up, and this time Dinah tried gentle slaps against Helena's cheeks, but she still did not awaken. "Helena!" Dinah said in a loud whisper directly into the brunette's ear, causing her partner to finally at least stir. "Helena, are you awake?" She questioned almost tentatively.  
  
"Am now." After a pause she added, "Kind of." Helena's next line was mostly a yawn, and was somewhat difficult to decipher exactly what she had been trying to say. "What is it Dinah?"  
  
"Something's wrong." She started.  
  
"What? What is it? Are you okay? Are you in pain? I'll go get Barbara." Helena said in a flurry and began to get up.  
  
Quickly, Dinah pulled Helena back down to the bed. "No, it's not something like that."  
  
"Then what?" Helena asked focusing all of her attention on the blond.  
  
"It's just. . . a sort of feeling. Almost like I'm there, and there's all these feelings, and almost. . . almost like I can see the people coming at me. But, it's not me. I know it's not. . .it's like I'm somewhere else, or someone else. I don't know, it's just that I have to go and help, but I don't know what's going on except that I do." Dinah rambled while trying to explain. "I'm not making any sense am I?" Placing her head in her hands she sighed with frustration at not being able to express her thoughts.  
  
"Not really, but I'm willing to go with you on this. You feel like you're there right?" Helena questioned softly, and received a nod in return. "Then do you know where it is?"  
  
"In an ally way somewhere. It's hard to tell, but it feels like it's really near by." While she was speaking her eyes glazed over a little as though she were staring into space.  
  
"What do you want to do about it?"  
  
"I want, no, I need to help them. It's like there's something screaming inside of me to run out there and help them." She looked over to Helena, "Will you help me?"  
  
"Always and forever." Helena smiled, pulling her in for a quick, but reassuring kiss. "Well, come on and get dressed. We can't have you saving people in your pajamas." Smirking Helena began to get dressed as she said this to Dinah who was sitting on the bed with her eyes closed and a dreamy look on her features.  
  
"Right, dressed." She said slowly as she removed herself from the covers and put on a pair of pants. After a moments pause she said, "Helena, thanks for doing this. I don't think everyone would be up for getting up at two in the morning because of their girlfriends stupid hunch."  
  
Walking over, Helena laid a hand on Dinah's shoulder to turn her around. Dinah's eyes seemed glued to the ground, so Helena tilted her chin upwards gently with her hand. "Dinah, I don't consider anything about you stupid. If you think something is happening, then I believe you." Helena's eyes found Dinah's now tearful ones. "Just remember that I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Dinah affirmed as she tried to keep herself from crying. Eventually she turned away and got them both back on track. "We should hurry up."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Once finished dressing, they did their best to silently creep out of the room they shared, and then out of the tower. They tiptoed down the stairs doing their best to make sure that no one was alerted to their leaving. It was late, but both figured that it would still be warm enough out that they could forgo any jackets, that coupled with the fact that they didn't plan on staying out for long. Just as they were about to enter the elevator, a voice spoke up from behind them. "Going somewhere. You should at least take a coat." It was Barbara.  
  
"Go back to bed." Helena growled out to receive an elbow from her significant other.  
  
"Going back to it would imply that I've already been there." She replied flippantly. In truth, her attitude was just to cover up how hurt, and panicked she was. There was so much left to be resolved, to be talked over. She needed them to remember her, and now they looked to be leaving again. However, as much as she wanted to drop at their feet and beg them to stay, she knew that an action like that would probably scare them off. She had to play her cards right if she wanted a chance.  
  
"Helena, stop being rude. We weren't going to be gone for long. There's just something we need to do." Her tone always seemed so reserved, and subdued when she spoke to Barbara.  
  
"Mind if I ask what?" Barbara asked cautiously.  
  
"It's none of your business." Helena snapped. "Let's go." She turned to walk away, and Barbara just caught an apologetic smile from Dinah.  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere, a scream erupted, and Dinah fell to the ground clutching at her stomach before Helena and Barbara's eyes. Helena rushed to catch Dinah and cradled her body. "Hel, it hurt so much. I could see it rushing at me, and then it slashed me, and it just hurt so bad."  
  
"Dinah, it didn't happen. You're right here, nothing has attacked you." Barbara reasoned rolling closer to make sure that her once daughter was all right.  
  
"Leave her alone." Helena sounded much like Huntress when she was pissed, but as far as Barbara could see, Huntress had yet to emerge.  
  
"I know it wasn't me. It was the ally way, I have to go help them." Quickly Dinah scrambled to her feet, and ran towards the door on the clock face leading out. Helena was hot on her heals, and even Barbara was doing her best to follow.  
  
Stopping just at the edge of the balcony, Dinah stared into the night, down onto the streets below, searching for any sign that something was wrong. Then there was the sound of a few short, but terrified yells. She turned to Helena who had just caught up to her, and who had also just heard the yells. "I have to help." She said simply before climbing up on the railing and jumping off with Helena following in her wake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"This is the place, Phoenix inc. We'll get everything we need here." One creature spoke as they all entered the building, and watched with amusement as the people inside stared, both terrified and amazed. One person had thought about approaching them, but quickly backed off, and then bolted down the hallway. Their destination was obvious, once they talked to the boss, they would be more equipped to handle their first mission. Practically busting down the door, they all marched into the main office.  
  
"I've been expecting all of you." She spoke evenly, not a trace of fear in her voice or body language; the creatures found that fact impressive.  
  
"We thought as much. You know what we're here for boss."  
  
"I do. But first, I want to make a small change to your mission." She said lacing her hands together on top of her desk.  
  
"And what's that?" One asked curiously.  
  
"When you find those two escapees, Barbara Gordon will be with them. I want you to bring her to me. Understood?" She fixed them with a look that said that they had better not say no.  
  
"We're clear. Now, if we could take care of some other business." One trailed off in suggestion.  
  
"Of course, follow me and I'll get you everything you need."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It hadn't taken long for them to find a home that would be suitable for their purposes. A dusty old warehouse that no one would take much notice of would help them lay low, and it could also fit all of them inside. Even if it didn't there were several other abandoned warehouses near by, so things were going well for them so far. That was until another small power struggle occurred once again. When they had left it had been almost unanimous that the one who had brought them all together in the first place would lead them, but there were still those who wanted more control.  
  
"I simply don't see why you should be in charge." The room had been split into two sides, one much larger and all behind an opaque eyed woman, while a smaller group was behind a porcupine-like man, who was currently speaking. "We would've figured out the same thing eventually, so I don't think leadership should be based on that." The group behind him muttered their agreement.  
  
"Eventually isn't always good enough. Eventually, can mean the difference between life and death. In the time of eventually, my guess is that most of us would've already left, leaving only a lost few of us to survive." She countered, while her voice stayed eerily calm, almost as though she were speaking in fact and not speculation.  
  
"You can't be sure of that." He accused. "You're just guessing, nothing more. That doesn't make you better than any of the rest of us. And just look at you, you look nothing like a leader should."  
  
"A person who bases their decisions on an observation such as that is not fit to be a leader. I know that you're trying to turn the tables so that it will be you who will lead, but so far all you have succeeded in doing is making yourself sound like a small child who wants to play with a toy. These lives," She gestured at the people around her. "Are anything, but toys."  
  
"You're just trying to make me sound that way. Everything I've said has been a good point, but you just keep beating them down. You're trying to make me seem like the idiot, when really it's you." Those behind him were beginning to get riled up.  
  
"If that's the way you feel about everything, then that's the way you feel. It's obvious that you have your own supporters, but if it came to a vote, whom do you think would win? My suggestion would be that if you and your associates are so adamant about leading, that you start your own group. If you truly are a good leader, then they will stay with you, but if you are not, then I'm sure that they'll act how they see fit." She stated calmly.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" The porcupine asked incredulously.  
  
"No, merely providing a warning. Now, I suggest you leave. There are plenty of other places for you to make your home."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Barbara watched as the two girls went careening off the edge, and she felt her heart jump into her throat. It was pounding away, and she couldn't even form the girl's names to scream them. When she tried to make some sort of noise, it came out as a strangled gargle, and nothing more. The chair continued towards the edge however, and she watched their decent.  
  
They fell closer and closer to the ground, and she saw that Helena had caught up, and had the younger blond in her arms. Just as they were about to hit, they stopped and landed easily on their feet. A whoosh of breath was released from Barbara as she saw that they weren't going to end up as splatters on the pavement. It seemed that Dinah had picked up on some of Helena's 'leap before you look' mentality. But, the point right now was that they were alive, and there was still time for things to be worked out. Knowing that there was nothing she could do, and that sitting there watching would only make her anxious, she turned and went inside to wait at Delphi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They hardly made a sound as they landed on the pavement several stories below from where they had started. "Couldn't we have just taken the elevator?" Helena complained.  
  
"No, it would've taken too long. Now, do you sense anything near by?" Dinah asked while fidgeting and fighting the urge to pace.  
  
It took a few moments before Helena could answer. "There's someone in that ally over there." She pointed to one on the next block ahead of them.  
  
"Let's go then." Dinah said as they jogged down the street.  
  
Again a feeling of terror was over coming Dinah as they drew closer and closer to their destination. "Helena, it's starting." And as they entered the ally, Helena saw it to be true. There was a beast like creature attacking a man, for no apparent reason. "He's so scared Hel."  
  
"Hey, ugly!" The beast turned to regard Helena after her blatant insult. "Yeah, you. Let the guy go, and maybe I won't kick your ass as hard." The threat was punctuated by a growl in the back of Helena's throat.  
  
"Think you can take me?" A row of sharp teeth made the smile seem ominous. "Cause I don't think you can little girl. Why don't you and your friend run on home?" It didn't turn it's back to them, and instead kept a careful eye on their every movement.  
  
Then, Dinah stepped forward to say her peace. "I don't think that'll be happening any time soon. So leave the man alone before I get any more upset." Helena could feel the anger radiating off of Dinah, or at least she thought it was anger until she saw Dinah's eyes glowing fiercely. In that moment, her girlfriend, sweet, innocent Dinah seemed more dangerous than any enemy she had faced.  
  
The creature seemed taken aback, but no less detoured from his course of action. With a snarl he charged at them, only to be intercepted by a well- placed knee to the midsection that knocked the wind out of him. Still, he persisted, and this time it was Dinah who decided to do something, laying her hand out flat on his chest, and letting the strong electrical current course through his body. The effect it had was much like that of a taser, as the beast went down in a twitching heap.  
  
Helena's eyes were wide with shock, and then filled with pride. "Hey, nice work." She complimented.  
  
All at once Dinah seemed to calm down, her eyes regained their now normal look, and the power that had been radiating off of her faded away. "Go home." She told the man who was cowering against some trashcans. "Thanks for being here Hel." Dinah smiled at her girlfriend, and then took her hand. It was hand in hand that they returned to the clock tower where Barbara was waiting for them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Note: Once again, I'm sorry. Apparently my little extended weekend didn't help at all. Stupid computer. I don't know how frequent the next up dates will be, and that's partially because I'm having trouble keeping this thing going. I know what I want to happen, but it's a matter of getting there, while not skipping too much time. So basically, I've got writers block cause I don't know how to make the boring chapters not so boring. There's still a lot more to come though, and I hope you've liked everything so far. Please keep reviewing though. I really do appreciate them, and sometimes the fact that you guys want this is what keeps me going. 


	19. chapter 19

Note: Merry Christmas all, and look, a new chapter posted. Sorry helenakyle1, looks like I ain't getting two chapters out, but I just got passed a lot of the crap that I didn't want to write. Yay for me. However, there is still some stuff that'll be kind of boring, then we'll get to some better stuff.  
  
Ps. Sorry if some of this chapter seems forced, but I really just wanted to get passed a lot of it, which meant half assing some of it so that it wouldn't take many chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, um, hmm, no, they're still not mine.  
  
Dedication: Goes out to everyone this time as a Christmas gift. Enjoy.  
  
Their triumphant return to the tower, as it could be called, hadn't quite worked out like they thought it would. They knew that the red head felt some sort of connection towards them, but they hadn't expected what they had been met with.  
  
"What the hell were you two thinking?" Were the first panicked words out of Barbara's mouth. "Are the two of you crazy jumping off the balcony like that? What if you landed wrong and broke your neck, or your spine?"  
  
Helena was about to make a rude comment after the first question, but then she noticed that the red head seemed to be on the verge of tears. That was something that confused Helena deeply. They didn't even know this woman, so why was she getting so bent out of shape? "We knew what we were doing?" She instead chose to say.  
  
"It didn't look like it." Barbara commented sadly. "I know that you have no memory of me, but that doesn't mean that I have no memory of you."  
  
"Look, you don't have to worry so much about us." Dinah walked over to Barbara, knelt down, and placed a hand on her knee. "We know how to handle ourselves, and if you could help us, we would accept it. But, I don't think you'll be jumping off of any balconies any time soon." She smiled trying to lighten the air.  
  
"I did help the two of you before. We were once a team, although you didn't join us until later." Barbara said to Dinah. "I could prove it to you, but knowing Helena, she'd just think I was lying."  
  
"Then maybe we'll just have to develop a new relationship." Dinah suggested.  
  
"I don't want a new one. I want the one we had before. The one where you two were my family. The one where we actually felt comfortable together." Barbara cried sounding much like a small child.  
  
"Too bad." Helena commented. "We don't always get what we want, and unless you have some way of restoring memory, it looks like you won't be getting what you want for awhile."  
  
"Helena!" Dinah admonished.  
  
"It's true. But, it doesn't mean that you'll never get that. Show us that we can trust you, and maybe you'll get what you're looking for." Helena shrugged lightly.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes." Barbara promised clutching at the hand on her lap.  
  
In an involuntary action, Dinah's eyes were forced shut as she watched the images play out before her. There were some of her and Helena in the tower, Helena laughing with the red head, and a few of her training with her girlfriend. Quickly she snatched her hand back, and looked at it with a confused expression on her face. Her glance then turned to Barbara. "What was that? Your memories of us?"  
  
"You saw something?" Barbara questioned softly, but hopefully.  
  
"What just happened?" Helena asked feeling left out of the loop.  
  
"Images, like a black and white movie. I know that they were real, and I was obviously there along with Helena, but I can't remember any of it. This is so confusing." She complained holding her head in her hands.  
  
"If you saw it though, it must be true." Helena sauntered over to her love, and pulled her up and into an embrace. "Were we happy?" She asked lowly so that only Dinah could hear her.  
  
"Yes." Came the equally quiet reply. "I don't know a lot, but I do know that we had a life here. And, I think that you had one here before me."  
  
Helena took a moment to contemplate the information set before her. Turning to Barbara, she asked her question. "Is it true? Was I here first?" Barbara began to answer, but Helena cut her off. "No, one second thought, tell us everything." Again Barbara tried to speak, but was interrupted. "We'll do it in the morning. Right now, we all need sleep."  
  
"There's just one thing I'm asking in return." Barbara said to their retreating forms.  
  
Dinah turned. "What?"  
  
"That you tell me everything that happened after the crash."  
  
Smiling, Dinah agreed. "Everything will be told in the morning then. Good night."  
  
"Good night." Helena bid as well after a hardly noticeable jab in the ribs.  
  
"Sleep well." Barbara said in return.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Back in the ally way, the beast like creature had finally rose to its feet on shaky legs that were barely supporting it. The prey it had been hunting down had now escaped much to its displeasure and annoyance. It let out an angry huff, and began to make it's way back out into the street. Sticking to the shadows in an attempt to stay out of view from the normal people, it continued on its way back home. All those around it seemed like little walking happy meals, but unfortunately it couldn't take one of them out right now. Most of them were from clubs and had drugs or booze in their system, which did nothing to improve the taste.  
  
There were those two girls from earlier though. Those girls who had prevented him from partaking in a little snack earlier. Clearly there had been something different about them, especially if they could take him down so easily. Maybe they were some of those metas that he had heard about with naturally enhanced abilities. But even so, he should have been able to do more damage than he had. There had been two of them though, and only one of him. Well, things would be different when they met up again. The next time, he would have a few friends.  
  
Down at the docks he entered the warehouse that all had agreed to simply name 'home'. Most were sleeping in small huddled groups wrapped up in blankets that they had stolen. He wanted to tell the leader about the occurrence as a heads up type warning that would make sure that none were out unless at least one other. . .thing was with them. "Pock, Pock, wake up." He shook the porcupine into wakefulness.  
  
"Ralph, what is it?" Pock asked irritably.  
  
"I was attacked while hunting tonight." He began.  
  
"What?" Pock hissed quietly. "How did that happen? No one can take anyone here. Are you telling me that you're weak?"  
  
"No. I was caught off guard. They looked were just girls, but the one hit me like I was nothing, and then the other shocked me. They're tougher than they seem, and I think that we should travel in packs from now on." Ralph suggested quietly.  
  
"My followers will do whatever they want. If I here one more report of these girls, then I'll consider your suggestion. Go to sleep now, and don't breathe a word about this to anyone."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
On the other side of the docks, the leader of their grouping seemed to be staring into space. "What do you see, Sar?" One of her followers asked.  
  
"Two girls. Two very strong, very loving, very brave girls. They will be either a help or a hindrance depending on how all the variables act." Her eyes seemed to regain their clarity.  
  
"And how many variables are there?"  
  
"I can tell you that there's no shortage. Even we are one. Several things will come to happen soon, and even I cannot tell how it will effect the outcome." She stated turning to face the one speaking to her.  
  
"Then what should we do?"  
  
"It may be far to costly to sit and wait. I feel that we should go speak to these girls before anything else happens. They need to know what they are up against, and they also need to know that we are neither their enemies nor their allies."  
  
"What are we then?"  
  
"Survivors. We will do what is necessary to ensure our long-term survival, and if that means teaming with these girls at one point, then we shall do so. If it means fighting against them, then we shall do that as well. Now is not the time to speak with them though, soon, but not now. Something needs to happen first."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"A betrayal."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In another part of town inside an abandoned apartment building, the final group of beasts was busy checking all of the hardware they had acquired. A small group of them had a map of the city spread out on the floor, and were busy checking locations for the possibilities of their objectives being there. Already scouting parties had been sent out to watch locations with the highest possibilities. It was just a matter of time until they found what they were looking for, and when they did, well, they were more than prepared to handle it.  
  
A profile of the three women had been given to them in order to study for any weaknesses. So far they had found out plenty, with one major problem appearing. While it seemed possible to handle two of the girls, it seemed that one had reached a state of being nearly immortal. Normal conventions would not be able to keep her down for long, so they had to devise some sort of containment unit. So far it was still under construction, but they knew that something useful would be developed. As for taking down the other two, well, Barbara Gordon would be easily defeated once the security systems were bypassed. Even with her martial arts ability that was still top notch despite being dependant to her wheel chair, she wouldn't be a match if several were to gang up on her. Dinah Lance would be more problematic unless they could get in close, and even then there was no guarantee. But, her powers were still taxing and it would only be a matter of time before she tired out, especially if they made her use it up faster.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Morning had finally come, and when the girls decided to go downstairs to speak with Barbara, they were surprised to find both Reese, and the old man with no name there as well. Barbara gave them an apologetic shrug as if to say 'I didn't know they were coming, sorry.' Both girls gave a sigh, and decided to sit down anyway, there really was no point in delaying anything. The one man though, Reese, still creeped them both out, and now was no exception. His eyes seemed riveted to Helena, and they were filled with lust and desire, but also seemed to look like those of a kicked puppy. The silence seemed so thick that even a knife would have trouble cutting through it, so Dinah decided to break it. "So, um, who are you?" She said gesturing to Alfred.  
  
"I am Alfred Pennyworth, the butler of the tower." He said politely realizing that Dinah still wouldn't know him.  
  
"I recognize you from some things I saw." All except for Dinah, Helena, and Barbara looked surprised.  
  
"You've remembered things?" Normally, this wouldn't seem like an odd question to ask around people with a sort of amnesia, but when Reese asked, it was. Perhaps it was because the question was not addressed to Dinah who had partially claimed to have some memory back, but instead to Helena who had yet to indicate that she knew anything. "Then you have to remember me." His face was so hopeful, and his voice so excited.  
  
"No, not really, no." Helena commented tight-lipped with barely concealed annoyance.  
  
"Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" He asked politely.  
  
Helena looked to Dinah first, and was hesitantly given the okay, then she even looked to Barbara, who in turn looked shocked, but also gave her consent. She didn't really know why she was going to do this, perhaps it was to feel this guy out, and set him straight, but in the eyes of Dinah, it seemed more like Helena was drawn to him. "All right. We'll go upstairs."  
  
A wide grin broke out across Reese's face, and he quickly tried to extinguish it with little success. "Right, let's go." He tried to guide her by putting his hand on the small of her back, but that idea was quickly quashed by the glare she sent him for his troubles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Helena questioned rudely once the door had been shut.  
  
"About us." He responded while moving closer to her.  
  
"What us? As far as I know, there is no us." Helena ground out, and turned to a position of leaning against the wall.  
  
"I just need to know, how it is that you can't remember me, and why you don't trust me. I'll admit that we were never 'officially' an item, but we did love each other. In fact, we were about to start dating after you came back from the trip you had been heading out on." He said deciding to lean against the same wall as her.  
  
"Well sorry, but I don't share those feelings. Maybe I don't remember you because my memory was wiped. What a shocker that would be huh? Me not remembering you because I can't. Shock and gasp with fake surprise." She snorted.  
  
"Just because you don't remember, doesn't mean the feelings still aren't there." He commented.  
  
"Well frankly, all I'm feeling around you is really creeped out."  
  
"Maybe you just haven't had the proper outlet to express your true feelings for me. Maybe, they need to be unlocked." He was closer to her now, close enough that his breath was tickling her ear.  
  
"Really, some how I don't think so. I think that my instincts are dead on."  
  
"Shhhhh. Just let me show you what we had." He pleaded, then leaded closer his lips brushing against her's for a sparse moment before crushing down in his passion.  
  
Almost immediately he found himself on the other side of the room. "What the hell are you doing?!" Helena roared angrily.  
  
"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing?! I try to show you the love we have, the love you deserve, that I deserve, and you throw me off! We love each other!"  
  
"No, I love Dinah. All I see when I look at you is a pathetic, disgusting pervert." She hissed through clenched teeth, while pointing fiercely at him.  
  
"That's not true, you know it's not." He said gently. Getting up from the floor he walked back over to her as close as he dared. "She doesn't love you, and you don't love her. She's just used her powers to brain wash you or something. As for me, we both know what you really see."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"  
  
"Your future. The one that you want to spend eternity with, the one that you imagine making love to you every night, the one that you see fulfilling your every desire. What can you hope for with her? A life of crime fighting is what. With me, you'll get what you've always wanted. You'll get to be away from that happily raising children." Hesitantly he reached out to her, and stroked his hand down her arm.  
  
A hand shot out and grabbed the one touching her. "Listen here. I don't want anything that you want. When I close my eyes, I see Dinah making love to me and with me, I see her and I saving lives every night, I see us eventually retiring and living a happy life. When I close my eyes, it is always her, and it always will be. Unless I'm having a nightmare in which case I'm sure it'll be you face." She retorted growling it out into his face.  
  
"Stop it! You know damn well that's not true!" He yelled ripping his arm from her grasp, and reaching for the night table to smash it into the ground. "I'll make you see that I'm the one you want. I'll do whatever it takes." Before retreating out of the tower, he pulled her into one more forced kiss that she had been unprepared for. It was lucky that he left so quickly, otherwise he might not have any teeth left to smile with.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
When Reese had come storming out of them room, and then out of the tower, they figured that something had gone wrong. When a furious Helena came storming out, and seemed ready to chase after Reese with the intent of murder, they knew something had gone wrong. "Hel, Hel. Stop, just sit down, and try to calm down." Helena sat fuming for several minutes before she seemed sedated enough for anyone to say anything without her exploding. "Now, tell us what happened." Dinah demanded softly.  
  
"The guys a fucking psycho. He pulls me in there and then starts talking about how we're in love, and how I'm going to be a fucking house wife instead of kicking ass. He kept telling me what I wanted, and then he kissed me-twice." Helena raged.  
  
"He what?" Everyone could see the dangerous glow of Dinah's eyes, and were thinking of how lucky Reese was that he wasn't here.  
  
"Don't worry Dinah. He's too much of an asshole to ever make me forget about you." To prove her point she pulled Dinah into a sweet kiss that soon turned more passionate. The only reason they broke apart was due to Barbara clearing her throat. Helena just sat there looking pleased with herself, while Dinah had the good grace to look embarrassed.  
  
"Any way, maybe we should just forget about that, and get on to our little talk." Barbara suggested.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So, it is that little blond bitch. She's done something to Helena, I know she has. Helena just would turn into a dyke for some little kid. I have to get stronger to beat her though, how am I going to do that? Whatever it takes, I'll win Helena over." Reese thought to himself as he drove towards his home.  
  
Note: Another chapter done, and finally it leads to something I actually want to write. Yay, I have purpose again. I hope that everyone liked it, and I'll give you more when I can. Till next time. 


	20. chapter 20

Note: Thanks everyone, and by everyone, I really mean helenakyle1, my only reviewer for last chapter. You guys are lucky I'm posting, I usually won't even start writing the next chapter until I get at least two reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Welp, I know they ain't mine, but if they were, well, I'd be having a lot of fun with 'em.  
  
From the display between Reese and Helena just moments earlier, it seemed that the rest of the talks might not go as well as hoped. Helena was still furious, and Dinah was holding all of her anger and resentment inside. They made quite the sullen pair sitting on the couch brooding and steaming. In an almost comical display of their love and devotion, their hands lay clasped in-between them despite their demeanor. Really Barbara found it endearing, but if she was ever going to get the answers she wanted, then the duo were going to need to get these feelings out one way or another. Besides, it looked like the only reason Helena wasn't already punching the hell out of something, was because of Dinah. "Why don't you two go into the training room and talk things out?" Barbara suggested.  
  
Both heads snapped to her direction not expecting the comment, and therefore didn't really hear what she had said, but simply the noise of her voice. It had startled them out of their individual brooding however, and prompted the elegantly worded question from Helena. "Huh?"  
  
Barbara gave a little eye roll that thankfully went unnoticed, and repeated herself. "I said, why don't you two go into the training room to talk? It might do some good since I don't think that either of you are in much shape to listen to or tell stories."  
  
"I agree. Let's go Helena." Dinah grabbed Helena's hand before she had the chance to object, and after a quick look at Barbara who gestured to where the training room was, pulled Helena inside.  
  
Barbara was deeply hoping that the two girls would be able to overcome this small bump in the proverbial road. When you have no memory of most of your past, and all you can remember, all you know is that you're in love with this other person, and then someone from that person's past comes along it inserts a little bit of doubt into your mind. The what ifs start to surface with a frightening ferocity, and you have to wonder what your life from before was. Were you or your love involved in other relationships of great value and importance, or was it just the other person, and in that case should you be the bigger man and back down? Should you give up the one you love simply because they have a life from before, because they may have someone who loved them before you? Or, should you do the opposite, and fight for them despite how selfish it is? Because the truth is that the one you love doesn't know either, they have no idea about any past loves despite how recent they may have been. All either of you know is the love you feel for each other, and should that remain your one focus?  
  
In all honesty, Barbara didn't know if she herself could handle a situation such as this one. There were so many elements to be considered, and most of them were unknown. You couldn't even come up with a good theory on what to do. Reese's behavior seemed as though it upset Helena greatly, which didn't bode well for him. Everything would work out, she had to believe it would. Her girls seemed happy together, far happier than Helena had ever been around Reese, and Dinah just seemed to glow. Their love would get them through this, if it didn't, then what good was it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"That guy, him and Hel. He seems to love her so much. What did they have back then? They must have been close, close enough to fall in love." Came Dinah's bitter, and terrified thoughts. "There so much that I have no idea about. I mean sure I saw a few flashbacks, but there was nothing about a relationship between Reese and Helena. Doesn't mean it wasn't there though. I probably just didn't pick up on any of those thoughts." However, the mere thought that they may, may have had a relationship was enough to cause torment in Dinah's soul. A blinding pain that ripped through her heart for every beat, all because of one man, one single, solitary man. The realization might over come Helena that this whole thing was a mistake, that she was meant to be with someone else. When they got their memories back, if they got their memories back, Helena would remember what sort of relationship she had with Reese, and it would either prove disastrous, or fortunate. Still, he seemed in love, and were Dinah in Reese's place, she would fight to regain Helena at any cost.  
  
That didn't mean that she was without any hope what so ever. Reese had stormed out of the training room, and as he left in the elevator it was like he was imagining them all blowing up in his mind. Then Helena had come out looking like she was ready to skin Reese alive after kicking the crap out of him. In an act that surprised everyone, Helena didn't bother pursing him once the doors had closed, in fact, Reese didn't look like he had taken one blow. Instead, Helena sat down moodily beside her on the couch, and grabbed her hand a bit tightly, but grabbed it nonetheless. So it would seem that their little talk hadn't gone too well, and perhaps any feelings from before were now mute. "I love her, and I know she loves me, but is that enough to get us through this?"  
  
She had been relieved at Barbara's suggestion to talk out her feelings with Helena. Everything could be made clear then, their relationship would be determined, and hopeful Helena would tell her that they were always going to be together. There was still that little bit of fear though, especially when it looked as though Helena would protest the course of action. Helena wasn't too much of one to talk about feelings though, so she could at least understand the small attempt to stay away from it. The anger was still radiating from Helena, and the only way that they could at least get on with the rest of the day was to discus this. For both her, and for Helena's sakes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"That son of a bitch. That's right, better fucking run. If you stuck around I'd have to kick your ass all over this tower. And if it weren't for Dinah I would do it too. Insulting me like he did is in excusable. Telling me what I want, some piss ass poor life doing laundry all fucking day. I'll shoot myself before that ever happens." Helena was fuming as she exited the room right behind Reese. It really was a damn lucky thing that he had gotten into that elevator when he did, otherwise he face may have wound up not as pretty. Had she been carrying anything, she probably would've chucked it in the direction of his head, and that probably wouldn't make anyone except for herself happy.  
  
Oh, that truly would be a satisfying moment at this point. The pompous prick had it coming to him in her opinion. She'd love to find out where he lived and then torch his house with him still inside; he probably wouldn't like her much after that. She had to wonder if he treated all the people he knew that way, but then had to refute the idea since the fact that they all had worked together had been alluded to. Still, if this kept up there was no way in hell that it was going to happen again. Right now she wanted to hurt him as much as was physically possible. However, from Dinah's reaction the last time she tried to beat the crap out of him, it didn't seem like it would be very appreciated by anyone else.  
  
She really needed to calm down though, and staring at the elevator wasn't alleviating any of her anger for some reason or another. There was one person who could eventually abate the intense hatred and loathing that she was feeling for Reese right now, and she figured that it might be a good idea to get that help now. So, with only a little bit of hesitance, she went and sat by Dinah taking her hand in her own. The anger still remained, but Dinah's soothing presence was calming her bit by bit. She sensed something else going on in Dinah's head, but couldn't figure out what it would be.  
  
Then there came the oh-so-lovely comment from Barbara about talking things over. That was really not her cup of tea, and frankly, she was more interested in just forgetting the little incident with the little SOB. So, just as she was about to refuse the suggestion, Dinah pulled her up and agreed. This was not going to be fun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Polishing off the last of his gin, Reese went to pour himself another glass only to reconsider. "What's the point? Getting drunk doesn't make the pain stop anymore. It doesn't help me think of any ways to get her back either. I have to be stronger. Girls like a man who can take care of them. How can I do that though? No matter how much I work out, it'll never be good enough for her. I'd probably have to turn myself into something like her." He thought aloud. That was the answer to everything, become like her. Change himself so that he and her were alike just as she and that blonde bitch were alike, only he would make sure that he was feral as she was. "How do I do that though? There's always something blocking my path!" He bellowed throwing his glass into the fire in his fit.  
  
He began to pace rubbing his hands along his face to try and snap some clarity into his mind. How to do this? That was the question. As far as he knew, Meta wasn't contagious, so there had to be some other way that he could do this. "What though, what? Arrggghhh." The frustration was seeping through every pore, and he felt like he was going mad. Perhaps he already had. No, he couldn't let that kind of thinking in right now. There was a more important matter to which he needed to attend to. Then it came to him, the answer to everything. Phoenix Inc. They were the ones who did that to all those people turned them into monsters. He needed them to do the same to him. There was still a problem however. He had nothing to offer them; there was no reason for them to do what he would request. However, he soon realized that it wasn't true; he did have something they wanted; information that he could use to bargain with. His day was looking up already.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So. . ." Helena trailed off into the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yeah." Dinah responded quietly. "Look, Hel. I just. . ." She took a deep breath and placed her palms against the wall leaning into it.  
  
"What is it Dinah?" Concern seeping into her voice she walked over to where Dinah was and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"It's just. . . I need to know what's between you and Reese." Dinah finally finished looking at Helena with her emotions clouded.  
  
"That guy is a bastard." Helena said vehemently. "Why do you need to know?" She added more gently as she brushed some hair from Dinah's face.  
  
"He seems to love you." Helena looked as though she was going to interrupt, but Dinah put a finger to Helena's lips to silence her. "Just let me get this out." She requested, and Helena gave her consenting nod. "We don't know anything about our lives from before. For all we know, the two of you were dating and close to being engaged. And that thought hurts because I love you so much. I know that if we get our memories back, and that turns out to be true, then I'd back down, I wouldn't want to, but your happiness is what's most important." Her voice broke a little at the end revealing how close she was to tears. "It hurts Hel."  
  
"Oh Dinah." Helena sympathized grabbing Dinah and pulling her into a reassuring embrace. The distraught Dinah clung to her, and sobbed lightly letting her fears out. "Listen to me Dinah, you got to say your peace, and now I'm going to say mine. I don't care if our memories come back, Dinah, I really don't. What I know right here, right now, is that you make me happy, you make me feel loved and appreciated. As far as I know, nobody has ever given me a feeling like you do. And even if we do get our memories back, we're different people now. Whoever we were before, we can't go back to being them. If Reese and I had something, well, it's over now. I have you now, and you are all I need."  
  
"Hel, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Dinah complemented sincerely as she looked into Helena's eyes with her's still sparkling with tears. "I love you so much."  
  
"Good thing too seeing as I love you." They shared a soft kiss for a few moments simply basking in the love they both felt for one another. "Besides, that guy's too much of an asshole for me to even consider liking him right now."  
  
Drying her eyes Dinah continued the conversation. "What happened with the little talk you two had?"  
  
With an angry sigh Helena gave in and began to speak. "He was an ass. Nothing more, and nothing less although I'm sure he could manage it if he tried."  
  
"Hel, come on. What'd he do?" Dinah implored.  
  
"Fine. He was telling me about how much he supposedly loves me, and then he was telling me what I wanted, and how much I loved him, and then he kissed me, twice."  
  
"What?! He kissed you?!" Her eyes began to glow, and Helena quickly backed off wary of getting shocked.  
  
"Dinah, calm down." Helena said slowly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dinah proceeded to do just that. "All right, I'm fine now."  
  
Helena moved and took Dinah back into her embrace. "Good, I don't want you killing him before me. But if we're good now, we should probably head back out."  
  
"In just a minute. Let's stay like this a little while longer."  
  
Note: There it is, chapter twenty oh yeah. I'd just like to thank my dictionary for all the help it provided. My own, my precious. Huh, what? No I wasn't talking to our stroking my dictionary. *shifty eye shifty eye* Really. 


	21. chapter 21

Note: Ya know, looking back through this whole thing, it feels almost like months have passed in the story, but actually, it's like two weeks or three weeks. That's pretty jacked up.  
  
Disclaimer: They are still not mine. Can you believe that?  
  
The nightly patrol was just finishing up with the more deformed creatures retreating back to their base before dawn could catch them. One after the other they filled in through windows, door, or holes in the walls, each of them eager for a break. As they were entering, several others were leaving the building dressed as so not to bring attention to themselves, but at the same time to hide their slightly abnormal features. It was difficult work though since wearing a coat during the summer heat is slightly conspicuous. However, it was only a small risk, and would most likely do no harm in the end. It had been fortunate enough for them to find an apartment building large enough to store them all, and with very few near by residents. So, they considered it safe enough to send everyone out in droves to search for their objective.  
  
On the inside things were equally busy. Many of those who had come crawling in moments ago lay sleeping on the hard, wooden floors. Several of them were curled up against large groups of others where they all lay content to sleep against the warmth of another. Heavy snoring, and other such sleeping sounds filled the room making sure that no work would ever be able to be accomplished on that particular floor. Thankfully their main operations floor was higher up, and thusly unable to be disturbed by the noise.  
  
The next floor up was filled with weapons of all sorts, along with those inspecting and cleaning all of them. Guns were put up on racks, explosives carefully stored, and Kevlar vests hung along the walls. Most of it probably wouldn't be necessary, but if they could press any advantage, it would be best to do so. They knew how powerful these girls were; already metas to begin with and then pushed one step beyond. Yeah, weapons and their superior numbers would be their only assets to win this.  
  
Up on the third floor was the briefing room. There was a table with four chairs set up along one side of the wall with a large map of the city behind it. Several parts were circled in different colors, while others were xed out. On a few other places were colored tacks attached to specific buildings and streets, their colors specified to what areas had the best chance. These were moved after the reports came in to the next most likely spots. None of them seemed to be anywhere near the clock tower though. It seemed that the birds would keep their location hidden for the next while.  
  
The final floor was perhaps the most important. It was off limits to all except the generals who used it to plan everything out. Various maps, and pictures were spread across the rooms, some on the floor, others on the walls, and some strewn about the one table. A laptop also sat on top of the table somehow finding space amongst the debris. Right now there were three 'people' standing in the room examining the pictures tacked against the wall. The pictures showed all of the birds in all of the ways that they had ever been known. There were pictures of Batgirl, Barbara before she was shot, Barbara in a wheel chair, Dinah as a little girl, Dinah while with the birds, Dinah as Canary, what Dinah looked like now, Helena as a teen, Helena as Huntress, and Helena as she is now.  
  
"Look at them. So many adversities over come time and time again." One of them commented brushing the cheek of Oracle on the picture. He looked fairly human until you noticed the fact that his arms were far too long for an average person. They hung down to his knees (allowing him a far superior reach), and looked as if they contained great strength.  
  
"We know this, and while it is impressive, it won't be enough. All of us together are far worse than anything they've ever had to deal with before." The next one spoke. This one looked much like a snake down to the scale like skin, and the forked tongue.  
  
"Still, we need to be careful going into this. While they were captured by two of our kind before hand, they have now been improved upon greatly. Already we know that they've escaped from situations that should have left at least one of them dead. This needs to be planed out carefully, or we will fail and simply be another notch in their belt so to speak." The final one remained very human looking. His hair was white, and hung in a ponytail down to his waist along his back, and there was a slit in the middle of his forehead. None of this was very unusual though, and it was easy to explain away should anyone ask.  
  
These were the three in charge of this particular group of forced metas; Rio, Dias, and Orin were their names. They were the smartest, the most fierce of their little brigade, and were thusly given their positions. Each of them all had their own talents, and when put into a group together, the results were bound to be tremendous. Dias specialized in brute force typically choosing to overwhelm opponents, Rio focused on the overall strategy, and Orin spent his time focusing on the smaller details taking in account for human nature. With them together you found an extremely powerful army with an airtight plan to take down the opponent.  
  
"We can't do anything until we find their base of operations. What we should do is start a situation in the middle of the city and force them to come running to the rescue. Then we can take them down since there will be more of us, and they won't know what will hit them." Dias spoke confidently turning his attention from the pictures to his comrades.  
  
"While it is a fairly sound idea, the problem is that they know more about the city than we do. An open space may not hinder them as we hope. They need to be confined were we will have the most effect. If we attack where they hold their operations, then we will succeed with surprise." Orin's voice was soothing, soft, and tranquil, almost taking on a hypnotizing note.  
  
"The problem is finding them, but when we do, Orin is correct. We have to assume that their base will be heavily guarded. If or when the system is disabled the attack will leave them at a sever disadvantage." Rio imputed his own thoughts of where Orin had been going.  
  
"Fine, but if this takes too long, I'm taking out a team to do my idea." Dias consented.  
  
"Speaking of which, the last team just came in, and their report is down stairs." Rio stated turning around and heading towards the door. "We should go see what they found."  
  
After taking a quick look at the report, they found the less than promising news. Orin walked over to the large map and placed more red xs on several parts. "Bit by bit we lower the searching area. With a city this large however, it will take time." The tacks were then moved to a few different areas. "I believe that we should search these next. The population near them is minimal."  
  
"Guesses like that haven't done us much good before. Maybe they're hiding in plain sight." Rio pointed out.  
  
"I have already considered this, and I know the possibilities of it being true are fairly high. However, they are not the only thing I'm searching for." Orin smiled turning to face his comrades.  
  
"You know our objective Orin. Why are you doing this, and what are you searching for?" Dias questioned staring in interest.  
  
"There are those of us who have defected. They might be having trouble living comfortably, so I though that we may get other's to join our forces. If not, then we could kill them and stop them before they become troublesome."  
  
"Very well. Just be cautious, if our employer were to catch wind of this, she might not be too receptive." Rio warned before turning and walking back up the stairs shortly followed by his two counterparts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Baxter, there's a detective Jessie Reese here to see you." A meek assistant entered the pristine office looking terrified of her boss.  
  
"Really, this proves to be interesting. Send him in." Only moments later, the detective made his way confidently into the office, and down into the chair sitting before the desk. "Detective, how can I help you?"  
  
"Did you know, that I know about what a branch of your company has done? That I know how they took unwilling people off the street and changed them?" He asked acting nonchalant.  
  
"Why yes detective, I did know that." Reese looked up at her in shock while she merely smiled at him. "I know about your little involvement in helping those girls escape. You see, I know that the famous Barbara Gordon was the main asset of that escape. I also know, that she couldn't have gotten them both out by herself. So, I looked into anything involving her, and surprise, I found that there were several calls from her to you. It wasn't hard to put two and two together to realize that you were as responsible as she was. Now that we have that cleared up, how can I help you?"  
  
Reese sputtered for a moment shocked that she knew all of this already. "I uh, I thought that we might be able to help each other." He finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Really? The only thing I can think of, that I want and you might have access to, is Barbara Gordon. Are you willing to betray her?" She asked leaning forward in her seat and staring at him intently.  
  
"If I get what I want, then yes." He answered readily.  
  
"Not even an ounce of hesitation. I find that interesting. Well, what is it that you want? Money, and new job perhaps?" She smirked at him.  
  
He glared at her before answering. "No, what I want is for you to do to me, what you did to all those other people."  
  
"That's even more interesting. First, let me ask why you want that." She folded her hands and rested her chin atop them.  
  
"Sometimes you have to go to the extremes to get what you're after." His tone clearly showing that he wanted the subject dropped. For a moment his eyes gained that far away look as though he were thinking deeply about something, or more appropriately someone. It didn't last long however, and only seconds later his eyes regained clarity.  
  
She had noticed the look he had gained, but made a choice not to mention it, and to instead file it away for further consideration. "All right, I know how to take a hint. But now, what if I were to tell you that I already have an expansive team scouring the city for those girls, and that it's only a matter of time before they're found?"  
  
"Then I suppose that me not turning you into the police would be good enough." He grew angry as she began to laugh out loud at him. "What's so funny?" He growled gripping at the arms of the chair he was seated in.  
  
"You honestly think that's a bargaining tool? Of course this company has been caught partaking in illegal matters, but all it takes is a bribe, and Phoenix inc. is a very large, very rich company detective." His look turned sullen, and he got up as if to leave. "Hold on a moment." He froze, and sat back down when she motioned for him to do so. "There is an arrangement I believe we can make. You want to be turned into one of my super soldiers, and it just so happens that we have a new, experimental procedure. If you agree to become our subject, and tell us where Barbara Gordon is, then I believe we would have a deal." The barely there smirk on her face showed that she knew she would get what she wanted.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Perfect, follow me, and we'll get you nice and cozy in a tank."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sar, what did you just see?"  
  
"The detective has just traded information about the girls to obtain what he desires." She barely turned over her shoulder to regard the person behind her.  
  
"Is it time then? Will we go and talk with the girls?"  
  
"Hardly, the time has yet to come."  
  
"What do you mean? You said that a betrayal has to happen. And now you said that the detective has just done so."  
  
"It's true, this was a betrayal, but a very small one. Right now he means almost nothing to these girls, therefore his defect will barely register to them until it's too late."  
  
"Too late?"  
  
"Yes, you see, a far greater betrayal is about to happen, and when it does, we must be there."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"Not entirely, sometimes you have to use a little guess work. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this, we need to move to the other side of the city."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because if we don't, then are chances for survival drop dramatically. There will be a force coming here tonight, and we need to be ready to leave before they find us and kill us for not joining them."  
  
"I'll go spread the word."  
  
"We'll still need to send out some scroungers, but make sure that they stay to the inner city."  
  
"For the same reason we're moving I assume."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Note: I know, I know, no birds again. Please don't throw things at me. I promise they'll be back again soon, most likely next chapter. I also know that this took a while to get out, and I'm sorry. Also, helenakyle1, I'm sorry, but I can't kill Reese. Don't get me wrong, I'd like to, but he will now serve more of a purpose in this story. Till next time, please review.  
  
P.S: I really can't tell you guys how sorry I am that this is so late. It was absolutely ridiculous. My Internet was down and I couldn't get online, I'll try and make it up to all of you in the next chapter. 


	22. chapter 22

Note: Well here you are people. And I swear that I am going to murder my computer. Oh yeah, it just won't stop pissing me off. WILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP??? Sorry, lost it there for a minute, but I'll be okay once I kill this worthless machine. . . I mean murder it slowly. . . I mean throw it in the ocean. . . I mean. . . never mind. Reviews would be nice though. Thanks to helenakyle1 (whom I will now call Dallas because it's faster to type) and nightstalker (who I will think of a shorter name for soon.) Also, nightstalker, where my sequel to 'Home' huh? I want it. Don't make me pout.  
  
Disclaimer: I've got it! I'll trade my computer for the rights to the show, I mean, the WB obviously doesn't care. It'll be perfect. Quiet computer, you brought this upon yourself.  
  
Eventually Helena and Dinah had left the training room, and settled down for their long awaited discussion with Barbara, and even Alfred. Stories were told, objections were voiced, questions were asked, and everything began to get digested. The first few hours were discussed over cups and cups of coffee, and then a small break was taken for lunch. Then several more hours of stories ensued finally leaving everyone too stunned and exhausted to continue talking. Their voices were horse as they all agreed to retire for the rest of the night. It had been a silent but mutual agreement to skip dinner, as none of them were particularly hungry at the time. Everyone retreated to their rooms in the hopes of sleep that most would not find for hours yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Helena lay in bed with the warmth of Dinah curled up against her side. All in all it was a very comfortable and relaxing way to spend her nights. However, despite the soothing nature of Dinah right up against her, Helena was unable to find sleep. It was a frustrating fact as her mind was beyond exhaustion, but it didn't seem that it would do her a favor and shut up so she could get a bit of sleep. A sigh of frustration escaped her lips, and she winced at how loud it sounded in the quiet room, hoping that she hadn't woken Dinah.  
  
It was far more complicated than she hoped it would be. Helena had been thinking that at the most they had shared a working relationship and nothing more. Tonight though, she had learned that they were somewhat of a family brought together by circumstances of loss.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Where to start?" Barbara mused aloud.  
  
"Why not the very beginning?" Helena suggested in a surprisingly condescending tone.  
  
For a moment Barbara looked taken aback and hurt, but the look was quickly pushed aside. "Well, I guess suppose I'll start with the night I got shot. I had just been at home, and there was a knock on the door. Of course I answered it thinking nothing of it, but the Joker was on the other side."  
  
"The Joker?" Dinah asked.  
  
"One of Batman's many enemies. I'll talk more about him in a bit. But, he was there, with a gun, and, well, I think you can figure out what happened. I found out later in the hospital that I would never be able to walk again." Her voice hitched several times in the explanation although it was obvious to all that she was hiding the tears in an attempt to stay strong. "Before that I had been Batman's protégé as Batgirl, but I couldn't do that anymore, and I instead eventually became Oracle."  
  
"I'm sorry." Dinah said sincerely. "I suppose he shot you as a way to get at Batman right?"  
  
"That's right. Later Selina Kyle, also known as Cat woman, and as Helena's mother was stabbed in an ally in front of you Helena. I took you into my care, and tried my best to raise you, but it was difficult. At the time you were broken over the loss of your mother, and your father Batman fled New Gothem just leaving you large amounts of money in a trust fund."  
  
"So, this Batman guy was my dad, and apparently is rich. Does that make me rich?" Helena asked.  
  
"No, you've always refused to touch any of the money he left you."  
  
"Makes sense I suppose. From what I can tell he wasn't there at all." Helena pieced together.  
  
"That would be correct. Eventually I managed to bring you back from the brink a little. I found out about your Meta abilities, and gave you the super hero identity Huntress to help you take out a little anger. It was just the two of us for a long time, and then Dinah showed up." Barbara paused, smiling warmly at Dinah. "She was like a breath of fresh air that both of us needed, although you were adamantly against her staying with us at first." She noted turning her gaze upon Helena.  
  
In response Helena grasped Dinah's hand and said, "Well, I'd be pretty damn adamant against her leaving now."  
  
Dinah smiled sweetly. "How did I meet you guys?"  
  
"Well, Helena saved you from a mugger in an ally, and you used you touch telepathy on accident and followed her to the tower. It seems that you had several dreams about us when you were younger, and left your life with the Redmond's to find us. When you saw Helena you just had to follow her, and you were so excited about finding us." Barbara grinned at the memory of her enthusiastic charge.  
  
"So the Redmond's were my family? What were they like, do you know?"  
  
"Well, they weren't your real family, they were foster parents. Your mother abandoned you when you were six, and from what I've managed to piece together, your life with the Redmond's wasn't all that pleasant." Barbara admitted.  
  
"Oh." Was Dinah's noncommittal answer.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
This was so hard to deal with, and she couldn't figure out why. It was frustrating beyond belief and robbing her of much needed sleep. Maybe she just didn't want to share Dinah. Again she sighed, but this time was careful to make it a small, and above all quiet one. There were other things bothering her as well, such as her relationship with one Jessie Reese.  
  
As it turned out there was a relationship, or at least the potential of one before she left for vacation. Mostly it had been work, but eventually it seemed (to Barbara anyway) that their relationship was becoming more personal. She repressed a shudder at the mere thought of being with that man in anyway, shape, and or form.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What about Reese?" Helena piped up. "What does he have to do with all this?"  
  
"Well, actually the first time you met him, he tried to arrest you. Of course you escaped by leaping off of the balcony. From there on you saved his life several times, and helped each other mutually on cases. You gave him a ring as well, that he could use to signal you if he wanted to talk. It was given under a professional guise, but. . ." Barbara trailed off a little. Helena was not going to want to hear the next part especially since her impression of Reese so far was not even remotely a good one.  
  
"But what?" Helena ground out carefully.  
  
"But, it seemed like it was used more often for reasons besides work. Like he just wanted to talk to you for a bit, and you never corrected him on using it in the wrong context."  
  
Helena was fuming, but a look from Dinah telling her to calm down, turned her from fuming to merely stewing. The grateful smile she got in return from her actions was enough to put her back in a normal mood.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Bits and pieces seemed to be coming back to her though. Little flashes of images, phrases, and events. She had to wonder if it was the same for Dinah, but it seemed as though she was the only one disturbed by the discussion. She could feel Dinah's rhythmic breathing against her neck signaling that she was fast asleep, but frankly that wasn't helping her quest for sleep any. Through a great amount of self-control she managed to push the arousal Dinah was causing in her down. "Damn Dinah." She laughed softly. "I love you." Finally Helena managed to drift into sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Not too long after Helena had fallen asleep, Dinah found herself awake and alert. It was almost as though her body had strategically woken her up so that she wouldn't be disturbing Helena. She knew that Helena would need to take some time to sort everything in her head, and that she needed to do that alone. Dinah knew that Helena would have some trouble accepting everything, partially because Helena was so protective of her. It was a trait that Dinah found very adorable on the sexy brunette, and to be honest, it made her feel treasured, although sometimes it could be aggravating.  
  
There would be time to think about these things later though; right now she had her own issues to think about. Foremost on her mind was the encounter with Reese from earlier. She had calmed down considerably, but it still brought up bitter, jealous, and insecure feelings. When they learned that there had been a previous relationship, well, that didn't help matters any. During the exchange about that little detail of their lives, she had decided that the best course of action would be to say nothing, otherwise a few unpleasant expressions might escape. Instead, she preferred to brood in her silence, only perking up once the conversation was finished.  
  
Next on her list was not nearly as serious. There was almost a feeling of awe at having this family that they did. It seemed that they were very close before the unfortunate incident with the plane happened.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"We did have a lot of good times together. Sure they were laced with several bad spots typically from injury, but we did have fun. In this line of work, you quickly learn to take advantage of the good times while you can. There's no telling when you'll wind up losing someone." Barbara finished sadly.  
  
Dinah managed to conjure a weak smile. "What would we do? For fun I mean?" Her curiosity seemed genuine.  
  
"Lot's of things. Usually we would head down to the park to have a picnic, and just relax in the sun or play games. You and Helena loved to play Frisbee, but you were always accusing one another of cheating." Barbara chuckled a little at the memory. "Afterwards you'd rough house for a while, and Helena would always win, but after you were done you'd both come and sit with me on the blanket. We'd just talk for the rest of the afternoon while snacking on everything Alfred made us."  
  
"It sounds like it might have been fun." Helena admitted to the surprise of all present.  
  
"You're right Hel, it does sound like fun." Dinah agreed warmly. "And maybe, we'll be able to get that back."  
  
*End flash back*  
  
Yes, it would seem that they had formed a family of sorts, and Dinah was more than ready to accept that and run with it so to speak. It could do a world of good for both Helena and herself. They both seemed to have an insecurity within them that might have something to do with the memory loss, but after hearing about their lives seemed to be much deeper rooted.  
  
Part of the reason she felt more comfortable about it than Helena also lay within the few flashes she had gotten from Barbara before. They showed bits and pieces of imagery sure, but it was more about the emotions she had felt from them. Barbara had also seemed genuinely distraught when they talked about her end of the incident.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"So, why don't you tell us about your side of this story. It's the only thing that we can actually remember, and I want to know what you were doing the whole time." Helena said staring intently at the red head.  
  
"Right, I suppose that would be a good thing to talk about." Barbara stammered before sucking in a deep breath, which was then released. "Um, well, I didn't even know you were missing for a good while. You were supposed to phone in when you landed, and I waited, and waited, but uhm, the call never came." She sucked in another breath trying to keep her emotions at bay. "Then, I got a phone call from the company telling me that there was a crash, and that you were lost, and I was just so scared and angry."  
  
It was obvious to all that this was killing the red head to talk about, so Dinah took a little sympathy. "It's all right. You don't have to tell us now if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I think that I need to get this out. But, anyway, I searched for days and days, catching several dead ends. If it weren't for Alfred, I probably wouldn't have slept or ate at all. I finally stumbled onto something that just kept leading me places. I eventually called in Reese for help." She cringed at the end of the last sentence expecting an outburst, but none came and she sighed in relief. "But, we found the link to Phoenix Inc., and we learned of everything they had been doing. Then we found out that there was a team being sent out to capture you, and I'm sure you probably remember that part." Both of her protégés shuddered a little at the mention. "After a week of planning and researching, Reese and I were finally able to get you out. And, I think you know everything from there." By the end her eyes were shinning with unshed tears, but all considered it tactful to not mention anything.  
  
Getting up from her seat Dinah made her way to the red head, kneeled down, and placed a grateful hand on Barbara's lap. "I'd like to thank you for everything you did. Even though I can't remember too much about you, I can already see what a strong woman you are. I want you to know that I would be proud to have you as a mentor."  
  
Barbara was choked with her tears now, and seemed unable to speak. It was then that Helena chose to get up, and stand beside the red head. "Um, I don't think I normally do this, or trust people so easily, but uh, I think that I could be proud to call you a mentor as well."  
  
At last Barbara broke into sobs hugging the two girls close. "Thank you so much."  
  
*End flash back*  
  
Everything would be okay between all of them. There was no doubt in Dinah's mind about this fact. There was something she needed to do though.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
God, she had missed so much. During the course of about a week, she missed a milestone in her 'daughters' lives. They were in love with each other, and even though it had been a little weird at first, even Barbara knew that they would make a perfect couple. Sure she had already known about their relationship before the talk, but now she had heard the whole story.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Well, she was kind of attacked by wolves." Helena winced severely actually trying to sink into the couch at the admission.  
  
"WHAT!???" Barbara exploded.  
  
"Barbara, calm down. It wasn't Hel's fault. I stupidly left and I was attacked." Dinah tried to placate her.  
  
"But if I wasn't being such a bitch to you then you never would've run off." Helena argued.  
  
"You were angry, and stressed out Hel, you just attacked and I was just the convenient target at the time." Dinah said.  
  
"That doesn't make what I did right." Helena said lowly.  
  
Barbara's anger melted away when she saw Dinah defending Helena, while Helena herself was trying to take all the blame. "Okay, stop arguing. I can't stay mad at you two when you do that."  
  
"I was hurt pretty bad, and I would've died if Helena hadn't saved me." Dinah noticed that Helena was about to object and silenced her with a kiss turning the objection into a goofy grin. "Anyway, I guess the agents helped save my life too."  
  
"Then I wound up falling into a river, and I had a talk with something, or someone, but it's fuzzy now." Helena stated looking mildly confused.  
  
"It may have been someone from your past, and since that part of your life was basically erased, then maybe you just aren't able to place the image right now." Barbara pointed out.  
  
"But, it was after that that me and Dinah admitted that we loved each other. I can't remember a time I've been happier." They grinned at each other with that sickening happiness that all new couples have.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
In that moment she had felt so lonely. She didn't have anyone that felt that sort of love for her, and she was beginning to wonder if she ever would. Not that she had let them onto that little fact; it probably would have made everyone uncomfortable. This was a depressing line of thought though, and she'd much rather focus on the happiness she felt for her two charges.  
  
She wanted the life back that they had before, and now it seemed like it might, just might be obtainable. Dinah said that she had gotten flashes from her, and that could only help her regain her memory. Maybe after all this the same would hold true for Helena, and then they wouldn't have to build a new life. If it were absolutely necessary though, Barbara would be more than willing to start over with them.  
  
A knock at her door caught her attention. "Hello?"  
  
The door opened a crack. "Barbara, it's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"Um, of course Dinah. Is there something you need?" She asked when the door opened fully and Dinah padded into her room.  
  
"Yeah, there is."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Barbara asked wondering what was going on exactly.  
  
Dinah said nothing crossing the room until she was right next to Barbara. "Give me your hand." She didn't wait for the response, but grasped the red head's hand tightly. For several minutes they stayed like that, linked together, but eventually, it ended. "Thank you, Barbara. God I've missed you." She reached down and hugged her mentor fiercely.  
  
"Dinah?" The tears in her voice were obvious.  
  
"I remember Barbara, I remember everything."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Note: I thought this was the best way to do this chapter. By doing flash backs I didn't have to do the entire conversation, and could instead bring out the important parts. And the best way to tell me whether I'm right or wrong, is to review. *hint hint* *nudge nudge* Also, I need a name for my not Meta humans, but frankly, raking my brain has done nothing for me. Any ideas would be appreciated. 


	23. chapter 23

Note: Hoo boy. I'm really questioning as to whether you guys are going to like this chapter or not. I have a feeling you may be upset with me after this first part. But please, do not stop reading. Everything will be okay.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people? I lost the ownership of the birds of prey during a drunken gamble. Yeesh.  
  
"I remember Barbara, I remember everything." Dinah whispered, her voice filled with welcoming, and love.  
  
"Dinah? You, you know? Everything?" Barbara's voice was breaking on every word, and the hope in her words was nearly heartbreaking. "I thought you were never going to come back to me. You were never going to remember. I needed you both back so much. I need you, I need you." Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and dripping off her face.  
  
"It's okay Barbara, I'm here, and I'll make sure that Helena remembers." Dinah gathered Barbara into her arms, and rocked her back and forth as one would a child. Barbara continued to sob against Dinah's shoulder, and Dinah merely tightened the embrace, while rubbing soothing circles on Barbara's back. "We'll be here for you now Barbara. There's no need to worry."  
  
"But, I was just so scared. You don't understand, I thought I lost you. I thought I was never going to get you back. It hurt more than anything I've ever felt." Barbara clung to Dinah as though she were a life preserver, and Barbara herself was drowning. "I was trying so hard to accept the fact that you weren't coming back. It was so hard."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Barbara. You know that if any of us could, we would turn back time, and stop Helena and I from taking that trip." Dinah tried to soothe, just now realizing how much her mentor, her surrogate mother was truly hurting.  
  
"I know, but we can't. We can't Dinah, no one can, and I can't expect either of you to be the same person you were when you left. So much has happened since then. And Helena still doesn't remember any of this. She won't be the same. None of it will be, it can't." Barbara was reaching the point of hysteria, panic and desperation seeping into her tone.  
  
"Barbara! Barbara listen to me!" Dinah tried to get her attention, but it seemed as though Barbara wasn't hearing her at all. "Barbara!" Pulling her away while keeping a firm grip on her shoulders, Dinah made sure that her and Barbara were looking each other straight in the eye. "Barbara," Her tone was stern yet caring and it made sure that Barbara couldn't look away, "look at me, Barbara. Just look at me. No, things will probably never be the same, but that's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Over time, everything changes Barbara, all of us would've have eventually changed. Do you understand?" Each word was enunciated very clearly.  
  
"No, I don't." Barbara cried in despair, but their eyes remained locked.  
  
"You will Barbara, you will. We may be different, it would've happened later, and maybe we would've drifted apart then, just maybe. And I won't lie to you, because you haven't lied to me. There's still the possibility that Helena, or I may leave." Dinah spoke softly, but at her last words the red head sobbed harder. "Don't cry, I'm not finished yet." She wiped gently at the tears. "The chance of us leaving right now, is so tiny Barbara, so tiny that it's not even significant. Because you see, Barbara, right now, I need you, like you need Helena and me. Okay, I need you. And Helena, don't worry about that. I won't force her into remembering, but if she wants my help, I'll give it to her, and if she doesn't, then you and I will help her along. We can't be the same, but we can still be a family."  
  
"Dinah. . ." Barbara trailed off unable to complete her thought.  
  
Their eyes were still locked, and both could see the emotions swirling within. Dinah's green and blue colored eye, and saw the love, compassion, and understanding inside. It was so compelling, and Barbara found herself utterly entranced and unable to look away. Suddenly it was too much, and Barbara had to act, she just had to. So, with a quick and unexpected (on Dinah's part) lunge, Barbara captured Dinah's lips within her own. Barbara put all of her passion into it, massaging Dinah's lips, who in turn was completely unresponsive. After a moment, all motion stopped, and Barbara pushed herself backwards and off of the still shocked Dinah. "Oh shit, Dinah, I-I didn't- I mean I wouldn't. . . I'm sorry Dinah, I shouldn't have I know I shouldn't have, it's just that" She found herself abruptly silenced.  
  
"Barbara, stop. Just stop. You shouldn't have done that Barbara. You know I'm in love with Helena, and even with my memory back that hasn't changed." Dinah tried to express to Barbara.  
  
"I know, I know please I know. Please don't hate me, please. It's just that I was still feeling so alone, and I just needed some thing." Barbara's eyes turned down cast looking anywhere but near Dinah.  
  
"I know, you were looking for love, for the reassurance. But we can't do that Barbara. I will give you all that is in my power to give you, but not that Barbara. I can't give you that. I think that maybe I should go now." Dinah began to rise from the bed and head towards the door.  
  
"Dinah, wait!" Barbara reached out and clasped Dinah's wrist. "Please don't leave me right now, please don't hate me."  
  
The please was just so heartfelt, that Dinah couldn't say no. With a resigned sigh, she nodded. "All right, just settle yourself back into bed." Dinah walked to the corner of the room, grabbed a chair sitting there, and brought it to the side of the bed. "I'll sit here for the night, and you just sleep. When you wake up, I'll be here."  
  
"Are you going to tell Helena?" Came the forlorn question.  
  
"No. Right now, that would be signing your death certificate." Dinah joked.  
  
"Right." A few moments of silence passed. "You do know I'm sorry right?"  
  
"Of course I know. Just forget about it." Dinah advised, although she was fully aware that she herself could not forget. It felt so wrong, and it was like the betrayal of Helena even though she had not reciprocated. There was no blaming Barbara though, it was something that she had needed, and she took it from the most convenient source. This would change everything though. Everything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Number 32 dock B warehouse has several life forms inside. I can sense them, and they're not human."  
  
"Must be one of the rouge groups."  
  
Another figure emerged from behind them. "You know the mission. Either recruit them, or take them down."  
  
"But sir, there's ten of us, and at least forty of them, there may be others in the near by warehouses as well."  
  
"Ah, but you all have me, and I am worth at least fifty of them." A gracious smile encompassed the figures lips. "Now, let's get to work. I'll handle any negotiations. You two with me, and tell the others to take stations outside." Orin  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Out of nowhere the door leading out of the warehouse was kicked open, splintered shards of wood flying everywhere. All around were shocked out of their sleep, and those who hadn't been sleeping leapt to their feet angry and ready to attack. "What the HELL is going on?" Pock bellowed at the door from his position at the head of their home.  
  
"Now now, no need to be alarmed." An almost mocking voice was coming from the door way as if it were trying to placate them.  
  
"No need? I don't know who you are, but you had better have a DAMN GOOD REASON for busting down my door!" Pocks anger would not be abated so easily though, and he continued to fume even after his outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry about the door, but no matter what the outcome, you won't be needing it anymore." Finally the voice flanked by two others stepped into the warehouse.  
  
"You. . . you must be like us then." Pock seemed to be a little calmer at this realization, and cautiously he stepped to the middle of the room. Those around stood beside their leader doing their best to look threatening.  
  
"Indeed. You and I are alike, at least in one way."  
  
"Obviously you've heard of my group. If your friends and you want you could join, but there would be initiation tests. We're a little strict in our joining, and I don't know if you're good enough. You understand." A smug grin was upon his face as he nodded with his companions.  
  
"No, not exactly. I do propose to you a merger however."  
  
"Who are you?" The grin was dropped, and now suspicion laced his eyes as his stance grew more defensive.  
  
"Orin." His hand was extended outward for a handshake, but was ignored, and thusly retracted. "I see. No one can blame you for being cautious."  
  
"No they can't. What do you want?"  
  
"As I said, a merger. Do you mind if we take a seat perhaps?" Orin gestured towards a group of chairs.  
  
"In fact I do." Pock snapped.  
  
"All right, whatever you want. Here is how my group sees things, either you join with us, or we'll wipe you out."  
  
It had been spoken so casually that Pock nearly missed what Orin said. "What?" Then he burst out into peals of laughter followed by the rest of his group. "You hear this, he says that he can wipe us out? Ridiculous."  
  
"I didn't think you would believe me, but maybe I can change your mind." A nod was sent at the two men at his side, and they quickly stepped back. Then, with a small grin, Orin opened his mouth wide, and let out a horrendous, earth shattering shriek. Everyone in the warehouse clutched at their ears trying to block out the sound, but found that it still permeated their minds. After a few moments, he stopped. A panicked looked entered everyone's eyes. "You'll find that you can't move, there's a special tone in my voice that can paralyze your motor functions. Now, I think we can have a chat much easier this way." He walked casually up to one of Pock's lackeys. "Let's see what's in here." Placing his palm on the creature's forehead, the slit in the middle of his forehead opened to reveal an eye. Moments later, his victim collapsed to the ground. "Interesting. Home, you call it. Not an original name now is it Pock. You know, Ralph and a few of his pals were planning on over throwing you. It's amazing the things you can learn by sucking the knowledge out of someone."  
  
"Why?" The one word was spoken so slowly, and Pock had to put in so much effort to say it, that it looked painful.  
  
"Because, we can't have stray dogs around ruining our reputation. You see, my group is composed of the pure breads, and you are the mutts. So, tell me now. One word decides you fate, so tell me, join me, or not." Their faces were barely an inch apart, and Pock found himself staring right into that third eye.  
  
"Yes."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Here she was, still sitting at Barbara's bedside, and still not exactly sure why she was doing so. Taking another glance at the clock (five minutes since she had last looked) She was despondent to realize that it had not even been an hour. Only moments after Barbara had finally succumbed to sleep, Dinah had felt her own sense of deep dread come upon her. That kiss, that stupid fucking kiss. It was the cause for all the fear she was feeling right now.  
  
There had been no time to react, there just hadn't. And then, when it was going on with lip on lip contact, she hadn't known what to do. It was simply shocking, never would she have expected something like that from Barbara. Her mind was desperately trying to justify it to herself; her reactions, her thoughts, everything needed to be justified. And shock, was her answer.  
  
If Helena ever found out about this, it would ruin their relationship, and Dinah couldn't bear to have that happen. It would just destroy her. And there would be no way to blame, or hate Helena in any way for breaking up with her because it would have been her fault. So no, Helena could not find out about the incident from earlier. She could feel the salty tears running down her face at these thoughts. Helena hating her, Helena screaming at her, Helena leaving, Helena never speaking to her, Helena ignoring her. It just got worse and worse down the line.  
  
But how she wanted to be with Helena right now, to be in those arms for, what Dinah thought, could be the very last time. Yet here she sat diligently at her mentor's bedside, holding her hand, and contemplating the worst scenarios her mind could bring forth. "I'm sorry Helena, I'm sorry. Damn you Barbara, damn you." She found her anger growing for the red head that could very well have just ruined the best thing to happen to her with one moment of desperation. "Damn you." However, she still sat at her post, and would remain there the rest of the night thinking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Note: Okay, hopefully some of you kept reading, and maybe it was just to throw rotten fruit, but I'll take what I can get. Ow, hey. No bricks. Anyway, there will be no triangle there; it was just a one shot desperate moment that will make things awkward. So, review and tell me what you thought. If you hated it, flame me. If you liked it, praise me? Anywho, till next time. 


	24. chapter 24

Note: Whew. Thanks for restraining yourself with those watermelons Dallas. They're kind of big and heavy, and I might get hurt if one hit me. And night, I'm glad you didn't stop reviewing out of all consuming, and unnatural hatred or something.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.  
  
At five o'clock sharp Barbara's alarm began to blare startling Dinah, and rousing Barbara from her uneasy sleep. Haphazardly Barbara flung an arm in the general direction of the buzzing noise, but merely wound up knocking it off the nightstand instead of turning it off. After a moment of cursing the clock in her head, Barbara prepared to get out of bed, and turn the damn thing off. In the end, it wound up being unnecessary. As she was reaching for it, the clock floated up into the air, arranged itself neatly on her nightstand, and turned off. "Dinah, you're still here."  
  
"I said I would be, didn't I?" She said with no intent of receiving an answer.  
  
"I thought that you would leave after what t happened last night." Barbara found herself unable to face her young protégé. The shame she was feeling was almost too much to bear. Chances were good that Dinah hated her right now, and frankly, who could blame her. If Helena ever found out, things could get messy.  
  
"You think I hate you." It was a statement, not a question, but the answer was given with Barbara lowering her head further. "I don't. Don't get me wrong; I'm really pissed off at you right now. But if I say I'm going to do something, then I'm going to do it."  
  
"You don't hate me." Barbara whispered softly.  
  
"No, but I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to see you. I trust that you understand." A barely perceptible nod was given. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get some sleep." With that said Dinah got up from the chair she had spent the entire night in, and left.  
  
"What have I done?" Barbara's question never met Dinah's ears, as she was gone before the words were spoken.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Dinah made her way silently down the hall towards the room she shared with Helena. The night had offered her no sleep as her thoughts plagued her the entire time, and so she had sat in the uncomfortable chair watching Barbara sleep, while thinking of the ramifications of Barbara's action. Her thoughts over the kiss were a little mixed. No, she didn't feel anything for Barbara, not in that way at least. There were two main feelings, anger, and guilt.  
  
Anger, well that one was certainly justifiable. Barbara had kissed her. Kissed her knowing that she was in a relationship with Helena, and Helena was like a daughter to Barbara. Dinah knew that; you'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to. So how was it that Barbara could do this? "When Helena finds out, she'll feel betrayed by us both." Dinah thought to herself. Yes, when was the correct word, not if. Dinah had every intention of telling her. She didn't want Helena to find out any other way. Still, if it weren't for Barbara then there would be no problem. If something terrible happened in her and Helena's relationship, then she didn't think that she could forgive Barbara. They could still work together. . . maybe. . . probably not, but there would be no closeness between them. Right now Dinah just wanted to beat the hell out of something, but her body was protesting the urge and begging for sleep instead. So she would put it aside until later.  
  
Guilt, she supposed was a little harder for some to understand. No matter how many times she played it over and over in her mind, she always thought that she could have done something different, something that would have prevented it. Barbara was acting out of desperation and need, and while that didn't make it right, it did mean that Dinah understood. It still shouldn't have happened though, and Dinah felt that maybe she should have done her telepathy with Helena around. That might have kept Barbara in check. Or maybe the same thing would have happened and Barbara would be a smear against the floor. "It shouldn't have happened." She whispered almost silently to herself.  
  
Trying her hardest to be quiet, she gently pushed open the door, and walked in to find Helena still fast asleep. She looked so beautiful, and so peaceful, such a contrast to Dinah right now who probably looked like hell after her sleepless night. Her sigh was a mix of anger, and weariness as she walked over to the bed to regard her sleeping love. Once there, she found herself relaxing as she took in Helena's features. With a delicate touch she traced the lines of Helena's face, her jaw, eyes, nose, and (what was possibly Dinah's favorite) her lips. She smiled slightly, and pulled herself away long enough to crawl into bed where she then snuggled into Helena's side.  
  
Helena woke to the feel of Dinah beside her. "Where'd you go?" She asked with a yawn.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dinah asked in turn half asleep.  
  
"I woke up last night, and you weren't there. I figured you were thinking about things." Helena replied softly turning and taking in the exhausted features of Dinah. "You must have been up all night."  
  
"I was. I went and got some more answers. I'll tell you about it later, but right now I really just want to go to sleep." Dinah pleaded as she burrowed further into the warmth beside her.  
  
"All right. We'll talk later." Helena grew a little worried at that point. It had seemed like Dinah was trying to avoid answering fully. However, anyone could easily see how tired the girl was so she brushed it off. After all, there would be time later for a talk.  
  
"Thanks Helena." She yawned again, and Helena couldn't help but think of how cute it was. "Love you." Dinah mumbled as she finally succumbed to sleep.  
  
"Love you too Dinah, love you too." Helena kissed Dinah on the forehead, and made sure that she was comfortable. A look at the clock proved that it was still far too early to be awake, so with a smile, she joined Dinah in sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So tell us Orin, did we get the new recruits?" Dias asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, although it required some persuasion." Orin answered back casually. "They also had some information for us." He walked over to the map pinned to the wall.  
  
"What was that?" Rio asked curiously taking a chair and sitting down near Dias.  
  
"It seems that one of their members had been attacked by two of the girls." Striding over to the pictures, he pointed out which ones. "These two, the escapees."  
  
"This proves interesting." Rio commented. "Where was the attack?"  
  
"Toss me a marker." Orin instructed Dias as he returned to the map. "Right, in this area here." Using the red marker thrown to him, he marked an area of five blocks on each side of the ally. This obviously included the clock tower.  
  
"Very interesting." Getting up from his seat Rio moved to inspect the area circled.  
  
"Indeed." Dias followed suit. "Most of it is stores."  
  
"Exactly, except for this right here." Orin circled the clock tower.  
  
"Chances are good that they're right in there." Rio said.  
  
"There seems to be another location within the given area though." Dias pointed out.  
  
"I know." Replied Orin, and he circled another building not far away.  
  
"So, the question is which building." Rios noted.  
  
"No more playing games this time. Here's what I suggest we do. First we plant surveillance at the two locations, then we cause a ruckus of some sort somewhere in the city. Which ever spot they come running from is the right location." Dias suggested impatiently.  
  
"It has some merit." Orin conceded.  
  
"There are only two other options. One, search both locations blindly, or two, wait for this 'Reese' to complete his time in the tank." Rios was in agreement with Dias as the plan went.  
  
"Very well then, we will use your idea Dias. Rio and I will focus on the surveillance, while you prepare the troops. Just make sure that you catch their attention. We don't want to do this in the day either, so wait until night." Orin was down to business now, and he couldn't wait to flush those girls out and complete the mission objective.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Thump. Thump Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Wack. The morning had come and gone quickly, and the only one up before twelve was Barbara. They stopped down briefly for a quick lunch then at Dinah's insistence went back upstairs for some training. Currently, Dinah was living large on the punching bag while Helena held it for her. "Take it easy Di." Helena suggested warily.  
  
"Don't." Punch. "Want." Kick. "To." Punch, kick, punch, punch, kick.  
  
"Is there something wrong Dinah? You've been acting weird every since this morning."  
  
"It's nothing." Dinah said through grit teeth as she lent heavily against bag. With a sigh she admitted the truth, "I'm lying."  
  
Helena came out from behind the bag, and gathered Dinah in her arms. "What is it? Is it about the thing last night?" Dinah nodded. "Are you going to tell me?" A shrug. "Do you want to tell me?" A nod. "Then just tell me Dinah." She shook her head no. "Why not?" Helena prodded gently.  
  
"I don't want you to get mad." Dinah whispered into Helena's shoulder.  
  
"I won't get mad okay." Helena promised, but then amended, "Unless someone hurt you."  
  
Dinah barely managed to suppress a wince. "Last night, I went to go see Barbara." Helena was a little surprised that Dinah started after seeming so against saying anything earlier. "I sort of did the touch telepathy on her."  
  
Suddenly Helena backed away from her, and ran a hand through her hair. "And?" She asked seemingly afraid. Truth be told Helena was now terrified. This revelation probably meant that she remembered, which brought on the chance that she wanted nothing to do with Helena in the romantic sense. Was it irrational? Yes. But that didn't stop it from happening. All she knew was that she was in love with Dinah. What about Dinah though?  
  
Dinah looked hurt at Helena's actions, but continued anyway. "I remember most everything now. There are still some blurry parts that I guess Barbara didn't know about, but for the most part. . ." She trailed off.  
  
Her fears now partially confirmed, Helena pulled herself further behind a wall she was quickly trying to build. "Well, um, good I guess."  
  
"Helena, it doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore." The surprise in Helena's eyes was all she needed to prove that she was right on her assumption. "I do love you, and I remember falling in love with you long before the crash."  
  
"I'm sorry Dinah, it's just. . . with everything going on." She sighed and paused for a moment. "I was just scared that you would leave me for a second. I thought that maybe you didn't want to put up with some one like me, that maybe the whole problem was my fault."  
  
"It wasn't. There was nothing either of us could have done to stop the crash. Now, come here and show me how sorry you are." Dinah finished with a grin and a wink. Helena was more than happy to oblige, and they spent the next few minutes kissing passionately in the training room.  
  
Once they finally managed to pry their lips from the others, they decided that training was over for the day, and that they were in need of a shower. However Dinah's semi foul mood returned when she and Barbara locked eyes for a moment. Barbara was the first to look away. The sight of Barbara brought back the memory of her wanting to tell Helena about the kiss. Right now Dinah was still far too chicken though. It also reminded her of another question she had been meaning to ask Helena.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Several minutes later the two were freshly showered, and sitting downstairs watching TV. "Helena?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dinah?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dinah tried to figure out what she wanted to say. "Hel, do you. . . do you want to remember?"  
  
"I guess." Helena responded somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"If you wanted, I could help you. I could use my telepathy, and share everything I know with you."  
  
"That sounds great." Helena grimaced.  
  
"I sense a but." Dinah grinned depreciatingly.  
  
"Yeah." Helena agreed softly. "Look, Dinah. I just don't think I'm ready to remember yet. For me, it's still too much too fast, and I'm still trying to accept it all. I just want to wait for a bit longer. Just until I have everything sorted out. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." On the surface Dinah was smiling supportively, but on the inside, it was a different story. She knew that the longer she put off telling Helena, the worse it would turn out. But she couldn't do it right now. As Helena was, without her memories of Barbara and how they were, Helena would strangle Barbara. If she had her memories, then she'd probably be angry as hell like Dinah was now, but she would be able to overcome it eventually. And with the worry Helena already experience with Dinah getting her memories back, this little kiss would probably break them up. Helena might think that Dinah and Barbara had a relationship simply because she couldn't remember otherwise. "I love you."  
  
She was rewarded with a brilliant grin from Helena. "Love you too kid."  
  
"This is hell." Dinah decided internally, as she saw her girlfriend's complete and total trust and love for her knowing that she didn't deserve it. "Damn it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Note: I really don't have much to say right now, so I'm gonna spell check this, post it, and then go do some homework. Till next time. 


	25. chapter 25

Note: I'm sorry, I'm late yet again. I'm having a bit of a personal issue bothering me, and I'm not feeling very inspired about this fic lately. Right now there's little keeping me writing this, but I promised myself that I would never leave a fic unfinished, so fear not loyal readers.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
All nightlong. That's how long she considered it, how long she rolled it around in her mind, how long she mulled it over. Why couldn't this be easier? Everybody else had already accepted it, and was ready to move on into this new, or rather, old life. So why couldn't she do the same? There had to be a reason, and she'd be damned if she didn't find out what it was.  
  
She looked at the body lying wrapped in her arms peaceful and content. It brought a small smile to her face, and she considered how lucky she was. Dinah was gorgeous in her own right, there was no doubt there. Sure Helena herself had always been labeled the tough, badass, dark beauty, but Dinah had radiance about her. If she wanted, Dinah could probably have anyone wrapped around her finger; if not from her looks, then from her personality. And yet of all people, she chose Helena.  
  
Sinking into the warmth of Dinah's body, she continued to think about what was holding her back. She hadn't been entirely honest with either of them. In truth she had remembered a few bits and pieces here and there, but they were even remotely pleasant memories. There was rain, and she was crying, and someone, she didn't know whom yet, but someone was lying in a pool of their own blood. That wasn't all though, she remembered a few fights, the word Quinzel, and for some reason clay stood out in her mind.  
  
If these were the things she remembered on her own, then what else was there to remember? It seemed as though her life was filled with nothing but pain and loneliness. And who would choose to remember that when given a choice as she had now? Apparently Dinah did, but she seemed to only remember good things. At least that's what Helena had inferred from her behavior, too caught up in her own confusion to see the signs that Dinah was extremely uncomfortable about a certain something.  
  
So, at only seeing the happiness Dinah seemed to posses, Helena grew a little jealous. Was it irrational? Yes. Was it uncalled for? Yes. Was it anyone's fault? No. Helena knew this, but she couldn't help what she was feeling. It was more frustrating than anything else really, and from that her anger stemmed. Here she was afraid, yes the mighty Huntress afraid, while Dinah on the other hand had more than her fair share of happiness. What if Helena took the dive, and let Dinah unlock her memories? Would she find warmth she had been missing, a feeling of belonging with these other people, or would she plunge into the icy cold of loss? There were simply too many questions, and if there was one thing Helena didn't like being, it was uncertain.  
  
A small, aggravated growl made it past her lips, and she looked to the clock that Dinah had set up in there room. Three am, oh she was one pissed little kitty. She had been laying here since eleven because Dinah was so tired. She herself was still up and awake this whole time, and sleep would just not find her, really, she wasn't even tired. So, since there wasn't much else to do, she decided to think about her little problem. Now she was regretting that decision as she only found herself growing more annoyed and frustrated, while coming no closer to a decision.  
  
It shouldn't even be that hard to chose, remember or not. Those were the two decisions; yes or no. You'd think someone was asking a more fatal decision at the way she was fretting over it, either Dinah dies or the bus full of little school children. Okay, so that was a little over the top, but it may as well have been what she was deciding between. She felt obligated to do one, but in truth desperately wanted to do the other.  
  
Now she felt herself become even more restless, and decided that she needed a new way to think about it. Gently, quietly, and with the utmost care she slipped out of the bed making sure not to wake Dinah. Softly she caressed Dinah's cheek and pushed a little bit of hair from her face before giving her a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back later Di." She whispered before retreating from the bedroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
This was more like what she needed, a way to take out the frustration she felt instead of wallowing in it. Cracking her knuckles and taking a soothing breath, she began to hammer her fists into the punching bag before her. Either she would beat her concerns or they would beat her, no matter which way it turned out, she would have the answer she needed soon.  
  
"So Helena, let's think about this; pros and cons. Pro, I find out my past. Con, I find out my past. Okay, need to dig a little deeper. Pro, I'll remember first meeting Dinah. Con, I was close to the person lying in blood. Pro, knowing who I really am. Con, finding out I was related to the name Quinzel. I don't trust that name." She thought to herself in time to her kicks and punches which grew more ferocious as time went on. "Face it Hel, you're being a coward. You're afraid of a name damn it! A name. You have to know when Dinah fits into all of this too. In fact, with all these bad vibes, you could be her protector. If you remember some bad guys she doesn't, you can protect her."  
  
Well, that was the end of that battle, she had emerged victorious, and with purpose. She would do it for Dinah, and that was the only reason she needed to begin with. Still though, she found herself with far too much energy, and decided to work out for at least an hour.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Waking with a great yawn, Dinah moved to snuggle into Helena only to find that side of the bed empty. "Hel?" She called out confused. There was no answer, but she hadn't expected there to be one. Pulling the covers off she was hit by air so cold she found herself able to see her breath. Immediately she drew herself back into the covers and absorbed the warmth while searching for a thermostat, or a heater. "How'd it get so cold in here?" She wondered while huddling against the blankets. On a chair she spotted a warm and fuzzy looking house coat, and at the side of her bed a pair of slippers. Knowing that she had to leave the bed some time, she steeled herself, and put the items on as quickly as possible. She was still cold, but it was bearable this time. A quick search of the room found no method to heat it, and so she ventured into the hallway.  
  
"Barbara? Helena? Alfred? Are you guys here?" There was no answer aside from her voice echoing back. "Weird." Leaning over the rail she looked toward Delphi, and found it sealed off for some reason. "That must be why she can't hear me." Dinah mused, although she did wonder why Barbara would do such a thing. Typically she wasn't bothered by any sort of outside interference, so why close of the area?  
  
With a shrug she made her way quickly to the Delphi, and pounded on the steel doors. "Barbara?" She paused for a moment when she got no response. "Oracle?" She tried again.  
  
"Not now Dinah, I have things to do." A voice snapped from behind the walls.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you could turn up the heat." Dinah called back a little bit of hurt showing through.  
  
"I said not now Dinah. Get out. Go bother some one else for a change."  
  
Then there was silence. Dinah was shocked and hurt from Barbara's words; never had she thought Barbara would yell at her like that. Even through the thick walls erected, she could hear Barbara's anger. "I'm sorry." She whispered at the ground.  
  
"Don't be sorry just leave." The growl came from behind the steel shocking Dinah, as she hadn't thought that Barbara would've been able to hear her. The room seemed to grow unbearably dark, and she felt as though it was closing in around her. Heart racing she ran out of the room as quickly as possible.  
  
She needed to find Helena. Only Helena could provide her with the comfort she needed after Barbara. An unnatural chill crept up her spine as she approached the training room. Although her instincts told her to stay away, she ignored them after hearing the sounds of someone working out knowing that it was Helena. With some relief she pushed open the door seeing Helena exactly as she had expected to. Deciding that she could wait a few moments to talk, she instead ogled her girlfriend.  
  
Sweat was glistening on her skin from the intensity of her work out, and her fists continued to pound into the bag. Dinah couldn't help but admire the strength she saw, the muscles on Helena extremely svelte. There was a look of wild joy upon Helena's face, and Dinah felt herself grin at it.  
  
"What do you need kid?" Helena paused for a moment to look over at Dinah who blushed at having been caught.  
  
"I-uh-I just wanted to talk to you." Dinah started.  
  
"Yeah? And here I thought you wanted to admire the view a bit longer." Helena teased watching Dinah as she blushed again.  
  
"Well I just... I mean I was just going to look for a minute." Dinah defended weakly.  
  
"Sure." Helena laughed. This time Dinah giggled a little herself, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
The moment was broken as there were several loud bangs combined with the sound of breaking glass. Dinah hit the ground trying to avoid being hit by shards of glass and the spray of bullets. Once the sounds stopped she flipped her hair out of her face only to see Helena behind her with blood dripping down her face. "Hel?" She whispered tentatively. There was no answer. "Hel?" Her voice broke and she took in the body of her girlfriend.  
  
Bullet holes littered her body all of them bleeding profusely and forming a pool of blood beneath her. Dinah wanted to throw up, and the tears began to fall. "Hel? Hel?! Come on Hel get up. You're fine I know you are, you have to be. Please Hel just tell me you're okay." Dinah sobbed. "Please...please...don't go." Her voice was nothing more than a broken whisper now.  
  
"Dinah, what are you crying about?"  
  
Dinah's head whipped around unable to believe what she was hearing, or what she was seeing. "What? How?" She turned back and found the body gone. "But, I saw it, I felt it." On her hands there was no longer any blood from when she had tried to rouse Helena.  
  
"Saw what? Are you okay? Maybe you should be checked out by Barbara" Helena said a little unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Yeah, come on. We'll take you there."  
  
"Reese? What are you doing here?" Dinah asked. She had already been confused by whatever happened to Helena, but now Reese was here and she was utterly confounded.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? I come here everyday. Ain't that right Hel?" He asked his companion with a gentle smile.  
  
"Of course. I'd barely get to see you otherwise." Helena punctuated the statement with a kiss, and Dinah felt her heart shatter in her chest.  
  
Once again the room seemed to become unbearably cold, and she could see her breaths coming out in puffs. It would appear that she was the only one suffering from the cold however, as Helena and Reese were just staring at her oddly. "When? How? Why? I don't understand. I thought you loved me." Dinah pleaded hugging herself, as it grew colder yet.  
  
"Love you? Why would anyone love you?" Barbara had apparently freed herself from the steel prison just to torment Dinah.  
  
"Yeah kid, it's not like you're anything special." Helena sneered at her.  
  
"She's mine now Dinah. All mine. You lost I won." Reese gloated kissing Helena again.  
  
Dinah could feel herself freezing, it was so hard to breath, it was so cold. She couldn't breath, why couldn't she breathe? Dinah began to panic as her chest grew heavy and her throat constricted painfully. "No, no no please no." She sobbed. "Please don't leave me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A scream was ripped from her throat as she woke. "A dream, just a dream." Then she found the space beside her empty, and the room slightly chilly. She couldn't have stopped the sobs even if she had wanted to. Falling back to the bed she clutched the pillow that Helena had been sleeping on earlier trying to take some comfort in the scent. But the thoughts that Helena had either left her or was dead plagued her and she continued to cry.  
  
When Helena walked in only a few minutes later, and saw her sobbing companion she became very alarmed. "Dinah? Dinah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Helena asked as she ran over, and scooped the younger girl into her arms.  
  
"Do you love me?" Dinah asked desperately, Helena was too shocked to answer right away, and Dinah asked again with an almost frightening edge to her tone. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. Dinah, what's wrong?"  
  
"You hate Reese right? You'd never leave me for him?" Her fears of Helena's death had been assuaged, but there was still that one nagging question.  
  
"No of course I wouldn't. Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Nothing, it was just a nightmare. I was so scared Helena, and then you weren't here when I woke up. I just got scared." She explained weakly.  
  
"Hey, no worries right? You know that I'll love you forever, and there's no way that jerk could take me away from you." Helena tried to reassure her.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Just hold me for a little while?"  
  
With a smile Helena gave her answer. "Gladly."  
  
Several minutes later after Dinah had calmed down, Helena decided that she would broach what she wanted to talk about. "Dinah?"  
  
"Yeah Hel?"  
  
"You know, the reason I wasn't in bed this morning is because I went to work out." She felt Dinah tense for a moment at that, but forged ahead deciding that the reaction must have had to do with the nightmare. "The reason I was in the gym was because I was thinking. I think...no I know that I'm ready to remember now."  
  
"Hel?" Needless to say Dinah was surprised at this revelation. Just yesterday Helena had vehemently refusing to remember anything, and now, well she was suggesting it.  
  
"Yeah, I know, shocking." Helena grinned. "Would you just do it?"  
  
"Anything for you." Their hands clasped and soon Helena remembered most of everything.  
  
"Why is some of it still blurry?" Helena asked.  
  
"Those are the memories that Barbara didn't know about, so she can't help us remember them. We'll probably remember them eventually though." Dinah assured.  
  
"No problem. At least I have memories of you, and damn you look good in leather." Helena complimented.  
  
"Yeah well, maybe I'll just start wearing it more often. Of course that might require raiding your wardrobe." Dinah warned jokingly.  
  
"You can raid the entire leather shop as long as I see you in some more of it."  
  
"Um, Hel, I hate to break the mood, but I think I need to tell you something." Dinah said nervously while tucking some hair behind her ear.  
  
"All right, what is it?"  
  
"Please don't be too mad." She took a moment to compose herself. "Barbara and I sort of kissed once."  
  
Note: Cruel of me to leave it here? Yes. Anywho, really sorry about the three week wait, that was a little bad of me. Please don't throw things at my head; I've already lost enough brain cells. Till next time. 


	26. chapter 26

Notes: Hey again. Well, ... I didn't leave you for three weeks this time. It's still almost two hours before twelve. That counts for something right? Right? Please don't hurt me.  
  
Sub note: Dallas, yes you can hit me. However, in addition to giving me enough brain cells to take the beating while retaining some form of intelligence, I will also require you soul. If you want to email it to me, that'd be fine.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Maybe because I'm a lazy writer.  
  
Agonizing silence seemed to rip through the air as Dinah held her breath waiting for the yelling to begin. Helena had every reason to be furious. After all, it wasn't like she knew about the situation, or emotions surrounding it. By all means yelling should be tearing into her by now; yet there was no noise, no shouting, no yelling, no nothing. This was something that Dinah hadn't anticipated, and to be honest, she didn't know how to deal with it, or what to expect.  
  
Then she heard a sound, a slight hitch in Helena's breathing. Surprised she looked up, and noticed tears streaming down Helena's face. "Hel, please don't cry." Dinah pleaded reaching out to wipe away the tears as she felt her own pricking her eyes.  
  
With a start Helena jumped off the bed away from Dinah's hand. She saw Dinah's hurt look, and watched as she slowly returned her hand to cradle it against her chest. Turning away from the scene, Helena ran a none too steady hand through her still sweaty hair. "Don't touch me." She managed to hiss through her tears, and past the sobs caught in her throat.  
  
Things had changed so quickly. One second they had been joking about leather, and the next Dinah dropped a bombshell on Her. Now she was over taken by the betrayal she felt. It hurt, clenched at her heart, which was pounding within her. A wave of dizziness passed over her, and she was blinded by her tears, but she ignored it. "How could you do this to me? I thought we had something Dinah." Helena looked like she had been about to say more, but a loud, and unexpected sob cut her off.  
  
Getting up from the bed, Dinah walked as close as she dared to Helena and tried to plead with her. "Helena, please listen to me. I can explain everything if you let me."  
  
A bitter laugh erupted from Helena's throat. "Explain? You want to explain it? What's left to say? You two kissed." The last part was shouted at Dinah who involuntarily took a step back. "Damn it Dinah! I gave you my heart. Do you have any idea how few people I do that for? Well, Do you?"  
  
"Yes." Dinah whispered nearly inaudibly. "I know how closed off you are Helena. And I know what I did was the stupidest thing that could ever be done, but you have to let me explain what happened."  
  
It was hard to refuse the desperation lacing Dinah's tone, but Helena was far too upset still to want to listen. "You've hurt me Dinah. I don't think I can listen to what you have to say right now. Just the sight of you makes me angry." Helena finished sadly. In truth it was actually very difficult to say these things to Dinah. While she was questioning Dinah's love and faithfulness, she herself was still very much in love with Dinah. What she was saying was hurting Dinah, and so in turn, was hurting her.  
  
"What does that mean?" Dinah asked fearfully, wringing her hands in anxiety. This could be it. The end of it all. One mistake from Barbara and her whole relationship is destroyed. She just knew Helena was going to break it off with her now, and it was almost frightening how much it hurt.  
  
"I don't know. All I can see when I look at you is her beside you giving you some adoring look. I remember Barbara-" Helena started only to be cut off.  
  
"Then you have to know that we would never have a relationship together." Interrupted Dinah.  
  
"Maybe. But a lot can change, a lot has changed. I need to know right now Dinah, is it me you still want?"  
  
"Yes. I want you and no one else. You are the only person for me. Please tell me that you know that?" She could feel the tears escape from her eyes, but made no move to wipe them away.  
  
"I'm not sure anymore. I need to go for a walk, and clear my head. Right now I'm too upset to listen to you." There were no more words, and without so much as a passing glance Helena grabbed a jacket and left.  
  
It wasn't necessarily that she wanted to leave. In fact Helena just wanted them to be okay again, safe inside each other's arms. Despite this though, there was still a great deal of anger towards Dinah along with a sense of mistrust that was sinking in. She supposed that it was some sort of defensive measure. If she could convince herself that Dinah wasn't trust worthy, then she could end the relationship with justification. She sighed, figuring that maybe she really did need a chance to clear her head if she was thinking all this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Things are coming to a head. It won't be long now before we have to make an alliance." Sars said with an inflection of doubt in her voice.  
  
"What is the matter?" One of her followers asked.  
  
"I am questioning my decisions." She admitted very slowly, and very cautiously.  
  
The room filled with all the man made metas looked shocked at her admission. Several of them sputtered trying to formulate any form of rational thought. Never before would they have ever even considered her being wrong in any way, shape, or form. Faithfully she had led them. Many of them had jobs thanks to her, a place to stay, food to eat, and those who couldn't get jobs helped in a less than legal manner. Even when there had been Phoenix Inc. looking for them she had led them to safety, just as she had the first time they realized that none could return to civilization.  
  
"But, why?" One finally spoke up. "Everything you've done for us has been exactly right."  
  
"There are some things that even I cannot see or anticipate. If things progress as they are, I fear that we shall wind up going to war." There was a collective gasp from the room followed by murmurs as they discussed this potential among themselves. Sars looked at the ground for a moment unable to meet their gaze. "I should have foreseen this possibility, but I did not, and for that I am profoundly sorry."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I will take an hour to deliberate, and then I shall make my decision." With that said, she turned and left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Faintly he could hear a sort of draining sound, and muted voices near by. A sense of awareness came over him, and he could remember what had happened. For a brief moment he wondered how long he had been inside. It didn't feel that long. There was a greenish colored glass in front of his eyes blocking him from seeing anything beyond it. A little bit of fear stirred within him then, and he couldn't help but wonder whether or not he had made the right decision. No, there was no need for doubt, he had been forced into it, and he was doing what he had to do. If a certain someone wasn't in so much denial, then this wouldn't have been necessary, but she apparently like to do things the hard way.  
  
Then there came a loud cah chunk followed by a loud hiss. Finally the voices were louder, and partially understandable, although some of it sounded like a garbled gibberish. Suddenly hands were grabbing him, fingers were prodding him, and there were a few painful sensations up and down his arms and across his chest from several wires being pulled out. He wanted to swat them away but found himself immobile, and only numbly realized that there were metal cuffs around his arms and legs keeping him still.  
  
With a metallic thunk the cuffs opened, and he noticed how weak he was as he collapsed feebly into the arms of those surrounding him. Quickly they pulled him along and sat him down in a chair where he felt his strength returning rapidly. In fact, he felt stronger than ever, and the gibberish now made sense even though he was sure that he didn't know many of the words they were using before today. Experimentally he flexed his hand, and it looked like it rippled which surprised him, but didn't bother him like he thought it would.  
  
They were still prodding him several minutes later and finally he got fed up. "Get the hell away from me!" He shouted forcefully swinging his fists out at them. Three went flying and the others backed to a relatively safe distance. Taking a deep breath he composed himself as well as he could. "Now, what happened to me?"  
  
"You agreed to undertake in the experimental tank program. A deal was made between you and Miss Baxter." One of the scientists said.  
  
"I know that already. I want to know what the tank did to me, and how long I was in there."  
  
"Not long actually. Part of this experiment was work on how to speed up the process. Um, well, we've basically made it so that you can change your DNA at will. In other words, you are a shape shifter. There may have been some other side effects but as of yet we're not sure."  
  
"I see." Reese commented noncommittally. Looking back at the hand that had rippled, he thought of fur growing on it, and just when he thought nothing was going to happen, his hand got quite a bit more hairy. "Interesting." He muttered. "Very interesting."  
  
"If you could just sit down, we'd like to finish examining you."  
  
"No." It was barely audible.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what did you say." The scientist asked honestly curious.  
  
"I said no. In fact, I think you'll take me directly to Miss Baxter." For the most miniscule of seconds Reese's eyes flashed, and then returned to normal.  
  
"Right away master, if you would just follow me."  
  
Reese grinned as he followed the scientist into an elevator.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So everything is finally ready?" Dias asked eager to get on with the mission, and to capture their objectives.  
  
"Yes." Rio replied easily. "We have the scouts in both locations with the surveillance systems set up."  
  
"In fact, we've just gotten picture." Orin commented gesturing towards the screens, which showed several different angles of the two places.  
  
"This should be easy going then." Dias said a little uneasily. His two companions looked at him oddly at his uncharacteristic display of apprehension.  
  
"Something the matter?" Orin asked casually quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"It's just that we still aren't sure of their full capabilities." He walked to the pictures. "All we have are the vague reports of what changes were made to them."  
  
"And they were already meta to begin with." Rio added. "There's no sure way of telling what the tanks did to them."  
  
"True, but now we have new expendable members that have been added to our whole. Plus there is still the three of us. We were the most carefully crafted, and should be, at the very least, and equal match. And if we are an equal match, then it will be two on three, odds, which do not lay in their favor." Orin argued logically.  
  
All turned to regard the stair well as they heard someone running up it. "Sirs." The non-meta saluted. They nodded their heads as a sign to continue. "Sirs, it would seem that we missed a group of non metas sirs."  
  
"Explain." Orin ordered with barely controlled anger. It had been his job to round up all the loose ones, and he thought he had gotten them all. Every last one of the official records of how many there were had been burned, so it had been a case of seek and destroy. Now some no name soldier was telling him otherwise. Most likely it was true, but it was also unacceptable, of himself, and of the soldier.  
  
"We just finished interrogating the one called Pock, and he told us of another group that separated from his. He says that a woman named Sar, Sirs, leads them. Also, he said that he was fairly certain that they were living in warehouses down by the docks as his group was. They must have relocated before we found them Sirs."  
  
"Unacceptable!" Orin fumed for several moments pacing the room while thinking.  
  
"What are you going to do, Orin?" Dias grinned at his companions' incompetence finding it extremely humorous.  
  
Sparing a forceful glare at Dias, Orin made his decision. "The plan will progress accordingly. When we capture the objectives, I will lead a team to look for the remaining non-metas. You two can do whatever you like from there as long as you remember that there are three objectives, not just the two."  
  
"It sounds like a good idea Sir." The soldier said.  
  
"Are you still here? Dismissed." Orin snapped sending the soldier fleeing. "Not one more comment from you Dias, or I will have your head." He threatened the snake who was trying to hold back his amusement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sitting in a dark corner of the Dark Horse bar Helena looked deeply into her glass of whisky as though it could provide her with the answers she needed. It was almost an hour ago now that she had actually bought the drink, and she had yet to take even a sip of it. Finally she set it back down on the table realizing that she was never going to drink it. For some reason she didn't think that drinking would help her this time. Chuckling lowly she wondered if maybe she was sick. After all, she had just willingly stopped herself from getting plastered.  
  
Looking back through her memories, she examined Barbara's character closely. She knew that sometimes Barbara didn't handle things in the best manner, usually choosing to repress rather than deal with it. So, what that meant was that her dam of emotions had to break sometime, and maybe, just maybe it was that moment where Dinah told Barbara about regaining her memories.  
  
It wouldn't be that odd. In an emotional moment Barbara wanted a level of closeness that was all. Dinah wouldn't betray her like that...would she? No of course not. That wasn't the type of person Dinah was. The Dinah she knew was fiercely loyal. "But is she in love with you?" An internal insecurity asked. "Maybe." Her mind replied unenthusiastically.  
  
Even if Dinah didn't love her, was she really allowed to stay mad at her over that? "Of course." The internal voice admonished her for thinking otherwise. "I'm not so sure." Her mind said back. They say that if you love someone, you'll let them go. Helena pondered over that for a few moments before deciding that it was a crock of shit. If you love someone you'll fight for them, and try to show them that you cherish them. That doesn't mean that you break up relationships of course; even Helena has morals and common sense.  
  
So, if Dinah wasn't the cheating type, and Barbara wasn't the type to kiss someone in a relationship (especially a relationship of her family) then it meant that it was just an emotional moment. Barbara crashed, and Dinah wasn't going to deny some form of comfort. Maybe Dinah did still love her. "Maybe." Both voices said in unison.  
  
With a sigh she got up leaving her whisky untouched, and her mind still partially clouded, and left the bar. No matter what, she would fight for Dinah if she had to. If Dinah and Barbara now had a relationship, she would get Dinah back, if not, then Dinah and Barbara both had a lot of forgiveness to ask before she let them off the hook. She'd teach Dinah to love her again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"My decision has been made. We can no longer afford to wait. It seems that our location will be discovered once more, and we must vacate immediately. All of us shall head for the clock tower, and seek a mutual understanding with the residence. I fear that we shall need them on our side in the up coming war."  
  
The group began to gather their things once more, ready to head out at a moments notice. It saddened Sar that they seemed to be doing this so much, but times were about to get much harder. She could only hope that her side would win, and that everything would turn out all right. However, she had little hope that things would go as she hoped.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Mister Reese." Miss Baxter greeted surprised. "I didn't expect to see you this soon."  
  
"I know that." He turned to the scientist who had led him to Miss Baxter's office, "You can go back to work now."  
  
"Well, we have carried out our end of the bargain, and you seem to be fine, so now it is time that you fulfilled your end."  
  
"The deals changing." Reese said casually.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked in a tone that meant she knew exactly what he said and was extremely pissed off by it.  
  
"You know what I said. What's going to happen, is that you're going to sign over full ownership of Phoenix Inc. to me." He grabbed a paperweight off her desk and began to play with it a bit.  
  
"You presumptuous little bastard. What in the hell makes you think that I would agree to that?" She asked bristling as she took in his whole attitude. It was more like he was stating a fact than anything else.  
  
"Because in addition to now being a shape shifter, I find that I now have a thrall, much like that of a vampire." His eyes flashed. "If you could just arrange the contract and then sign the agreement, then everything will be in order."  
  
"Right away master." She responded, and he smiled warmly at her.  
  
"That's a good girl."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Everything's finally ready. All troops have been posted and it's time to make some ruckus." Dias told the others eagerly.  
  
"Let's not waste any time chatting then. We have a bank to rob after all." Orin stated still a little irate from the information earlier. Behind him Rio followed obediently.  
  
Note: Okay, a little bitty bit longer this time. That's got to count for something right? Okay, okay, I promise that I'll try my very best to get the next chapter out within at least two weeks. I'll shoot for one, but school has kept me very busy this past while. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time. 


	27. chapter 27

Note: Hey, how's this for everyone. I'm about a day later than I expected, but I've got a fairly nice chapter here for you guys. A little bit o' action this time around. Also, I updated after getting only one review, a few more would be nice. *wink wink* *hint hint* *nudge nudge*  
  
Disclaimer: They're still not mine, but I wouldn't object if the WB or DC comics suddenly gave them to me.  
  
There it was, looming before her seeming so much more foreboding than it ever had before. She had spent most of her life there, developing a sort of family, and for that long time she considered it a second home. Now, she wasn't so sure. The urge to run from it was strong, and that shouldn't be the feeling you get when looking at your home. Still, she knew she couldn't leave it; there were people in there who - despite herself – she still loved. Especially one of them, and even her deep hurt could not override that longing to be with her. "Damn you Dinah." She sighed. "And damn me for still loving you."  
  
Leaning against the brick, feeling the roughness against her back through her clothes reminded her that this was real, and that she was going to have to go in sometime. It was all a matter of working up the courage to do so, however. She still had her fears and reservations holding her back, and it was not a simple task to push them aside even after making her decision to reconciliate with Dinah and Barbara. The very thought of it made her cringe due to her expectance of rejection. No matter how stupid that thought might be, she was still afraid.  
  
Just this morning Dinah had tried to placate her fears, and the fact that Dinah told her at all had to have meant something. Maybe she shouldn't have left that whiskey untouched, she felt the need for some artificial courage at the moment seeing as she couldn't work up her own in a natural way. She couldn't stay out here all day though, and she realized that she either had to leave or to go in. It wasn't as easy a decision as it should have been.  
  
There was something else troubling her as well, although she had no idea what it was. Almost like she was being watched, or something to that effect; and it had only occurred when she came into the vicinity of the clock tower. It made her feel uneasy, and it was also one of the factors she was considering in her decision to enter the tower. Something wasn't right about the presence, whatever it was, it just gave her a bad feeling, and she suspected that it could be malicious in intent.  
  
A desire to protect her family was strong, and in the end, she really had no choice. She had to go in and confront them; if not for her own sake, then for theirs. However, as to whether she was going in because of the emotional reason, or the possible physical one, she wasn't sure. In the end it wouldn't really matter though, things would still wind up being hashed out. "Okay Helena, you can do this." She steeled herself. With a deep breath, she went home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile inside the clock tower, Dinah was just wiping at the tears, which had been flowing down her face. From the moment Helena had stepped out the door, she couldn't stop herself from crying. It seemed like Helena was planning on leaving her forever, and it wasn't a thought that Dinah could bear. If only Helena had allowed her to explain what had happened, then maybe Helena wouldn't leave her. She was terrified by the thought of Helena breaking off their relationship, the thought that maybe Helena could no longer love her. She shuddered at the concept, knowing that if Helena did end it, they couldn't even remain friends. Dinah wouldn't be able to keep her feelings hidden, and Helena would be too hurt by the perceived betrayal.  
  
Fresh tears welled in her eyes, surprising her, as she didn't think she had anymore to cry, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't just spend the rest of her day crying for what she might lose; no matter how much she wanted to. Somehow she would have to make it up to Helena, and at least prove that she still loved her. She felt the doubt, fear, and anger that had been radiating from Helena before she left, and it cut her to the bone. The fact that Helena had so little faith in her hurt deeply, but then Helena had been hurt before and was a cautious person when it came to her feelings. Any bit of doubt would send her running, all Dinah needed to do was dispel that feeling, and they would be in good shape once more.  
  
Drying her eyes she resolved that she also needed to speak with Barbara. After the incident, they hadn't really discussed the issue any; just leaving each other to come to their own conclusions. Now that this was having such a harmful effect on her and Helena, Dinah thought it prudent to talk some. Besides that, she was still angry with Barbara for doing what she did no matter how deeply she understood it. Her resolve now set, she made her way to Barbara.  
  
As per usual, Barbara was sitting at Delphi, although it didn't look like she was actually getting much work done. If Dinah concentrated, she could pick up the feelings of sorrow and loneliness radiating from her mentor. It struck Dinah as odd for some reason; she hadn't thought that Barbara was lonely. After all, why would she be? Dinah and Helena were back safe and sound, and Alfred still showed up often. Then it struck her, Wade. They had all tried to move on with their lives after the events dealing with Harley, and during that time she had forgotten all about Wade being killed. Helena and herself had managed to move on, but Barbara hadn't, and it must have been at least a little painful to watch their relationship. She felt bad now about the talk she wanted to have, but knew that it needed to be resolved, maybe later, they could talk about Wade.  
  
"Barbara?" She called out after a few more moments of observing the woman.  
  
Clearly startled, Barbara gasped, and looked shocked as she breathed heavily trying to still her racing heart. "Yes Dinah?"  
  
Dinah regarded her carefully, Barbara's voice broke a little, and her eyes looked at little red and blood shot, like she had been crying. Maybe it wasn't time for this conversation. She hesitated for a moment, but made her decision. "Nothing, it's not that important." Then she paused again. "Barbara?"  
  
"Dinah?" Barbara returned looking quizzical.  
  
Slowly she made her way to where Barbara's chair was placed, and pulled out one of the chairs kept for her and Helena to sit in front of Barbara. Dinah took a moment, intently scrutinizing Barbara before speaking. "I know you've been crying."  
  
A look of shocked embarrassment encompassed Barbara's features, and she quickly wiped at her eyes. "I-I wasn't." She lied feebly.  
  
"Please don't lie to me Barbara. I know that you and I aren't on the best ground right now, but I don't ... I never wanted you to feel like you couldn't talk to me." Dinah slowly explained, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear while looking at her lap.  
  
"I can't expect that of you." Barbara argued unable to look her charge in the eye. "After what I did, and how it's affecting you, I don't deserve it."  
  
Dinah smiled ruefully, if not a bit fondly at Barbara's uncanny ability of placing all the blame on herself and managing to come up with her own punishment. "Stop it Barbara. When are you going to learn that no matter what happens between any of us, we'll always be there for each other. I can feel your pain Barbara, and if I had to guess, I'd say it's about Wade. You didn't take the time to actually mourn, did you?"  
  
For a moment it looked as thought Barbara was going to refute it, but then she sighed and nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess." Dinah answered honestly. "Talk to me."  
  
"It's not entirely about Wade. I miss him, a lot, and I think I could have fallen in love with him. The fact that I didn't makes it hurt a little less, and I feel guilty. If I hadn't entertained the idea that I could hold a relationship with someone while leading this type of life, then he would still be alive." She explained softly toying with the hem of her shirt, and her hands often moving to wipe at her eyes.  
  
"And where would that leave you?"  
  
"What?" Barbara asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"You'd have to sacrificing one thing for the other. If you gave up your line of work, then you wouldn't be the Barbara he fell in love with. I also imagine that you would be left feeling unfulfilled, and longing for that life once more. That wouldn't have been fair to anyone. And if you had sacrificed the relationship, I don't think you would've been happy that way either. You need what friendship can't offer Barbara, all of us do. You need to recognize that, and let the hurt go."  
  
A soft sob erupted from Barbara's mouth, and she latched onto Dinah. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What happened between you and Helena, I'm sorry."  
  
It was so heartbreaking to see, and to listen to, that Dinah couldn't have stayed angry with Barbara even if she had wanted to. "I know, and we forgive you. Everything will work itself out, you'll see."  
  
Dinah continued to hold her for several more moments, until the tears finally stopped, and the sobs turned to nothing more than the occasional hiccup. "Dinah I ... thank you."  
  
Just as Dinah was about to return the gesture, they both heard the elevator. "Helena." Dinah whispered hopefully, almost reverently.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The elevator ride up was almost like sheer agony. It was a wonder that she hadn't started hyperventilating due to the panic and terror she was feeling. Then, the ride stopped, and Helena had to fight herself to stay still. In what seemed like an eternity, the doors finally opened revealing to her a hopeful yet pensive looking Dinah, and an ashamed, sorrowful Barbara. Gathering her courage, she stepped forward. "Dinah, Barbara." She nodded her acknowledgement.  
  
Before she could even react, she found a blond blur coming at her, and firmly latching itself onto her. Tears were soaking the material of her shirt, and she managed to look vaguely surprised. Carefully, she lowered her arms, and wrapped the girl in a warm embrace unable to deny how good it felt to hold her. "Please don't leave again Helena. Please. Just let me explain everything please. You can hit me, or yell at me, or whatever, just please don't leave." Dinah begged Helena pitifully. The sad part was that Helena could tell Dinah meant every word of it.  
  
"Let's go sit down." Helena suggested as she walked towards the couch. Never once did she loosen her grip on the blond at her side, nor did Dinah seem willing to loosen her own hold.  
  
"I guess, I'll just leave you guys then." Barbara offered as she began to wheel away.  
  
"No, stay." Helena commanded. "You're a part of this," She continued sounding a little less authorative, "And I'd like to talk to the both of you."  
  
"Of course." Barbara said after a moments pause, and she rolled her chair beside the couch.  
  
"I need to know why." Helena stated firmly with pain littering her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Helena. It's just that I surprised Barbara in her room during the night." Dinah started, but noticing Helena's eyes widening with hurt as she reached the wrong conclusion, quickly tried to back peddle a bit. "That's not what I meant, it's not what you think." Tears were falling down her face once again. If she couldn't explain this properly, then the likely outcome was that she would lose Helena.  
  
"Dinah, breathe and calm down." Barbara told her, the blond was too panicked and worried to do much, so it would most likely lie on her shoulders. "Helena, she came to my room with the intent of regaining her memories. She realized that if she could tap into my mind, and see what I remembered of our life, then it could very well jolt her memory. That's all she wanted, so don't stay mad at her."  
  
"What about the kiss?" Despite her harsh words, Barbara noticed that she was cradling Dinah gently, and almost protectively against her chest.  
  
"It meant nothing, it was nothing, and it was my fault." Barbara confessed.  
  
"Barbara, don't ..." Dinah started.  
  
"I know that you meant for both of us to take the blame Dinah, but that wouldn't be fair. I kissed her Helena, she didn't kiss me back."  
  
"I see." Helena said, her eyes focused on the floor in front of her feet.  
  
"Please don't stay too mad at her, she just needed some comfort, and she took it in the first place she could get it." Dinah tried to defend.  
  
"Why you? Why a kiss?" Helena exclaimed, her eyes pleading with Barbara to answer her.  
  
"I missed you two so much when you were gone, and I hadn't expected to miss you when you were back. After Reese and I rescued you, things were supposed to go back to normal ... but they didn't, and that hurt."  
  
"That hardly constitutes a kiss." Helena accused.  
  
"No, it doesn't, but there were other factors." An alert from the Delphi prevented her from defending herself further. She looked torn between answering it, and continuing the conversation, but in the end she could only do one, and duty called. "Damn it!" Barbara uttered a rare curse proving her frustration at the ill-timed crisis. "We'll continue this later."  
  
A quick check of the Delphi proved the situation to be fairly serious. "There's a bank robbery in process, and it looks like there are several metas, armed metas. They're carrying weapons, and from what I can tell threatening to kill employees if the police come within five blocks on either side." She looked desperately at the two of them. "I need both of you in there. Can you two do that right now?" She studied them, analyzing to see if they would concede to her request. Neither of them were in top shape right now, but Gothem needed them, and in the life of a hero, duty would always have to come first.  
  
"I'm in." Helena said, immediately standing.  
  
"Me too." Dinah wiped away the last traces of her tears, and stood beside her partner.  
  
"You two know what to do then." She nodded at them trusting that they would handle themselves appropriately.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Both were perched outside the bank on top of the nearest building. "Something's not right about this Hel- I mean, Huntress." Canary noted just managing to catch herself on her partner's name.  
  
"I know, but we still have to do something. Oracle, do you read?" Huntress checked the mike.  
  
"Loud and clear."  
  
"Something's up. There should be more people guarding the bank, but there's only six. One for each corner, and two on the roof." Huntress reported.  
  
"I don't know what it means, but you guys have to go in soon. The police are considering ignoring the threat." Oracle warned.  
  
"And if they do that, then we'll have dead people on our hands real fast. I think I might be able to knock the two on the roof out, and then we can enter from there." Canary suggested assessing the situation.  
  
"Do it." Oracle agreed.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Extending her hand, and with a look of concentration etched upon her face. The two metas on the roof swayed, and then collapsed. Dinah took a deep breath, and turned to her companion. "Let's go."  
  
Stealthily they made their way onto the roof, and peered in through the skylight. "Check it out." Helena pointed through the window. A group of hostages were placed just beneath their perch, and weren't as carefully watched, as one would expect. A quick look around showed fifteen metas inside, ten of which were armed. Three of the unarmed were supervising, and the other two were taking the money from the safe. "What do you think?"  
  
"Those three are the key players, and we should watch out for them." Canary advised, and Huntress nodded her agreement. "Most of their forces seem to be towards the front of the bank, so I suggest finding cover from them, like a desk or something."  
  
"Right, I think we should take out the two watching the hostages, and then dive for cover, that'll leave us two less to deal with." Huntress pointed out.  
  
"Let's do this then." Dinah said. As Huntress prepared to smash through the skylight, Dinah stopped her. "Before we go in, I just wanted to say that I love you, and I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Helena sighed, and looked pensively at the ground. "Let's just go okay. We'll talk later." With great reluctance Canary nodded, and Huntress crashed through the sky light with Canary right behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Each quickly knocked out their surprised targets. Canary using her mind sent hers flying into the threats ahead of them, while Huntress utilized a simple right cross. With a dive in opposite directions both found themselves behind the relative safety of a desk as the shots rang out in their wake. Canary used her abilities to quickly move the hostages from the line of fire, and into the vault, which was far better protected. With a mutual nod between the two, Canary quickly stood and mentally shoved their opponents off balance allowing Huntress to quickly get in close.  
  
Huntress did not waste her advantage, as she rushed in disarming one opponent, and slamming his own weapon into his jaw, and following up by shoving it into his stomach. A well-aimed punch struck her along her cheek and twisted her to the side. Before he could pull his arm back to him she grabbed it, and used the momentum of his attack to swing him into the wall, which he impacted heavily. Another went for a tackle at her legs, but she sensed the attacked and jumped onto their back which she used to spring board to another opponent whom she promptly kicked in the neck. Due to the close quarters no one dared use their gun, and that was something that Huntress was extremely grateful for seeing as her fighting abilities surpassed all of theirs; so far anyway.  
  
Something wrapped tightly around her neck, and quickly pulled her backwards off her feet dragging her a small distance to lie at the owner's feet. To her disgust, she found out that it was a woman's tongue wrapped around her throat. Glaring at the woman, she lifted her legs and propelled them backwards and grabbed a part of the tongue that wasn't around her throat. Wrapping it around her boot, she pulled forward, and threw the woman over top of her. Since turn about is considered fair play, Huntress took the tongue, and wrapped it around the owner's throat, strangling her into unconsciousness, or at least that had been her intention. From behind her, the man she had thrown into the wall earlier wrapped her into a tight bear hug. Unable to breath, and feeling her ribs cracking from the pressure, she threw her head back and head butted him in the nose breaking it and causing him to drop her. She swept his legs from under him after striking him across the temple, hoping it would keep him out of the game for a little while. There were, after all, more people to be dealt with.  
  
Taking a running start, she grabbed another opponent by the back to the neck, while drop kicking another in the chin. As she fell she made sure that her enemies head hit the floor hard, hopefully causing unconsciousness. Flipping to her feet she noticed that she still had several left to be taken out, and anticipated the fight before her. "Come and get some." She called gleefully. The ground trembled beneath her feet, temporarily distracting her, and sending her off balance, which was something the other metas quickly took advantage of.  
  
"I'm out of here, I trust you two can handle it from here." Orin nodded to his two companions and left the carnage confident in their capabilities.  
  
Rio and Dias both took notice of the blond charging at them, and with a single nod decided that Dias would be the one to handle her. He was anticipating this greatly having not had the chance for an actual fight during his existence.  
  
Eyes glowing and fists charged with electricity she flew at her snake like enemy throwing furious fists at him. Skillfully he dodged each one, as if he found it unnecessary to block them, but he wasn't getting in any of his own hits either. Ducking one of her fists Dias rolled to the side setting her off balance and allowing him a quick and powerful jag to her kidneys, which sent her to the ground. Not one to stay down for long, Canary turned and threw him along the floor while regaining her feet. Noticing that one other of the main three was close by she sent a fist out at him, but he caught her around the wrist, and used his other hand to pick her up and throw her over to Dias, who had regained his own stance.  
  
Dias hissed at her as she landed heavily on her back, and he made sure to stomp on her ribs before she could try to get up. When he tried to step on her a fourth time she caught his foot in her hands and channeled her emotion to produce the a shock which temporarily paralyzed Dias giving her enough time to get back up. Quickly, she kneed him in the stomach, and then drove a charged uppercut into his chin. It hardly seemed to faze him as he came at her again with a volley of fists. It was all she could do to block them, let alone retaliate. Her concentration slipped for a second, and he caught her along her eye, and followed with a punch to her diaphragm expelling all her air, and leaving her winded. Dias picked her up from the floor as she tried to regain her breath, and threw her into a desk, which broke beneath her. Grimacing in pain she shot out her hand and pushed him away from her.  
  
After getting up she rushed Dias again and shoved a well-placed foot into his knee momentarily dropping him to one knee. She wrapped a hand around his throat and let the electricity flow through her. Dias convulsed at the shock, as he tried to pry her hand away, but he couldn't loosen her grip. Just as she thought she had him, and blow hit her in the back hand enough to send her to the ground, and to let go of Dias. She cried out in pain from the hit, and found her self immediately hauled to her feet where a fist promptly rocked her across her face turning her around. In retaliation she tried to back hand the person behind her, but found that they were further away than she had anticipated. The attempt left her exposed, and Rio quickly sent another fist into her ribs hard enough to send her sliding back a few feet.  
  
Falling to her knees, she tried to breath through the pain of what was most surely several broken ribs. Canary knew that he was bound to attack her again, and that she had to do something to stop him. Her only advantage over him was her telekinesis, since it could keep her out of his tremendous reach. Quickly looking up, she stretched out her hand and sent him flying back wards into Dias who was doing his best to stand. Fortunately her shock seemed to have debilitated Dias, a fact for which she was extremely thankful since she didn't think she could handle the two of them. Gritting her teeth to keep from crying out, and with an arm wrapped around her ribs, she slowly regained her feet, and prepared to fight once more.  
  
Huntress was still having a blast on her end. All but two of her enemies had been dispatched, and once she took care of them, she could go and help Canary, who looked to be in a bit of trouble. "I knew I shouldn't have let her take on those three alone." Huntress berated herself. It had been a silent decision between the two of them that Huntress would handle the larger group, and then go help Canary when she was finished. "Come on boys, let's get this over with."  
  
Both of them charged at her simultaneously, a tactic for which Huntress was fully prepared for. Dropping down she took the first ones legs out from under him, and then sprung forward tackling the other around the knees. A quick kick to the head dealt with the second one, and sensing the first behind her, she sent out a vicious backhand that staggered him before knocking him out. Now, she could help Canary.  
  
"Dias, I would suggest a tactical retreat. Helena has finished with our soldiers, you're in bad shape, and I don't think I can take on the two of them." Rio suggested sagely from on top of Dias where Dinah had thrown him.  
  
Dias looked extremely cross with the decision but eventually conceded the point. "Very well, but Orin will be very displeased."  
  
"Don't worry. Remember, he let a group of soldiers get by him." Rio reminded his companion as his rose from the ground. Putting Dias over his shoulder, Rio turned to regard the two girls. "You fought well, but we'll have to continue this another time." With his load one his back, Rio quickly retreated.  
  
"Canary, we have to stop them!" Huntress shouted as she made to give chase.  
  
Suddenly, things seemed to go in slow motion for Dinah. There were several loud bangs, rapid, one right after the other, and then she saw Helena begin to jerk in time to them. A look in the direction of the sound showed that one of the soldiers had recovered consciousness along with his weapon, and was now firing it. Then it stopped, and Helena turned to look at her with a shocked expression that was mingled with pain. "Hel?" Dinah whispered terrified, too much so to even move. She watched as Helena collapsed to her knees, and finally to the ground.  
  
A rage flooded through her mind, and she turned once more to see the one who had shot the love of her life. A smug grin was upon his face, and her blood felt as though it were boiling. Belatedly she realized that she was running towards him, and then suddenly she was in front of him. She picked him up from the ground, ripping the weapon from his hand, which caused him to jerk, and she knew it was because he had been shocked through the weapon. His face had abruptly changed from smug to frightened within an inch of his life. "You. Will. Die." She ground out through clenched teeth before grabbing him on either side of his head, and channeling as much charge as she could through her hands. The flesh beneath her hands smoked, his eyes rolled into his head, and then he began to bleed from every orifice on his face. She had stopped his heart long before she had essentially boiled his brain, but the only important thing was that he was dead.  
  
Then she seemed to come out of her haze, and with little energy she dropped the body, and stumbled over to the bullet-ridden body of Helena. Rolling Helena onto her back she caressed Helena's cheek, only realizing she was crying when she saw the first few drops splash onto Helena's face. "Oracle ... Barbara?" There was no answer, something that was profoundly surprising. Barbara always answered the coms. "Barbara? Barbara, please! I need you! Helena's been shot, I don't know what to do." She tearfully confessed. "Why won't you answer?" She whispered into Helena's shirt, which she had clutched in her fists. "Someone help me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(It is so unbelievable tempting to leave it there, but after making you guys wait so incredibly long for every chapter, well, it would just be cruel.)  
  
Oracle had been carefully monitoring the birds as they checked out the bank robbery. She knew it would be dangerous due to the weapons, combined with the meta capabilities, but needed to remain confident in her girls. Seeing that Huntress and Canary were taking some pretty hard hits, she was about to interject with some advice. Something however, caught her eye. In one of the security monitors for the tower, she noticed several figures breaking into the elevator.  
  
Rolling over to the elevator she pulled out her escrima sticks and waited nervously for the elevator to arrive. Finally, it opened, and she brought her stick down on the first person to step out. Soon more erupted out, two of them grabbing either of her arms. "Please, we mean you no harm." One of them assured her. The pitch black eyes that met hers were very disconcerting, but there was a tone of peace, and none of the people she attacked had actually tried to hurt her, only subdue her. With extreme caution she nodded her agreement, and the two holding her let go.  
  
"Three questions, who are you, what do you want, and how did you find me here?" Barbara asked immediately getting to the point while she put away her sticks.  
  
"We are created metas I am Sar, we wish to form an alliance, and I can see certain things in the future. Does that answer all your questions adequately?" Sar asked pleasantly.  
  
"No, not really. Let's go talk in the living room, it'll be more comfortable." Barbara gestured towards the couches, taking a chance that the intentions behind this 'invasion' were more benevolent than she had previously thought. If they weren't, then Barbara was fairly certain that it wouldn't escalate into a major problem until after they left.  
  
"Naturally you have many questions, so I may as well just tell you our story." Sar stated after she seated herself comfortably on the couch. "We are unnatural beings, plucked from our once homes, and left changed. As to whether we were changed for the better or for the worse remains to be seen."  
  
"Changed?" Barbara question, mulling it over in her mind for a minute. "Of course. Phoenix Inc. That's what changed you isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it was. When the facility shut down, all of us split into three different groups. One still loyal to Phoenix Inc. another group loyal to one called Pock, and the final group loyal to me. We decided to live down at the docks in some warehouses, but I soon found out that Phoenix Inc. was hurting us down. We have been forced to move several times in order to escape. Now, I have seen that things will soon escalate into a war between the three." Sar explained gauging Barbara's reactions carefully.  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Barbara asked leaning forward in interest.  
  
"You fight for the benefit of Gothem, and my people simply want to live in peace. The other two groups will fight to control the city, and it would be a terrible thing if they did. I believe that by acquiring you as an ally, our side will be victorious." Sar finished waiting patiently for Barbara's reaction.  
  
"You do realize you're asking me to get involved in gang war?" Barbara asked in disbelief, only to receive a nod of affirmation. "I can't believe you're serious. I don't even know you, and you expect us to join forces."  
  
"Whether or not we know each other seems irrelevant. I thought this would appeal to your desire to protect the city. You will eventually wind up fighting against Phoenix Inc. A few friends on your side couldn't hurt." Sar argued hoping that Barbara would see her point.  
  
"Could I have a little time to think about his?" Barbara asked sullenly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I already came earlier than I anticipated due to an unexpected factor. This will happen soon, and we need our answer now."  
  
This was a huge decision to make on her own. It would greatly impact the lives of her family, but how could she say no? The city was entering a dangerous time, and it was her desire to protect it from all harm. "Fine." Barbara finally answered. "We'll join you, but I suspect anything wrong and we will take you down." She threatened, and watched as Sar nodded, seeming happy, but not actually smiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dinah was still crying into Helena's shirt. She had checked for a pulse, and found none. Her devastation was severe, but she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet. "I love you so much Helena." Her confession was whispered to the still body, and her mind flashed back to when she had told Helena that just before they went in. She remembered that after telling her, Helena hadn't reciprocated the saying, hadn't said that she loved Dinah. It hurt her so much. Everything hurt, physically, mentally, and emotionally.  
  
Then she heard several metal tings. Looking up she noticed bullets falling to the floor; they were being expelled from Helena's body. "Helena." With a gasp Helena sat up abruptly.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" She asked Dinah. To respond, Dinah latched to Helena burying herself deeply into Helena's side as she sobbed her relief.  
  
Note: Well, that's the longest chapter I've written for awhile. And it's only a little late. Not too bad this time around. Also, I've now reached two hundred pages in this story. Please review, tell me what you think. Or next time I write a situation like this, I'll end it where I'm tempted. Till next time. 


	28. chapter 28

Note: You know what people? Having a life sucks. I never have time for anything anymore, and when I do, I'm tired. Sorry people, I know this is incredibly late, but damn I've been busy. I've had tests and papers abound at school (In fact I've got to write another two tonight for modern America), not to mention a language day, the ACTs, a boyfriend, and prom. Oy, why do I let people talk me into going to dances? Why? Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I can dream can't I?  
  
Their return had been nothing short of humiliating. No one among their ranks actually laughed at them, but had they not been afraid there would have been more than a few chuckles aimed in their direction. The mission had been a completely failure. Not only had they not managed to capture either of the girls, but they had actually been soundly trounced in the attempt despite the numbers being in their favor. Not only that, but Rio suspected that something unintended happened to one of their targets. One of them might be dead if the volley of shots they'd heard after leaving meant anything.  
  
Still, there was more bad news to come. When Orin had returned he was furious. Everything had gone wrong, including his own foray against the other group of non-metas. After leaving the bank, he had gone to the warehouses where they had been spotted. Only, when he arrived, it was dead. There were no people, no non-metas, not even a lousy rat. It was infuriating beyond all belief. His only consolation was that they would succeed in their other mission. Even that proved to be a disappointment at the spectacular failure his comrades had managed.  
  
While Orin sat fuming and brooding, Rio was occupying himself with patching up Dias who was covered with scrapes, and bruises along with the occasional burn. As it was, Rio wanted to approach Orin about their vast underestimate of the two girls, but decided that it would be unwise to do so right then. Pure rage seemed to emanate from Orin, but it would seem that Dias was completely oblivious to that fact.  
  
"You know Orin," Dias began as he stared accusingly at Orin, "If you had been there, instead of gallivanting around after those non-metas, then we wouldn't have failed. You have no right to be angry with us."  
  
"If you were wise, Dias, you would hold your tongue." Each word was stated clearly and firmly with a small pause between each to emphasize his words. They were ground out through tightly clenched teeth as he was further reminded of the two failures experienced tonight.  
  
"Oh, that's right. No one should dare to bring up your shortcomings, but as soon as you got over your little tantrum, you bring up everything that we did wrong. Even though you weren't there!" Dias hissed rising from his chair to assume an aggressive stance. Eyes burning and fists clenched at his side, Dias seriously contemplated attacking Orin despite his injuries.  
  
Anger was fully present in Dias's mind. In truth he was humiliated by how the girl had been fighting him off, as though they were equals or something else as completely unimaginable as that. So, he was dealing with it the only way he could think. Lash out at anyone who's pissing you off in any way, shape, or form. Right now, Orin was that person who was currently irritating Dias beyond all belief. He knew that most of Orin's anger was directed at himself and Rio due to their spectacular defeat against two girls. Not to mention the fact that they by far had the advantage due to all their prior knowledge about the girls.  
  
Orin merely set a displeased glare in Dias's direction, not bothering to rise from his position. "You accuse me of a child like tantrum, but I don't recall throwing a fit such as yours."  
  
"I am not throwing a fit!" Dias hissed back.  
  
"Really, well, you could have fooled me." This time Orin did rise from his seat adopting a stance similar to Dias's. "If you're looking for yet another fight tonight, I'd be more than happy to oblige you."  
  
"Would the both of you just stop it? We have more important things to worry about." Rio tried to interrupt, but they barely seemed to even register his presence at this point. If Orin and Dias were to fight right now, Rio knew that Orin would win. For tonight, Orin had yet to be in a battle, and thusly, was in peak condition. The same could not be said for Dias.  
  
"Oh I don't know, wouldn't want to put a mark on that pretty little face of yours." Dias remarked dangerously.  
  
"Shame I can't say the same." Orin was smirking at this as he took in his companion's facial features. Covered by brownish scales, with yellow, slited eyes, and a slightly protruding snout with fangs clearly showing from beneath his lips, Dias did not make the most attractive entity. It wasn't a particularly sensitive issue with Dias, but Orin knew that it would serve to make him angrier.  
  
"Orin, stop encouraging him, and Dias stop antagonizing him." Rio once again tried to dissuade their impending fight.  
  
"Too late." Dias said before moving to leap at Orin. Rio, however, was quicker.  
  
Just in time, Rio managed to snag the back of Dias's pants and pull him backward. Knowing that Orin would attack now that he was awarded with the opportunity to do so without much worry, Rio stepped in between the two, and used his superior arm length to hold the two back away from each other. "Stop this right now. This gets us no where." Rio glared vehemently at the two, regarding them as nothing but children fighting. "We could be doing many more productive things. Namely, deciding how it is that we shall continue. Our surveillance will show us where their base is, and from there we can decide our plan of attack."  
  
Orin paused a moment considering his options, and finally nodded. He jerked himself from Rio's hand, smoothed out his hair, and straightened his shirt. "Perhaps it is fortuitous that the two of you did not succeed. Now we can catch them unawares in their very own base."  
  
"Coward." Dias breathed just loud enough for Orin to hear.  
  
"Want to say that a little louder?" Orin asked clenching his fists at his side.  
  
"Alright, you are a coward." Dias grinned as he ripped Rio's hand from his shoulder waiting for the blow that was sure to come, now.  
  
"Gentlemen." A voice interrupted. "I expected better of the three of you. To be considered so high amongst the ranks, and yet to see you fighting amongst each other is a little disconcerting, if not entertaining."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Dias questioned turning from Orin to asses this new subject.  
  
"Really Dias, would manners be so hard to learn?" Orin returned evenly barely sparing a look at the snake hybrid. "It is, however, an excellent question although it could have been posed better."  
  
"Ah yes that's right, I never sent you an email about this. It would stand to reason that you have no idea who I am."  
  
"Yes, we've already ascertained the fact that we don't know you. If you would care to enlighten us, it would be helpful. If not, then we'll deal with you another way." Rio threatened lightly. His annoyance from Dias and Orin had only led to his further discontent from their visitor.  
  
"I wouldn't threaten your new boss." Reese warned as he adopted a casual lean again the doorway.  
  
"New boss? And why should we believe you?" Orin asked staring on suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sure at least one of you has some hacking skills. If you want, you could always check the records at Phoenix Inc. It was officially signed to me not long ago." Reese stated happily.  
  
"Orin." Rio nodded, and Orin went to a computer to do as was implied by Rio's tone of voice.  
  
"So, you three are my generals. As soon as he," Reese jutted out his chin to indicate Orin, "clears up any misgivings you guys have, I have some new orders to give you."  
  
After several minutes of tense silence, Orin finally looked up from the screen to settle his gaze mixed with apprehension and defiance on Reese. "I checks out." Three simple words that had a huge impact on the room. A grin of triumph broke out on Reese's face, while the other two occupants of the room grew extremely tense.  
  
"So what?" Dias finally all but shouted breaking the silence.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Dias." Rio stated. "He's our boss now, and we could still use the money. It wouldn't benefit us to kill him ... yet. We at least need to know a little bit more."  
  
"Well, if your done deciding to spare my life, I believe we have some business to discus." Reese began, "I still consider you quite useful, so I won't be getting rid of you. However, I don't like this little army since I have no need for it. You will choose ten of your best soldiers, and get rid of the rest."  
  
"What?!" Dias stormed. "You want us to get rid of all our men? They give us an enormous advantage over that other group." To emphasize his point, and to take out his anger, Dias pounded heavily into a wall with his fist. His hand went deep into the wall, but he managed to pull it back out with only a little trouble.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Reese asked with a deadly calm. "However, despite you lesser numbers, you will be paid more. I want this ... dump, upgraded."  
  
The mention of money managed to grab the trio's attention in a beneficial way for the first time. "Sounds mediocre so far, but why lessen our numbers?"  
  
"I'm under no obligation to explain myself to any of you, but I will in this case. First I need to tell you about how I'm changing your mission." The three generals expressed a look of cautious curiosity, and Reese continued. "I have a special interest in one of the girls." Dias snorted in near disbelief. "As I was saying, I have a special interest in one of the girls. She will be mine, but that will take time seeing as I also want to mess with the blonde's head.  
  
"Here's what's going to happen, I will go inside, and try to regain the favor that I lost by being so rash. While I make nice, you three, and whatever henchmen you choose will make as much trouble as I deem necessary; just enough to keep them on their toes really. When I'm done having my fun, and finally decide to make Helena mine, it will severely weaken their group, and then you can easily capture the other two. I'm not quite sure what I'll do with them, but I'm sure they'll make excellent toys." Reese finished with a small grin.  
  
"How much money?" Orin asked in a mildly sardonic tone. Frankly, he didn't much care about his new boss, or the stupid plan they would have to adhere to, but the promise of plenty of money could change his mind.  
  
"Enough to get yourself a new place, and spruce it up with all sorts of weapons, and gizmos. Would that be good enough for you?"  
  
"So, basically we get an amount of money based on what we need or want?" Dias clarified.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Orin, Dias, and Rio looked at each other communicating silently, and finally gave their answer. "You've got a deal."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They would have stayed in the bank longer, but eventually the police would work up the courage to come inside and check things out. With Dinah all but glued to her side, Helena rose gently not quite sure what to expect. She was sure that she had been dead; the memory of the bullets tearing through her body was disturbing to say the least. The pain she'd felt had been all to real, and then there had been an expanse of nothingness. But, was it even possible? How could she exist as she was now? No pain, no marks, not even a trace of soreness. The only evidence that she had ever been shot existed in the holes, which permeated her clothing.  
  
Then she thought of Dinah still nestled deeply in her embrace. Only moment ago, there had been an undying relief in her eyes that had followed extreme disbelief. Obviously, something had happened. Tears still were spilling from the young woman's eyes, as to whether it was for her recovery, or for whatever she had to recover from, Helena didn't know. In fact, Helena wasn't too sure of anything at this time.  
  
A grimace of pain followed by a wince from Dinah captured her attention, and immediately she grew concerned. "Dinah? Are you okay?" Helena asked raking her eyes over Dinah's form. All that was evident on the outside was a split lip, and the forming of bruises, but those would heal easily.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just my ribs." One of her arms let go of Helena to wrap around her tender side. "Really I'm just glad that you're alive." Dinah's eyes watered a little as she stared up at Helena.  
  
"Come on, Dinah. Let's get you back to the tower." Right now she would worry about Dinah, later she would ask Barbara about her death experience.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sitting quietly, Barbara contemplated the situation she had just thrust herself, and her companions into. It was a dangerous endeavor to say the least, but the impact it could have on the city was what made her consider it in the first place. As batgirl she had fought evil after evil, defeating it time and time again; eventually that evil found it's pay back. Even that was unable to stop her though, and despite her disability she still fought for the safety of the city, and the innocents that occupied it. Now she was undertaking the same goal. Only this time, she would have the help of the two women she trusted most in the world. She hoped that they would be too angry with her when they found out she had made such a decision.  
  
During the discussion earlier, when Sar had waltzed into her tower, Barbara had all but forgotten about the battle about to happen on the screens of Delphi. It wasn't the most professional thing she had ever done, but when a group of non-metas crowd into one of the most secure buildings in the city, what was she supposed to do? Hold up a hand and ask them to wait a minute while she finished watching this? Yeah, that would have gone over well. Something about the woman had made her listen though; something had told her that Sar's intentions were not malevolent.  
  
After pleading their cause and gaining her agreement, Sar and her contingent of followers had left the tower. To where exactly, Barbara didn't know, but Sar didn't seem like she would be willing to give up the location either just yet. She could be sure, however, that they would be returning. Once they had made their exit, Barbara returned her attention to the Delphi, only to find that the bank was in a terrible state that left her fearful for the safety of her girls.  
  
A cold sweat broke out all over her body, and the thoughts of her two charges screaming for her helped in their final moments echoed within in her mind. Seconds later that idea was pushed out of her mind, and she attempted to curb her pessimistic point of view. There was a very good chance that things had gone well enough, and that they were no longer needed there. Their abilities had been increased after all, and if they could face the same danger while escaping unscathed then, they could do it now. Keeping her faith in her charges capabilities was difficult though, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't banish the thoughts of them dying.  
  
Things like that cold happen within a split second, and she had been turned from the screens for several minutes. She berated herself for having turned her attention else where for the time even though it was the best option at the time. Then, she heard the elevator rising.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They had done it. They had swayed three of the most powerful women in the city to their cause. According to Sar's predictions, they now had a greatly increased chance of coming away from the up coming war as the victors. Still, nothing was for certain, and a new complication had arisen.  
  
Someone new had taken over Phoenix Inc. and while Sar had known that such an event would take place, she hadn't expected it to be so complicated. This new person was unpredictable at best. His intentions seemed lost and confusing, which made her visions often inaccurate when relating to him and Phoenix Inc. From what she could infer so far from her visions, and from some intelligence that she had managed to gather, it was his intention to whittle his formidable army down to a mere thirteen. Granted that he still kept the three most powerful of the metas, but it was a dramatic loss in numbers. With that difference they were sure to easily succeed, but that couldn't be all. Something was about to happen, and it would be huge.  
  
The thing was that if everything happened as Sar had envisioned it, the non- metas would be split into three separate factions, those of Phoenix Inc., her own, and Pock's. What still remained elusive was what exactly all the groups would be fighting for. She knew her own group's intention to stay free from any outside control, and to just try to live a peaceful life, as for the other two, well, she couldn't speak for them.  
  
Yet one very important factor remained, one that was still certain in her mind's eye; the betrayal that was soon to happen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It hadn't been the easiest trip back to the tower. The police had finally gathered their wits and lay in wait outside, so first they had to avoid the bumbling boys in blue. A simple window had solved that problem. From there they climbed to the roof, and hoped buildings until they found themselves back at the hummer, which had been parked several blocks away. Unfortunately, while Helena apparently had the amazing trait of nearly instantaneous regeneration, Dinah, did not. What had been a simple walk in the park for Helena, seemed like a grueling obstacle course for Dinah, who was still exhausted and sore. They did, however, make it back in one piece.  
  
The first thing the saw was a slightly startled, yet relieved Barbara. "You two are all right." Was the first thing they heard from Barbara.  
  
"Yeah? Well we almost weren't due to your little disappearing act." Dinah snapped sharply as Helena guided her to the medical table.  
  
"Dinah, cut her a little slack. She probably had a reason." Helena tried valiantly to defuse what potentially could be a very dangerous bomb.  
  
"What are you two talking about? What happened?" Barbara asked honestly while gathering whatever she might need to patch up the obviously injured girl. "You two seem just fine except for some extra bumps and bruises."  
  
"Sure, we're fine now." Dinah responded after removing her shirt so that Barbara could check her ribs.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that most are just bruised, but it feels like three of them are cracked. And what do you mean 'we're fine now'?" Barbara asked after prodding her charge's side.  
  
"Oh nothing really." Dinah began sarcastically.  
  
"Dinah..." Helena's tone took one of warning, to which Dinah rolled her eyes, but complied.  
  
"There were three major metas there, but one of them left, and the other one wouldn't fight me at first. Helena was taking the rest of the metas there. Eventually we won, but..." Dinah's voice cracked a little, and she was forced to bite back the tears that threatened to spill over. Taking a tight grip on the edge of the table she was perched upon, Dinah continued. "But, one of them shot Helena."  
  
"Where?" Barbara asked immediately rolling over to check for any wounds.  
  
"They just wouldn't stop. Just one after another impaling her over and over. There was so much blood, and then she fell, and she was dead." Dinah paused to wipe away the tears. "Then I killed him, and I enjoyed it Barbara." Looking up Dinah fixed an intense gaze on Barbara, a gaze that contained no regret or guilt. "And I would have done it again even if I knew that she would live." Dinah's eyes softened and dropped back to the floor where she took a sudden interest in her feet. "Then you weren't there. I didn't know what to do, and I just kept screaming for you help, but you didn't."  
  
There were several minutes of tense silence only filled by an occasional sniffle from Dinah who had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Finally, Helena spoke up. "What we want to know, is why I'm alive. I mean, I was shot several times over, which should have been fatal. Yet here I am, alive and fairing better than Dinah." Helena said incredulously.  
  
"I think I might be able to answer that." Barbara said after a moments pause. "Let me just finish with Dinah."

--------------------------

Soon enough Barbara finished patching up all of Dinah's various wounds, and they could finally sit down and talk. The two found Helena sitting pensively on the couch of the living room as they left what served as the hospital area. Helena's head snapped up as she heard them enter. "You all right, Dinah?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, nothing that couldn't be fixed with a little duct tape." Dinah joked pleased with the fact that Helena had been worried for her.  
  
Helena only rolled her eyes at the joke, but all could tell that she was relived by the way her body seemed to relax a little. "Anyway, I believe you had some explaining to do, Barbara."  
  
"Right, well, frankly I wasn't sure what exactly was happening when I first examined you two after your ... return." She stumbled a little still sore over their kidnapping. "I knew at the time that your feral abilities had been dramatically enhanced, but until recently I didn't understand the extent. The thing is, Helena, that those drugs administered to you, were designed to give normal people your Huntress abilities."  
  
"So what you're saying is?" Helena prompted.  
  
"That during that entire fight, you were only Huntress at one point."  
  
"What?" Dinah asked completely shocked.  
  
"You see, as Helena now, you're like Huntress from before. So, all of your fighting was a basic level for you. After you got shot, Huntress surfaced as a natural way to save yourself, and the incredible regeneration capabilities kicked in. As Huntress now, you're practically immortal." Barbara explained taking in their completely surprised looks.  
  
"Whoa." Helena finally said after a beat.  
  
"Ditto that." Dinah agreed completely awe struck.  
  
"So, nothing can kill me?" Helena clarified leaning forward.  
  
"Well, not exactly. If you suffer a serious enough injury, then you will die, but it would take an incredibly serious wound." Barbara explained.  
  
"Like getting her head cut off?" Dinah asked excitedly. "Like those immortals from movies and stuff."  
  
"That would probably do it." Barbara agreed nodding her head.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to avoid any sharp objects aimed at my neck then." Helena commented sarcastically as leaned back and folded her arms. The other two rolled their eyes.  
  
"Anyway..." Dinah began to drawl before suddenly stopping. Her eyes flew wide open, and her muscles tensed sending her into a ridged upright position.  
  
"Dinah?" Helena asked rushing to Dinah's side.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dinah's mind  
  
"Hello?" Dinah called into a vast area of nothingness only to have it echo back at her. There was no up, or down, and she lay there weightless and alone.  
  
"She hates you now you know." A voice claimed from nowhere.  
  
"She does not." Dinah denied.  
  
"Oh but she does." It hissed at her sounding menacing almost as though it would shred her to pieces if given the chance.  
  
"You're lying." Dinah said firmly if a bit unsure.  
  
"Am I?" It seemed to sneer. "Then why?"  
  
Everything seemed to shift and then suddenly the emptiness she had endured seemed to be ripped away and replaced by a scene of color. Helena was on Reese's arm surveying a scene of destruction. From her standpoint high above it all, Dinah could see herself fight in the chaos below. She was barely recognizable. Then she saw Barbara, walking, and fighting as she had when she was batgirl. It was incredible. But then things took a turn for the worse.  
  
The phantom of herself and Barbara met up, but instead of helping and protecting each other, she saw herself fight Barbara. "No, why?" She questioned herself desperately surveying the battle. The unthinkable happened then, and she watched herself kill Barbara. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, but there was no one around to hear it.  
  
Finally she saw as her phantom ran up to Helena and Reese. She watched as Reese whispered something into Helena's ear, watched as Helena grinned at it, and watched as they shared a passionate kiss. Even though it wasn't real, it still stung more than she wanted to admit. Her other self seemed to plead with Helena, but to no avail, and Helena attacked. They fought, or really Helena did. All phantom Dinah did was block, and try to reason, and in the end, it killed her.  
  
Note: Yeah, I know, it's kind of mean. And I only say kind of because you guys probably can figure out the reason yourself. It's not like I've been keeping it a secret after all. Anywho, I hope to have the next chapter out way sooner. But let's see, school ends in about three weeks, and after that, I should have plenty of time to make nice little additions to this story. Again, I'm sorry it's late. 'Till next time.


	29. chapter 29

NOTE: BIG NOTE PLEASE READ. I added a good portion to the end of the previous chapter. You should go read it before reading this. It's recognizable by a smaller line thingy. Also, please review, I know you're out there, and it makes it easier to write when I know people are appreciating this. Also, redladyreba, I don't know if you're still reading this after me taking so long to update, but thanks. That's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten, and I know that we all strive to make a story that's so enthralling to the reader that they just can't stop reading. Glad you think mine is one of those.  
  
Disclaimer: Sex, has nothing to do with what I'm about to write, but it may have gotten your attention. I don't own them, if I did they'd still be on the air cause I would have hired some decent writers.  
  
"Helena!" Dinah exclaimed. "Thank goodness I found you." Dinah had just come running down a hallway, and was now bent over trying to regain her breath.  
  
"What's up kid?" Helena asked nonchalantly shrugging a little bit.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get out of here." Getting back up Dinah grabbed Helena's hand and tried to pull her along, but Helena refused to budge.  
  
"Where's the fire kid?" Helena laughed pulling her arm back. "I don't see any problem."  
  
"You don't understand," Dinah, pleaded, "we have to leave now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." Dinah paused for a moment, and then leaned closer to Helena to continue, "Because he's coming." She lifted her brows hoping that Helena would understand who.  
  
"All right, fine. I'll go with you, but I don't really see why we're running from him." Helena commented, but began to jog just as she said she would. However, Helena's pace was too casual for the panicked Dinah, and she tried to make Helena go faster. "Just calm down kid, he won't catch us."  
  
"I can't take that chance." Dinah said in a grave voice. "Why don't you or Barbara understand how dangerous he is?" The frustration was evident in her voice.  
  
"Because, despite a few misgivings in the past, he turned out to be an okay guy." Helena shrugged.  
  
"It's an act, Helena. Nothing he's done was for the sake of doing it. Every move was calculated to gain our trust." Dinah tried to explain glancing at Helena to see if she understood.  
  
"Of course he wanted to gain our trust Dinah, that's what you do when you want to be friends with people." Helena began to sound annoyed as she pointed out the flaws in Dinah's little conspiracy theory.  
  
"He wanted something other than friendship." Dinah accused darkly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Helena asked completely exasperated.  
  
"I mean that he want you to be his, and he wants me and Barbara out of the way. Unfortunately neither of you can see that." Dinah groused. Shaking her head she said, "Never mind that. We have to keep going."  
  
"You know what? No." Helena stopped her jog, and shook Dinah's hand off her arm. "This thing of yours Dinah, it's all in your head. I mean, he's even helped us out more than once."  
  
"Yeah, and then everyone we caught miraculously escaped within a week." Dinah argued bitterly.  
  
"Can't you just accept the coincidence?" Helena asked running a hand through her hair.  
  
"No, because I've seen into his mind, Helena. I've seen it, and there's nothing good there." Dinah admitted.  
  
"Did you see the other stuff, the stuff from before all that crap?" Helena asked anxiously.  
  
It took a few moments for Dinah to answer. "Yes." She whispered quietly.  
  
"What was it like? What were me and him like?"  
  
Again Dinah hesitated not wanting to answer. "Perfect. You were the perfect couple. Had you not been Huntress you could have had the little house in the country with the white picket fence and 2.3 kids, Okay!"  
  
"Is that why you hate him?" Came the quiet question filled with a need to understand.  
  
"It's part of it." Dinah refused to look Helena in the eye. "It hurts to know that he had what we once did."  
  
"You know that I've forgiven you two."  
  
"I know," Dinah started, and then looked into Helena's eyes. "But I don't think that it'll ever be the same ... no matter how much I love you."  
  
"Maybe." Helena kicked at the ground a little feeling awkward and uncomfortable. "But maybe not. Are you willing to take that chance?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Helena sighed, "Look, kid."  
  
"I told you to stop calling me kid. I haven't been one for a while." Dinah tried to smile.  
  
"Right, Dinah, how badly do you not trust him?"  
  
"Very badly. I ..." Dinah stopped when she heard a noise. "He's coming Helena. He's going to take you away from me." Her eyes were wide and panicked. "Please, can we go?"  
  
"Fine." Helena gave in with a sigh. "Lead the way."  
  
With a grin Dinah led them through a maze of corridors seemingly with no direction. "Dinah, we've been down this way before." Helena groaned.  
  
"Have we?" Dinah asked distracted. "I don't think so, wait ... no maybe ... this way?"  
  
"We're lost aren't we?" Helena asked taking a seat on the floor.  
  
"Well, you try getting us out of here." Dinah groused.  
  
"All right, I will then." Rising from the floor she picked a direction and began walking with Dinah following in her wake.  
  
Only a few minutes had passed, but Dinah began to feel that something was amiss. Helena was leading them so confidently, and surely, but there was a dark feeling in the air. Then they came to an open courtyard. "Helena, where is this?"  
  
"In the very center of course." Helena replied as though it should have been obvious.  
  
"Yes, but why are we here?"  
  
"Ah Helena, I see you brought a guest." Reese smiled charmingly.  
  
"Helena?" Dinah asked feeling betrayed. As she tried to reach for Helena a cage fell down around her. "Why?"  
  
"Because Dinah, I love him." As if to prove it she captured Reese in a passionate kiss.  
  
Dinah looked away cursing herself for the tinge in her heart and for the tears that threatened to fall. "Damn it." She cursed pitifully.  
  
"What's the matter?" Reese asked sounding to sweet for it to be any real concern. "You didn't like my girl's acting abilities?"  
  
"I don't like you." She growled.  
  
"I'm so hurt." He drawled sarcastically. "Come on." He said to Helena. "It's obvious that we're not wanted here."  
  
"You're the only one who's not wanted you bastard!" Dinah screamed at him.  
  
Helena walked up, linking her arm with his and gave him another kiss, this one thankfully just on the cheek. "You're right."  
  
"No! Helena! Helena! Come back, please!" But it was too late, they were gone. "I need you." She whispered brokenly, and finally let the tears fall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and she felt a relieved sort of disappointment. It wasn't real, not all of it anyway. She laughed out loud at that thought, although it was a rueful one. There had been no maze in real life, though it was probably symbolic for something, but the rest of it, that was real. Normally it was too painful to think about, but now she just couldn't muster the will to care.  
  
No one had believed her, not one of them. When Reese returned that one day, looking lowly and apologetic, she had felt something off about it, and had told them as much. Helena had shared her concern, but Barbara overruled their thoughts, and Reese was allowed limited contact. Mostly it was him helping the birds take down another criminal when they really hadn't even needed his help. Unfortunately Barbara still considered him useful, and Helena decided to give him a chance chalking up his earlier behavior to their once relationship, and so he stuck around.  
  
That time hadn't been all bad though, at first anyways. Her and Helena had been taking great lengths to pursue the continuation of their relationship.

--------------------------------------

"Hey, Helena." Dinah greeted sounding somewhat nervous with one hand behind her back.  
  
"Hey, Dinah." Helena smiled up from her position on the couch. "What's behind your back?" The truth was that she could already smell the rose that Dinah was trying to hide, but it was such a sweet gesture, and she wanted Dinah to present it to her.  
  
"Oh, um," Dinah began tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's, um." She stopped and took a breath to calm herself. "It's a rose, I thought that maybe you would like it. I mean, I know we're not dating anymore, but roses are pretty, and you're very pretty, well, not just pretty, more like drop dead gorgeous..."  
  
"Dinah!" Helena shouted interrupting Dinah's babbling, "Take a breath."  
  
Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. But, here."  
  
Helena accepted the rose inhaling the sweet scent up close. "Thank you Dinah, it is pretty." Helena smirked causing Dinah to blush even harder. Pausing a moment for consideration, Helena got up to leave, but before she did, gave Dinah a tender kiss to show her appreciation. Smiling gently Helena stole away to the elevator.  
  
"Helena! Before you go, wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithmetonight?" Dinah asked quickly as she averted her gaze to the ground awaiting the rejection she wasn't sure would come.  
  
Suddenly Dinah found her chin being lifted by two fingers. "I'd love to." Helena said after she had finally raised Dinah's eyes to meet her own smoldering ones. "Just name where an when." Helena couldn't help but notice the beautiful grin that over took Dinah's face.

------------------------------------------

It had been wonderful. Slowly she was gaining back Helena's trust, and her affection. Unfortunately at the same time Reese was trying to do the same, only in a friendlier manner after Helena told him off once. It had been hilarious to see, although she had tried to conceal her laughter. Reese had gotten a nice suit and showed up at the tower with a bouquet of flowers (ones that Helena hated, Dinah had noticed with glee), and reservations at a fancy restaurant

----------------------------------------------

"Reese, what are you doing here all dressed up?" Barbara asked trying to be casual while feigning ignorance. She knew why he was here, and although she was trying to be friendly with him, that in no way meant that she wanted him dating her daughter.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if Helena was here. Hi, Dinah." He waved over to her.  
  
She returned his wave rather unenthusiastically from the couch with an expression that was a cross between a fake smile and a grimace on her face. "Hi, Reese. Hot date?"  
  
"Not yet, but I hope so. Anyway, like I asked earlier, is Helena here?"  
  
"Yes, she's in the training room right now, but she'll be down in about ten minutes." Barbara answered politely wheeling away over towards Dinah. Once she was out of earshot of Reese she began to talk with Dinah. "Hey, how are you?"  
  
"I don't know." Dinah answered truthfully. "I mean, I think that she'll turn him down, I hope she will, especially since she hates those flowers but ... I don't know. What if she says yes?"  
  
"Then they'll go on one date, the food will be terrible, she'll get angry at his male ego, throw wine on him, and come home to you where she realizes she's happy." Barbara smiled.  
  
"No fair getting my hopes up like that." Dinah whined.  
  
"She'll be coming down soon. Do you want to go somewhere else?" Barbara asked putting a comforting hand on Dinah's shoulder.  
  
"No, I need to see what happens with my own two eyes, and hear what happens with my own two ears ... no matter what happens."  
  
"All right, I'll be at the Delphi if you need me." With that said Barbara wheeled away just as Helena was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Helena." Reese greeted happily with only the slightest bit of nervousness in his voice. "Could I talk to you for a second."  
  
"Okay, sure." Helena agreed once she reached the bottom of the stairs. She had obviously just had a shower since she was drying her still wet hair with a towel. As Helena passed by the couch she deposited the towel on the back near Dinah's head, and casual let her fingers brush across the back of Dinah's neck. It was a gesture that warmed Dinah on the inside.  
  
Now that they were both standing face to face Reese handed Helena the flowers he had bought for her. "Here, I hope you like them."  
  
"Daisies," Helena said trying so hard to be enthusiastic, and Dinah found it adorable. "Um, thanks, I guess." The last part was mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Reese asked.  
  
"Nothing, just that they're ... nice." Helena forced out.  
  
"Go a head and smell them." Reese prompted, and Dinah had to try damn hard not to laugh at the look on Helena's face.  
  
"You know what? Why don't I just go put them in water." Helena turned to leave but Reese grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hold on a second, that wasn't all I came here for." He presented his most charming smile, and Dinah nearly vomited from the cheesiness of it. "I was hoping that you would have dinner with me. I've gotten us great reservations at an Italian place with great food. It's fancy dress though so you'd better hurry and get dressed up in something. Oh, and could you make you make up emphasize your eyes, they're your best feature."  
  
That was it, the second he mentioned the already made reservations Dinah knew that he didn't have a chance in hell. One thing Helena hated was when people were presumptuous, and Reese just kept digging the hole.  
  
"No." Helena stated plainly tossing the flowers onto a near by table, and crossing her arms.  
  
"No?" Reese asked confused.  
  
"No." Helena said again.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No to dinner. How dare you just come in here already assuming that I'll gladly have dinner with you and just bend to your every whim. What if I had plans tonight? You'd probably expect that I would just blow them off to be with you wouldn't you? Besides, have I shown any interest in you besides friendship?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When? That time in the past before the plane crash? Well sorry, but feelings change. I'm not going to date you Reese, and I never will. Now get out." Helena finally finished her tirade.

---------------------------------------

Dinah had found the look on his face to be priceless in that moment. Of course the words she had spoken weren't true, as she would find out later. It was all just part of some sick game that the two of them were playing.  
  
Her head hurt and she felt like she was going to throw up. Due to these symptoms she knew that some man or woman in a white coat would be coming in soon to give her a shot of something. Now, normally she didn't like strange liquids being injected into her, but these shots made her hurt less, physically, and emotionally. There was also the fact that she could barely manage to life her arms when she felt like this much less fight someone. This whole routine had been going on for about a week, maybe more, maybe less, it was hard to tell when you were trapped in a grey room with no windows and no clock.  
  
She had no idea where she was. No idea of anything really except for Helena's betrayal. She didn't know what happened to Barbara, or to Alfred, if they were okay, and still free. They had been out grocery shopping at the time, one of the few times they managed to get Barbara out of the house after it happened. Why was she thinking about this? It didn't matter, it wasn't important.  
  
As per usual a man came through the door, this one slid into the wall, and when closed blended so perfectly that if you closed your eyes, you would be able to find it again. There was never any talking when this was done, they would just take her arm and stick the needle in. After the first one that she could remember, Dinah had tried to use her powers, feeling at the time that she needed to escape, it turned out that it was a bad idea. It had caused her head to throb when she tried to hold the door open, and her skin to burn when she tried to use her other abilities. But she had long since given up much hope of anything.  
  
This time things seemed to take a different turn though. Instead of injecting her, two other men walked into the room, grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up. Her head and stomach both protested violently, and for a moment she feared that she would throw up all over the good doctor's shoes. But she didn't, and as they carried/dragged her from the room her stomach seemed to settle down a little. "W- wh-ere?" Dinah tried to speak, but after who knows how long of not using her voice, it was a little difficult. No one spoke to her, and she didn't try again.  
  
First they took her to a room that contained several rows of showers, and she was scarily reminded of the concentration camps that she had learned about in history. Maybe they were going to pump poison gas through these ones too. But no, they didn't leave the room. They stripped her down, and one held her up under the spray as the other washed her body and her hair. The water was an ugly brown color as it washed down the drain, and she was grateful for the shower.  
  
Next they dried her and took her wrapped only in a towel to another room. In this one they picked out some new clothes from rows and rows of the same white outfits she had been wearing previously. Again they did all the work this time dressing her, but never once during the entire experience did they look at her with lust, let their hands stray, or stay in one place too long.  
  
Finally she was taken to one last room where they attached a collar to her neck. It wasn't uncomfortable, and it was just a thin band around her neck. One held up a remote, and touched it to the back, then there was a light beep, and he brought the remote back to the front and handed it to the doctor. He pushed a button on it and suddenly Dinah was feeling more agony than she'd ever thought possible coursing through her nerves. Then all at once it stopped and she was left for a moment quivering on the ground. She heard the doctor say that it worked, and that they could take her to him now.  
  
Again she was lifted, but this time their hands felt like fire and ice at the same time on her skin. It was so painful, and it wasn't as though they were gripping her any harder. It was just that her skin felt so sensitive. They road in an elevator for a while, and then she was led down another series of hallways, until finally their journey was over.  
  
So there she stood, face to face in front of him and his whor... no, she still couldn't speak ill of her, him and his mistress. An intense hate spread through her body, and she knew at once that the moment she felt enough strength to so much as stand she would attack him.  
  
"So, how do you feel Dinah?" Reese asked with his all knowing grin as he sat behind his large desk on which Helena was perched. She didn't answer, but gazed longingly at Helena. "Doesn't she look lovely?" He cooed. And although she was loath to admit it, Dinah would have to agree that she looked amazing. Helena wore a red leather corset that enhanced her cleavage, and leather pants that looked tantalizingly tight. Not to mention the spiked heels that were a good four inches.  
  
"B- as-s-t-tar-d." Dinah forced out.  
  
"Now now, no need for such hostility. I have a proposition for you."  
  
Note: I know I know, you're all ready to kill me right about now. What exactly happened, what's this proposition? Well, the truth is, that I only partially know. I'm working on it though and I have a mostly formed idea, but it's still going to take some work. Just give me a tiny little break since this sucker is planed in no way, and I'm flying by the seat of my pants. But anyway, Til next time.


	30. chapter 30

Note: Okay, everyone seems to be confused as hell about the last chapter, and why it is the way it is. That was bad writing on my part. To me it was obvious, but that's because I wrote it and I make inferences that no one else does, so, sorry about that. Anyway, what I did in the last chapter was jump ahead through a good portion of time. Why you ask? Because if I didn't I would have probably wound up writing another ten chapters just to get to that point. Frankly, I want this to end sometime this year, so I cut out some stuff that can be explained later through little flashbacks or whatever. Hope that cures the confusion.  
  
Disclaimer: You know what, if I did own them, the show wouldn't have been cancelled. You know why? Cause I would've hired some better writers.  
  
"Now now, no need for such hostility. I have a proposition for you."  
  
Dinah stared at the man who served as her tormenter completely dumbfounded. The man who stole the love of her life, who stole her team's trust and used it against them, who knew that she would rather jam a serrated knife into her eyeball than be forced to sit in a room with him for ten minutes, was offering her a proposition. Fortunately by now it seemed that her voice was working a little bit better. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're more of a moronic asshole than I thought." Another shock spread throughout her system, and she collapsed to the floor trying not to scream in agony. It stopped and she was left quivering upon the floor.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see that that little gadget works." Reese commented regarding her position on the floor, and taking interest in the look of pain etched upon her face. "But, really there was no need for that." This time he looked to the two men who were still in the room. "Give the remote to Helena here, and then leave."  
  
"Of course, sir." Once the remote was exchanged the two left the room, and Helena examined her new toy.  
  
"Don't get carried away with that now Helena." Reese warned. "I want our guest here to at least be coherent."  
  
"Fuck you." They heard muttered from the floor.  
  
Helena went to push the button, but Reese halted her. "Don't worry so much, she'll change her tune." As Dinah was finally making her way to a kneeling position, Reese gestured towards a chair. "Why don't you have a seat?" Dinah glared at him, but managed to make her way into the proffered seat. "Well ..." Reese trailed off indicating that he was waiting for Dinah to say something.  
  
"What makes you think that I would accept any proposition from a low life scum bag like you?" Dinah asked with venom dripping from her words.  
  
"I'm so glad you asked that." Reese smiled at her, and for the first time since entering his office, Dinah was afraid. "Well, you see Dinah, I don't know if you remember or not, but you've been receiving injections daily for about two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks!" Dinah exclaimed. She hadn't thought it had been that long, and now she found herself very worried about Barbara and Alfred. "Why?"  
  
"I want you to suffer, Dinah, that's why."  
  
"Bastard. You couldn't handle it that she picked me over you."  
  
Reese rose from his chair, and stalked out from behind his desk circling around Dinah like a vulture. "She didn't pick you. How dare you imply that she would prefer the company of women over men. Anything that she might have felt for you would have never gone beyond friendship, if that even existed between you two. Face it Dinah, you two were trapped alone in the woods thinking that you wouldn't be rescued, it was a simple case of temporary insanity." Reese had reached the front of her chair, and with one hand on each armrest he leaned in towards Dinah as he spoke each sentence.  
  
"She loved me. No matter what you say, no matter how she acts now, she loved me, and I loved her. Nothing you say will ever change that." Her words were quiet, but were intense and forceful. Her eyes bore into his, and eventually he looked away, and Dinah mentally celebrated her victory.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Reese groused walking back to his desk this time towards Helena. He looked pointedly at Dinah as he caressed Helena's shoulder's moving down her arms, then up her waist to brush the side of her breast's. Dinah was forced to use all her will power not to get up and kill Reese especially when he cupped Helena's face, and brought her in for what was definitely an R rated kiss. Looking away Dinah fought the urge to vomit and cry as she held the armrests in a white knuckled grip.  
  
When he finally finished putting on his little show of power, he turned back to Dinah and continued. "It doesn't matter, because she's mine now." The look of lust on Helena's face burned a hole in Dinah's heart. Seeing that he had won, in his eyes at least, Reese returned to business with a smirk adorning his face.  
  
"For the past two weeks, you have been receiving a series of daily injections." He began and paused to see Dinah's reaction. She was shocked; she hadn't known that it had been so long. "In fact, you've been receiving three a day. There were two separate drugs, one that you received around midday that all but neutralized your powers, and another one in the morning and night, which gave you a high."  
  
"Why? What does that have to do with anything?" Dinah's head was spinning, she just didn't understand.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention that the one drug is highly addictive. That's why." Reese gave her a sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
"But ... I ... What?" Dinah was almost speechless.  
  
"You see, I knew that you wouldn't agree to anything I asked of you, not as long as it helped me anyway. So, I came up with a plan. I figured that if I had something you needed or wanted badly enough, I could get you to do anything. I had Helena of course, but we both know that I wasn't about to give her up, so I decided on drugs. The second one was just so that I could keep you here long enough not to escape though, so you won't have to worry about that one anymore."  
  
"I'll fight it till the end." Dinah declared vehemently.  
  
"That's what you say now, but give it some time, and soon enough you'd be ready to give me, your sworn enemy, a blow job just to get that fix." Reese smiled at her again, and Dinah couldn't decide whether she wanted to vomit or break his jaw. In the end, she did neither. "I'm going to give you some time to think after I say what I have to say. Here's the deal Dinah, when I took over this company, I didn't realize how much competition there was, and I didn't realize that that competition made so much money. What I want you to do, is become my little assassin. If you don't agree, well, have fun with the withdrawal. Of course, what I've been giving you is so strong, and you've been taking it for so long, that it'll be incredibly painful. Might even kill you." He shrugged at the last part.  
  
"I-I-I." Dinah could only stutter.  
  
"Anyway, like I said, I'll give you some time to think before you give an answer. Helena, if you would show her to her new accommodations, I would appreciate it." Reese nodded towards Helena.  
  
"Of course, love." Helena purred lowly into Reese's ear after she got off the desk.  
  
"If she gets out of line, you know what to do." Reese said looking pointedly at the remote still clasped in Helena's hand.  
  
In response Helena merely smiled at him. There was something not quite right about it thought, a certain something was lacking. A well of curiosity arose in Dinah at that observation making her wonder what was going on behind the scenes. Maybe Helena really was on their side and this whole betrayal was to fool Reese. That idea seemed foolish after a time however, but Dinah now had an iota of hope.  
  
"Let's go." Helena grabbed Dinah's arm roughly, lifted her up, and began pushing her out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dinah didn't know where the hell they were going. Whatever building they were in seemed to be filled with hallways that were carbon copies of the ones before them. If you didn't know your way, Dinah could easily imagine how simple it would be to become lost. Helena kept a firm pace that Dinah found herself almost jogging to match, not that she had any choice in the matter since every time she would try to slow down, Helena would give her a sharp nudge in the back. "Where are we going?" Dinah finally asked after the 20th hallway.  
  
"To where you'll be staying for the next while." Helena answered simply, and continued walking.  
  
The silence continued on with only the clack of Helena's heels providing any noise. Finally they arrived at an elevator, and Helena shoved her inside, and pressed the button leading them to abasement floor. "Remember this, your room is in basement four. If you accept Jesse's offer, then you will be allowed to leave it on occasion to carry out your missions. Maybe if you do well he'll even give you some free range."  
  
"What if I don't accept his offer?" Dinah asked regarding Helena closely, looking for any trace of the woman she loved.  
  
"Then prepare yourself for a living hell. You'll be begging for those drugs before long." Helena's eyes transformed to their catlike state, and she observed Dinah closely. Smirking, and seemingly trying to hold in a laugh, Helena turned back to the front of the elevator. "Look at your hands, they're already shaking."  
  
Holding up her hands, Dinah realized that it was true, her hands were shaking. Already it was affecting her, and she had to wonder how long she could last. Suddenly she was over come by a potent burst of sadness, and she had to know. "Why Helena? Why did you do it?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey, Hel. You know I'm really glad that we got our friendship back." Reese smiled. "It means a lot to me that after the way I acted you could forgive me."  
  
"Well, we all make mistakes right?" Helena answered in a flippant and rhetorical manner.  
  
"None the less, I'm very grateful towards you and Barbara. I hope that once we've caught these three Meta's our friendship will still remain." Reese said hopefully.  
  
"There'll always be other cases." Helena teased him.  
  
The mood between them had been a playful one, but Reese seemed to sober, and his face became serious. "Helena, I know that you and Dinah have a thing between you." Reese started.  
  
"It's not just a 'thing'." Helena spat angrily.  
  
"Right, sorry. Anyway, I know there's something between you two, but there was something between us once too." Reese stated placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Helena sighed wearily. They had been through this a few times before and he never seemed to get the message. "Reese, you know that nothing is going to happen between us again. Maybe had all of this not happened, we'd be together, but it did, and we aren't. Deal with it." She didn't want to be so abrupt with him, but she was tired of these conversations, and it was time for them to end.  
  
"But we can still be together. There's still that potential there. I still love you." Reese pleaded stepping in front of Helena and squeezing her arms tightly.  
  
"But I don't love you Reese." Helena finally shouted at him. "That's the problem with me and you getting back together. It won't work because I have no feelings for you beyond friendship."  
  
"I could change that you know." Reese's voice took on an odd tone as he said that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look into my eyes Helena. Just look into them and see the truth." Reese instructed  
  
"Fine, but you have to promise me something." Helena finally agreed.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"If I do this, and still feel nothing, you'll drop it."  
  
"Of course Helena. Anything you want. Now, look into my eyes, and see our love." Reese gently took hold of her face making sure that she was always peering into his orbs of brown. Quickly she seemed to relax, and she looked as though she were sleepwalking. "Now, tell me Helena. Who do you love?"  
  
"You."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Present  
  
"I found out who I truly loved, and who truly loved me. Not some lying whore like you." Helena sneered remembering that day which hadn't been too long ago.  
  
"When did I ever lie to you?" Dinah asked sounding broken.  
  
"All the time. I know that you and Barbara were having an affair together." Helena threw at her.  
  
"We kissed one time, once. How many times do we have to apologize for that? I didn't even kiss her back." Dinah ground out angrily.  
  
"Yeah, once." Helena said sarcastically. "We're here." They stood in a large room much like a studio apartment. There were all the basic needs, a bed, kitchen, tables, chairs, a desk, and a few other things. "From now on you'll stay here. The elevator will not come down to this floor if you press the button from the inside, so don't even bother trying. Reese will phone on the black phone over there, when given a mission the elevator will come down and you will proceed to a given location. If you attempt to leave the room through any means, that collar will continuously shock you until someone notices."  
  
"Fine." Dinah sighed, sounding defeating. She was so tired right then, just wanting to collapse on the bed in the corner of the room.  
  
"Also, Reese has decided that I will be your primary care taker. I'll be coming down here every day to check up on you. Now, I have other things to attend to." With that said Helena turned sharply on her heel and strode from the room.  
  
Dinah took one last look of her accommodations before crawling onto the bed, and succumbing to slumber.  
  
Note: Yay, another chapter done. Hopefully it explained at least a few questions. I'll give a cookie to whoever knows what exactly happened to Helena during the flashback. Anywho, till next time. 


	31. chapter 31

Note: Hey all. Bet you all thought that I was dead, but nope, I'm not. I'm not gonna apologize for the lateness this time though (even if it was two months) because I think I needed the time away from this story. I mean, come on, I've been writing it for more than a year, which reminds me, how about some late anniversary reviews. Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. It had been a while since I had gotten that many.

Slight warning here. A part of this chapter steps into the R area with a little bit of um –cough- fondling. No NC-17ness though, so don't worry about that.

Disclaimer: I've been trying something these past two months. I figured since I wrote fanfiction and still didn't own the birds of prey; maybe I should try not writing, and see if that got me the ownership writes. ...It didn't work.

"Are you sure that they won't find us here?"

"Of course I'm certain. Miss Helena never took any interest in her father as a man, or as a hero. So, due to this, I can assure you that the chances of her discovering us here are almost nonexistent." Alfred placated Barbara's fears.

"Well, I guess Helena's stubbornness came in handy for once." Barbara remarked sardonically. "I just wish that it didn't have to be under these conditions."

"Indeed. But, all we can do now is try to repair the damage done, and find Ms. Dinah." Alfred said.

"First we need to find out exactly what happened, and how the clock tower was compromised." Barbara stated wheeling over to the giant computer system. She was all but salivating at the power at her fingertips, the bat computer. "Let's just hope that I can still access Delphi's systems."

"I shall make you something to eat then. It seems that once again I am forced to look after your health." Alfred smiled lightly walking away.

"Thanks Alfred." Barbara called out to him as he left. "Now then, let's see."

With some luck she had found that Delphi's systems were indeed active, unfortunately it seemed that all of the pass codes were changed, which meant a few things. One, the clock tower was definitely occupied, two, that all of Delphi's knowledge was at their finger tips, and three, they either had a very good hacker, or someone who knew at least a few of Delphi's passwords. Those conclusions worried her, because if it was someone who knew her system, that would mean that either Dinah or Helena betrayed them, or that they were forced into talking. The only way to find out for sure was to access the security tapes, and hope that whoever did this would be too confident in them to do so. However, first she had to actually get into Delphi, and whoever changed everything around had a good idea of what they were doing. So, in order not to give herself away, she would have to be extremely careful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt like she was going insane. One moment she was too hot, and the next too cold. Her body was covered in a cold sweat that soaked her clothes. The clock at her bedside told her that only an hour had passed since Helena left, and since she had tried to get to sleep. But something wouldn't let her. Only a few minutes later she found herself shaking uncontrollably accompanied by an incredible headache. Now she was desperately thirsty, but didn't know if she could even get to the kitchen.

Banging her head on the wall she tried to block out how uncomfortable she was, hoping that it would pass soon. Each minute had seemed like an hour of agony as her body craved for something she didn't want. Tears spilled over her cheeks as her skin became super sensitive, and as the cravings grew in intensity.

"I can't do this, I can't out last it." Dinah thought hopelessly. "But the only alternative ... can I do that?" Obviously she objected to the idea of becoming a toy for Reese strongly, and the games he would have her playing were less than appealing. However, Dinah had never known this sort of pain, and it just might be enough to overwhelm her morals, ethics, and beliefs.

"God damn it, Helena! How could you do this to me?" Dinah screamed to the empty room. "I loved you so much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Barbara and Alfred had left several minutes ago under the pretence of getting groceries. Dinah was fairly certain that the real reason was wanting to give her and Helena some alone time though since she doubted whether Barbara had ever gone shopping in her entire life. If it weren't for Alfred's ever-diligent efforts, both Barbara and Helena would've starved to death long ago

At the time when they left though, Dinah and Helena had simply been sitting and watching TV. Lately there seemed to be a change in Helena's attitudes. When once she had been completely accommodating, and even encouraging to Dinah's efforts at winning her back, now she would simply shrug them off. Even now as they sat Helena was sitting a full cushion away (normally she would sit near enough that Dinah could reach out and hold her hand) and Helena was completely ignoring Dinah.

Despite the inane blaring of the TV, Dinah felt the acute silence between them like a knife twisting in her back. Unable to stand it now that Barbara was gone, Dinah abruptly stood, which drew Helena's attention. "Something up?"

"I'm going to go train." Dinah blurted out then raced off as quickly as she could while trying not to seem like she was racing.

Once she had changed into some more accommodating clothes, Dinah stood in front of the training bag simply staring at it. Something had changed between her and Helena, like a wall had been erected. Now, the punching bag became that wall. It started with a single punch, but soon transformed into a torrent of punches and kicks. What started, as a semi-legit attempt at training simply became a release for her frustration.

So caught up in her 'training' Dinah didn't hear the person come up from behind. "Hey kid." Dinah turned at the voice to see Helena leaning against the door way dressed in sweats and a tank top, "Want a training partner?" She asked smiling slightly.

Dinah was surprised at the question. Firstly, Helena had completely abstained from calling her kid after the incidence, and the fact that she would say kid again now was strange. Second was the offer in and of itself. After their break up, Helena refused to train with her for just the fun of it. If they ever did, it was because Barbara asked them to. Somehow managing to regain her composure, Dinah finally answered the question. "Sure?"

"Answering a question with a question. Don't they teach you anything in English classes these days?" Helena joked gently as she sauntered up to Dinah.

"I'm sorry. It's just ..." Dinah started.

"Don't worry about it kid, I'm just playing with you. Now, what do ya say we get down to business?" Helena assured once more smiling gently. Dinah didn't know what to make of the situation, but damned if she wasn't going to take advantage of it.

Taking turns they beat on the punching bag while practicing various moves with various weapons. Occasionally Helena would comment on Dinah and help her try to improve whatever she had been trying, but mostly it was done in silence. Then, came the sparing. Dinah always loved that part despite the fact that she got knocked on her ass on a regular basis. When Helena moved it was beauty and grace with a hint of powerful showboating. To Dinah it was incredible.

However, most of Dinah's energy had been spent earlier when she was pounding brutally at the bag. "Helena, I think I'm done for now." She gasped out through heavy breaths.

"Already?" Helena asked incredulously, they hadn't started that long ago. Then she took in Dinah's appearance and conceded. "Okay, okay. We may just have to train a little more often though if you're tired already." Helena walked off muttering, "Out of shape or something."

Although tired and sore, Dinah couldn't help but smile. Helena had said that they might have to train a little more often. That could easily be Helena's way of expressing a peace offering while trying not to draw attention. Maybe the space between them had been imaginary. With a broad grin on her face, Dinah headed off to the showers to wash off all the sweat.

Turning the knobs Dinah adjusted the water to the perfect temperature before stripping down. Stepping under the hot water she took a moment to appreciate the feel of running along her skin before stepping fully under to wet her hair. She looked over at the selection of shampoos, pine for Barbara, peach for herself, and for Helena, vanilla. It had always struck Dinah as odd that Helena would choose that smell, and she smiled fondly before grabbing her own, and washing her hair.

Done with washing her hair, Dinah was about to reach for the lufa when she felt someone step in behind her, and felt them put their hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you let me take care of that?" A husky voice purred into her ear.

Turning bright red Dinah just managed to stammer out, "H-Helena? What?"

"Shh. Just relax into it." Helena advised gently.

At that moment Dinah wanted so desperately to look into Helena's mind and see what she was thinking, but that wasn't possible. One of the rules that had been set after the break up was that Dinah wasn't allowed to look into Helena's mind unless it was absolutely necessary. All thought left her as she felt Helena gently scrubbing at her back. At first she was tense, and ridged, but soon managed to relax and unclench her muscles.

"Your skin's so soft." Helena whispered enticingly, then licked the side of Dinah's neck. Almost comically, Dinah's eyes flew open, and she tensed once more. "Helena?" She croaked.

"What did I tell you?" Helena scolded in a gentle voice. "Relax. Trust me."

Dinah did trust her, there was no one that she trusted more, but something seemed off. This wasn't like Helena, and didn't seem normal after what had been going on. But the sensation of Helena, naked, and so close to her, touching her, was so incredible. A pair of breasts pushed against her back and she gasped at the sensation.

"Back's done now." Helena stated. "Guess it's time to wash the front." While Dinah may not have been able to see it, she could definitely hear the grin on Helena's face.

"Right." She squeaked, and then tried again. "Right, but I think that I should handle that myself." At least she sounded normal that time if you ignored the quaver of nervousness.

"No need to trouble yourself. I'm right here and more than willing to do it."

"Yeah, but ..." Dinah abruptly cut off as she felt the lufa run down her breast, and over her rapidly hardening nipple.

"But what?" Helena asked teasingly.

"B-B-B-ut, it's not..." She stopped again as the lufa was replaced by a hand gently cupping her.

"It's not what?" Helena breathed.

"I-It's not ... nothing." Dinah finally groaned as two fingers tweaked her nipple.

"It's not nothing? Well, that hardly sounds like a well-put together sentence. Are you sure that's what you meant?" Helena teased some more pulling her hand away, and watching as Dinah arched towards it.

"Never mind what I meant." Dinah panted. She could feel herself getting wet, and not from the water. "Helena, please." She begged when Helena didn't replace her hand.

Helena nipped at her neck and ear for a moment before reaching for Dinah's breast once again. "Does it feel good, kid?"

"Yes." She groaned.

"Do you like it, kid?"

"Yes." Once again.

Helena leaned in closer until her mouth was right next to Dinah's ear. "Don't you wish that it were real, and that I wasn't just playing with you, kid?"

Dinah's eyes snapped open, and her mind raced to comprehend what was happening, her arousal completely gone. "What?" Her voice was tight and choked with emotion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you mean nothing to me." Helena said still by Dinah's ear.

"Why?" She asked pitifully.

"Because I knew that it would hurt you." Helena said casually. "As much as I'd love to continue to chat, it's time to go nighty night." A cloth was placed over Dinah's mouth, and for her, the world went black.

End Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, tell me Helena, how is our little guest settling in?" Reese asked flippantly.

"She looked like she was already feeling the effects. By morning she'll be more than willing to do what you want." Helena informed him.

"Good to know." Reese nodded.

"I feel kind of bad for her though." Helena voiced hesitantly.

"What?" Reese's eyebrows rose at her statement. "Why?"

"Because ... because she looked so defeated just then." Helena said crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't know."

"Just remember what she did to you Helena, remember how she betrayed you." Reese got up from his desk, and walked over to Helena so that they were facing each other.

"Did she really deserve this though?" Helena whispered, looking at the ground.

"Hey now, look into my eyes," Reese placed a hand under her chin, and raised her head so that she was looking into his eyes. "Would I ever steer you wrong?"

His eyes changed, and Helena's eyes glazed over for a moment. "Of course not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you manage to get in yet, Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked kindly.

"Yeah, Bruce always did have great equipment." Barbara complemented. "The footage should appear on that monitor."

They watched in silence as the footage showed the distance between the girls. It saddened Barbara to no end to see that. She still felt as though it were her fault, and that had she just had some semblance of self-control her girls would still be happy. The video continued showing Dinah's departure, and Helena just sitting on the couch. Helena's head turned though, and she headed over towards the elevator. Punching in a few buttons, she then went back to the couch.

Four people walked out of the elevator, one which she recognized as Reese, the other three she didn't know, but Helena seemed to. They talked for several moments, then split apart. The unfamiliar three headed towards Delphi, Helena sat back on the couch with a bored expression, and Reese went up the stairs, and towards Helena's room. However, something happened. Reese didn't walk out, but Helena did, even though they could plainly see her sitting on the couch.

Nothing new seemed to happen for a while, so Barbara fast-forwarded the tape. When she stopped, they saw Helena entering her room from the training room, and Dinah leave to the bathroom. When Helena's door opened though, it was Reese who stepped back out. "What is going on?" Barbara questioned rhetorically, and continued to watch.

This time, they saw Reese enter the same bathroom where Dinah had just gone, and had yet to leave. Several minutes later, Reese came out with a nude Dinah in his arms.

Note: Hehehehehe. Did ya get it? Aren't I evil? Muahahahahahaha! Also, about the cookies promised, I'm gonna give most everyone half a cookie, cause you're all –so- close it's ridiculous. In fact, it's basically a difference in words. If it helps you figure it out though, I did mention it at least once before in the story. Now if someone gets it right I'm giving out a whole box of your choice of cookies. Disclaimer: These cookies are in no way tangible and the author cannot be help responsible for any eaten computer monitors from people trying to eat their non-existent cookies.


	32. chapter 32

Note: Well, after more than a year's absence I have returned yet again. I never intended to leave for so long, and I want all of my readers to understand that. Something just happened, and I would find myself staring at my story unable to write even a single word. I don't know why it happened, and I can't guarantee that it's over or that it won't happen again. But, I have been trying very hard for the past few months to get over this block, and I think that I have finally made some progress, and I hope that I will continue to make progress for all of our sakes. After all, I want this thing finished as well.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not mine.

Walking down the stairs Reese proudly showed off his prize, a nude Dinah who was only faintly covered by a towel. He grinned wolfishly at Helena as he tossed her onto the couch. "Look what I found." He stated, proudly laughing.

"Damn it Reese. You could at least put some clothes on her." Helena grabbed the towel that had fallen to the floor and draped it back across Dinah.

"What? Seeing her naked too tempting for you?" Reese asked bitterly. Helena merely glared at him and went upstairs to find some clothes. Scratching the back of his neck Reese stared after her realizing that perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say. After all, he couldn't make himself out to be the bad guy.

As things were, Helena was too attached to Dinah. Reese knew this even though he had employed his abilities. So the question had come up of what to do with her? What to do with the woman who had stolen his love from him? The immediate thought was to simply kill her. But no, that wasn't good enough. Plus he knew that it would trigger a reaction from Helena, and although he was sure that he could erase that eventually, he decided that maybe keeping Dinah around Helena would be more torture for Dinah than for him.

At that moment Helena decided to come back down the stairs, clothes in hand. It was something simple, loose pants, and shirt along with a bra and panties. Helena looked at Reese with a pointed look as though daring him to say anything more on the subject of clothes; wisely, Reese held his tongue. With that settled for the time being Helena began to dress Dinah, awkward as it may have been. When she noticed Reese watching a slight clearing of the throat got him to turn around however reluctantly it might have been. "What are we going to do with her anyway?" Helena asked, trying to get Dinah's arms through the sleeves of the shirt.

"I hadn't fully decided yet. She is the enemy, and I do want her to suffer for what she did." Reese put on his best 'I'm trying to be diplomatic' tone, as he tried to pull off his idea.

"So, what do you want to do? My guess is kill her." Helena stated annoyed as she now tried to navigate the other arm through the other sleeve.

"I had considered it, but that seemed too … I don't know, evil dictator." Now he put on his 'slightly remorseful, but willing to make a joke' voice. "You seem to care about her an awful lot despite everything she did to me…to us." Just enough to drive a bit of guilt, just enough to make her agree with whatever he wanted.

"That's not true!" Helena shouted vehemently just now finished dressing Dinah. "She deserves whatever she gets." She wasn't entirely sure why she said it though. It was like something was nagging at the back of her mind trying to tell her something about the whole situation; it passed after a moment, and her anger returned. "Kill her if you want, I don't care."

Reese smiled with his back still turned to her. Sure, he could easily do this by simply looking into her eyes, but the control he exerted this way was simply intoxicating. Turning around, "No, it's all right. I think I have a better idea anyway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steam rose from the mug she had her hands wrapped around. They had finished watching the tapes an hour ago, and yet Barbara still had trouble wrapping her mind around it. Reese had their home, Helena had helped him, and Dinah was their prisoner. How did things get so fucked up? How had she let things get so fucked up? All the hints had just passed her by. Even now she couldn't remember any clues that might have helped her piece it together.

As of now she supposed it didn't really matter even if the detective in her was dying to figure it out. It wouldn't change their situation any. All she could do was try to fix things, and hopefully in trying her questions would be answered. Hacking DELPHI was a good start, and hopefully they had hooked up their computers to her's. If they were in a network, then she would be able to glean a great deal of information from their database, and hopefully a great deal of answers.

Maybe then she could figure out what part Reese played in all this. He was clearly not on Barbara's side, but he didn't seem to be an underling of the other three she had seen on the tapes. If that were true, then it meant that some how, Reese had obtained a decent amount of power, which worried Barbara considerably. For the past while he had been acting oddly, ever since the girls had been stranded by the plane crash. It seemed that he had a growing obsession with Helena, which grew from annoying yet cute at first to really creepy.

However, Reese also had played the part of a perfect ally and friend, something that made it impossible for Barbara to find a reason to sever all contact with him. Obviously he had been jealous of how close Dinah and Helena were, though he did know that Helena and Dinah were having problems. Perhaps he had used that to his advantage to manipulate Helena against both Dinah and Barbara. But how? Helena was not one to be easily manipulated, but from watching the tape, Barbara could surmise that Reese had gained a large portion of power, almost as though he were a Meta himself.

Wait, something about that thought began to stir the gears in Barbara's mind. What if Reese were now a Meta? That would explain at least a portion of what was going on. The obvious question was of course though, how? It only took a minor amount of consideration for Barbara to figure it out. Phoenix Inc. created false Metas not too long ago and in mass quantities. Reese had missed Phoenix Inc.'s initial phase of producing Metas, the one that Helena and Dinah had been a part of, but what if they were doing secondary testing and Reese had found out about it?

That didn't seem quite right though as the initial testing was a tremendous success in terms of it doing what it was supposed to, but also a colossal failure seeing as the lab was destroyed. The money lost during that first testing would have been several billion in all likely hood, which was not exactly a lump sum. It would have been impractical and nearly impossible for Phoenix Inc. to try again so soon. Unfortunately that left Barbara with one other conclusion; Reese approached Phoenix Inc. on his own and volunteered.

However, with the research lab destroyed it shouldn't have been feasible for Phoenix Inc. to help Reese in any way. Unless, of course, they had another lab somewhere else or even one prototype or experimental tank contained within the facility itself. If that were true it would have been easy for Phoenix Inc. to transform Reese. But then why did he appear to have so much power and why would Ms. Baxter, the owner of Phoenix Inc., agree to change him? Of course, Barbara realized, that might be her answer right there.

Reese had a lot of information. After all, he was on the police force, which not only provided him information, but also a certain amount of leverage with the general populace and even with his co workers. Then there was the fact that he had worked with the Birds on many occasions and had inside information on them. And judging from how angry and crazed he was about not having Helena, Barbara was sure that he would have betrayed them all in a second to get what he wanted.

Still though, Barbara was sure that even that wasn't quite enough for Ms. Baxter to help Reese with his problem. There was no way she would want another loose false meta running around causing problems for herself due to shortsightedness. No, she must have made Reese agree to work for her, which would explain the control afforded to him.

Nothing within Barbara's line of thought was good in any way, shape, or form, but on the bright side, at least she had a place to start looking. Hacking back into Phoenix Inc. would be a piece of cake as far as Barbara was concerned, however, finding confirmation of her suspicions would be a great deal more difficult. Well, no time like the present she supposed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awaking from her nap, Dinah found herself abnormally tired. But then, that was bound to happen after the emotional turmoil she had suffered. There was no doubt that she had tossed and turned while she slept, and that unrest would contribute to her fatigue. She sat up stretching her sore limbs, and cradled her head as a head rush hit her. "Well, I can already tell that this is going to be a good day." Dinah muttered to herself sardonically. Her stomach rumbled at her angrily, and she briefly wondered when the last time she had eaten was.

Within her basement apartment was a kitchen, and Dinah made her way towards it hoping to find something in either the fridge or cupboards. Opening both she found each equally barren, and she slammed the cupboard doors shut out of frustration. Tears welled up in her eyes and began leaking down her face.

"Pull it together Dinah, this is just day one." She sighed rubbing a hand over her face. "They're going a little overboard though denying me food and addicting me to some drug. Ah, shit." Dinah turned around putting her back to the cabinets and slid down till she could rest her forehead against her knees. She could feel the tremors running through her body, and could only await the pain she figured would follow.

Soon her thoughts would become fogged, distant and slow, so Dinah knew that she needed to start planning now. This was really more Barbara's area of expertise, and Dinah desperately wished that she were here to give her some advice, to hold her hand and guide her through the situation. The collar was still a heavy weight around her neck, and if she were to do anything, Dinah figured that she'd need to get the collar off first, or at least disable it. But Reese was not a complete idiot, and she knew that it would be no easy matter.

However, now that her thoughts were slightly clearer, Dinah remembered something odd about Helena and Reese's interactions. Well, aside from the sickening PDAs anyway. There was definitely something not right though. For one, Helena seemed far too… complacent. The Helena she knew would never have put up with someone using her to display power or superiority. Also, Helena's dislike for her seemed over reactive. Just before everything had fallen apart for no apparent reason, Helena had been steadily growing closer to forgiving her completely. Now there was a complete turn around, a change in dress, attitude, and actions and Reese just expected her to buy it at face value. Someone had grown overconfident.

That's what she would have to use to defeat him. So far, Reese had seemed overly fond of revealing his power, and Dinah was fairly certain that she could easily get him to reveal too much information through simple prodding or taunting. And with Helena's odd behavior, it might be possible to convince Helena to help her in small ways. Of course that part was theory and ran on the assumption that Helena hadn't intentionally betrayed her horribly. But at this point, Dinah could use what optimism she could find.

A headache began to assert itself behind her eyes just as she heard the elevator doors opening. Curiosity overwhelmed the pain as Dinah had suspected that she would be getting no visitors today, and so she pushed herself to stand, and went to investigate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that this is really necessary, Reese?" Helena asked from her perch on the corner of his desk.

"Of course it is." He answered not even bothering to glance up from his computer screen.

"Would you mind actually making eye contact while I try to have a conversation with you?" Irritation was evident, and Helena crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Reese.

Reese sighed. "Can't this wait until later babe? I'm kind of busy right now." He tried to appeal to her gesturing towards his screen.

"No it can't, especially if I'm supposed to be her caretaker. I mean what exactly does that entail. Frankly I think you're doing it just as psychological warfare, and I'm not sure I even know why anymore." Helena argued impatiently.

"I see. So what, Helena? You're taking her side over mine?" Reese tried to guilt her. Really it was a test to see how long his thrall could last. Its record so far had been a whopping twelve hours before changes were noticeable. He was only willing to go a certain distance in his tests though, and that was to the point where she became openly defiant like this, but today he thought that maybe he should test it a bit further. After all, she still believed that she was in love with him at this point.

"Honestly, I sometimes wonder why I picked you over her. At least she listened when I was talking to her."

Or not. Well, that was a good enough test and now it was time to fix things. "Helena, don't say things like that." He swiveled in his chair, took her face in his hands, and looked her straight in the eye. "I. Love. You. Helena Kyle. Who do you love?"

"You." She breathed.

Reese kissed her lightly and smiled internally; it was too easy sometimes. "Good. Now that that's settled, I'm going to go back to work."

"Wait. I'm still not exactly sure what it is that I'm supposed to do." Helena reminded him.

"Well, for now you'll just be checking up on her to see if she's ready to accept our bargain yet. If she is, come and tell me, if not, leave and go back later or try and talk her into it." Reese explained quickly wishing to return to work.

"All right, I'll go check on her now." She stood from his desk and began to leave.

"Oh, before I forget. You'll need to pick up some supplies for her apartment, food, toiletries, that sort of thing. Bye babe." He nodded in her general direction eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sar rose from her kneeling position. It was disappointing, but not wholly unexpected. They would be unable to remain impartial during the coming conflict, and would have to choose a side. And so it would seem that it was time to make first contact.

Walking through a doorway, she greeted those whom she considered her people. "My friends, I have seen much in this short time, and I see great misfortune in the future. However, nothing is certain because there are outside forces that can influence all events. I have done my best to keep us from being one of these forces, and I am ashamed to admit that in my want of protecting you, I have inadvertently guaranteed great suffering for others. Though I am loath to ask this of you, we must intervene. To do otherwise would be a gross dereliction of our obligations to others, to life itself. I will not force anyone to participate, but I do extend my request to each and every one of you. Those who are with me, follow me to our new destination."

A cheer rises from amongst the group after a pause of deliberation. Sar can only smile at their bravery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Well, what do you guys think? Hope it's not as confusing as the last chapters have been. Of course I also hope that I'll be able to finish this thing, and continue to pull out all the epic scenes and twists that I intended from back when I all but abandoned this. Well, here's to hoppin'. 'Till next time guys.


	33. chapter 33

Note: Well, I'm rather proud of my self. This update has come much sooner than, well, many of my previous posts. Thanks for the reviews everyone, really I'm just happy to know that people are still reading this despite my long absence. I hope that I'll be able to keep this up.

Disclaimer: They're still not mine. After all this time, all is for not.

"What the hell is this!" An outraged Orin bellowed as he stormed through Reese's office doors waving a piece of paper.

Casually, Reese looked up. "If you would stop waving it wildly at me and instead let me take a look at it, then maybe I could tell you." He reached his hand outward waiting, and the paper was promptly deposited on his desk instead. Orin stood with his arms crossed looking irate. Reese merely raised an eyebrow at him before quickly reading over the paper. "Oh this. It's a release form. Was the information not clear?"

"I know what it is." Orin stated impatiently.

"Then why are you here?" Reese shot back.

"You know why I'm here. What the hell do you think you're doing? Releasing those mutts into the wild. What's wrong with you?" Orin berated.

Reese's eyes flashed angrily. "I would watch your tone if I were you." Clenching his teeth and fists Orin looked away like a scolded child. "It was a part of your old orders under Ms. Baxter to capture them, I on the other hand, have no interest in rounding up the non-metas and trying to integrate them back into Phoenix Inc. I think that it's much more fun to release them and leave them up to their own devices."

"And what if they turn against you, as they most likely will? You just expect me and my comrades to take care of it?" Orin sneered.

"Of course I do. I pay you quite handsomely to do what I want. As for them turning against me, well, I'm quite aware of that possibility, and am actually looking forward to it."

Letting out a snort of disbelief Orin said to Reese, "You're quite possibly more insane than I actually imagined you were."

"Insane? Really it's more like bored. In a short amount of time I've destroyed the birds of prey, brought down revenge upon my enemy, gained myself the sexy Helena Kyle, and I now own a large multi-million if not billion corporation. In a matter of months I have obtained power that some only dream of, and now it's like I have nothing left to do. So, I think that you'll forgive me for wanting some possibly revenge bound 'mutts' as you called them, running around."

"This is foolish, and I can almost guarantee you that this decision," He nodded towards the sheet of paper, "will come back to bite you in the ass."

"I sincerely doubt that. The resources I control are nearly endless, and your paycheck ensures that you and your friends will remain my friends for the time being. Then there is also the fact that I am a cut above you, one of me is worth four of you put together. I think I'll be fine in the end." Reese stated condescendingly.

"You're right, my companions and I will remain at your side for the time being, however, your ego seems to grow greater as the day pass, and that will be your undoing." Orin turned to leave, and just as he reached the threshold of the door he turned and said to Reese, "Remember that money only goes so far with the equally powerful."

"What are you trying to say?" Reese inquired dangerously.

"Just giving you a friendly warning…friend." Then with a grin he turned and left leaving Reese frowning deeply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dinah saw whom it was that emerged from the elevator, she was especially surprised. Here she had expected that if anyone were to pay her a visit, it would be Reese, and him only to gloat and bolster his own ego even further as he ripped her's to shreds. But no, instead it was Helena with, as an added shock; bags of groceries in each hand, and a few more sitting inside the elevator. Dinah found herself unable to do anything mostly from the surprise she felt, but also because of the headache still pounding behind her eyes.

"You going to help me with these?" Helena asked hefting the bags to emphasize what she meant.

"Sure…I guess. I mean yeah, course." Dinah fudged, and walked towards the elevator rubbing lightly at her temples with one hand.

"Hold on." Helena stopped Dinah before she could enter into the elevator. "You're not allowed to go in there. Here," Dumping her bags into Dinah's arms, "take these." And Helena turned around to grab the rest.

"Right then." Dinah said sadly as she walked, arms laden with bags, back to the kitchen.

A glance was sent at her retreating form filled with compassion and sorrow for the young woman, but Helena quickly shook those thoughts from her mind. Reese was right about what she had done to them, although, she found herself having more and more trouble lately remembering exactly what she had done. Snapping out of her brief reverie, she noticed Dinah taking items out of the bags and placing them on the counters, and Helena decided that it was probably time to join her.

They worked in silence for several moments before Dinah pulled a certain box out of a bag. "Pop-tarts." She said surprised and confused.

"They're strawberry flavored. That's still your favorite, right?" Helena asked blushing a little. 'What are you doing? Why did you buy those?' She questioned herself internally.

"Yeah, but I figured that pop-tarts would be an amenity you would let me do without." After a pause. "Thank you… for being so thoughtful."

"Um… yeah. Whatever, okay? I didn't do it to be nice or anything." Helena snapped. 'Why did I do it? I shouldn't have if she's the enemy. But, sometimes I wonder…'

"Right. Of course you didn't." Dinah smiled sadly studying the box for a while longer before placing it almost reverently in a bare cupboard. A sudden bout of nausea hit her so strong that she sank down to her knees back to the counter, and head between her knees. Her breaths came in sharp gasps as she tried to keep herself from retching all over the floor. She could feel Helena leave the room, and suddenly cared less if she threw up or not as a wave of depression then hit her as well.

Helena found herself in the bathroom wetting a washcloth with warm water. Merely reacting on instinct to Dinah's obvious discomfort (withdrawals already no doubt), Helena didn't even question why she wanted to ease the girl's pain. Hurrying back she could see Dinah's form now curled up lying on the floor.

With a look of pity in her eyes, Helena walked over to the girl, sat down, and pulled her head into her lap. Gently she dabbed at the sweat that was appearing on Dinah's forehead, and whispered soothing words to the distressed girl. It was hard to see her go through this, especially since she knew she could stop it. But at this point it was difficult to tell whether or not the stipulations of the cure would be worse than the symptoms.

Dinah, on the other hand, was enjoying the feeling of Helena so close to her, comforting her. Had she not been feeling so terribly at the same time, she might have questioned why, but she was far too grateful for the small amount of pleasure she was receiving.

Deciding that the floor was far too uncomfortable, Helena decided that she needed to move Dinah to the bed. "Hey, I'm going to pick you up now. Okay?" Helena warned quietly and received an almost apprehensive nod from Dinah, most likely afraid to puking her guts out everywhere. It was something that Helena feared as well, but she trusted Dinah's approval.

Slowly Helena rose upward with the figure of Dinah nestled snuggly in her arms looking small, and feeling even smaller. The trip to the bed was made cautiously with Helena watching Dinah's face for any signs that she wouldn't be able to make the trip. They made it though with stomachs still intact, and Dinah was deposited on the bed. Helena then covered her with the blankets and stroked her hair as Dinah curled up close to her.

It was frustrating to see Dinah like this and to know that the pain would be so easy to end. "Dinah, do you want me to help you?" Helena asked, and Dinah nodded weakly in return. "Then I think you know what you need to do." At Dinah's questioning eyes, Helena sighed. "You know, agree to Reese's conditions."

"No. No, I won't do that. I won't be turned into his puppet." Dinah managed slowly still feeling quite sick.

"This is stupid. Its only going to get worse you know, and you'll cave in eventually, so you may as well just spare yourself some pain." Helena argued.

"I can't do that Hel. I'd rather suffer through this than do anything to help him." Dinah seemed adamant in her refusal.

Helena was fuming now though she didn't really know why. "You know what? Fine then. Just torture yourself to your heart's content, but I'll be damned if I just sit here and watch you do it." Getting up roughly she said, "Don't forget to put away your groceries when you're done." Then, Helena left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena leaned her back against the doors of the elevator, feeling the cold metal sink through her shirt and onto her skin. Here she contemplated her anger in relative silence and privacy. It had been sudden and irrational coming from an all-consuming feeling of complete frustration. And perhaps that was the key, her frustration. She wanted to lie to herself and believe that it was born of Dinah not submitting to Reese, to be his play assassin, but she just couldn't find it in her to do so. The truth was far too powerful. It was because Dinah refused to end her own suffering, and Helena could not bear to watch even one more second.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah simply lay on her bed sobbing for some time at Helena's abrupt departure, and her uncaring parting words. She had shown such kindness earlier that Dinah thought that she could have convinced Helena to help her, to escape with her. But then she had to go and get sick. Fuck. 'Try for next time, Dinah, don't allow yourself to become frustrated.' She tried to tell herself. But she was frustrated. She was frustrated, scared, angry, lonely, and heartbroken. She had to force herself to believe that things could and would get better, otherwise she might breakdown crying again, and her eyes were already so sore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Freedom." He breathed deeply, "You can smell it in the air my friends." His smile sinister yet playful in nature. "Now, let's make this city ours." A glorious cheer erupted from behind him as the non-meta's celebrated their release. Even Pock himself couldn't help but to join in his follower's enthusiasm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbara was exhausted. Hacking into Phoenix Inc. had been the easy part, but now she was spending the better part of her time just trying to find some pertinent information. And that meant searching through report after report searching for something, anything that would confirm her suspicions of the second tank.

There was, however, one very interesting little tidbit that she had uncovered accidentally. Reese was now the head CEO of Phoenix Inc. and Barbara was very curious as to how that had come about. Not many people would simply hand over a multi-billion dollar corporation to an ex cop, and this helped enforce her suspicions of Reese. Still, there was no solid proof, and that was what Barbara craved.

During this time she also searched for answers pertaining to the whereabouts or condition of Dinah. Barbara was terribly worried about the young girl, and could only hope that wherever she was, she was all right. A small part of her hoped that Helena was looking out for her, but the surveillance tapes she had seen, made that scenario seem very unlikely.

Rubbing her eyes, Barbara leaned back in the large and cushy chair needing to give her eyes a rest before she continued her tireless search. Alfred entered at that moment. "A moment of your time Ms. Barbara?" He requested.

With a yawn she stretched her body much like a cat before answering. "Of course. What is it?"

"A rather large group of people at the door to see you." Was his answer, and he gestured for her to exit before him.

Barbara was caught in a state of confused shock, stuck in the middle of her stretch with her mouth still wide open though she had finished yawning. "Huh?"

Note: Not too shabby I hope. Let me know what you guys thought. Your reviews are always encouraging and helpful. 'Till next time.


End file.
